dimensión paralela
by hannita asakura
Summary: Mientras se encuentran en una misión, Naruto en enviado a un universo paralelo donde no existen los ninjas,donde descubrirá parte de su vida,
1. Chapter 1

Otra dimensión

**Dimensión paralela**

**Prólogo**

Se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento en los alrededores del país de la tierra, habían llegado rumores de que cerca de ese lugar se habían visto a varios criminales señalados en el libro del Bingo, por lo cual la Hokage había asignado a esta misión al equipo de Kurenai, quien en estos momentos se encontraba siendo liderado por Yamato, (pues la experta en Genjutsu se encontraba cuidando de su pequeño hijo), y el equipo kakashi, quien estos momentos se encontraba formado por cinco personas, debido a que hace poco tiempo, el último Uchiha había regresado a su aldea, y después de haber pasado una serie de pruebas, fue colocado finalmente en su antiguo equipo, cabe mencionar que en este también se encontraba Sai, quien después de ayudarles a revelar las intenciones de Danzou, decidió quedarse con sus amigos. En fin, ya llevaban tres días alrededor de esa zona y aún no tenían ninguna pista, a lo cual el rubio hiperactivo ya comenzaba a agotar completamente sus nervios.

-Esta misión es muy aburrida, según Tsunade-obachan seria una misión de rango A, ya estoy comenzando a desesperarme-.

-Eres un escandaloso como siempre dobe.-

-Naruto tiene razón, esto se esta tornando un poco aburrido, no es así akamaru-Recibiendo como respuesta un ladrido de parte del can- Llevamos casi todo el día buscando rastros de los missin-nins y aún no hemos encontrado rastro de ellos, por lo menos deberían darnos un poco de descanso-.

-Esta bien, pueden tomar un descaso y continuaremos en una hora, _así podré continuar leyendo mi libro con más tranquilidad-._

-Sugoi, Hinata-chan vayamos a dar una vuelta Dattebayo!-.

-E…esta bien Na…Naruto-kun-.

-Vamos Hinata, eres novia de Naruto desde hace más de un mes y aún eres muy tímida, debes disfrutar de tu vida y de tu noviazgo, verdad ¿Sasuke-kun?- Aferrándose al brazo de este-.

-Hmp, como digas- Comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por la pelirrosa-.

-Bueno Hinata-chan nosotros también vayamos a dar una vuelta- Adentrándose entre los árboles, habiendo quedado alejados de la vista de los demás, se sentaron cerca de un lago que se encontraron cerca de ahí- .

-Este lugar luce muy hermoso Naruto-kun-.

-Tienes razón, sentémonos un rato, sirve que descansamos un poco en lo que continuamos nuestro camino- Sentándose y siendo seguido por Hinata- Haaa, ¿sabes Hinata?, me alegro de que seas mi novia-.

-Con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas- A… a mi también me alegra Naruto-kun-.

-No se como no me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, si lo hubiera hecho antes, ten por seguro que ya tendríamos más tiempo de ser novios- Girando su rostro para verla a la cara- Eres muy hermosa Hinata- Comenzando a acercar sus labios cada vez hasta tocar los de Hinata-.

Hinata tomó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero instintivamente comenzó a corresponder, el beso cada vez se fue convirtiendo en uno más y más fuerte el cual duró durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que sus rostros tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire, se miraban a la cara, sumergidos en los ojos del otro.

-Te amo Hinata- Rompió el silencio el rubio-.

-Yo también Naruto-kun- Cuando se encontraban a punto de comenzar un nuevo beso, el ruido de metal chocando los interrumpió- ¿Qué fue eso Naruto-kun?-.

-Kuso, parece que la acción ha comenzado, ¿por que justo ahora Kami?, pero bueno, hay que unirnos a la pelea- Comenzando a correr en dirección de donde provenían los ruidos-.

Por su parte, Kakashi se encontraba de pie, guardando su libro en su bolsa, en frente de él se encontraba Sai, quien había detenido un kunai que iba dirigido hacia el peligris.

-Arigato Sai, no me había percatado de que estuvieran tan cerca-.

-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei- Sin más comenzó a luchar en contra de el ninja que se encontraba en frente de él-.

-_Me confié demasiado, había sentido sus chacras algo retirado de aquí, es muy extraño, que en un segundo hayan aparecido frente a nosotros, es obvio que estos son los ninjas que estamos buscando –_ Dejando un momento su cerebro procesar su propia información-_ un momento, se supone que las presencias que percibí eran de dos ninjas, ¿dónde se supone que se encuentra el otro?-_Miró a su alrededor pero no pudo localizarlo- _Esto es aún más extraño, tengo que estar alerta, bien hay que analizar la situación, solo estamos en este lugar, Yamato, Sai y yo, los demás están dando una vuelta, espero que con este poder sea suficiente parea derrotarlos-_Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver que un kunai se estrellaba al lado de su cabeza, incrustándose en el árbol en el cual se apoyaba-.

-Gomen, no pude detenerlo-Sai se encontraba peleando en este momento con el ninja que había aparecido, el cual comenzaba a tener ventaja sobre esta, Sai pudo separarse un poco de el ninja saco un pergamino, comenzó a dibujar en el y de pronto comenzaron a aparecer varias bestias que atacaron a su oponente- Creo que recupere la ventaja, ¿ no lo cree? Yamato-san-.

-Hmp, no debes confiarte Sai, en cualquier momento puede contraatacarte- Parecía que sus palabras hubieran puesto un hechizo en contra de el pelinegro, ya que en una distracción de este, el ninja enemigo lanzó un ataque-.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu- Una gran bola de fuego estampo a Sai contra los árboles que rodeaban la zona dejándolo inconciente inmediatamente – Veo que ese chico no era tan fuerte, veamos quien lo sustituirá en la batalla- Girándose hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos- ¿Cuál de ustedes caerá primero?-Un shuriken le rozo el rostro y volteo hacia la dirección de donde este provenía- Vaya perece ser que ya han decidido quien será el próximo-.

-Ja, creo que conmigo el que terminará muerto será otro- Comenzó a lanzarse hacia el ninja enfrente de él-.

-Eres un tonto por atacarme de frente muchacho-.

-No lo soy tanto- Se oyó una voz tras el ninja, este volteó lo más rápido que pudo pero, no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque que tenía preparado, dos Narutos se acercaban corriendo sosteniendo en sus anos una enorme bola de color azul- Odama Rasengan. Gritaron ambos, dando de lleno a su contrincante, dejándolo inconciente de inmediato- Jiji-Rascándose la nariz-.

-Naruto-kun, buen trabajo- Decía Hinata mientras aparecía de entre los árboles-.

-Creo que has mejorado Naruto, estoy orgulloso de ti- Así como comenzó a hablar, su voz se silencio, y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, agacho su cabeza-.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sempai?- Se acerco Yamato para ver que es lo que había ocurrido con él-.

-Levantando la cabeza y viendo en dirección donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, quienes se encontraban revisando el estado de Sai- Tú- Comenzando a caminar hacia Naruto- No sabes contra quién te has metido- Tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra-.

-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei?, ¿qué hice mal?-.

-Te las verás conmigo- Comenzando a concentrar chacra en su mano derecha- ¡Chidori!- Grito estampando el ataque de lleno en el vientre de el kitsune, quien salió disparado hacia algunos árboles cercanos-.

-Argh- Se quejo este por el golpe recibido-.

-¡Te lo mereces, eres un maldito!-.

-Kakashi-sempai, tranquilícese, Naruto no ha hecho nada malo, no era necesario que lo golpeará-.

-Mirándolo- Tú también eres una de ellos, ahora verás- Concentrando nuevamente chacra en su mano- ¡Chidori!-Grito nuevamente, para después atacar a el capitán Yamato- Bien, ahora sólo me faltan ustedes- Mirando hacia donde se encontraban una Hinata muy asustada y un sai inconciente- Ustedes han derrotado a mi compañero, no pensé que fueran lo suficiente mente fuerte-como para derrotarlo, ya que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia-Levantando su protector y mostrando el sharingan- He utilizado una técnica de control mental en contra de este jounin, ahora, puedo controlar tanto su cuerpo como sus técnicas- Comenzó a concentrarse y trato de usar su técnica especial- ¡Utilizaré esta técnica nuevamente, para acabar con ustedes!-.

Su ataque se acercaba directamente hacia Hinata, quien al no poder esquivarlo, sólo pudo cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, el ataque nunca la tocó, sólo escucho como una explosión hace acto de presencia en frente de ella, trato de abrir los ojos para ver lo que había pasado

-¡Naruto-kun!- Grito al ver quien la había salvado, el rubio había alcanzado a realizar un kage bunshin para interponerse en el ataque-.

-Creo que has fallado en tu ataque-Mirándolo-Será mejor que liberes a Kakashi-sensei de esa técnica si no quieres morir ahora mismo-.

-Ja, si crees que eso va a pasar estas muy equivocado- Tratando de concentrar chacra en su mano para realizar su técnica, pero esta no se pudo formar-¿Pero qué demonios?-.

-Parece ser que el equivocado eres tu, para tu información, esa técnica solo se puede usar tres veces consecutivas, y para tu información, ya las has usado esas tres oportunidades- Decía mientras se levantaba tocándose el estómago con la mano derecha-.

-Eso no importa, esas no son las únicas habilidades que este ninja posee, ahora conocerás lo que puede hacer- Sus ojo izquierdo comenzó a abrirse completamente comenzando a crear un desajuste en el espacio- Ahora comprobaras la fuerza de el sharingan- Dijo mientras, Naruto comenzaba a quedar atrapado en una especie de agujero negro-.

-Esto no puede ser, no puedo salir de este lugar-.

-De entre los árboles, dos figuras aparecieron corriendo, las cuales se acercaron hacia el peligris, una de ellas comenzó a gritar al ver a Naruto en ese estado- ¡Naruto!-.

-Sakura-chan, por favor ayuden a Kakashi-sensei- Fueron las últimas palabras que sus amigos alcanzaron a escuchar, ya que el cuerpo del rubio desapareció completamente en frente de sus ojos-.

-Maldición- Dijo el Uchiha, mientras corría hasta posicionarse en frente de Kakashi- Lo siento sensei- Y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejo inconsciente- Ahora hay que buscar al acusante de esto, ¡Sharingan!- Grito mientras activaba su técnica sucesoria- Ya te encontré- susurro mientras desparecía de la vista de la pelirrosa- Muy bien, esta desmayado por causa del golpe hacia Kakashi-sensei, al parecer no es un ninja muy fuerte- Cargándolo con dirección hacia donde se encontraban los demás-.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- Dirigiéndose hacia la oji perla que hasta el momento se encontraba en shock al ver lo que pasó-.

-No, no se lo que ocurrió, Sakura-san, lo único que se es que Na..Naruto-kun, des….desapareció-.

-¿Pe…pero por qué razón?, ¿qué pasó?-.

-Apareciendo detrás de ella- Fue enviado a otra dimensión-.

-Volteando a ver al recién llegado- ¿Cómo dices Sasuke-kun?- Mirándolo con intriga-.

-Eso, que debido a una de tantas habilidades que el Sharingan posee, Kakashi-sensei ha enviado a Naruto a otro mundo- Su voz se escuchaba igual de impasible que siempre, pero su rostro reflejaba una pequeña muestra de preocupación-_Naruto, ¿donde te encontrarás ahora?, ¿habrás sobrevivido a esa técnica?-._

Mientras ellos se encontraban analizando la situación, en otra parte, más exactamente, en un lugar oscuro, un joven de cabello amarillo como el sol se encontraba cayendo-.

-Kuso, mi cuerpo duele demasiado, no puedo moverme- Al terminar de decir esto, sintió como su cuerpo caía contra el frío suelo- _Kuso, ahora ¿qué?- _Pensó mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos para ver en donde se encontraba, pero se sorprendió al ver un rostro encima de él-.

-¡Naruto!, ¿estas bien?- Fue lo último que escucho después de cerrar los ojos y ser invadido por la oscuridad-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola, este es mi nuevo fic, espero que el prologo no los haya aburrido, espero sus comentarios nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 2**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, sus párpados pesaban , el aire tocaba su rostro, comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, cuando estos por fin pudieron acostumbrase a la luz logro distinguir un techo blanco, no podía reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba, se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-_¿Por qué me duele tanto?, y ¿por qué la tengo vendada?- _Pensó, para después preguntar al aire en voz baja- ¿En donde me encuentro?-.

-En la enfermería- Se escucho una voz seria-.

-Levantándose de golpe- ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto algo asustado, al girar su rostro hacia la dirección de donde se escucho la voz, encontró al dueño de esta -¿Sasuke?, ¿qué hago aquí?- Recordando de pronto lo que había ocurrido- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?-.

-Naruto, no te precipites- Dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y le ayudaba a sentarse completamente en la cama- Recuerda, nos encontrábamos jugando fútbol en la hora de educación física, cuando estabas a punto de anotar un gol, el idiota de Kiba te empujo y tu cabeza se estrello en la portería, lamentablemente te fracturaste por esa razón tu cabeza se encuentra vendada, tu hermana ya se enteró, seguramente cuando terminé su clase estará aquí, ya sabes como se escandaliza cada vez que algo te ocurre-.

-Algo extrañado- ¿Cómo que jugando fútbol?, teme, estábamos en una misión, yo fui atacado y además- Analizando de repente lo último que dijo el Uchiha, mirándolo a la cara algo serio- Sabes que yo no tengo hermanos, no te quieras burlar de mí- le amenazó-Además- Analizando la ropa de ambos- ¿Por qué estoy vestido de esta forma?, yo traía otra ropa-.

-Naruto, no bromees conmigo, no es gracioso, sabes que no soporto tus tonterías-.

-¿Cuáles tonterías?,eres tú el que las dice por que…- Un grito afuera lo interrumpió-.

-Señorita tranquilícese, no puede entrar de esa manera-.

-¿Cómo que me tranquilice?, yo puedo actuar como quiera, hágase aún lado- Abriendo al puerta, viendo a los que se encontraban adentro- ¡Naruto!- Corriendo hacia ellos, abrazando al rubio- ¿Te encuentras bien?-Volviendo su rostro hacia el pelinegro- Gracias por acompañar a mi hermano-.

-Algo extrañado- ¿Hermano?, Ino-chan ,¿qué te ocurre?, ¿te volviste loca?, yo no soy tu hermano, ¿me podrías soltar?, esto es embarazoso- Algo sonrojado-.

-Extrañada- ¿Qué te ocurre ni-san?, sabes que no me gusta que me juegues bromas como esa, sabes que soy tu hermana, no me gusta que me niegues como tal- Haciendo ademán de querer llorar-Eres un mal hermano, y yo que me preocupe por ti, inclusive llamé a nuestros padres para avisarles lo que había ocurrido, no merezco tu desprecio-Sonando un poco ofendida-.

-¿Padres?, esto no me esta gustando, soporto que juegues a que somos hermanos Ino-chan, pero no te permito que te burles de mi, sabes perfectamente que yo no tengo padres-Mirando a la rubia en frente de él-.

-¿Qué dices?- Buscando una respuesta en la cara de el pelinegro, pero su reacción se volvió de preocupación al ver el rostro del Uchiha, este se mostraba por primera vez en su vida una reacción de impaciencia en su rostro, signo inequívoco de que este también se encontraba preocupado- No es cierto, ¿verdad Sasuke?, dime que es un juego de ambos, onegai- Suplicaba la rubia-.

-Me temo que eso parece, no recuerda lo que paso, dice cosas raras, y me reclamo el burlarme de él cuando le dije que te había hablado, dijo que yo sabía perfectamente que el no tenía hermanos- Miró a la rubia- Creo que es mejor que llames a la enfermera, esto es malo-.

-Dejen de hacer los tontos, esto es demasiado, creo que me iré a mi casa- Tratando de ponerse de pie- ¡Augh!- Se quejo, llevándose las manos inmediatamente a la cabeza-¡ Duele mucho!- Grito-.

-Siéntate- Mirando de nuevo a la rubia- Sal por la enfermera, explícale lo que suponemos-.

-Ha…hai, en seguida regreso- Salió corriendo-.

-_Naruto, ¿qué te sucede?, sólo espero que te encuentres bromeando como siempre_-.

-No es necesario que vayan por la enfermera, sabes que yo me recupero rápido, además no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando su broma, lo que quiero que me digas es cómo hicieron para que yo regresará-.

-Espera un poco ¿si?, luego te explicaré- En ese momento se abre nuevamente la puerta dejando ver a una muchacha de unos veinticinco años, de cabello castaño y ojos color gris, seguida muy de cerca de la rubia-.

-Dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro- ¿Es verdad lo que dice la señorita?-.

-Al parecer es verdad-.

-Bien, veamos- Dirigiéndose ahora al rubio- Me podrías decir cual es tú nombre por favor- Le pidió-.

-Eso es una pregunta muy tonta, todos saben que mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo con simpleza, causando que los demás se mirarán con cera de verdadera preocupación-Qué hice?, ¿por qué me miran así?-.

-Naruto-nisan- Comenzó a hablar Ino- Tu nombre es Naruto, es verdad, pero…-Mirando al pelinegro, el cual terminó de hablar-.

-Pero tu apellido, no es Uzumaki, si no Namikaze, eres Naruto Namikaze-.

-¿QUÉ DICES?-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

Corrían a todo lo que sus piernas resistían, hacia unas cuantas horas que habían decidido regresar a la aldea de Konoha para comentar con ella lo que había sucedido, a lo lejos ya se alcanzaban a ver las puertas de la entrada, apresuraron más su paso, al pasar por la entrada, si siquiera se detuvieron a avisar de su llegada a los vigilantes, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro de la torre, no esperaron que Shizune los anunciara con al godaime, entraron empujando la puertas precipitadamente-.

-Hokage-sama- Hablo un exhausto Yamato-.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué han entrado a sí a mi oficina?, ¿Qué no tienen un poco de educación?- Dijo mientras levantaba un puño en contra de lo presentes-.

-Lo sentimos Godaime-sama, pero tenemos algo muy importante que comentarle-.

-Muy bien, comienza con lo que tienen que decirme, no tengo todo su tiempo- Buscando a una persona entre los presentes- ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – Preguntó-.

-De eso veníamos a hablar- Mirándola con una mirada triste, mientras los demás no se atrevían a hablar-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Creo que su broma, ya llegó demasiado lejos, y ¿saben?, esto no me gusta nada-.

-Naruto, no estamos bromeando- Dijo con voz firme Sasuke-.

-_Ni-san-._

-Jovencito, creo que debo hablar contigo- Tomó aire- Creemos que el golpe que sufriste, te afecto de tal manera, que te encuentras confundido, tus recuerdos parece que se han bloqueado, según lo que me han comentado los jóvenes aquí presentes, no recuerdas el hecho de que tienes una hermana e inclusive padres- Mirando a la rubia- Será mejor que sus padres le lleven con un especialista, yo no puedo diagnosticar nada por el momento-.

-Mirando al kitsune algo triste-Naruto-kun, yo soy tu hermana, tenemos padres, aunque no le recuerdes- Mirándolo con una cara triste-.

_-Esto no esta bien, ¿qué pasa aquí?, esto no me gusta, es muy extraño-_Comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente, escuchando inmediatamente una voz responderle-.

**-Chico, recuerda que fuiste enviado a otra dimensión por los poderes de tu sensei, esto no es tu mundo-.**

_-Entonces, si este no es mi mundo, ¿por qué me conocen?, y otra cosa, ¿por qué están ellos aquí?-._

**-No tengo la menor idea mocoso, pero para saber exactamente a donde nos hemos metido, sígueles la corriente, si siguen pensando que has perdido la memoria, te dirán algunas cosas, así podremos averiguar exactamente en que lugar nos encontramos, y seguramente de acuerdo a eso podremos hacer la adecuado para regresar a tu mundo-.**

_-¿Crees que sea lo adecuado?, esta bien, haré lo que me dices, espero que pronto nos enteremos que es exactamente lo que pasa -_Saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando a los presentes-Bien, creo que tienen razón, esto es muy extraño-.

-No te preocupes ni-san, te ayudaremos para que poco a poco vayas recordando-.

-Así es dobe-.

-Creo que es mejor que lleve el reporte a la dirección, tendremos que avisar a tus padres y maestros sobre lo ocurrido-Haciendo además de retirarse-.

-Por mis padres no se preocupe, ya les he comunicado lo que pasó, no deben tardar en llegar- Le comentó Ino-.

-Esta bien, con su permiso me retiro- Abriendo la puerta-¿Qué hacen aquí jovencitos?, si quieren pasar háganlo en silencio, el joven se encuentra un poco perturbado- Haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los nuevos visitantes-.

-Gracias, con permiso- Entrando, siendo seguido por otras tres personas, viendo inmediatamente al rubio sentado en la cama de la enfermería- ¡Naruto!, me alegra ver que has despertado, estaba muy preocupada por ti-Acercándose hacia este-.

-Mendokuse, no sabes todo el lío que se armo cuando tus admiradoras se enteraron lo que había pasado- Viendo disimiladamente a un chico castaño detrás de él-.

-Rayos, cuantas veces necesito disculparme por eso, me resbale y por accidente lo empuje, ¿creen en serio que lo empujaría sabiendo que era parte de mi equipo?, ya es suficiente con la jauría furiosa de admiradoras de quisieron hacerme papilla cuando se enteraron que fue mi culpa- Diciendo en tono cansino-.

-¿Admiradoras?- Pregunto el rubio ocasionando que los recién llegados se le quedaran mirando- ¿Cuáles admiradoras?, no sabia que tuviera admiradoras-.

-¿Bromeas Naruto?, sabes perfectamente que las chicas que no van detrás de Sasuke, el chico número uno en la preparatoria están detrás de ti-Contesto Kiba-.

-¿Preparatoria?, ¿qué es eso?-.

-No me digas que el golpe te afecto la cabeza, estas más tonto de lo que sueles estar- Comentó la chica que había entrado primero-.

-De hecho- Comenzó Sasuke- El golpe si le afecto, no recuerda nada, excepto, por extraño que parezca, nuestros nombres Sakura- Le dijo de manera afectada-.

-Mirándola extrañada- No juegues con eso, Sasuke-kun, no es divertido- Mirando preocupada a la rubia junto a ella- Tu no jugarías con la salud de tu hermano, dime que no es cierto Ino-cerda-.

-Me temo que es así frentuda- Dijo afectada-

-Creo que ahora si te has excedido Kiba- Hablo por primera vez la otra persona que los acompañaba-.

-Impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar- No digas eso Shino, sabes perfectamente que no fue intencional- Mirando hacia la cama- Lo siento Naruto, no fue mi intención- Le dijo-.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo con una sonrisa-_Es divertido ver como el cara de perro sufre, espera un momento, esto es más extraño, es una enorme casualidad que Sasuke teme e Ino estuvieran en esta dimensión, pero que Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino e incluso el idiota de Kiba también, es demasiada coincidencia- _Se cuestionaba mentalmente-.

- Un sonido comenzó a escucharse, Ino tomó su celular, y viendo el nombre de la persona que llamaba se dispuso a contestar- Disculpan, son mis padres en seguida regreso-Saliendo de la habitación-. .

-_Parece ser que es verdad, si recordará ya se hubiera lanzado hacia Kiba por dejarlo de esta manera-_Pensaba Sakura ante lo ocurrido-.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a casa Naruto- Dijo al momento de regresar a la habitación- Nuestros padres no podrán asistir a buscarnos, te llevaré yo misma a casa- Deteniéndose de pronto- Demonios, no podré hacerlo, tu eres el que maneja, yo no lo se hacer- Se dijo-.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo los llevaré en mi auto, después de todo vivimos cerca, después de que hayan llegado a su casa pueden mandar a alguien a que lo recoja-Le comentó el Uchiha-.

-Viéndolos algo dudoso- ¿Me podrían decir que es un auto?-.

-Creo que será mejor que lo veas hermano- Viendo al pelinegro- Me ayudarías a ponerlo de pie por favor-.

-Ah si claro- Acomodándose para ayudar al rubio-.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, yo mismo puedo levantarme- Dando un salto hacia el suelo- Lo ven, ahora vayamos que muero de hambre-.

-No te precipites tanto, baka, recoge tu mochila, es la que esta recargada en la cama y sígueme- Saliendo y siendo seguido por los demás-.

-_Este teme, es igual que en mi mundo, esto sigue siendo extraño, todos tiene el mismo carácter, ¿qué piensas kyubi?-._

**-Aún no lo sé mocoso, tu sigue recolectando información, y ahora, ¡Muévete!, que ya te dejaron atrás-.**

_-Maldito zorro, que te quede muy claro que sólo te obedezco por que necesito saber que pasa aquí, si no ya sabes lo que pasaría-_Comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo- ¿Dónde demonios se metieron?, no los veo por ninguna parte-De pronto choca con alguien- Lo siento, no ví por donde iba- Se disculpo-.

-Eres tú Naruto, no te preocupes-.

-Alzando la vista-¿Tenten?- Le pregunto-.

-Hai- Viéndolo detenidamente- ¿Por qué tienes vendada la cabeza?- Le dijo, para después golpearse la cabeza con su mano- Cierto, lamento preguntarte, me enteré lo que te paso, disculpa, no lo recordaba, ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Etto, creo que si, pero dime una cosa, ¿somos amigos?-.

-Viéndolo extraña- Creo que si, o a menos que tu pienses lo contrario- Dijo triste-.

-Oh yo, lo siento, no fue mi intención decirlo de esa forma, lo que pasa es que…_ahora como le explico-_Antes de poder articular una palabra, una voz le llamó la atención-.

-Tenten, no te molestes con él- Mirando al chico- Supongo que sabes quien soy, ¿cierto?-.

-Eres Neji, ¿no?-.

-Creo que lo que me contó el Inuzuka era verdad, bien, acabo de toparme con tu hermana, me pidió que si te veía te ayudará a llegar hasta el estacionamiento, ya que parece ser que no recuerdas como llegar-.

-¿No recuerdas como llegar?, ja Naruto, creo que deberías dejar de practicar karate con Lee, los golpes ya te afectaron- Dijo en forma de burla, ganándose una mirada seria de Neji sobre ella- ¿Qué dije de malo?, es la verdad-.

-Hmp, sígueme Naruto, te llevaré con tu hermana-.

-Gra…gracias- Siguiéndolo, después de haber caminado al rededor de cinco minutos llegaron al estacionamiento-.

-Hemos llegado- Le dijo- Creo que ahí se encuentran tu hermana y tus amigos-.

-Creo que si, muchas gracias- Viendo hacia los autos- _¿Qué son esas cosas?-_Se pregunto-Comenzó a caminar en dirección de los demás-.

-Viéndolo acercarse- Ni-san, o perdón por dejarte solo, olvide completamente que no sabias el camino hacia acá- Mientras lo abrazaba-.

-No te preocupes, Neji fue amable conmigo y me trajo hasta aquí, aunque no se por que se comporto así conmigo-.

-Mirándolo- Creo que eso será mejor saberlo después- Dijo el pelinegro- Ahora, suban, es hora de irnos, suban-.

-Observando detenidamente- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto-.

-Saliendo de detrás de Sasuke-Esto Naruto, es el auto de Sasuke-kun- Señalando a un convertible negro de último modelo situado detrás de ella -.

-Genial- Exclamo- _Esta cosa es muy rara, ¿qué es lo que hará exactamente?, _Sasuke, ¿Sakura-chan también vive cerca de nuestra casa?-.

-Hmp, no sólo que la llevaré como siempre lo hago- Dijo sin mucha importancia-.

-Sasuke-kun, no te olvides lo que paso, desafortunadamente el no recuerda nada- Mirando al rubio- Lo que pasa Naruto, es que Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Ya veo, eso es genial- le devolvió la sonrisa- _Esta cada vez es más raro, son demasiadas coincidencias co mi mundo-._

-Vamos dobe, sube, ya todos estamos dentro- Le dijo-.

-Ah si lo siento- Cuando este subió, el auto se puso en marcha- _creo que esto se parece a una carroza, como las que viajan las personas a las que escoltamos, creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto-_Se dijo-.

**-Yo que tú no lo hacia, tarde o temprano tendremos que regresar a nuestro mundo, y será peor para ti-.**

_-Siempre tiene que arruinar todo-_Pensó, de pronto sintió a alguien acercarse a su brazo y aferrarse a él-.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando me dijeron lo que te había pasado- Mirándolo a los ojos- Prométeme que jamás te volverá a pasar nada malo, si tu sufres yo lo haré, y si yo lo hago tu sufrirás, tenemos unos lazos extraños-.

-¿Lazos extraños?- le pregunto extrañado-.

-Levantando el rostro nuevamente- Lo siento, olvide decirte algo importante- Mirándolo- Nosotros somos mellizos, por lo tanto tenemos esos lazos especiales que te mencione-.

-Impactado- ¿Mellizos?, _esto es cada vez más extraño,-._

-Si, tu eres el mayor, mamá dice que no esperaban que fueran dos, yo llegué de improviso, pero aún así, nos quieren de igual manera a ambos-.

-Bien, hemos llegado a su casa- Dijo estacionando el auto-.

-Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, volteando el rostro hacia donde se suponía se encontraba su casa- ¿Esta es nuestra casa? más bien parece una mansión- Dijo asombrado, pues, efectivamente era una enorme mansión- _Se parece a la mansión de Hinata-chan pero un poco más grande-_pensó-.

+00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000+

¡Hola!, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, y les resuelva un poco se sus dudas. Sobre los padres del rubio, creo que ya se imaginan quienes serán, y si no esperen al siguiente capi para saberlo, espero sus comentarios, nos veremos en el siguiente. Por cierto, la actualización de mi otro fic, será seguramente mañana, o a más tardar el miércoles, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 3**

Bajaron del auto de el moreno, si se quedaron parados delante de la puerta de entrada viendo la reacción del rubio-.

-Vaya, este lugar es muy grande- Viendo a los demás- ¿En verdad yo vivo aquí?- Les preguntó-.

-Claro que si Naruto-.

-Bien ni-san, vamos a entrar- Sacando las llaves de su mochila- Aquí están- abriendo la puerta- Pasa Naruto, ustedes también están en su casa-.

-Lo lamento Ino, pero mis padres me pidieron que llegará temprano, parece ser que tienen algo importante que decirnos a Itachi y a mi- Ante esto el rubio alzó una ceja en señal de duda-.

-_También el mal nacido de Itachi, es hermano del teme en este mundo, estaría completamente seguro que este es un mundo igual al mío, sólo si que hay unas cuantas diferencias, en primer lugar, se ve que ellos no son ninjas, y en segundo, es completamente ridícula esa idea, pues yo soy hermano de Ino-chan, y mucho menos tengo padres, ¿verdad Kyubi?- _Silencio, no consiguió respuesta- _¿kyubi?, ha bueno, si no quieres hablar conmigo peor para ti-._

-Si cerdita, te llamaremos para saber como les fue con sus padres- Viendo al rubio- Espero que te sientas mejor el día de mañana, lo siento mucho, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que quieras, sabes que somos amigos-.

-Nos veremos Naruto- Dijo mientras entraba nuevamente al auto seguido de Sakura-.

Cuando el auto se perdió en la calle, Ino tomo el brazo de su hermano y le dirigió una sonrisa de ternura y comprensión.

-No tengas miedo ni-san, yo te apoyaré en todo, anda entremos de una vez- Jalando a este hacia dentro- Mira, esta es nuestra casa, se que en un principio no te acostumbraras y creerás que es demasiado grande, pero después verás que no, nosotros hemos vivido en este lugar desde que éramos pequeños-Viendo a su hermano- Creo que antes de cualquier cosa, será mejor que te des una ducha y te cambies el uniforme, ya que se encuentra manchado de sangre-.

-El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la camisa de manga larga que portaba, descubriendo que lo que decía la rubia era cierto- Es cierto, se supone que me fracturé la cabeza, creo que es normal que la ropa este toda manchada-.

-Te llevaré a donde se encuentra tu habitación sígueme-Subiendo escaleras arriba jalando del rubio, recorrieron varias puertas hasta quedar frente a una de color azul cielo- Bien, la puerta que se encuentra a al derecha es el baño, puedes ducharte, mientras que la puerta que esta a la izquierda de tu cama es el closet, ahí encontraras la ropa, te puedes poner la que gustes, iré a prepara algo de comer, el día de hoy es el día libre de las personas que ayudan en casa, aunque bueno, no hay muchas personas trabajando en la casa, nuestros padres dicen que no es necesario el tener tanta ayuda ya que somos sólo cuatro viviendo aquí, y aunque no lo creas, el que nuestro padres sean unas muy importantes en la sociedad, no son arrogantes, y así es como nos han enseñado a ser- mirando la cara que expresaba el rubio- Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?, por que si no es así, enseguida la hablare a Tsunade-sama para que venga a revisarte- Causando en el rubio su aterrizaje de nuevo a la tierra-.

-He no, no te preocupes, solo me quede pensando en que esta habitación es un poco grande para una sola persona- Captando el nombre que había dicho su acompañante- ¿Dijiste Tsunade-sama?-.

-Cierto, no recuerdas, gomen, ella es una gran médico, es la encargada de el hospital general de el poblado de Konoha-.

-¿Poblado?, ¿_también viven en Konoha?-._

-Si, este es el poblado de Konoha, en las afueras de Tokio-.

-¿Tokio?- Volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-Mm., bueno, pues Tokio es una ciudad, es la capital de Japón, el país donde vivimos- le dijo con normalidad-.

-Ya veo-.

-Genial, entonces entra a ducharte, y cuando salgas puedes dormir un rato, cuando lleguen nuestros padres los traeré para que vean tu estado, ha por cierto, cuando hayas terminado tu baño, me avisas para venir a vendarte la cabeza nuevamente- Saliendo del cuarto, regresando inmediatamente- Se me olvido comentarte, si necesitas algo, mi habitación se encuentra frente a la tuya- Saliendo-.

-Genial, Ino-chan duerme frente a mí, no podía ser peor, cuando se enoje conmigo, será más rápido el golpearme dattebayo- Dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar un poco de ropa-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Tsunade-sama- susurró la pelinegra al ver a su maestra con una expresión de dolor al recibir la noticia-.

-Eso no puede ser- Levantándose de golpe- ¡CÓMO PUDO HABER PASADO ESO!, no puede ser- dejándose caer nuevamente- No es cierto-.

-Tsunade-sama- esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo-.

-¿Cómo dejaron que esto pasará?- pregunto, más para si misma que para los demás-.

-En realidad fue culpa mía, no fui capas de defenderme del ataque mental, no pude defender a Naruto le he fallado, _y especialmente a usted sensei-_ Pensó_-. _

-Nosotros también tuvimos la culpa, no llegamos para ayudarle con la pelea, no somos capaces de llamarnos sus amigos, no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo- Dijo Sakura, ganando un asentimiento por parte de Sasuke, Kiba e inclusive Shino-.

-Dejen de culparse de una vez- Los silenció la Hokage- En vez de Estar viendo quien es el culpable será mejor que veamos la forma de traerlo de vuelta- Sin cambiar de expresión- Y eso también te incluye a ti Jiraiya, basta de esconderte detrás de la ventana, ven a ayudarnos-.

-Entrando por la ventana-Antes se precipitarnos, será mejor que los presentes vayan a tomar un descanso, después ya veremos lo que se hará- Dijo raramente serio-.

-Hagan lo que el viejo dice, Shizune, lleva a Kakashi al hospital, necesita tratamiento, los demás pueden retirarse- Girando hacia la ventana- _¿En que lugar te encontraras en estos momentos Naruto?_-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Que buen baño me he dado, creo que esta ropa me queda justo a la medida- Dijo mirando unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una polera de color blanco que llevaba puestas- creo que iré a buscar a Ino para que me vende nuevamente , aunque creo que no lo necesitaré, las heridas ya están cerrando-.

-**Será sospechoso si eso pasa, no sabemos si tú yo de este mundo sana tan rápido como tu, trataré de que mi cachar no te reponga tan pronto-.**

**-**_Tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas, si en este mundo existe un Naruto con el que todos me confunden, ¿dónde puede encontrarse?, si llega a aparecer tendré problemas-._

**-Gaki, eso no pasará, verás aunque este sea un mundo diferente, tú y el mocoso de este lugar son la misma persona, por ,o cual, no pueden compartir el mismo espacio, por lo cual, uno tiene que permanecer y el otro desaparecer-.**

_-¿Entonces estas diciéndome que el yo de este lugar desapareció?-._

**-No exactamente, ****lo que sucedió fue, que sólo uno de ustedes podía permanecer en este lugar, por lo cual el otro tenía que desaparecer, es decir, el otro quedó sellado dentro de tu cuerpo, es más, el otro Naruto se encuentra durmiendo en un costado de mi jaula, y no pienso que despierte si no hasta que tu vuelvas a tu lugar-.**

_-Ya veo, pero lo que aún no entiendo, es el por que el quedó sellado, y no yo-._

_-_**Fácil mocoso, fue algo así como una pelea, tú al tener un cuerpo más fuerte por ser shinobi ganaste el derecho del cuerpo que pertenece a este lugar, por lo tanto, el otro al no tener tanto nivel que tú, perdió-.**

**-**_Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar cuando me vaya?-._

**-No tengo idea mocoso, no soy tu biblioteca personal, y si no te molesta, estaré pensando el como hacer para regresar, así que te pediría ¡QUE NO ME MOLESTES!-.**

_**-**__Pues ni quien quiera hacerlo- _Saliendo de la habitación- Veamos, creo que esta es la habitación de Ino-chan- Acercándose y comenzando a tocar, como no hubo respuesta decidió abrir la puerta- Que raro, no se encuentra, seguramente debe de encontrarse en la cocina, dijo que iba a prepararme algo de comer-Comenzando a caminar, deteniéndose de golpe- Peor no se en donde queda la cocina, será mejor que vaya a la entrada, seguramente d e ahí pueda guiarme hasta ese lugar, sólo espero no perderme, mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo- Se quejo, caminando por donde se supone lo había conducido la rubia hace unos minutos, y se dice "supone" pues no sabía como regresar por donde vino- Demonios, este lugar es muy grande, creo que ya me perdí, ya se, si salgo por la ventana podré encontrar más fácilmente la puerta de entrada, ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?, bueno no importa, ahora- Viendo una ventana delante de él- Creo que ahí hay una-Abriéndola- Creo que no esta tan alto como pensaba- Cuando estaba a punto de saltar un grito lo saco de concentración, causando que perdiera el equilibrio- _Genial, eres un idiota- _Pensó para sí_-._

Acababan de llegar a su casa, se encontraban preocupados por lo que su hija les había avisado, se sentían culpables por no poder llegar antes, pero una junta los había interrumpido, una junta de último momento-.

-_Malditos inversionistas extranjeros, no saben lo que es la puntualidad-_Pensaba mientras salía del auto seguida por su esposo, levantado la vista hacia la entrada de su casa, en lo alto de esta pudo observar como la ventana de una de los despachos que se encontraban encima de la puerta principal se abría- _Debe ser mi imaginación_- Se dijo, pero después vio como una cabellera rubia se asomaba de ella, después de esto pudo divisar como alguien salía por la ventana y trataba de saltar, fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- ¡Naruto!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas corriendo en dirección a la entrada, causando que su esposo le mirara confuso, y luego dirigiera la vista hacia el lugar que se dirigía esta-.

-Demonios- Mascullo mientras seguía a su esposa-.

-Sintió que su cuerpo caía, pero sus reflejos como shinobi le ayudaron, al caer, pudo sujetarse del borde de la ventana- Me salve, todo por culpa de ese grito, definitivamente, cuando regrese le pediré a ero-sennin que me entrene- Mirando hacia abajo- Me soltaría y no me pasaría nada, pero esas personas se darían cuenta, esto no me gusta dattebayo- dijo, de pronto escucho la voz de una mujer que le gritaba-.

-Naruto, no te sueltes, en seguida subiremos a ayudarte- Abriendo la puerta-.

-Exacto, no te vayas a mover de ahí- Escucho que la mujer decía-.

-_Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no puedo-._

-Escucho como la puerta principal se abría mientras ella se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano con la comida preparada, cuando se acerco a esta, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba- Mamá, papá, que bien que han llegado-Viendo que entraban corriendo- ¿Qué pasa mamá?- Le pregunto pues era la que se encontraba entrando en esos instantes-.

-Tu hermano- Comenzando a correr escaleras arriba-.

-Siguiendo a la mujer- ¿Qué pasa con él?, lo deje hace unos minutos en su habitación para que tomara una ducha, iba a subirle un po…- Fue interrumpida-.

-Trato d e saltar por la ventana, ahora se encuentra sujetado a ella para no caer- Corriendo más de prisa, consiguiendo que la chica soltara lo que traía en las manos y siguiera a su madre-.

Cuando llegaros a su destino, vieron como el hombre salía por la ventana y se dispusieron a asomarse por esta para ver lo que ocurría.

-Acomodándose fuera de esta para poder tener equilibrio- Bien ya estoy aquí, sujeta mi mano, te subiré- Extendiéndole la mano-.

-Mirando por primera vez al tipo que tenia en frente-_A este sujeto tengo la impresión de haberlo visto en alguna ocasión, pero eso no importa, será mejor que acepte su ayuda- _Sujetando al mano que le brindaban-.

-Subiendo rápidamente al joven- Será mejor que entres de una vez- Ayudándolo a entrar-.

-Una vez que sus pies tocaron la casa, unos brazos se apoderaron de su hombros aprensándolos hasta tal punto de casi asfixiarlo-Dis…disculpe se…señora, pero no pu…no puedo respirar- Dijo apenas pues no podía ni hablar, levantando la cabeza, observando a una mujer de un largo cabello rojizo, un poco más alta que él, delgada, con los ojos verdes- _Tiene los mismos ojos de Sakura-chan, además de su fuerza-_Se dijo a si mismo-.

-Soltándolo- No sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti, no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor hijo- Mirándolo suplicante-.

-¿Hijo?- Pregunto extrañado-.

-Así es, ella es tu madre- Escucho decir a alguien detrás de el, cuando se dio vuelta pudo reconocer a aquel hombre que le había ayudado hace unos momentos-.

-_Creo que ya recordé de donde había visto a este tipo, en el despacho de la vieja se encuentra un cuadro con su foto-_Pensando un momento-_Ya recuerdo quien es, el es, es…, no, no puede ser el, esta muerto, no puede ser yondaime-sama- _Poniendo una expresión de asombro y sorpresa-.

-Viendo que el rostro de el chico reflejaba sorpresa y a la vez duda, decidió seguir hablando- Así como ella es tu madre, yo soy tu padre- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Paralizado por la revelación no pudo esconder su sorpresa- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-.

-Así es Naruto-kun, ellos son nuestros padres- Dijo acercándose a él-.

-Es normal que te sorprendas, tu hermana nos aviso lo que te ocurrió y el estado en el que te encuentras – Dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo- No sabes cuanto me duele el saber lo que te ha pasado-.

-Sumándose al abrazo- Discúlpanos por no poder llegar en el momento en el que nos enteramos lo que te había sucedido, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir, nos llegaron unos problemas a la empresa lo que nos entretuvo y no pudimos salir antes, _vuelvo a repetir malditos extranjeros, _pero ahora que estamos aquí, te brindaremos nuestro apoyo, veras como pronto recuperaras tus recuerdos con nuestra ayuda -.

-Así es ni-san- Abrazándolo también-.

-Soltando el abrazo-Bueno, ahora que hemos aclarado este punto- poniendo una mirada seria en su rostro- Es tu turno de explicar, que es lo que hacías en la ventana hace unos momentos-.

-He, etto, lo que pasa es…-Poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca, se dispuso a relatar lo que había ocurrido-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

Hacia unos cuantos minutos que había llegado a su casa, se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, se encontraba sentada en el extremo de su cama contemplando la luna que reflejaba su luz en el interior de su habitación, sus mejillas se encontraban bañadas por un río de gotas que provenían de sus ojos perlados.

-Naruto-kun- Susurro- Esto fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido más fuerte, no hubieras tenido que defenderme, y ahora estarías aquí junto a mi- De pronto unos ruidos se dejaron escuchar en al puerta- Adelante- Contesto-.

-Hinata-sama, Kiba me ha contado lo que sucedió, lo siento mucho- Le dijo acercándose a esta-.

-Volteando a verlo- Neji-ni-san- Le dijo mientras se refugiaba entre sus brazos- No se que hacer para traerlo de vuelta- Le dijo aforrándose más a él para encontrar apoyo-.

-No se preocupe, él estará de vuelta, ya lo verá, aunque es un baka, es muy sabio cuando se encuentra en apuros, encontrara la manera de regresar junto a usted-.

-Arigato por tu apoyo- Mirando nuevamente a la luna- _Espero que este deseo se cumpla, no puede estar sin ti, mi Naruto-kun-._

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Bueno, eso fue lo que paso-

-Eres un tonto hijo, es tan común en ti esas cosas, me parece una mentira el que te encuentres en ese estado, pareciera como si nunca te hubiera pasado nada, actúas igual de aventurero como siempre-

-Creo que si- Mirándolo- Será mejor que vayas a descansa mañana tu hermana le comentará a tus profesores que nos podrás asistir por unos días a la escuela, verdad cariño- Mirando a la rubia-.

-Hai, no te preocupes Naruto, yo me encargaré de eso-.

-No es necesario, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, mañana iré-.

-¿Estas seguro cariño?- le pregunto.

-Claro señora, será mejor volver a la actividad, seguramente eso me ayudará a saber un poco más de mi, _y a saber en donde me encuentro-._

-Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- No me digas señora, dime mamá, por que eso soy, o en el pero de los casos, llámame Kushina- Le dijo fingiendo molestia-.

-¿Kushina?, ¿ese es tu nombre?-.

-Claro ni-san, nuestra madre se llama Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki-.

-Al escuchar el apellido de su "supuesta" madre se sorprendió-_Dijo que su apellido es Uzumaki,¿ será posible?, no solo es una coincidencia-_Se dijo a si mismo-.

-Así es pequeño, y mi nombre es Minato, Namikaze Minato-Un ruido les llamo la atención a todos los presentes, se trataba del teléfono celular de Minato, el cual se puso de pie y se dispuso a contestar- Disculpen- Y se retiro para hablar más tranquilamente-.

-Mientras veía que el rubio que se "suponía" era su padre, desaprecia por la entrada de una puerta, el kitsune se acerco a Ino- Ne, ne Ino-chan, ¿qué es eso que tiene "nuestro padre"?-.

-Ah eso ni-san, es un celular, espera un poco, en seguida regreso- Dirigiéndose hacia la mesa cercana y regresando con dos artefactos en las manos- Mira, son estos, este es el tuyo, después de lo que paso, Sasuke me lo entrego- Dándoselo- Con estos artefactos puedes comunicarte con personas que nos encuentran cerca d e ti, su voz se escucha por aquí- Señalando la bocina- También sirve para escuchar música- Poniendo una canción en el suyo- ¿Vez?-.

-Maravillado- ¿Después me enseñarías como se usan?- Le pregunto ilusionado-.

-Claro que si- En eso vieron al silueta de un hombre que se acercaba- ¿Cosas de la oficina papá?-.

-No hija, era Fugaku, parece ser que sasuke le comentó lo que había sucedido, y me pregunto por el estado de salud de tu hermano-.

-¿Fugaku?, ¿quién es el?- Le pregunto-.

-Fugaku Uchiha, es el padre de Sasuke e Itachi, tu padre y él son muy amigos desde que eran jóvenes-.

-Bien basta de charlas, es hora de que Naruto vaya a descansar, mañana tendrán que ir a la preparatoria-Recordando algo- Por cierto Ino, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?, no vi su auto estacionado fuera-.

-Ah e so, sasuke nos hizo el favor d e traernos papá, ya que yo no sé manejar y Naruto ni-san se encontraba mal, dejamos nuestro auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela-.

-Si e se es el caso, mañana los llevaré al colegio, de todos modos, no tengo nada importante que hacer temprano- Les dijo con una sonrisa- Ino, por favor acompaña a tu hermano a su habitación, no queremos que se pierda nuevamente y quiera salir por las ventanas- Causando una mueca de disgusto en la cara del mencionado-.

-_Parece que al yondaime, le gustan las bromas- _Pensó-.

-Hai, papá- Tomando la mano de su hermano- Vamos ni-san- Cuando hubieron llegado a sus respectivas habitaciones, la chica la dejo frente a su puerta- Nos veremos mañana, por cierto, partimos a las 7 treinta, nos veremos- Entrando en su habitación-.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que yo también dormiré un poco- Entrando en su habitación y dejándose caer en al cama- Esta cama esta muy rica- Quedando serio por un tiempo-_Kyubi, ¿has descubierto algo?, por que esto cada vez se me hace más parecido a nuestro mundo, y el nombre de esa señora que es la madre del Naruto de este lugar, ¿no se te hace raro que su apellido sea Uzumaki?-._

**-Claro que es raro gaki, y creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que pasa-.**

_-¿A si?, entonces que esperas para decírmela-._

**-Calma, bien, a lo que he llegado, es que, este es un mundo paralelo al tuyo, tarde o temprano te encontraras con las personas que tu conoces en tu propio mundo-.**

_-¿Un mundo paralelo dices?-._

-**Si, es algo así, como puedo decirlo para que lo entiendas, es algo así como otra versión de tu mundo, una versión de tu mundo, si la vida ninja no existiera-.**

_-Pero, si eso fuera verdad, ¿por que en este mundo Ino es mi hermana?, y más aún, ¿por que el cuarto y esa señora son mis padres en este lugar?, se supone que seria lo mismo, si fuera una dimensión paralela, yo no tendría padres- _Le dijo-.

-**Comenzaré con algo que se, que no te dije en este tiempo debido a que no nos llevábamos bien, el hecho es, que cuando me enfrente al hombre que me sello, pude escuchar algo que murmuraba-.**

Flash back

Se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, subido en la parte de arriba de una enorme rana sosteniendo a un niño pequeño que lloraba demasiado, frente a estos se encontraba una enorme zorro con nueve colas, el cual se veía muy enfurecido, y miraba directamente a la cara a su enemigo-.

-No llores pequeño, no temas- Mirándolo con dulzura- Si Kushina te viera llorando no me lo permitiría- Quedando un rato pensativo- Ahora que lo pienso bien, ella nunca me perdonara el que le haga esto a nuestro hijo, a nuestro pequeño Naruto- Tocando suavemente su rostro-.

-**Así que tu vasija será nada más y nada menos que el hijo del propio Hokage, eso me da risa, el padre sacrifica a su hijo con tal de salvar su aldea, que egoísta-.**

**-**No haciéndole caso al zorro**-**Perdóname hijo, pero es necesario para la aldea, aunque esto te marque para siempre, te ayudará, pues todos te consideraran un héroe por ayudar a salvar nuestra aldea-.

Fin del flash back

**-Eso fue lo que paso antes de que el cuarto realizara unos cuantos sellos y quedara encerrado dentro de ti-.**

-_Conmocionado- Pe…pero- Encontrando algo incoherente en eso- Eso no explica por que Ino-chan es mi hermana aquí_-.

**-Mocoso, se ve que no pones atención a lo que ha ocurrido, esa mocosa te explico como fue su nacimiento, te dijo que nadie se esperaba que ella naciera, mucho menos tu padre, te dijo que ella nació veinte minutos después que tu, tiempo suficiente como para que tu padre no lo notara, puesto que tenia un demonio a quien derrotar-.**

_-¿Entonces, ellos son…son mi verdadera familia?-._

**-Creo que por fin has entendido-.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Hola!, espero que este capitulo no se les haya hacho muy largo, y que les contestara su preguntas. Como ven, por fin Naruto supo sobre sus padres, y si Ino en verdad es su hermana en su mundo. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review, onegai-. Ja ne!.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 4**

_-¿Entonces, ellos son…son mi verdadera familia?-._

**-Creo que por fin has entendido-.**

-Se había quedado estático con la noticia, no sabia que decir- _E…eso, no puede ser_- Quedo un momento en silencio, para de pronto comenzar a gritar- _¡No puedo creer que en verdad tenga una familia!, sobre todo no puedo creer que ¡el yondaime sea mi padre!, no puedo esperar a contarle al teme, ¡se morirá de envidia!-._

**-Mocoso idiota, recuerda que el ya se encuentra muerto, y de todos modos, no sabemos si algún día podremos regresar a nuestro mundo-.**

-Iluminándosele el rostro- _Ahora que lo pienso, eso seria mejor, si no regreso, podré convivir con, mis pa…padres, creo que aún no me lo creo, ellos son mi familia, inclusive Ino-chan es mi hermana-._

**-Bien mocoso, después hablaremos de eso, ahora es hora de descansar, mientras tanto, yo pensaré en lo que podemos hacer para irnos-.**

**-**_Como digas__ de todos modos estoy muy cansado-_Comenzando a reír-_Parece raro, hace unas cuantas horas me encontraba peleando, y ahora estoy en otro mundo, recostado en una enorme cama, no lo puedo creer, seguramente mañana cuando despierte, esto habrá sido un simple sueño-_Al decir las últimas palabras quedo atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo-.

Se encontraba durmiendo, por primera vez en su vida, en una cama muy cómoda, no tenia ni la mínima intención de abrir sus ojos, pero unos ruidos lo molestaron, tocaban a la puerta, una y otra vez, hasta que al parecer la persona que quería entrar lo hizo sin siquiera recibir la autorización.

-_Seguramente es Sakura-chan, aunque no recuerdo que tengamos ninguna misión, tal vez es el teme, que viene para entrenar conmigo, no quiero hacerlo, estoy muy bien aquí-_Comenzó a sentir como lo movían tratando de despertarlo-_que molesto, no quiero despertar-._

-Naruto, es hora de levantarse, si no le haces llegaras tarde a la escuela, vamos no seas perezoso hijo-.

-Al escuchar la última palabra, se levanto de golpe-¿Hijo?- Pregunto, viendo el rostro de la persona que se encontraba frente a él, un hombre de ojos azules, y cabello rubio lo observaba fijamente- ¿Papá?- Pregunto-_Creo que no estaba soñando después de todo-_Pensó-.

-Si hijo, tu madre me pidió que te levantara, ya que hace aproximadamente diez minutos sonó tu despertador, pero no se escucho ningún sonido que advirtiera que ya te habías levantado- Sonriéndole- Apresúrate, tuenes que ducharte y ponerte esto- Señalándole una muda de ropa- Tienes 15 minutos para bajar al comedor para desayunar- Comenzando a salir, pero se detiene y voltea a verlo- Por si no lo recuerdas, el comedor se encuentra bajando las escaleras que se encuentran al final del pasillo, a la derecha, la tercera puerta, es fácil de llegar- Mirándolo- Si llegas a perderte, solo grita, ¿esta bien?-Saliendo de la habitación.

-Ha…hai, _creo que no se olvidara tan fácil de lo que trate de hacer ayer-_Con cascadas en los ojos-.

Pasados los quince minutos, Naruto se encontraba entrando en el comedor.

-Buenos días- Saludo a los presentes-.

-Creo que esta vez no te perdiste en la casa hijo- Dijo de manera divertida- Ya me estaba preparando para subir a buscarte-.

-¡Minato!, deja de burlarte- Mirando a su hijo- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?, ¿no tuviste problemas con el vendaje?- Percatándose de que ya no lo traía puesto- ¿por que no lo llevas puesto?-.

-Lo que pasa es que, no pude ponérmelo, pero de todos modos, creo que ya no lo necesito, la herida casi cierra, mira- Enseñándole su cabeza-.

-Tienes razón, de todas formas, no esta de más que te pongas unas gasas, podrías lastimarte-.

-Creo que es suficiente de charla, Naruto-kun, será mejor que tomes el desayuno, ya es algo tarde para ir a la escuela, y también creo que papá va tarde para el trabajo también-.

-Esta bien-.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, comenzaron a preparase, llevaban cada uno sus mochilas, claro que Ino tuvo que decirle a Naruto cual era la suya, ya se encontraban dentro del auto, este se encontraba en marcha cuando de pronto el señor Namikaze, lo detuvo frente a una casa.

-¿Qué pasa, por que nos detenemos?-.

-Mira quien se encuentra frente a su casa, Naruto- Haciendo que el rubio mirara hacia donde le indicaban-.

-Pero si es el teme, no me digan que esa es su casa – Mirando que los otros dos asentían- Por eso dijo que vivía cerca, es nuestro vecino de enfrente-.

-Bajando la ventanilla del auto- Buenos días Sasuke, Veo que aún no partes hacia el colegio-.

-Buenos días señor Uzumaki, y no, desgraciadamente aún no he salido, tengo que esperara a que algún taxi pase, pues Itachi tomó "prestado" mi auto y mi padre salió temprano, dijo que tenía una junta muy importante a primera hora de la maña…- Un grito de susto le detuvo-.

-Es cierto, la junta con los inversionistas, lo había olvidado por completo, Fugaku me matará cuando me vea llegar- Girando su vista de nuevo hacia el Uchiha-Sube, los llevaré hasta la escuela y luego llegaré a la empresa, de todas formas ya voy tarde, no arreglaré nada si voy de una vez -.

-Se lo agradezco- Subiendo al auto-.

-Bien chicos, creo que es hora de acelerar un poco, Fugaku me matará por llegar tarde- Comenzando a poner velocidad en su Koenigsegg-.

-Ino, ¿por qué dice que Fugaku lo matará?- Le dice interrogante-.

-Naruto-kun, lo que pasa es que el padre de Sasuke-kun, Fugaku Uchiha, es socio de papá, son dueños de las empresas Konoha, las cuales son muy famosas en el mundo, y como ambos trabajan juntos…-.

-Mi padre se enojará por que tu padre llegue tarde- Terminó lo que la rubia había comenzando- Aunque, no debería sorprenderle, siempre hace eso-.

-Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el elegante automóvil se detuvo delante de una gran edificio- Ya hemos llegado chicos, disculpen si no puedo acompañarlos, especialmente a ti hijo, pero el deber me llama, nos veremos en la tarde- Arrancando-.

-Bien, ahora ni-san, creo que es momento de que te advierta- Volteando a ver al rubio-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-En cuanto pongas un pie dentro de esa puerta, una manada de chicas se le abalanzaran encima tanto a Sasuke-kun como a ti-.

-¿A mí?-.

-Si dobe, esas chicas están completamente locas-.

-¿Locas?-.

-Si, cada que ustedes llegan o participan en alguna actividad, las muchachas se ponen como locas, se le acercan impidiéndoles el paso, y les piden algunas citas-.

-Entiendo por que lo hacen con Sasuke, pero ¿Por qué razón lo harían con migo?-.

-¿Bromeas?, ¿crees que las chicas dejarían pasar con vida a los hijos de los empresarios más ricos de todo el Japón?-.

-Creo que es verdad, _la vida aquí no es muy diferente a la de mi mundo-_Pensó-.

-Si, eso pasa todos los días- se escucho una voz que se acercaba detrás de ellos- Pero mientras yo me encuentre cerca de sasuke-kun, nadie se atreve a molestarlo- Dijo abrazando al moreno-.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- Pensando- Entonces el que se lleva la mayor parte de todo esto soy yo- Dijo algo intimidado- ¡No será divertido que me acosen unas locas!- Con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Me ofendes ni-san, recuerda que yo soy tu hermana, y al igual que esas zorras le temen a la frentuda, igual miedo les infundo yo cuando me encuentro a tu lado, no te preocupes- Dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-.

- Esto último puso a reflexionar a nuestro rubio- _Si en realidad Ino es mi hermana, me pregunto ¿Cómo hubiera actuado cuando las personas que me maltrataban cuando era un niño?, hmm, como quisiera que me tratar de esta manera, y que supiera que es mi hermana-._

-Creo que es hora de entrar, llegaremos tarde a la primera clase, y no quiero que Kurenai-sensei nos llame la atención-.

-¿Kurenai-sensei?-.

-Si dobe, ella es nuestra maestra de literatura-.

-_Que casualidad que también sea nuestra maestra-_Comenzando a caminar siguiendo a sus amigos, cuando estuvieron dentro, una bola de chicas se dejaron caer encima del ojíazul- Haaaaa, déjenme, no les he hecho nada, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ¡ayúdenme por favor!-.

-Volteando al escuchar el grito de su hermano- ¿Pero qué hacen?, suelten a mi hermano en este momento, lo están asustando-.

-La multitud ignoró completamente lo que la rubia les había dicho- Naruto-kun, nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, estábamos muy preocupadas por su estado de salud- Le dijo con una voz chillona una de las tantas que se encontraban encima de él-.

-etto, creo que fueron muy amables pero no debieron preocuparse, _esto me da miedo, ya se , las empujare soy más fuerte que ellas-._

**-Ni se te ocurra, si utilizas tu fuerza, te descubrirán, no cabe duda de que eres un baka-.**

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como era jalado por un par de brazos, al girar a ver las caras de los que habían hecho eso, se encontró la de dos morenos que lo observaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, característica en él-.

-Creo que si, _hasta él esta en este mundo-_Mirándolo detenidamente-.

-Viendo que el rubio observaba a su acompañante- Naruto, él es Sai, el novio de tu hermana-.

-El no…novio de- Analizo la última palabra- ¿De Ino?- Pregunto con sorpresa- _No sabía que al teme de sai le gustará Ino, esto es gracioso, pero se supone que ahora debo protegerla, más ahora que se que es mi hermana-._

-Así es Naruto-kun, peor ahora no es el momento para explicarte, debemos irnos antes de que las chicas escapen de Ino-chan y Sakura-chan, vamos hacia el salón, ellas nos alcanzaran después- Comenzando a jalarlo hacia el tercer piso-.

Mientras iban caminando, logró ver a Neji Hyuga, el cual se le quedó mirando seriamente, pero no pudo detenerse a saludar ya que era jalado aún por su dos amigos, cuando por fin se detuvieron lo hicieron frente de un salón en el cual entraron-.

-Bien Naruto, espero que recuerdes el camino hacia aquí, ya que este es nuestro salón -.

-Creo que no me fije por donde me trajeron- Pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza- Pero le pediré a Ino-chan que me recuerde como llegar hasta aquí-.

-Vaya, que bien que llegaron, creí que Naruto no iba a venir el día de hoy, veo que ya te sientes mejor, ¿no es así?- Viendo al aludido-.

-Me sentí bien el dia de hoy, Kiba, _parece ser que el cara de perro irá conmigo, por que tenemos que estar cerca tanto tiempo-._

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien Naruto- Apareciendo detrás de los cuanto causando un susto hacia el rubio-.

-Gra…gracias Shino, pero onegai, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- De porno cayo al suelo, sintiendo una cuerpo encima de él- ¿Pero que rayos?- Pregunto-.

-¡Naruto-kun!, que bueno que hayas venido, estaba preocupada por lo que te sucedió ayer- Le dijo una muchacha de cabello largo color castaño y ojos cafés-.

-Eso no es verdad- Tercio una chica de cabello largo gris y ojos color miel- Yo estaba más preocupada que ella- Dijo mientras trataba de alejar a la primera chica del rubio-.

-_Demonios, ¿no se suponía que Ino y Sakura detendrían a las molestias mientras la clase comenzaba?, me alegro de no ser yo el que este en el lugar del dobe-._

_-¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?-_Una risa resonó por su mente, causando el enojo del rubio-_¡Calla de una vez, maldito zorro!-._

-Creo que Ino-chan viene en camino, les recomiendo que no estén cerca de Naruto-kun cuando ella haya llegado, saben como se pone cuando acosan a su hermano- Les dijo Sai con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Creo que también Sakura viene con ella-.

-Al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa, ambas se levantaron de un salto, dejando al pobre muchacho tirado- Creo que te veremos en tu practica de fútbol, si requieres algo, estaremos en nuestros asientos, hasta pronto- Echando a correr hacia su silla-.

-¡Esas chicas están locas!-.

-Mendokuse, ellas siempre son así contigo y con Sasuke, están empeñadas en hacerlos sus novios, pero como Sasuke ahora es novio de Sakura, no se meten con él, no creo que quieran volver a verla enojada- Comenzando a reír-.

-Si, te contaré, cuando Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a salir, esas locas hacían lo de siempre, pero, ese día, se lanzaron ambas hacia el, no importándoles que Sakura estuviera cerca, cuando voltearon, sakura comenzó a gritarles como histérica, y les prohibió que se le acercaran a SU novio, las mando a la enfermería, Jajaja-.

-Si, como dice Kiba, y desde ese día, no se acercan a él, y cuando Sakura esta junto a ti, temen por su vida- Comento el Akimichi, quien acababa de llegar-.

-Hmp- Mirando hacia otro lado- Creo que hay que cambiar de tema-.

-Es cierto, ¿todavía esta en pie lo de hoy en la noche?-.

-¿Qué harán hoy en la noche?-.

-Es verdad no lo recuerdas, verás, esta noche íbamos a ir a festejar el cumpleaños de Temari, la novia de Shika, a una nueva disco que acaban de abrir-.

-¿Temari?,_ si ella esta aquí, seguramente Gaara también-._

-Si, ella es la hermana de tu amigo Gaara, quien es parte de su equipo de fútbol-.

-Genial, entonces yo también iré, _aunque no se que es esa cosa de disco-._

-Tu hermana ya sabe a que hora y donde nos veremos, dile que te recuerde-.

-Yo pasaré por ustedes dobe, ya que no creo que recuerdes como manejar, ¿O si?- Mirándolo-.

-No, no se como se hace-.

Mientras los hombres se ponían de acuerdo, regresemos a donde dejamos a Ino y a Sakura.

-Hasta que desistieron de ir a buscara naruto, esas tipas cada vez me desesperan más-.

-Tienes razón frentuda, ¡quienes se creen que son ellas al tratar de conquistar a mi hermano!, no se los perdona…- callando de pronto-.

-¿Ino-cerda?, ¿qué te pasa?-.

-Mirando hacia delante- Mira- Señalando- ¿Es quien creo qué es?-.

-Mirando hacia le indicaba su amiga- Creo que si, pero ¿no se suponía que se encontraba viviendo en Estados Unidos junto con su padre?-.

-Eso se suponía, no se que es lo que hace en estos momentos aquí, le traerá más problemas a mi hermano-.

-Hablando de Naruto, ¿le hablaron de eso?-.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no le hemos dicho nada, será mejor avisarle y tratar de explicar cuanto antes- Comenzando a correr-.

-Espérame Ino-.

-_¿Por qué tenia que llegar este día?-._

Cuado llegaron hacia su destino, Ino entro llamando la atención de toda la clase, quienes se encontraban hablando muy animadamente.

-Viendo al rubio- Naruto, necesito hablar contigo- Corriendo hacia él-.

-¿De qué?-.

-Es sobre, es sobre-.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?, si sigues hablando a si, lo asustaras-.

-Ino, comienza desde el principio, no te entenderá- Le dijo la pelirrosa-.

-Bien, verás, antes de que naciéramos, papá hizo un juramento de que cuando naciera su hijo o hija, se casaría con el hijo o hija de su mejor amigo, como recordaras, papá no esperaba que fuéramos dos, pero se alegro muchísimo, cuando su amigo se entero, también se alegro, días después nació su heredero, más bien heredera, debido a esto, te comprometió con ella-.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo una prometida?, _oh genial, me parecía que era una buena idea el estar en este mundo, pero no es tan bueno como creí-._

-Si, pero eso no es todo, hace algunos años que no tenemos noticias de ellos, ya que se fueron a vivir a los Estados Unidos, debido a las empresas, su padre es socio de los nuestros, se fueron a arreglar algunos asuntos con las empresas que se encuentran en ese país-.

-No veo el caso de que le cuentes eso ahora Ino, no es necesario-.

-Claro que es necesario Sasuke, la ví hace unos momentos saliendo de la dirección, venia acompañada de Kurenai-sensei, seguramente entro a la escuela, y al venir con la sensei que nos va a dar la clase en estos momentos-.

-Eso quiere decir, que estará en nuestro salón- Terminó el moreno-.

-Esto es problemático, no llego en el mejor momento-.

-¿Qué se supone que haré?, no la recuerdo, estoy en un problema-.

-No te preocupes ni-san, nosotros te ayudaremos, Sakura, Sasuke y yo la conocemos muy bien, por cierto su nombre es…- El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió-.

-Buenos días chicos, tomen asiento, es hora de comenzar la clase- La profesora había llegado- Señorita Namikaze, haga el favor de tomar asiento-.

-Hai, _demonios parece que no podía llegar en mejor momento-._

-Cuando todos tomaron asiento, comenzó a hablar- Bien chicos, el día de hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna, ella es originaría de Japón, pero estuvo viviendo unos cuantos años en el extranjero- Viendo hacia la puerta- Puedes pasar-.

-Cuando la muchacha hubo entrado por completo, Naruto quedo en shock-¿_Se se supone que ella, es mi Prometida? no pude ser, no es posible-._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_¡Hola de nuevo!, hasta aquí le dejo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de lo que les pareció. ¿Qué tal?, soy mala al dejarla en esta parte, pero quería dejarlos en suspenso, ¿Quién será la prometida de Naruto?, eso lo verán hasta el próximo capitulo. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco muchísimo. Con respecto a mi otro fic, lo actualizaré en el transcurso de la semana, aún no lo he terminado. Sin más, me despido,¡matta ne!._


	5. Chapter 5

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 5**

Aún no podía creer que la persona que se encontraba delante de toda la clase, fuera ella, era increíble.

_-Muy bien, creo que es hora de que me despiertes, esto no puede ser real,¡Todo esto ha sido una broma tuya!, quiero que me despiertes-._

**-Jajaja, gaki, esto no es una broma mía, y bien lo sabes, y mucho menos estas durmiendo-.**

_- Entonces es cierto, no puedo creerlo- _La voz de la profesora lo saco de sus pensamientos-.

-Bien jóvenes- Mientras escribía un nombre en el pizarrón – Ella es su nueva compañera, su nombre es Hyuga Hinata, sean amables con ella-.

-Con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero nos llevemos bien-Haciendo una reverencia-.

-Bien, ya que la he presentado, tome asiento- Mirando el salón- Miré, ahí detrás hay uno desocupado, tome siento detrás- Girando su rostro hacia el frente- Kiba, por favor se amable con tu compañera, ayúdala en lo que necesite-.

-Hai, Kurenai-sensei-.

-Deteniéndose frente a su asiento- Hola, espero nos llevemos bien- Extendiéndole la mano-.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, pero puedes llamarme Kiba, cualquier cosa que no sepas puedes preguntarme-.

-Arigato, Kiba-kun- Tomando asiento- _Creo que va mejor de lo que había pensado, aun no me he desmayado de la vergüenza-._

_-Es muy parecida a mi Hinata-chan, bueno al menos físicamente, ojala sea igual de amable-_Pensaba el rubio-.

La clase de literatura paso muy lentamente, al parecer del rubio por lo menos, causando que al momento de que la maestra abandonará el salón, todos los alumnos se abalanzaran hacia el asiento de la nueva alumna.

-Creo que no podré hablar con ella- Se lamentó el rubio-.

-No te preocupes ni-san, seguramente en un rato más hablará contigo- Apareciendo detrás de este-Estoy segura que tienes muchas cosas que preguntarnos acerca de ella-.

-¿Cosas?-.

-Si Naruto, cosas, ¿o acaso no te interesa saber como es? o inclusive ¿Cómo te llevas con ella?-Ahora fue sakura la que pregunto al acercarse junto con Sasuke-.

-Ahora que lo dices…-.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para después dobe- Le dijo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia otro lado-.

-Peor podemos contarle ahora, después de todo, nos toca clase de matemáticas con kakashi-sensei, y sabes muy bien que siempre llega tarde-.

-_A si es que Kakashi-sensei, no me esperaba que fuera mi maestro también aquí-_Pensaba el rubio-.

-Eso lo sé muy bien Ino, pero no creo que les gustaría dejar que Takeshi o inclusive Kiba, sigan pidiéndole na cita a nuestra amiga- Señalando hacia el asiento de la ojiperla-.

-¿Cómo dices?- Mirando hacia la dirección que les señalaba el pelinegro- Ese maldito cara de perro…- Corriendo hacia donde se encontraban-.

-Naruto- Viendo a los otros dos- Vamos, saben como es mi hermano, y no sabemos como puede actuar ahora que no recuerda nada-.

-Hmp, ese usuratonkachi- Siguiendo a la rubia-.

-Esperen no me dejen sola, yo también voy- Los siguió Sakura-.

Mientras, en el asiento de Hinata…

-Anda Hinata-san, acepta salir conmigo en la tarde- Decía un muchacho delgado de cabello castaño, y ojos negros-.

-Etto, es que y-yo, lo q-que pasa es…-Tartamudeaba-.

-Deja de insistir Takeshi, Hinata-chan saldrá conmigo, ¿No es así?- Mirando a la susodicha-.

-Ki…Kiba –kun, y-yo, ¿_ahora que hago?, por esa razón me da vergüenza cuando llegó a otro salón-_Pensaba mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que quedará claro que no podía salir con ninguno de los dos_- Esto es muy complicado, no se que hacer-_El ruido de una persona haciéndose paso entre los demás alumnos, la saco de sus pensamientos-.

-Deja de molestarla cara de perro- Exigió la voz de la persona que acababa de llegar-.

-¿Cara de perro?, ¿quién se atreve a llamarme así?- Volteando hacia donde se encontraba esa persona- ¡Naruto!, -.

-Al escuchar el nombre, la peliazulada volteo el rostro-. Na…Naruto-kun-Alcanzo a susurrar su nombre-.

-Si, soy yo, Naruto-Dijo molesto-.

-Si quieres salir con ella, has fila, primero llegue yo- Dijo el muchacho que respondía por Takeshi- Muy bien Hinata, ahora ¿a qué hora paso por ti?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella-.

-Les dije que la dejarán de molestar-Jalándolo de su camisa- Ella no saldrá con ninguno de ustedes-.

-¿Sólo por que tú lo dices?- Le pregunto Kiba- ¿Y qué derecho se supone que tienes para decidir eso?-.

-Simple y sencillamente, el derecho que le da el ser su prometido-Dijo ino, al acercarse a su hermano-.

-¿Su prometido?- Mirando a la Hyuga- ¿Él es tu prometido?-.

Esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientas su mejillas se coloreaban de un color rojizo.

-Ahora si no les molesta, quisiera hablar un momento con ella- Extendiendo su mano- ¿Me acompañarías?-.

-Ha…hai, Naruto-kun- Poniéndose de pie-.

-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, vamos tenemos mucho de que platicar-Saliendo del salón jalando a Hinata tras él-.

-Tras haber dado unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo de pronto, volteando a ver a los tres que los seguían- ¿Cómo llegamos a un lugar donde platicar?-.

-Sabia que no sabias a donde ir, dobe-.

-Sasuke-kun, recuerda lo que paso-.

-Si Sasuke-kun, recuerda que mi hermano no recuerda nada-.

-E…entonces lo que nos dijo Neji-nisan, cuando llegamos era verdad, no tienes recuerdos-.

-Etto, si eso es lo que pasa- Mirando a los otros- ¿Dónde podemos platicar?-.

-En ese salón- Señalando el de enfrente- A esta hora, deben estar en clase de natación con Anko-sensei-.

Cuando hubieron entrado en el salón cada uno tomo asiento.

-Hinata, antes que nada me gustaría saludarte, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, extrañe mucho tenerte como a mi hermana- Acercándose a ella, colocándose la mano en la boca en forma de secreto- Ya sabes que Naruto-kun, es muy celoso cuando le hablo de muchachos, y ahora que estoy saliendo con un chico, no puedo confiarle muchas cosas-.

-Hai, a mi también me da gusto verlos de nuevo- Mirándolos a todos y sonrojándose cuando sus ojos se clavaron con los del rubio-.

-Ahora volveremos a ser las mejores amigas que éramos antes de que te fueras- Recordando de pronto algo- Es cierto, aún no te he dicho algo muy importante- Tomando del brazo a Sasuke-Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios desde hace tres meses-.

-Me, me alegro mucho por ustedes- Mirando tímidamente a el ojíazul- ¿Y- y có…cómo te ha ido a ti Na…Naruto-kun?-.

-¿A mí?, pues etto..._ ¿qué puedo decirle?, no se nada de cómo fue la vida de Naruto Namikaze-._

-Si te refieres a si ha tenido novia, mientras tú no estabas- Mirándola seria- No te preocupes, ninguna zorra se le ha acercado, te lo he cuidado muy bien, además- Acercándose nuevamente, y diciéndole en voz baja con una enorme sonrisa- Sabes que mi querido hermano no tiene ojos para otra que no seas tú- Comenzando a reír hablando en vos alta- sabes muy bien que aunque nuestros padres prepararon su compromiso desde que nacieron, le has gustado mucho a mi hermano-.

-Todo rojo- Bien, cambiando de tema- Mirando a la ojiperla- Me dijeron que te encontrabas en otro país, ¿cuándo llegaste?-.

-Si Hinata, según yo tenía entendido, tu padre se quedaría unos cuantos años más haya, los negocios en el extranjero aún se terminan-.

-Hai, pero el día de ayer mi padre me dijo que volveríamos a Japón, me pidió que arreglará mis cosas pues partiríamos en una hora, pero lamentablemente no me dijo la razón, pero cuando llegamos, anoche a la madrugada, Neji-ni-san nos esperaba, ya tenía todo listo para que mi hermana Hanabi y yo entráramos a el colegio, cuando veníamos hacia acá, el me contó lo que había pasado el día de ayer-.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a clase, Kakashi-sensei ya debe estarnos esperando-.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón- Tomando a su novio de la mano- Vayamos, no quiero tener una mala nota-.

-Mientras iban caminando, Naruto aprovecho para preguntarle algo a la rubia- Ne, ne ino-chan, ¿Me podrías contar cómo me llevo Hinata-chan?-.

-Mira ni-san, ella y tú siempre se han tratado como hermanos- Viendo que este hacia una cara de decepción- Pero déjame decirte, que siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, y tu varias veces llegaste a confesarme que ella te gustaba mucho, peor como ella era muy importante para ti nunca te atreviste a decírselo-.

-Gracias por contarme eso- Sonrojado- _Me alegro que no la haya hecho sufrir, de sólo recordar que nunca me di cuenta que le gustaba, me da coraje conmigo mismo- _Viendo a los demás que iban delante de él- _Me pregunto ¿cómo estarán los demás?, seguramente los aldeanos están muy felices por que el monstruo desapareció-._

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

En la oficina de la Hokage, se encontraban reunidos los amigos del rubio, llevaban ahí desde hacia varias horas y no parecía que aquella reunión fuera a terminara pronto.

-Entonces, ¿creen que puedan traerlo de regreso?-.

-Debemos tratar Hokage-sama, quizás si tratamos Kakashi-sensei y yo juntos, podamos abrir una puerta a la dimensión, lo necesario para que Naruto pueda cruzar-.

-Mendokuse,- Todas las miradas se posaron en el Nara- Si hacen eso, será inútil, pues no saben exactamente en que lugar se encuentra, sólo desperdiciaran chakra y no tendremos la certeza de que encontremos el mundo en el cual se encuentra, y si llegaran a hacerlo, seria muy tardado el tratar de encontrarlo-:

-¿Entonces que es lo que sugieres?, ya hemos agotado todas nuestras ideas- Se quejo Sakura-.

-Yo opino, que sería mejor tratar de contactarlo primero, así sabremos en que lugar se encuentra exactamente, y nos ponemos de acuerdo con él para que se encuentre en el lugar exacto cuando la puerta se abra-.

-Pero tardaríamos bastante tiempo creando una técnica que sea capaz de contactarnos con él, y no tenemos la seguridad de que aún se encuentre…con vida- Habló muy triste una kunoichi de cabellera rubia-.

-No es tan fácil que él muera, y los todos sabemos eso- Mirando a la hokage y al equipo Kakashi- Lo que debería de preocuparnos es que su poder se salga de control, y haga daño a los que se encuentren cerca de él-.

-¿A q-que se refiere Shikamaru-kun?- Habló por primera vez la integrante de la familia Hyuga-.

-Él se refiere a que como Naruto es muy presumido, quiera demostrar su fuerza en el lugar donde se encuentre y que por alguna situación dañe a los que lo rodean, si a eso se refería- Intervino Shizune antes de que sospecharan algo-.

-Creo que es momento de que se retiren, hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí, creo que será mejor que se vayan a entrenar, pronto les asignaré una misión-.

-Hai Hokage-sama- Cuando todos se disponían a salir, la voz de la godaime los detuvo-.

-Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato, esperen por favor, necesito hablar una cosa con ustedes-.

Cuando los demás salieron, se dispuso a hablar con ellos.

-Muy bien Shikamaru, explica lo que trataste de decir hace unos momentos- Le pidió al Chunin-.

-Tsk, que problemático- Tomando asiento- verá, lo que trate de explicar es que, no sabemos si en mundo al que llegó Naruto sea un mundo seguro, por lo tanto no tenemos la certeza de que su sello aguante por más tiempo, si no mal recuerdo, hace algún tiempo, habían dicho que su sello, estaba muy debilitado-.

-Si, por esa razón me hice cargo de su equipo, para que no causará ningún daño si su chakra se salía de control-.

-Exactamente-.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que el dobe haga algún daño donde este?-.

-Simple, no sabemos si en el mundo donde este, tenga que pelear con alguien con tal de sobrevivir, o si s e tiene que defender de algunos ataques, no sabemos si eso ocurre, pero si llegará a utilizar mucho chakra, el sello de rompería y el Kyubi saldría de su jaula, por eso mismo, no tenemos la seguridad de que aún se encuentre vivo-.

-Shikamaru, no seas tan calculador, seguramente cabe la posibilidad que llego a un mundo donde no tiene que luchar, seguramente esta seguro en ese lugar- Dijo tratando de controlar el llanto-.

-Vamos Sakura, no te desanimes, estoy seguro que ese dobe, este donde este sabrá cuidarse sólo- Abrazando a su novia-.

_-Eso es lo que yo espero, por que si algo llegase a pasarle, no podría perdonarme, después de todo, yo tuve la culpa- _Suspirando_- Sensei, creo que le he fallado-._

_+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+_

Las clases acababan de terminar, los alumnos comenzaban a ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose hacia sus clubes.

-¿Por qué todos se dirigen a diferentes lugares?- Pregunto el rubio-.

-Por que es hora de los talleres- Viendo el rostro de confusión que pudo su amigo- Verás dobe, cuando terminan las clases, los estudiantes se separan para dirigirse a clubes de deportes, en nuestro caso, practicamos fútbol, por esa razón el día de ayer te sucedió eso- Señalando su cabeza-.

-Hai ni-san, y Sakura y yo somos del club de porristas, cada vez que ustedes van a algún partido, nosotras vamos para animarlos- Pensando un momento- Cierto Hinata-chan- Mirando ala susodicha- ¿A qué club entraras?-.

-A…aún no lo sé-.

-Tomándola de la mano- ¿Qué te parece si entras con nostras al club de porristas?- Acercándose a ella, diciéndole en voz baja- Así tendrás vigilado a mi hermano por si alguien trata de robártelo -Causando un sonrojo en la chica-.

-Es…esta bien-.

-Entonces, esta decidido- Viendo a los chicos- Los veré en la salida- Viendo a su hermano- Dile a Sai-kun que lo veré en la salida, recuérdale que prometió ir a comer con nosotros-.

-Yo se lo diré, _¿Por qué tiene que ser así las mujeres?-_Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué es eso?- Buscando el origen del sonido, se dio cuenta que salía de su mochila, cuando la abrió vio que su celular estaba vibrando y de él salía el sonido- ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?-Enseñándolo a Sasuke-.

-Alguien te esta llamando, sólo aprieta este botón y contesta, luego te lo pones en el oído-.

-Viéndolo con cara de susto, apretando el botón y colocándose el aparato en el lugar donde le había dicho su amigo- ¿Si?- Pregunto-.

-Naruto, que bueno que contestas, ¿no se encuentra tu hermana por ahí?-.

-¿Mi hermana?, ¿quien habla?-.

-Soy yo Naruto, Minato, Tu padre-.

-Ah, lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a esta cosa, pero Ino no se encuentra aquí, se acaba de ir a su…mmm-.

-A su club de porristas, baka-.

-A si a su club de porristas-.

-Bien, entonces te lo diré a ti, como creo que ya te abras dado cuenta, Hinata Hyuga esta en tu salón-.

-Si-.

-Bueno, pues quiero que la invites a comer a la casa, su padre me acompañara, ya que acaban de regresar, lo acabo de invitar, tráela junto con tu hermana, si quieres también puedes traer a Sakura y a Sasuke-.

-Esta bien-.

-Entonces te veré en la tarde, no lleguen tarde- Dijo antes de colgar-.

-Viendo el aparato- ¿Ahora por qué no se escucha nada?-.

-Por que ya colgó, ahora vayámonos a los vestidores, es hora de comenzar con la práctica, si llegamos tarde Azuma-sensei nos hará correr el doble de las vueltas que se requieren-.

-¿Azuma-sensei?-.

-Si, además de ser nuestro profesor de filosofía, es el entrenador-.

-_Entonces el esta vivo aquí, quisiera ver el rostro de su equipo cuando lo vieran aquí, pero lamentablemente no puede verlo-._

_-_Viendo la expresión en el rostro del rubio- Por cierto, por una brillante idea que tuviste, después del entrenamiento de fútbol, tenemos que ir a entrenar Karate con Lee, tu amablemente nos ofreciste como reemplazos para los campeonatos-.

-¿Yo?, ¿qué es el karate?-.

-Creo que te enseñaré cuando llegue la hora-.

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol, la practica comenzó normalmente, salvo que el profesor trato de que no hubiera ningún accidente como el que ocurrió el día anterior, para el rubio el entrenamiento fue muy fácil, burlaba a sus compañeros con extrema facilidad-.

-_Esto es muy fácil, son muy lentos, inclusive le gano al teme, y pensar que en mi mundo el me burla fácilmente, las veces que llegue a jugar con todos ellos, inclusive Shikamaru me quitaba el balón, es divertido competir con alguien que no ha entrenado para ser ninja-._

_-Esto es muy extraño, el dobe nunca ha sido tan rápido, admito que es bueno jugando fútbol, es el segundo mejor en el equipo, pero ahora, parece ser que es mejor que yo-_Un silbatazo el saco de su concentración-.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, y recuerden que en el próximo partido que será la próxima semana, iremos contra el equipo de el colegio de Tokio- Todos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores-.

-Vamos de una vez con Lee, las muchachas nos alcanzaran ahí, ya saben nuestra rutina- Jalándolo hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, ya que el rubio estaba dispuesto a irse a los vestidores-.

Al llegar, las chicas ya los esperaban, se encontraban sentadas en las gradas, decidieron acercarse-.

-¿Sasuke-kun ya te explico lo del karate?-.

-Si, pero dice que yo los metí en esto-.

-Y eso hiciste baka, por tu culpa no puedo pasar este tiempo al lado de Sasuke-kun-.

-Gomen, estoy seguro que no era mi intención-.

-No te preocupes ni-san, por cierto, ¿le dijiste a Sai-kun lo que te pedí?-.

-¿He?, etto, creo que lo olvide- Pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza- De todos modos no lo vi-.

-¡¡Naruto!!-Levantando su puño- Eres un tonto- Pegándole en la cabeza-

-Eso me dolió- Se quejo-.

-I…Ino-chan, creo que n…no debiste golpearlo, esta lastimado de su cabeza-.

-Es verdad Hinata- Mirando a su hermano- Lo siento-.

-Ino, yo le avise a Sai, dijo que después de cambiarse de ropa nos alcanzaría aquí- Viendo al rubio- Y por si no te diste cuenta, Sai es tu portero, dobe-.

-Bueno eso ya no importa-Mirando a Hinata- Mi papá me pidió que te dijera que estas invitada a cenar es nuestra casa, tu padre también asistirá- Mirando al Sakura y a Sasuke- Dijo que ustedes también estaban invitados-.

-Seguramente mi padre también ira, esos tres no se han visto desde hace cuatro años, me pregunto si habrán invitado a Jiraiya-sama, esos cuatro son inseparables-.

A la sola mención de su maestro, Naruto puso una cara de sorpresa, no s e esperaba que la persona a la que llegó a considerar un padre estuviera vivo-.

-¿Dijiste Jiraiya-sama?-.

-Si, el es tu padrino Naruto, fue la persona que eligió tu nombre antes de que naciéramos, claro que hubiera elegido también el mió, sólo que como ya sabes, no sabían que éramos dos- Comenzó a reír-.

-_¿Mi padrino?, ¿ero-sennin era mi padrino?, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?-._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

¡Hola minna!, se que ahora si tarde demasiado y les dije que actualizaría el otro fic la semana pasada, pero desagraciadamente surgieron algunos inconvenientes, entre ellos que mi computadora se descompuso, y todo el capitulo se borro, cuando volví a escribirlo en la computadora de mi hermana, este capitulo y el de recuerdos perdidos se borraron de mi memoria USB al momento de conectarla a mi cpu, el chiste es que me fue pésimo y tuve que volver a escribir todo nuevamente, pero aquí tiene los capis. Espero que le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y les agradezco mucho que me hayan dejado comentario en el anterior capitulo, nos veremos.


	6. Chapter 6

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 6**

-_¿Mi padrino?, ¿ero-sennin era mi padrino?, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?-_Se preguntaba extrañado el rubio-_¿Acaso él también se avergonzaba de mí?-_Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de el pelinegro-.

-Ya han llegado dobe, es hora de practicar-Dijo mirando hacia la puerta de donde salían tres personas- Veo que también Neji entrenará el día de hoy con nosotros- Dijo mirando al susodicho-.

-Hmp, sólo vine para que Tenten tuviera con quien practicar- Viendo como esta se acercaba a él- Ya que creo que Naruto no podrá hacerlo-Mirando al rubio quien tenia una cara de duda-.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué no podría?- Le dijo curioso-.

-Por que apenas ayer tuviste un accidente, y no creo que te sientas bien, además…- Mirándolo-.

-¿Además qué?- Pregunto Sasuke-.

-Además esta el hecho de que no recuerda, ¿cómo esperan que pueda entrenar?- Les dijo serio mirando a los demás, quienes pusieron una cara de angustia- ¿Es que nadie había pensado en eso?- Les miró extrañado-.

-Etto, Naruto creo que Neji-san tiene razón- Hablo Sakura- No creo que sea buena idea que trates de entrenar, ya que no recuerdas, y podrían lastimarte-.

-Cierto ni-san- Apoyo la ojíazul- Mejor ¿qué te parece si solo observamos?, así otro día podrás ayudarles con su entrenamiento- Le dijo mientras le tomaba del hombro-.

-Ni lo piensen- Mirando a todos enojado- Yo practicaré con ellos, solo es cuestión de que me enseñen que es eso de artes marciales, y yo me uniré, no soy ningún idiota para no entender, _además tampoco soy muy paciente que digamos, si no hago algo provechosos en este lugar moriré de aburrimiento, por eso odio la academia, ¿por qué tenia que venir a un lugar parecido?-_Se decía mentalmente-.

-Demo, Naruto-kun- Trató de decir algo Hinata, pero Sasuke la interrumpió-.

-Como tú quieras, pero te advierto unja cosa- Mirándolo a la cara-.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto-.

-Que no te tendré compasión solo por que estas un poco mal, barreré el suelo contigo-.

-Sólo si yo lo permito- De sus miradas comenzaron a salir chispas-.

-Con una gota en la cabeza-Creo que aunque nunca cambiaran-Murmuró Neji- Bien, si están dispuestos a entrenar, vamos a comenzar de una vez-.

-Hai Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, hay que demostrar que la llama de la juventud arde dentro de nosotros y comencemos con el entrenamiento-.

-Lee, con un "no sean flojos, comencemos" bastaba- Le dijo tenten con una gota en la cabeza, luego agregó mirando a Neji- Bien, ahora continuaremos con nuestra batalla de ayer- Pareciendo recordar algo, inmediatamente voltea el rostro en dirección al Namikaze- Por cierto Naruto-kun- Obteniendo la atención de este- Neji me ha comentado lo que ocurrió, y me gustaría pedirte una disculpa, por decirte que el golpe te había hecho más idiota, no sabia que habías perdido la memoria- Haciendo una reverencia- Sumimasen-.

-No te preocupes- Dijo con un brazo detrás de su cabeza- Ni siquiera recordaba eso- Comenzando a reír nerviosamente-.

-Usuratonkachi- Murmuró el moreno- Creo que es momento de comenzar-Mirando a Lee- Esta vez me toca a mi entrenar contigo, Lee-.

-Josh, le demostraré a Sakura-san que soy más fuerte que tu- Poniendo su pose guay- Es hora de comenzar-Tomando su pose de pelea-.

-Esta vez, yo te ganaré- Imitándolo, e inmediatamente lanzándose sobre él-.

Sasuke, comenzó a correr en dirección de el pelinegro, lanzándole una patada, la cual Lee pudo detener con brazo, sasuke, deteniéndose con los brazos comenzó a regresarle el golpe con el otro pie pero Lee de un rápido movimiento, quebró el punto de apoyo del Uchiha tirándolo al suelo.

-_Sugoi, esto es igual al taijutsu, ja, ese teme de Sasuke, dejar que el cejas encrespadas lo derroté tan fácilmente, es algo vergonzoso-_Observando detenidamente la pelea- _Espera un minuto, creo que esto ha pasado antes-_Comenzando a hacer memoria-_Creo que ya lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que me enfrente en contra de Lee-._

-La pela siguió, inmediatamente después de perder el equilibrio, Sasuke se puso de pie, se lanzo inmediatamente a atacar a Lee, pero antes de que llegará, este desapareció de enfrente-_¿Donde diablos se encuentra?-_Antes de que pudiera verlo, Lee apareció encima de él dispuesto a asestarle un golpe en pleno rostro, el cual el Uchiha pudo esquivar, sin embargo, antes de que el de las enormes cejas tocara el piso, se deslizo golpeando nuevamente su punto de apoyo, causando que este cayera al suelo nuevamente, en medio de un enorme golpe-.

-Uchiha-san, creo que he ganado nuevamente- Dijo extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-.

-Hmp, creo que tendré que practicar más- Fue lo único que contesto antes de tomar la mano de Lee y levantarse, girando su rostro hacia su rubio amigo- Creo que después de esta demostración, te has arrepentido de entrenar junto con ellos, ¿No es cierto dobe?-.

-Ja, eso es lo que tu crees teme- Caminando en dirección de Lee- Bien cejotas, empecemos- Poniéndose en posición de defensa-.

-¿Cejotas?, nunca lo habías llamado de esa forma- Le dijo el Uchiha-.

-¿A no?, _creo que ya metí la pata-._

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no importa- Poniendo su posición normal de pelea- Comencemos, trataré de ser flexible contigo ya que no recuerdas como pelear-.

-Si es lo que quieres hazlo, pero yo no me detendré contra ti- Desapareciendo de la mirada de todos- No eres muy rápido- Susurró al posicionarse detrás de el, y derribarlo al agacharse y golpear sus tobillos con una patada-.

-Se levanto preparándose para atacar- Creo que te he subestimado, Naruto-kun, pero a hora, iré en serio- Comenzando a corre hacia él, pero antes de alcanzarlo, Naruto le propinó una patada en la cara, levantándolo a tres metros del suelo y mandándolo hacia los pies de Uchiha-.

-¿Qué pasa Lee?, creo que soy más fuerte que tu- Le dijo con diversión-_Ja, por fin vencí al cejotas- _Se reía en su mente-.

-**Solo así puedes ganarle, estando en otro mundo donde no es tan fuerte como en el tuyo-**Se burlo el zorro-.

-_Tu no opines, se supone que no querías interrupciones- _Le recrimino, con un puchero en el rostro-.

-**Pero cualquier pretexto es bueno para burlarme de ti-**Comenzando a reír-.

-_¿Desde cuando este dobe es tan fuerte?, la próxima vez que estemos libres, le diré que me enseñe algunas cosas- _Pensaba el uchiha la ver como había quedado el doble de Gai-sensei-.

-No, aún puedo vencerte naruto-kun- Poniéndose de pie- Vamos, hay que seguir con esto- Le dijo arremetiendo contra él con una patada, la cual el rubio esquivo haciendo unas cuantas vueltas de carro hacia atrás, pero antes de que se colocará cómodamente en el suelo, una patada lo había lanzado en el aire, Lee se encontraba con el pie extendido justo donde antes se encontraba Naruto, de pronto desapreció, colocándose debajo de el rubio, susurrando un: **Kage buyou** (danza de sombras)-.

-_¿Puede hacer su danza de sombras?, esto es increíble, pero no dejare tan fácilmente que me venza-_Se movió rápidamente golpeando un contado del pelinegro, haciendo que este comenzará a caer, se colocó encima de él, y lo golpeo en el rostro causando que su caída fuera aún más rápida, antes de que cayera, dio una vuelta en el aire, se abalanzo sobre este y le dio un golpe con el pie en pleno estómago estampándolo con el suelo, dejándolo medio inconciente, terminando con un "**shishi rendan**" (combo del león)- _ja, me alegra que haya aprendido el combo del teme-._

-Ha podido contra la danza de sombras de Lee, su golpe más fuerte, y también le dejo inconciente, creo que ahora si he visto todo en este mundo- Susurró Tenten-.

-Corriendo hacia el pelinegro- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó sakura revisándolo-.

-Hai, sakura-san, sólo me siento un poco molido- Mirando a Naruto- Creo que esta vez si me has ganado Naruto-kun- Brindándole una sonrisa-.

-Si, creo que si, _creo que me pase un poco- _Comenzando a reír nerviosamente-.

-Corriendo a abrazar a su hermano- Sugoi Naruto-kun, eso fue increíble, nunca antes habías podido derrotar a Lee-san en una batalla, el era el que siempre te dejaba de esta manera- Señalando al casi inconciente pelinegro-.

-Me has dejado sorprendido, Naruto- Dijo llamando la atención del rubio- Creo que es hora de que te enfrentes a mí- Le dijo serio-.

-Esta bien, me encantaría luchar contra ti-.

-Si, lo haría si no fuera ya muy tarde- Mirando a su hermano- Ya es tarde ni-san, seguramente papá debe estarnos esperando, no podemos llegar tarde, después de todo, sus amigos irán a comer- Dijo señalando un reloj-.

-Creo que tienes razón- Mirando a Neji- Creo que será para después, Neji-.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, tengo que pasara recoger a Hanabi-sama a la primaria- Viendo a Hinata- Hiashi-sama me ha informado que irá a casa de Naruto, por esa razón, me retiro- Haciendo una reverencia, y saliendo cargando a Lee seguido de Tenten-.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, si llego tarde a esa comida, mi padre me matará- Dijo Sasuke-.

-Espera Sasuke-kun- Tomándolo de la mano- ¿Nos podrías llevar?, se que el día de hoy no has traído tu auto, y da la casualidad que el día de ayer, no había nadie trabajando en casa, así que el nuestro aún esta aquí, podrías llevarnos en el , de cualquier forma, nuestra casa esta cerca de la tuya-.

-Hmp, no tengo de otra, así aprovecharé de llevar también a Sakura con nosotros-.

Cuando se dispusieron a caminar, se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento de el colegio, Naruto los seguía de cerca, hasta que estos se detuvieron delante de un auto, La curiosidad del rubio pudo más que él y se adelanto a estos encontrándose con un Mercedes Benz convertible de color gris.

-¿Este es nuestro auto Ino-chan?-.

-Hai, este es-.

-Mirando al Uchiha- Teme, este es más bonito que el tuyo- Comenzó a burlarse de él-.

-Calla de una vez dobe, o si no, no los llevo-Le dijo con una vena en la frente-.

-Sasuke-san, disculpe a mi cuñado, es un idiota de primera- Se escuchó la voz de cierto pelinegro mientras este aparecía detrás del rubio-.

-Mirando al recién llegado- Sai teme, no vuelvas a llamarme cuñado- Y levantando el puño en forma de agresión- Y no vuelvas a decirme idiota-.

-Sai-kun- Tomándolo de la mano- ¡No vuelvas a ofender a mi hermano!- Le grito la rubia-.

-Gomen, Ino-chan-.

-_Se siente bien que alguien te defienda, dattebayo!, _creo que deberíamos de irnos de una vez, quiero llegar a darme una buena ducha-.

-Esta bien dobe, de cualquier forma tengo que pasar a mi casa- Abriendo las puerta para que los demás entraran, cuando el rubio iba a entrar en la parte de atrás como el día anterior, la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo- Tú ya no cabes atrás Dobe, ¿no vez que ya van muy apretados?, de todas formas tu iras delante conmigo, para que de una buena vez te recuerde como se maneja, para que no me molestes más-.

-Hai- Entrando y sentándose en la parte del copiloto- _Sugoi, aprenderé a manejar una de estas cosas, cuando el teme se enteré me tendrá envidia-._

Unos cuantos minutos después, se encontraban delante de la mansión Namikaze, bajando todos del auto de los rubios.

-Dentro de media hora estaremos aquí, Sakura y yo iremos a mi casa- Dijo el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar cabía el otro lado de la calle-.

-Es hora de entrar, seguramente mamá debe estar muy preocupada por que ya es tarde, y créeme hermano, no quieres conocer a nuestra madre enojada-mirando a las otras dos personas que se encontraban a su lado- También estará muy feliz de verlos en casa especialmente a ti Hinata, tiene mucho tiempo sin verte-.

Cuando se disponían a abrir la puerta de la casa, esta se abrió sola, dejando ver detrás de esta a una muchacha un poco más grande que ello, quien les regalaba una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, pasen la señora Kushina estaba a punto de llamarlos, se encuentra muy preocupada por el joven Naruto- Miró a este último con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual causo que este se sintiera incómodo-.

-¿Po…por mí?-Le preguntó nervioso, la chica comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a este, sonriéndole coquetamente- _Esta chica se me esta acercando mucho tebayo, esta rara-._

-Hai, Naruto-sama, la señora esta muy preocupada por usted-Acercándose más-.

-Viendo lo que pasaba entre su hermano y la muchacha- Gracias por avisarnos Himeko- Viendo que esta no le hacia caso y se acercaba cada vez más al rubio, causando que este diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tomo la mano de este llamando su atención- Ni-san, creo que será una buena idea que lleves a Hinata-chan con nuestra madre, se pondrá muy contenta cuando la vea, seguramente se encuentra en la cocina- Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Este que agradeció con una sonrisa la ayuda prestada por la rubia, tomo la mano de la ojiperla y se dispuso a correr- Tienes razón, los veré en unos momentos- Comenzando a correr jalando a la chica- _Me has sacado de esta ino-chan-._

-Cuando vio que su hermano se había perdido de vista, la sonrisa que se encontraba en su rostro desapareció para dejar paso a uno lleno muy serio- Himeko- Llamó- Supongo que mi madre ya les habrá contado lo que paso con mi hermano, ¿cierto?-.

-Si, Ino-sama, y lo siento mucho-.

-No lo creo- Le dijo-.

-¿Cómo dice?-.

-Mira, se que antes te la pasabas coqueteándole a mí hermano, y el siempre te rechazaba, el es una persona muy amable, por que nunca quiso contarles a nuestros padres, ni siquiera de la vez que entraste en su alcoba cuando el se estaba duchando, y trataste de verlo desnudo- Ante esto la chica volteo la cara sonrojada- Pero de una vez te advierto algo- Mirándola- No permitiré que trates de seducirlo nuevamente ahora que se encuentra mal y mucho menos que Hinata-chan ha regresado- En esto la muchacha levanto la mirada del piso poniéndola en la de la rubia- Ella es la prometida de mi hermano y no permitiré que te le insinúes en frente de ella ni de nadie, o le diré a mis padres, sabes que yo no me quedó callada sólo por ayudarte, ¿has entendido?-.

-Si señorita Ino-.

-Bien- Cambiando su cara a una alegre nuevamente, tomando la mano de un Sai que hasta el momento había guardado silencio- Vamos seguramente mamá estará contenta de verte- Jalándolo tomado de la mano en la misma dirección que había tomado el rubio hace unos momentos-.

-Cuando escucho la propuesta de la rubia, no dudó ni dos segundos, tomo a la peliazulada de la mano y la llevo consigo a donde se suponía tenía que estar la cocina, pero después de correr, se detuvo delante de una pared, mirando hacia todos lados- Rayos creo que no es por aquí- Dijo para sí mismo-.

-Na…Naruto-kun, creo que la cocina no es por este lado, es por este, sígueme- Comenzó a caminar, el rubio la seguía de cerca pues aún sus manos estaban agarradas-.

-Creo que tu conoces mejor esta casa que yo Hinata-chan- Le dijo sonriendo-.

-Ha…hai, es que cuando era niña y antes de que fuéramos a vivir a Estados Unidos, siempre venia aquí para jugar con ustedes- Se sonrojo al darse cuenta d e que Naruto le miraba directamente a la cara-.

-Que bien, _es igual a mi Hinata-chan, pero no es la misma, no se que es lo que debo hacer-_Pensaba mientras la veía- Creo que será mejor buscar a mi madre, así podrás quedarte con ella mientras me doy una ducha- Entrando en una puerta que conducía al lugar donde deseaban llegar, dándoles la espalda se encontraba una joven mujer de enorme cabellera roja-_Aquí esta, pero cómo llamo su atención, no estoy acostumbrado, _disculpe- Le llamo, causando que esta volteara a verles-.

-Se abalanzó encima del rubio, asfixiándolo con un abrazo- Ho hijo, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por que no regresabas, creí que te habías sentido mal en la escuela, o que quizás te habías perdido en el camino y no sabias como llegar- Besando su cabeza-.

-N….no pue…puedo respirar- Alcanzo a decir-.

-Separándose del chico- Lo siento mucho cariño- Viendo a la persona que había entrado con el rubio- ¡Hinata!, que alegría que nos visites, Minato me llamó hace unas horas para decirme que tu familia había regresado, me da mucho gusto volver a verte- Dándole un abrazo-.

-A mi también me da gusto verla de nuevo Kushina-san- Haciendo una reverencia- Sabe que usted es como mi segunda madre- Sonriéndole-.

-Si oka-san, ella es como tu segunda hija, después de todo en un año más se casara por fin con mi ni-san, ya que cumplirán la mayoría de edad- Dijo la rubia mientras entraba a la cocina seguida de Sai, al escucharla entrar, todos giraron su vista hacia ella- Mira también vino Sai- Señalándolo-.

-No tomo importancia de la presentación del pelinegro, lo único que le importaba era lo que antes había escuchado pronunciar de los labios de la rubia- ¿Có…cómo que en un año?-Ganándose las miradas de una Hinata sonrojada, y de los otros tres sorprendidos-.

-Mirando a su hermano sorprendida, hasta que recordó algo- Cierto, aún no te comentábamos eso- Tomándolo de las manos- Veras ni-san, cuando se realizo el compromiso, se acordó que se casarían cuando tuvieran la mayoría de edad, y siendo que ahora contamos con 17 años, el año que viene serán mayores de edad y la boda se realizará, ¿no te parece genial?- Mirándolo emocionada- Siempre te ha entusiasmado mucho esa idea-.

-He si, creo que es genial- Algo nervioso- Creo que iré a ducharme, y a cambiarme, los veré en unos momentos- Comenzando a caminar-.

-Creo que no le gusto mucho la noticia- Comentó Hinata algo triste-.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, recuerda que ahora se encuentra mal, debe ser un golpe muy fuerte el hecho de no recordar nada y que te digan de un momento a otro que pronto te casaras-Poniendo su mano en el hombro de la ojiperla-.

-Creo que tienes razón- Mirando en la dirección que se había ido el joven-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se apresuro a entrar en su habitación detrás de él, cerro la puerta recargándose en ella, suspiro un poco cansado, ¿por qué no podía acostumbrarse a convivir con esas personas?, y sobre todo, ¿qué haría si no pudiera regresar a su mundo y tuviera que casarse con Hinata?, es decir, el amaba a esas muchacha pero tenía que recordar que no era la misma de la cual se había hecho novio, ¿acaso si se casaba con ella, estaría engañando a su Hinata-chan?, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente-.

-_¿Has encontrado alguna manera de regresar?- _Pregunto mientras se dejaba caer encima de la cama- .

**-Aun no gaki, pero creo que encontré una forma de comunicarnos con ellos, tal vez si hacemos eso, ellos nos puedan ayudar de una vez-.**

_-Sugoi, y ¿cuál es esa manera?- _Le preguntó entusiasmado-.

**-Si no mal recuerdo, tu al igual que tu maestro, puedes invocar sapos, ¿me equivocó?-.**

_-No, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-._

**-Todo gaki-**haciendo una pausa-**Cuando se hace una invocación, los cuerpos que son llamados por esa técnica, atraviesan el tiempo y el espacio para llegar al lugar donde se les solicité, es decir, atraviesan su mundo para llegar al nuestro-.**

_-Aja-_esperando la continuación-.

**-Sabiendo eso, creo que si utilizarás un poco más chacra del habitual, puedas invocar a una de esas cosas y con ella mandar un mensaje a la vieja de la aldea para que hagan algo para regresarte-.**

**-**_Que buena idea, eres el mejor-._

**-Ya lo sé, ahora ponte a escribir ese mensaje-.**

Si- Poniéndose de pie y tomando la mochila que minutos antes había arrojado al suelo, tomo un cuaderno y una puma y se dispuso a escribir, minutos después se encontraba arrancando la hoja de la libreta- Es hora de comenzar- Comenzando a hacer varios sellos-.

**-Recuerda, tienes que concentrar una mayor cantidad de chacra para que funcione-.**

**-**Ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo- Se quejo, cuando hubo terminado de realizar los sellos correspondientes, se mordió el dedo pulgar y pronuncio- Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación, o por lo menos creo que se escribe así)- Una nube de humo comenzó a formarse en frente de él, cuando esta se hubo disipado completamente, se pudo observar un cuerpo delante suyo- Gamakichi- Le saludó entusiasmado-.

-Vaya Naruto, eres tú, ¿para qué me has invocado?-.

-Bien, quería pedirte un favor- Le dijo mientras le extendía un papel- ¿Podrías llevar esto a la aldea de Konoha y entregársela a la Hokage?-.

-Siempre me llamas sólo para servirte como chivo expiatorio, seguramente la vieja se enojo contigo de nuevo y ahora me mandas a mí para verle la cara- Viendo, notando su cara llena de cansancio- Por cierto, ¿por qué te ves tan cansado?-.

-Es que para poder convocarte, tuve que usar más chacra del habitual, y creo que he quedado agotado-.

-Vaya, para ser ahora un jounin de élite, te cansas con cualquier cosa, pero en fin, iré a llevar esto a la hokage, nos veremos-.

-Espera, quisiera que te quedaras hasta que la haya leído, en cinco horas volveré a invocarte, y espero que traigas contigo una respuesta-.

-Hai, hai Naruto, solo déjame advertirte, si mi padre me regaña, le diré que todo es culpa tuya y cuando lo invoques a él se desquitará contigo-.

-Si Gamakichi, ahora por favor has lo que te digo-.

-Bien, nos veremos más tarde- Desapareciendo en una nube de humo-.

-Creo que fue mucho chacra, debí de haber usado el tuyo- Dijo-.

**-Calla, por lo menos te has podido comunicar con ellos, será mejor que recuperes fuerzas para más tarde, recuerda que le has dicho a la rana que la llamarías nuevamente-.**

-Si, si creo que iré a darme un buen baño, tengo que bajar a comer con los amigos de Yondaime- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del baño, pero se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de entrada a su habitación- Que raro, juraría que cerré después de entrar, no importa- Siguiendo de paso, pero lo que no esperaba es que la puerta haya sido abierta por cierta persona que se encontraba recargada fuera de su habitación tratando de no ser vista-.

-Que bueno que vi cuando se acercaba- Mirando el techo ausentemente- Creo que Naruto me debe algunas explicaciones- Suspirando- Pero será mejor pedírselas después- comenzando a caminar escaleras abajo-.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse a la lejanía, se encontraba sola en su despacho, tomando sake.

-Naruto, no pensé que llegará a extrañar tus tonterías y tu escándalo- Llevándose el vaso que tenía hacia la boca, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, un sonido y una bola de humo se lo impidieron causando que el vaso que tenía en la mano fuera a parar al suelo- ¿Pero que demonios?- Se sorprendió aún más al ver que una rana no tan pequeña de color rojo aparecía después de que el humo hubo desaparecido-¿Gamakichi?-.

-Hai Hokage-sama-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vengo a entregarle una nota por parte de Naruto-.

-¿De Naruto?- Preguntó extrañada-.

-Hai, miré- Extendiéndole el papel-.

-Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo lo que le ofrecían y después de leerlo comenzó a llamar a Shizune- SHIZUNE VEN-.

-Entrando corriendo cargando a Tonton- ¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?-.

-Quiero que llames a Shikamaru, a Sakura, Sasuke y a Hinata, ahora mismo, pero principalmente a Kakashi, no importa que se encuentre en reposo -.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?-.

-Tenemos noticias de Naruto-Sin esperar más respuestas, al asistente de la hokage comenzó a correr en dirección de la aldea-.

-Naruto, por fin- Volteando su rostro hacia la rana- Ahora creo que me vas a responder algunas preguntas-.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Veinte minutos después se encontraba bajando las escaleras vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra ajustada, al llegar ala sala, se encontró con que Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados junto a Ino y lo demás comentando cosas sin sentido, al mirar más al fondo pudo distinguir a cinco siluetas que platicaban amenamente, pero de entre ellas la que más le llamó la atención, fue una que tenía un enorme cabello blanco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr, hasta llegar donde esta persona se encontraba abrazándolo sin precaución-.

-Ero-sennin- Le dijo en un susurro-.

-Vaya que muchacho tan mal agradecido, ahora no soy su abuelo postizo si no ero-sennin- Poniendo su mano en la cabellera rubia revolviéndola-.

-Vaya Minato, creo que le has contado a tu hijo sobre el apodo hacia nuestro sensei-Comento un Hombre de cabellera negro y ojos del mismo color-.

-Yo no le he contado nada Fugaku- Se quejó-.

-Se suponía que solo nosotros sabíamos de ese apodo-.

-Hiashi, yo no he dicho nada- se volvió a quejar el rubio-.

-Vaya amigo- Dirigiéndose al peliblanco- Creo que te han descubierto- Comenzando a reír-.

-Al escuchar esa risa, subió la cabeza para ver al dueño de tal, ya que se le hacia muy conocida, pero al ver de quien se trataba, hizo una mueca de desagrado- _¿Por qué tenía que estar vivo este sujeto también?- _ Dirigiéndole una mala cara-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? , estuvo más largo que los demás capítulos, me gusto mucho, en especial la parte de la pelea, me divertí mucho escribiéndola aunque espero no haberla regado, ya que no soy muy buena describiendo peleas, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho en mi autoestima, nos veremos pronto, ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 7**

-Vaya amigo- Dirigiéndose al peliblanco- Creo que te han descubierto- Comenzando a reír-.

-Al escuchar esa risa, subió la cabeza para ver al dueño de tal, ya que se le hacia muy conocida, pero al ver de quien se trataba, hizo una mueca de desagrado- _¿Por qué tenía que estar vivo este sujeto también?- _ Dirigiéndole una mala cara-.

-Vaya, parece que Naruto-kun se ha molestado conmigo- Mostrando su sonrisa-No le gusta que llamé de esa manera a su padrino-.

-Basta ya Orochimaru, deja de molestar al chico- Mirando a este- ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?-.

-Levantándose- Supongo que bien-.

-Bueno eso no importa, te traigo un regalo- Sacando algo de su portafolios- Será mejor que lo abras cuando te encuentres solo- Entregándole una cajita-.

-Gracias- Tomando lo que le ofrecían- Iré a ver como están los demás-.

-Un momento hijo, ¿no piensas saludar a mis demás invitados?- Le dijo Minato-.

-Buenas tardes- Haciendo una reverencia- Lamento no haberlos saludado, _no tengo ganas de estar cerca de esa serpiente, quisiera matarla, pero este no es mi mundo-._

-No te preocupes muchacho, de cualquier forma me alegra verte-.

-Mirándolo- Etto, ¿quién es usted?- Le pregunto extrañado-_Nunca he visto a ese señor-_Pensó-.

-Ah, lo olvidaba Sasuke me comentó lo sucedido el día de ayer, mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha padre de Sasuke-.

-Neji también me hablo de lo ocurrido, espero que te recuperes pronto muchacho- Hablo el señor de ojos perla que se encontraba en la reunión-.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, _vaya, aquí es más amable conmigo-._

-Bien, creo que fue suficiente, pasen al comedor, la comida esta lista- Se escucho la voz de Kushina desde la puerta- Vamos muchachos, a comer- Llamó a los amigos del rubio-.

-Hai- Contestaron todos-.

-Etto, disculpe- Llamó la atención de la mujer- Creo que no me siento muy bien, me iré a mi habitación con permiso- Dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar-.

-Esta bien hijo, descansa- Mirando a los demás- Mientras nosotros, vamos a comer- les regalo una sonrisa a los demás-Himeko- Llamó a la muchacha que se encontraba en ese lugar, por favor llévale algo ligero de comer a mi hijo-.

-Hai, Kushina-sama-.

-No te preocupes mamá, yo misma lo llevaré- Levantándose- Disculpen, en seguida regreso- Dirigiéndose a la cocina-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

El despacho de la hokage estaba completamente silencioso, en el escritorio se podía ver a un sapo rojo viendo la cara de la godaime, la cual le miraba seriamente.

-¿De qué quiere hablar exactamente Hokage-sama?- Pregunto extrañado-.

-Quiero que me cuentes en que estado se encuentra Naruto-.

-¿En qué estado?, yo diría que se encuentra como todas las veces que lo he visto, solo que me extraño una cosa- Dijo pensativamente-.

-¿Cuál?-Le pregunto preocupada-.

-Cuando aparecí se veía muy agotado, le pregunte la razón de su actitud y me dijo que era por que tuvo que usar una cantidad mayor de chacra para poder convocarme, creo que ya se esta haciendo viejo- Dijo restándole importancia-.

-¿Además de eso, estaba mal, es decir se veía lastimado?, ¿en qué lugar se encontraba?, ¿estaba solo?- Le bombardeo de preguntas-.

-Bueno, en realidad además de verse agotado, no se veía con ningún daño, me pareció que estaba dentro de un cuarto y estaba solo, pero en otro lado se podía sentir la presencia de más personas, ¿por qué las preguntas?- La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe impidiendo que la respuesta a la pregunta formulada llegara rápido-.

-Hokage-sama, ¿qué ha pasado?- Pregunto un fatigado Kakashi que acababa de irrumpir en el despacho-.

-Si hokage-sama, nos han informado que había noticias de Naruto- Dijo al voz de Sakura-.

-Hai- Dijo señalando al sapo- Ha enviado una carta con él, y espera una respuesta en menos de cinco horas-.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto?- le pregunto el ninja copia a un extrañado sapo-.

-Ya he dicho que se encuentra bien, no veo por que preocuparse tanto por ese baka- Dijo el sapo haciendo un puchero-.

-La razón por la que estamos preocupados por él- Comenzó la hokage- Es que el día de ayer mientras cumplían una misión, por accidente fue enviado a otro dimensión por el poder del mangekyo sharingan- Concluyó con el ceño fruncido-.

-Ya veo, por esa razón tuvo que utilizar tanto chacra- Reflexionando-.

-¿Qué es lo que dice la nota Hokage-sama?- Pregunto el Uchiha-.

-Mírenlo por ustedes mismos- Entregándoles la nota-.

_Oba-chan:_

_Antes que nada, quisiera decirte que estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada además de golpearme la cabeza, en fin, lo importante es que sepan que no me paso nada malo._

_Este lugar es muy extraño, según lo que cierta persona me explico, es como, como un, bueno como un mundo paralelo, aunque yo no lo creo, lo cierto es que aquí hay personas iguales a ustedes, quiero decir, en este lugar están ustedes mismos, no se como explicarlo, igualmente se supone que había un Naruto, pero al momento que yo llegue aquí, tome su lugar, bueno, según ya sabes quien, dijo que el otro Naruto esta encerrado dentro de mi ya que no podemos ocupar el mismo espacio, y ya que yo soy más fuerte que el, fue mi cuerpo el que tiene conciencia. Se me hace un poco difícil esconder mi estado de ninja pues en este lugar no existen, al parecer son solo civiles, pero lo que más me llama la atención, es que se supone que en este lugar tengo una familia, aunque mi apellido no es Uzumaki, si no Namikaze, no se si sea verdad pero, quisiera que así fuera, los que se suponen que son mis padres son un señor rubio alto y una señora delgada de cabello largo rojo, no digo sus nombres pues no se si sea conveniente. Creo que no puedo permanecer en este lugar mucho tiempo, ya que pondría en riesgo a muchas personas si mi chacra se sale de control, por eso espero que me contesten el mensaje, en cinco horas invocaré nuevamente a Gamakichi._

_Espero que los demás se encuentren bien, y nuevamente, no se preocupen por mi._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

El silencio volvió a reinar por el despacho, mientras que los mayores se miraban sorprendidos, los menores aprecian confundidos, no esperaban que eso sucediese.

-Bien Shikamaru, ya has escuchado, y ahora que están todos aquí, es hora de formular el plan para regresar a Naruto-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

Se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, sentado en la cama abrazando sus rodillas, de pronto unos toques a su puerta llamaron su atención.

-Naruto, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntaron desde afuera-.

-Adelante- Respondió sin muchas ganas-.

-Veo que aún te encuentras mal- Entrando- te he traído comida ni-san, creo que te hará bien que comas un poco, de todas formas, en la tarde saldremos con los muchachos y así te distraerás- Depositando la comida en el buró del lado de la cama-.

-¿Salir?-Le pregunto levantando la cabeza-.

-Si- Acercándose a la cama y sentándose junto al rubio- En la escuela, los muchachos te comentaron que el día de hoy saldríamos todos, ¿no es verdad?- Le dijo mirándolo-.

-Creo que si me dijeron algo- Le contesto-.

-Bien, pues hace un rato, cuando estabas duchándote, llamó Shikamaru, dijo que nos veríamos en el lugar al que vamos a ir a las 8, así tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos ¿qué dices?¿quieres venir?- Le dijo mientras hacia cara de corderito-.

-No lo se Ino-chan, no me siento muy bien que digamos- Le contesto algo desanimado- _Además, en un rato más tengo que invocar a Gamakichi-._

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, te íbamos a llevar, Sai-kun conducirá, ya hable con nuestros padres y les pareció una excelente idea, dicen que así podrás relajarte un poco, además- Acercándose a su oído- Hiashi-sama ha permitido que Hinata-chan nos acompañe-Regalándole una enorme sonrisa, la cual conmovió a Naruto-.

-Esta bien, iré con ustedes- Dijo-_Creo que Ino-chan sería una excelente hermana, si en verdad lo fuera-._

_-_**Ya te dije que si lo es baka-.**

_-Entonces, no se como pude estar tanto tiempo sin ella-._

-Levantándose- Genial ni-san, ahora, come eso que te deje en tu buró, iré a comer y les diré a los demás, te veo en un rato, nos vemos- Saliendo y cerrando al puerta detrás suyo-.

-Creo que me gusta tener una hermana- Miro la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa, la cual se borro después de acordarse de algo- ¿Ahora qué haré?, tengo que contactar a Gamakichi, y si me voy con ellos, no podré hacerlo, soy un idiota-.

-**Ni quien diga lo contrario-**Le contesto el zorro, riéndose-.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- Tirándose en la cama-.

Una vez que llego hasta el comedor, se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Sai y de Sakura.

-Y bien, ¿qué dijo?- Le preguntó una curiosa pelirrosada-.

-Dijo que si, pero que aún se sentía un poco mal, pero le aseguré que el estaría bien yendo con nosotros- Acercándose a ella y diciéndole en forma confidencial- Aunque también le dije que iría Hinata-chan- Con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro-.

-Si que eres mala, mira que tratar de que ellos confiesen sus sentimientos en estas condiciones, ¿acaso no te pones a pensar que a lo mejor a Naruto no le interese hacerse novio de Hinata en estos momentos?-.

-Se que ellos son prometidos, pero también se que se gustan, y aunque en estos momentos esté mal, ayudaré a mi hermano a que se declaré-.

-Será mejor que terminen de comer muchachas, creo que tienen que arreglarse para salir, ¿no es verdad?- Les dijo Minato-.

-Tienes razón oto-san- Mirando a los demás- Debemos retirarnos, con su permiso- Haciendo una reverencia hacia los invitados de su padre, y luego levantándose seguida por los demás chicos-.

-Será mejor que me marche- Mirando a Sakura- Te levaré a tu casa y luego paso a recogerte- Dijo el moreno Uchiha-.

-Hai Sasuke-kun- Mirando a los demás- Los veremos a las 8 donde quedamos- Saliendo junto a su novio-.

-Yo también me retiró preciosa, vendré por ustedes a las siete- Le da un beso y sale-.

-Hinata-chan- Mirando a la ojiperla- Tu vendrás conmigo a mi habitación para arreglarte- Tomándola de la mano y jalándola- Quedaras muy bonita para mi hermano- Subiendo las escaleras-.

-Pe..pero, n…no quiero que pi…piense que su prometida es u..una cualquiera- Sonrojada-.

-No te preocupes, no pensará eso- Entrando en su habitación-.

En la habitación del rubio, este se encontraba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Estar aquí encerrado es muy aburrido, quiero regresar de una buena vez-.

-**Tienes que esperar un poco más, nosotros solos no podemos abrir la puerta hacia nuestro mundo, debemos esperar a que ese Uchiha y tu estúpido sensei se pongan de acuerdo para abrirlo-.**

_-Ya lo se, pero no estoy muy seguro si logren abrirlo, cuando se abre para llegar a este lugar solo lo hace por muy poco tiempo, y para que yo regrese se necesitará más, no se si cuenten con el suficiente chacra para hacerlo-_Comentó desilusionado-.

-**Si eso es lo que te preocupa, nosotros podemos brindar el chacra necesario para regresar-.**

_-¿Lo dices en serio?-._

**-Si, sólo necesitamos saber en que momento se activará y mandar el chacra necesario-.**

_-Sugoi-_Se quedó callado por un momento- _Creo que los que se encontraban comiendo se han ido, y supongo que la serpiente también-._

**-Tienes razón, ese tipo se ha marchado-.**

_-Tengo ganas de matarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo-._

**-Tienes razón, no podemos exponernos a que se enteren de que eres un ninja, será mejor que nos mantengamos aparatados de él lo más posible-.**

_-Tengo que regresar pronto, antes de hacer cualquier cosa que perjudique a estas personas- _Suspirando-.

**-Ese no es tú único problema, extrañas a esa chiquilla, ¿no es cierto?-.**

_-Si, aunque en este lugar exista otra Hinata, y sienta lo mismo por ella, siento como si cuando la besará estuviera engañando a mi Hinata-chan-._

**-Creo que viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, tienes razón, pero si reflexionas un poco, ella es la misma mocosa-.**

_-Es suficiente de pensar, será mejor que me vista antes de que Ino-chan venga y me regañe-_Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el closet- ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos Hinata-chan?-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

Una peliazulada se encontraba mirando el cielo por la ventana, su mirada era de tristeza, y su expresión de dolor, cada que pensaba en su adorado rubio, nuevas lágrimas se abrían paso por entre su rostro, rodando por sus mejillas.

-Naruto-kun, espero que te encuentres bien-Se escucharon dos golpes en su puerta y después se escuchó como esta se abría-.

-Hinata-sama, venía a ver si quería acompañarme-.

-No tengo ganas de salir, Neji-ni-san- Dijo sin voltear a verlo-.

-Eso ya lo se, pero esperaba que me acompañará a la oficina de la godaime, para ver si hay noticias sobre Naruto- Al escuchar el nombre, giró su cabeza-.

-Te acompañaré- Dijo y sin más se levanto. Una vez llegaron a la oficina, tocaron la puerta y una nerviosa Shizune les atendió-.

-Hinata-chan, que bueno que vienes, Hokage-sama me pidió buscarte pero se me olvidó, entra por favor- Haciéndose a un lado para que ambos pasaran- Tenemos noticias de Naruto-kun-.

-La cara de la ojiperla cambio de una triste a una llena de felicidad al escuchar las últimas palabras de la ayudante de la hokage- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto a los ahí presentes-.

-Hai Hinata, mira ha enviado una nota- Le dijo extendiéndole la hoja- No te preocupes por él, ahora mismo estamos preparando un plan para traerlo de regreso- Le sonrió la pelirosa-.

-Creo que con esto ya no estará tan triste, ¿no Hinata-.sama?-Pensó Neji, mientras veía como su prima leía la nota-.

En estos momentos sólo contamos con dos horas antes de que Gamakichi sea convocado nuevamente, tenemos que darnos prisa para poder mandarle una repuesta- Se oyo la grave voz de la hokage-.

-Yo les ayudaré en lo que sea necesario- Dijo decidida- Haré lo que sea para traer de regreso a Naruto-kun-.

-Bien, entonces hay que regresar al plan que teníamos pensado, Shikamaru-.

-Si hacemos lo que teníamos pensado, no estoy muy seguro que podamos traerlo de vuelta-Todos lo miraron- Aunque Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke utilicen ambos la técnica, primero tenemos que esperar para que Sasuke la maneje, y aún no estoy seguro que entre los dos puedan mantener la técnica por el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto logre atravesarlo-.

-Creo que tenemos que informar de esto a Naruto, y pedirle que en algunos días envié de nuevo a su invocación para comunicarle sobre lo que pensemos para resolver ese problema-.

-Por lo menos, ya tenemos un plan en el cual basarnos- Haciendo una pausa- Kakashi-sensei, será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento para realizar su técnica-.

-Como tu digas Sasuke, aunque estoy seguro que no será muy difícil para ti, ya que manejas mejor el sharingan que yo-.

-Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue la hora, será mejor que escribamos el mensaje para él-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta de una rubia que iba vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes blanca, seguida de una peliazulada con unos pescadores de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes negra.

-Es hora de irnos ni-san- Le dijo la rubia- Sai-kun acaba de llegar-.

-Si- Mirando a ambas- Se ven muy bien con esa ropa-.

-Gra…gracias- Dijo sonrojada-.

-No tienes que agradecer Hinata-chan, sólo digo la verdad-.

-Será mejor que bajemos, papá quiere decirte algo antes de marcharnos- Dijo comenzando a salir-.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, se encontraban tres personas, el pelinegro y los padres de los rubios.

-Veo que ya has bajado hijo, ven quiero decirte algo- Tomándolo del hombro y dirigiéndolo hacia donde no pudieran escucharlos-Hijo, se que aún no te acostumbras a no recordar nada, pero acepté que acompañaras a tu hermana, pienso que si te encuentras en un ambiente normal, como lo es el estar con tus amigos, puedas recordar algo, y creo que también servirá para distraerte-.

-Entiendo-.

-Y, si por alguna razón te sientes mal, llámame a mi celular, iré a recogerte para que tu hermana no se preocupe, y – Sacando algo de su chaqueta- Toma esta es tu tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero por si ocupas, ya que con ustedes irá Hinata-chan, será mejor que le invites a ella y a tu hermana, siempre has sido tú el más responsable de los dos, y por esa razón serás el encargado del dinero, y- Mirándolo- Cuida a tu hermana por favor-.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes-.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, creo que será mejor que te marches, no quiero que lleguen tarde, los veré a su regreso-Regresando adonde estaban los demás y viendo a la rubia- Espero que regresen temprano- Mirando ahora a Hinata- Hiashi permitió que te quedarás en casa esta noche a sí que no te preocupes-.

-Gracias Minato-san-.

-Bien chicos, vayan de una vez, si no Minato encontrará otra cosa que decirles y no los dejará marchar- Dijo en forma de broma-.

-Creo que oka-san tiene razón- Tomando a Sai de la mano- Nos veremos más tarde- Saliendo de la casa-.

-Los regresare temprano, con su permiso- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia-.

Una vez estuvieron dentro del auto, Sai se dirigió hacia el lado norte de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó-.

-Vamos a una discoteca ni-san, te divertirás ya lo verás- Le dirigió una sonrisa desde el espejo del parabrisas-.

-¿Discoteca?-.

-Si, es un lugar donde bailas y te diviertes, te gustará te lo aseguro, cuñadito-.

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras de esa manera- Con una gota en la cabeza- .

-Hemos llegado- Viendo hacia la entrada- Ahí están los demás-.

-Estacionaré el auto cerca de los de ellos-.

Una vez bajaron, se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos.

-Hola chicos, ¿ya estamos todos?-.

-Hola Ino, no aún falta Shikamaru y su novia-.

-Se acerco a donde se encontraban sus amigos, y se les quedó observando, junto a Shino y Choji se encontraban dos muchachas a las cuales no conocía, se acercó disimuladamente a Sasuke y le pregunto al oído- Oye teme, ¿Quiénes son ellas- Viendo a las chicas-.

-Ellas son las novias de Shino y de Choji- Le dijo mirándolas- La de cabello negro y ojos cafés se llama Tsuki y la otra es su y la de cabello rojo es Hikari-.

-Ya veo, _en este lugar si tienen novias, ¿me pregunto el cejotas también tendrá? jaja, seria interesante averiguarlo-._

-Creo que por fin ya estamos todos, aquí viene Shikamaru- Señaló Sai-.

-Hola chicos, lamentó la espera, pero Temari no encontraba las llaves de su casa, tuve que esperarla por más de media hora- Dijo de manera neutral-.

-Si me hubieras ayudado en ligar de quedarte sentado en la sala, hubiéramos salido antes-.

-Mendokuse-Mirando hacia otro lado-.

-Será mejor que nos acerquemos a la entrada, se ve que hay mucha gente, esperemos que podamos entrar temprano-.

-Mendokuse, si por lo menos se quitarán de la puerta, podríamos acercarnos más- Dijo mirando la cola-.

-_¿A si que quieren que se alejen de la entrada he_? _Eso será muy fácil_- Pensó el rubio mientras veía en la misma dirección que Shikamaru- Muchachos, en seguida regreso, iré a caminar un poco, creo que hace mucho calor aquí- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia una esquina de la calle -.

-Pero…- Su frase se quedó en el aire, pues el rubio se acababa de perder de vista al dar vuelta en la calle- No sabes andar por estos lugares- Susurro al viento, pero un moreno alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho-.

-No te preocupes Ino, tu hermano es un dobe, pero no es tan tonto como parece, no se perderá solo por ir a caminar-Le dijo-.

-Mirando al moreno- Sasuke-kun, perece que no recuerdas la vez que fuimos de campamento y sólo p0rmir a buscar algo de madera para la fogata, se extravió por tres horas hasta que tú y mi padre fueron a buscarlo, y solamente estaba a dos metros de las tiendas- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza, todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse-.

-Creo que tienes razón- Dijo soltando la mano de la pelirrosada- Iré a hacerle compañía-Mirando a Sakura- Espérame un poco, iré a vigilar que el baka de Naruto se pierda en estas dos calles- Y dándole un beso rápido, se dirigió en la dirección que había tomado su amigo-.

_-Ni-san, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan despistado?-_Pensó la rubia al ver partir al pelinegro-.

Había caminado solamente una cuadra y había entrado en un callejón, revisó la zona para comprobar que no había nadie y se dispuso a realizar una serie de sellos y susurro para que no lo escucharan.

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- Y alrededor de él aparecieron varias copias suyas- Bien, creo que ya saben que hacer- les dijo y estas solamente movieron la cabeza en señal de que habían entendido y a la vez dijeron- Henge- Un eco se produjo debido a que las voces de todos los clones pronunciaron la palabra a la vez, un nube de humo apareció y al disiparse, el verdadero habló- Es hora de actuar- Dijo con una sonrisa-.

Se acababa de separar de los demás del grupo y estando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, pudo escuchar varios gritos de terror y se giró inmediatamente para ver que es lo que pasaba, al hacerlo pudo ver como todas las personas que hace unos momentos se encontraban formados para poder ingresar, salían corriendo, parecía que huían de algo, observo con más detenimiento y pudo observar que la razón de sus gritos eran una bola de perros que se estaban posicionando en la entrada, cabiendo que todos se apartaran de ese lugar, miró en dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos y pudo ver como en sus caras se reflejaba una enorme sonrisa que no todos podían disimular, al contrario, algunos de ellos estallaron en carcajadas al ver el espectáculo, después de eso, los causantes de tal alboroto comenzaron a correr en su dirección y para que no fueran a tirarlo, entro en un callejón que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba, le extraño que todos esos animales se dirigieran a la misma dirección, y decidió echar un vistazo, al seguirlos, pudo ver como estos entraban a otro callejón cercano y desaparecían en una explosión formando una nube de humo.

-¿Pero que rayos?…- Se quedó callado al ver como al disiparse la nube, la figura de un rubio se dejaba ver-¿_Naruto?-._

-Jajaja, eso estuvo genial, tenía tiempo que no le jugaba una broma a alguien jajaja- Tocándose el estómago- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejar a esa gente de la entrada, ojala que los demás hayan aprovechado para acercarse a la entrada, yo después me las arreglaré para buscarlos- Poniéndose serio- Creo que ahora que estoy sólo, es la hora de llamar nuevamente a Gamakichi, aunque creo que aún no han pasado las cinco horas, pero si no lo hago ahora, no tengo idea de cuando pueda hacerlo- Comenzó a realizar con gran rapidez una serie de sellos, al finalizar se mordió el dedo pulgar y colocando ambas manos en el suelo, exclamó- Kuchiyose no jutsu- Formando nuevamente una nube de humo-.

-Se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la hokage, ya tenían todo preparado, y le habían comunicado al sapo lo que tenía que decir, todo el mundo se encontraba callado, hasta que cierto pelinegro rompió el silencio.

-Mendokuse, estoy seguro que Naruto no puede esperar, ¿cuánto quieren apostar que aunque falte una hora, llamará a su invocación?- Dijo con pereza mirando a los presentes-.

-No subestimes a Naruto, parece un idiota pero no la llamaría antes, no puede estar seguro de que hemos encontrado un plan y….- Una bola de humo la distrajo de lo que estaba diciendo y al observar, se dio cuenta de que la rana ya no estaba-.

-Bien Sakura, ¿qué decías acerca de Naruto?- Le dijo con una sonrisa la hokage-.

En ese momento, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

Cuando por fin pudo ver, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, pero enfrente de él se encontraba un enorme sapo, guardo silencio para poder escuchar lo que ambos comentaban.

-Naruto, veo que no has resistido tanto tiempo, el chico problema tenía razón- Dijo riendo-.

-¿A si?, ¿y de que exactamente tenía razón?- Le preguntó-.

-Qué eras un desesperado, pero la chica de tu equipo estaba defendiéndote, y en ese momento me invocaste-.

-¿Sakura-chan me defendió?, vaya eso si que es una sorpresa- Dijo, pero un ruido lo distrajo, de un solo movimiento se posicionó en el principió del callejón, aprisionando a una persona que se encontraba ahí- ¿Qué buscas aquí?- Le preguntó teniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello-.

-Sudaba en ese momento, no se esperaba que lo fueran a escuchar al levantarse cuando escucho el nombre de su novia, pero es que no entendía, ¿por qué razón hablaban de ella?-Na…Naruto, soy yo, Sasuke suéltame- Pudo decir a pesar de que sentía un enorme miedo-.

-Al escuchar ese nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz, su mano perdió toda fuerza que tuviera para ejercer presión y callo a un costado, no podía creer que lo hubieran descubierto- Sa…su…ke- Dijo-.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí les dejo el capitulo siete, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, me alegraría mucho al leerlos, y bueno, sin más que decirles, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, ja ne-.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 8**

-Sudaba en ese momento, no se esperaba que lo fueran a escuchar al levantarse cuando escucho el nombre de su novia, pero es que no entendía, ¿por qué razón hablaban de ella?-Na…Naruto, soy yo, Sasuke suéltame- Pudo decir a pesar de que sentía un enorme miedo-.

-Al escuchar ese nombre ser pronunciado por esa voz, su mano perdió toda fuerza que tuviera para ejercer presión y callo a un costado, no podía creer que lo hubieran descubierto- Sa…su…ke- Dijo-_Maldición, ¿por qué la mala suerte me acompaña?-._

_-Será mejor que me valla, esto no me gusta-_Se dio la vuelta, observando la cara del rubio que lo veía con asombro- Cre…creo que mejor me voy, los demás estarán preocupados por mí- Dijo, y comenzó a caminar, cuando paso a un lado del rubio, este con una mano lo detuvo-.

-No te puedes ir- Le dijo seriamente, y viendo al sapo con el que platicaba hace unos momentos- Espera solo un momento, enseguida retomaremos la platica, será mejor que me sigas- Y sujetando fuertemente la camisa del pelinegro, dio un enorme salto hacia el techo de uno de los edificios en los que se encontraban, cuando llegaron a este, dejo a Sasuke en el piso, y le miró- No te muevas- Dijo en un tono normal, pero que pareció algo rudo-.

-Al escuchar lo que el otro personaje le había dicho, comenzó a preocuparse más, si lo había llevado con él y no le había dejado marchar, significaba que no quería que los demás supieran, y si no quería que se enteraran, es por que realmente no era su amigo, entonces, ¿Dónde se encontraba el verdadero?-Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya, estas muy equivocado, si no regreso en unos minutos, los demás se preocuparan por mi y vendrán a buscarme- Le dijo con un tono de superioridad-.

-Mirándolo mientras hablaba- ja, eso se puede resolver fácilmente- Se alejo un poco de donde se encontraba su amigo, y en sus manos se formó un sello, seguido de un pequeño grito- kage bunshin no jutsu- Formándose una nube de humo, que al disiparse, dio paso a tres figuras, que al observarlas mejor, eran tres personas idénticas del chico- Excelente- Mirando detenidamente al moreno que tenia una expresión de asombro, y después dirigiendo su mirada a sus copias- Bien, ya lo observamos suficiente, será mejor que vayan, no quiero que se preocupen por nosotros- Un asentimiento por parte de dos de ellos y el sonido de un "henge" le dieron a entender que estaban de acuerdo- Veo que el henge de Sasuke esta bien, ahora quiero que actúes como él, bien, vayan de una vez-Seguido de un "hai" ambos desaparecieron-.

-No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían observado, delante suyo habían aparecido tres Narutos, y uno de ellos copio su aspecto- ¿Qué, que fue eso?- pregunto al aire, y junto a él alguien contesto-.

-Eran bunshins, y el que se transformo en ti uso un henge- Giro su rostro encontrando a un Naruto a su lado, y viendo nuevamente a donde su vista estaba dirigida, podía ver al otro acercándose al sapo- No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar- Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa-.

-Eso espero- Susurro-.

-Gamakichi, continua, dime por favor, ¿qué es lo que planearon?- Le dijo-.

-Estuvieron discutiéndolo por todo este tiempo, pero…-.

-¿Pero?- Pregunto impaciente-.

-Lamentablemente, aún no pueden hacer nada, el sujeto que te mando a este lugar, aún debe recuperar un poco de chacra para volver a realizar el jutsu, y aunque puede realizarlo, no creer posible llevarte de regreso, por esa razón, le enseñara esa técnica al otro portador del sharingan, por esa razón tardaran un tiempo, mientras la técnica es aprendida- Haciendo una pausa- Pero, lamentablemente, ellos y el chico problema, creen que aunque ambos utilicen la técnica, no podrán mantenerla abierta por mucho tiempo, ya que sería un gasto enorme de chacra-.

-Mostrando una sonrisa- Diles que eso no es problema, yo puedo proporcionar el chacra suficiente para lograr atravesar el portal, solamente debo saber en que momento usarlo-.

-Se los diré, por cierto, me pidieron que te dijera que en unos cuantos días te pusieras en contacto con ellos, para decirte el momento y lugar donde se abrirá la puerta-.

-¿Entonces aún tendré que esperar?-.

-Si-.

-Se ve que no les interesó en verdad, pero que le vamos a hacer, siempre a sido así- Mirándolo- ¿Fue todo lo que te dijeron?-.

-No, esa chica que se supone es novia tuya, la chica Hyuuga me pidió que te dijera que te extrañaba mucho y que esperaba con ansias tú regreso-.

-Dile que yo también le extraño mucho- Recordando algo, y buscando algo en su chaqueta- Por cierto, ¿podrías entregarle esto a Kakashi-sensei?, dile que esto es una muestra de que no estoy enojado con él, y que estoy seguro que le agradará- Entregándole un paquete-.

-Será mejor que me vaya, mi padre se enojará por que no he aparecido desde hace ya un buen tiempo, y- Viendo al pelinegro que los escuchaba con atención- Creo que tienes mucho que explicar, nos vemos Naruto, y te deseo suerte-Desapareciendo en un puf-.

-Suspirando, se dio vuelta- Creo que es momento de hablar- le dijo al moreno-.

-Todos se encontraban formados, ya casi era momento de que entraran pero, aun faltaban dos personas- Creo que ya se han tardado- Comento preocupada la chica de ojos color perla-.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos- Comento Sakura-.

-Creo que tienen razón, vayamos….miren ahí se encuentran-Dijo señalando dos siluetas que se acercaban hacia ellos-Ni-san, Sasuke-kun, nos tenían preocupados, pensamos que se habían perdido- Les reprocho la rubia-.

-Hmp, lo que pasa es que el torpe de Naruto, no sabia como regresar- Contesto el moreno-.

-Chicos, es hora de entrar, si no se dan prisa, los dejaremos atrás- Les aviso Kiba-.

-Hai, vamos vayamos de una vez- Ino tomo la mano de Sai y lo jalo dentro del establecimiento-.

-Sasuke-kun, vamos- jalándolo ella también-.

-Viendo a la otra persona que quedaba- Hinata-chan, nosotros también hay que ir con ellos- Tomo la mano de la chica, causándole un sonrojo, sonrío y se dirigió detrás de sus amigos-.

Cuando entraron, el lugar estaba completamente lleno, asegurándose de seguir todos la misma dirección, comenzaron a buscar unas cuantas mesas desocupadas, para que todos pudieran sentarse, cuando por fin encontraron una mesa para todos, cada quien se sentó con sus respectivas parejas.

-Por fin entramos, creí que la espera se prolongaría más, en fin-Mirando a las chicas- ¿Alguna de ustedes quiere bailar conmigo?- Nadie le hacia caso- Oh vamos, no se comporten así conmigo, soy el único que no viene acompañado, si aceptan bailar conmigo, sólo será una pieza, mientras encuentro con quien bailar- Todas lo miraban- ¿Qué me dices tú Hinata-chan?, además no creo que a Naruto le moleste, de cualquier forma, no creo que recuerde como se baila- Tomándola del la mano y jalándola hacia el-¿Vamos?-.

-etto, yo no, yo no sé bailar muy bien, Kiba-kun-.

-No te preocupes, eso no importa-Jalándola nuevamente hacia el-Yo te enseño-.

-Levantándose- Kiba, creo que ya te dijo que no quiere, será mejor que la dejes en paz- Mirándolo con ganas de golpearlo-.

-Al ver la expresión y la forma en la que el rubio le hablo, se apartó inmediatamente de la chica- Esta bien, entonces iré por algo de tomar- Comenzó a caminar hacia la barra-.

-Espera- le hablo, y mirando hacia su derecha- Shikamaru también irá, tengo ganas de tomar algo el día de hoy-.

-Mendokuse, que problemático es- Levantándose y mirando con desgano a la rubia a su lado- Será mejor que vayamos todos de una vez, para después no tener que preocuparnos-.

-Shikamaru tiene razón, vamos muchachos- levantándose y tomando del cuello de la camisa a Naruto-Así aprovecharemos para traer algo de comer-.

-Aquí los estaremos esperando-Les aseguró la pelirrosada- Sasuke-kun, para mi algo que no sea muy fuerte- Viendo como el moreno se acercaba a sus demás amigos-.

-Hmp, entendido, _¿a qué se refiere con algo que no sea muy fuerte?, bueno no importa-._

-Ahora que los hombres se han marchado, ¿que les parece si planeamos una salida para el día de mañana?, para celebrar que mi querida cuñadita regreso al país- Mirando a la ojiperla-.

-Sería una buena idea, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos con ella- Le dijo la pelirosa-.

-Chicas, lo lamento, pero nosotros no podremos acompañarlas, Shikamaru y yo habíamos quedado de ir a comer con mis hermanos y sus novias-.

-Yo tampoco podré, tengo clase de piano, lo siento mucho- Contesto Hikari-.

-Y yo había quedado de ir a acompañar a Shino a buscar unas nuevas clases de insectos para su estudio-.

-Ya veo, pero al menos iremos nosotras tres con nuestros respectivos novios- Se alegro la rubia-.

-Ino-chan, pero Naruto-kun, no, no es mi novio- Le dijo algo colorada-.

-Lo sé, pero es más que eso, no se diga más, vamos a planear a donde iremos el día de mañana- Dijo alegre-.

Se acercaron a la barra, y al sentarse en esta, encontraron a uno de sus amigos, se dispusieron a hablarle.

-Que coincidencia encontrarte por estos lugares, Takeshi-Comenzó Kiba-.

-Si, habiendo tantos lugares para ir a pasar una buena noche, tenías que venir aquí- Le dijo con fastidio el chico Nara-.

-Pues ya ven, fue una coincidencia enorme, pero ya que nos hemos encontrado, me gustaría platicar un poco-Quedando serio por unos momentos- Oye Naruto- Dijo acercándose a este-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Mira- Sentándose junto a él, y pasándole un brazo por el cuello- Te propondré un trato- Tomando algo de tiempo para seguir hablando- Se que será muy entretenido para ti, ya que creo que sobre lo que vamos a tratar, no te interesa verdaderamente- Haciendo otra pausa -Tú dejas que yo me haga novio de cierta ojiperla que te acompaña el día de hoy, y cuando me canse de ella, la dejo sola nuevamente, de cualquier forma, tú eres su prometido, será para ti todo el tiempo, eh ¿qué me dices?- Giro su cara para ver la del rubio, se sorprendió, pues por un momento creyó ver que sus ojos eran de color rojo, pero antes de comprobarlo, un codazo en el estómago le saco todo el aire, un Naruto furioso se levanto de su asiento y le tomo del cuello de su camisa-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a proponer algo así?, eres un idiota, y si te vuelvo a ver acercándote a ella, ten por seguro que no la contaras-Tirándolo al suelo, y dirigiéndose sus amigos-Iré con las muchachas, los veré ahí- Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los que bailaban-.

-Que imbécil, se enojo-Viendo hacia donde se había ido-¿Qué le costaba con aceptar? Si después se la iba a regresar, se parece a esas otras veces que le dije sobre su hermana y sobre Sakura, pensé que ahora actuaría de otra manera ya que no recuerda- Cuando dio la cara hacia los demás, prefirió no haber dicho nada, enfrente suya se encontraban dos morenos matándole con las miradas-.

-Seguiré a mi cuñado, no quiero que haga alguna locura, como el prepararte una trampa para golpearte, o quizás le ayudaré si es que piensa hacer algo así- Sin su habitual sonrisa se dirigió a seguir al rubio-.

-Por mi parte, pienso seguirlos, pero después de esto- se acerco a él y le dio otro golpe que lo mando en medio de la pista de baile, causando que todos los presentes dejaran de bailar y los miraran- Si vuelvo a ver que te le acercas a alguna de las tres te matare- Comenzó a caminar hacia donde los otros dos se habían ido-.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, uno por la incertidumbre de saber que es lo que el otro diría y ese otro por no saber exactamente que contestar, por fin uno de ellos se atrevió a comenzar a hablar.

-Vas a comenzar a hablar, o me dejaras aquí toda la vida- Le contesto algo fastidiado-.

-Veo que en verdad eres idéntico al Sasuke que conozco-.

-¿Cómo que al Sasuke que conoces?, tu en verdad no eres mi amigo, no entiendo como puedes conocerme-.

-Verás, en verdad yo soy Naruto pero no el de este mundo- Hizo una pausa y al ver que su acompañante se disponía a preguntar algo, se adelanto a contestar- Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, soy ninja nivel jounin élite, uno de los rangos más importantes en el mundo ninja, me encontraba en una misión en busca de criminales de rango s, el cual es el rango más peligroso para un criminal, mis compañeros y yo nos descuidamos y debido a que uno de ellos utilizó un jutsu de control mental en mi sensei, este utilizó una técnica que sirve para abrir portales hacia otros mundos, por tratar de salvar a mi novia y a uno de mis amigos, fui atrapado por esta técnica y aquí me encuentro-Termino viendo la reacción del Uchiha-.

-¿En serio?, entonces ¿cómo dices que me conoces?, y lo más importante, ¿en donde tienes al Naruto de este lugar?- Lo miró, obligándolo a contestar-.

-Lo que te dije es en serio, te conozco por que, bueno en mi mundo tu y yo somos compañeros de equipo, y lo del otro Naruto, mmm ¿cómo te explico?, mira, el se encuentra dentro de mi, se supone que no podíamos ocupar el mismo espacio, por lo cual, quedo sellado en mi interior, creo que en el momento en el que pueda regresar a mi mundo el aparecerá en este-.

-¿Y piensas que te voy a creer? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no nos vas a hacer daño?, y lo principal, ¿cómo esperas que crea que mi amigo esta a salvo?- Le inquirió verdaderamente enojado-.

-Creo que esta bastante claro que si hubiera querido hacerles daño, se los habría hecho en cuanto llegué, y principalmente cuando te descubrí espiándome, y lo otro- Se quedo un momento pensando- No tengo idea de cómo demostrarte que tu amigo esta bien, pero tienes mi palabra de que no le pasará nada-.

-No estoy seguro de poder confiar en ti, por esa razón- Mirándolo, indeciso de continuar o no- Por esa razón no te enfrente hace unas horas, cuando por primera vez llegó esa cosa que desapareció-.

-¿Cosa?, ¿te refieres a Gamakichi?- Viendo el asentimiento de parte del pelinegro- Oh vaya, esto es genial, creo que Sakura-chan tiene razón, no debo de menospreciar a los que no son ninjas- Haciendo un puchero- Creo que no me di cuenta de tu presencia, debido a que no eres un ninja, y tu cantidad de energía es muy baja-.

-¿Por qué razón nombras mucho a Sakura?-.

-Bueno, ella al igual que tú, es miembro de mi equipo, los tres somos los más fuertes de nuestra generación, así es que nos encomiendan las misiones más difíciles, algunas veces nos acompañan Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, o Hinata-chan-.

-Bien, bien, eso ya es mucha información, creo que con eso me doy una idea de lo que tratas de decirme- Suspirando- Creo que no se que hacer-.

-Creo que será mejor que te decidas de una vez, no puedo permitir que lo divulgues, por lo menos no ahora, quisiera disfrutar un poco la familia que tengo en este mundo- Dijo tristemente, algo que llamo la atención del ojinegro-.

-¿Cómo que la familia que tienes en este mundo?, ¿no se supone que tienes a la tuya?-.

-Girando su rostro para verlo- En realidad, en mi mundo yo soy huérfano, creo que por eso mi apellido es diferente al de este lugar- Mirando hacia el cielo-El día que yo nací, una desgracia cayo sobre la villa oculta de Konoha, el lugar donde vivo, un enorme monstruo ataco, y muchas personas murieron, el líder de la aldea, conocido como Yondaime hokage, no tuvo otra opción más que luchar por protegernos, desgraciadamente, falleció en el momento de derrotarlo-Tocándose el estómago- Toda mi vida crecí sin saber quienes fueron mis padres, ya que nadie quiso decírmelo, pero tuve que llegar a otro mundo para saberlo, y no se que pensar- Comenzando a reír- Lo más gracioso de todo, es que en mi mundo nunca e visto a la que se supone que es mi madre, y mi padre, mi padre es la persona que murió al proteger a la villa- Clavando su vista en el cielo estrellado-.Y mi hermana, Ino-chan, ni siquiera sabia que era mi hermana-.

-No sabia que decirle, pero al fin se dispuso a hablar- Entiendo, no tienes que contarme más, te ayudaré, no le contaré a nadie la verdad, pero debes prometerme que no lastimaras a nadie-.

-Eso no tengo que prometerlo, no seria capaz de lastimar a na…die- Se quedó callado de pronto, para inmediatamente después, fruncir el entrecejo y mirar a su amigo- Tenemos que ir de inmediato a donde están los demás, mi clon que se hacia pasar por ti ha desparecido, espero que no se den cuenta, al menos hasta que el otro pueda realizar un bunshin rápidamente-Se acerco a donde el pelinegro se encontraba siendo sujetado por el tercer clon- Bien, ya te puedes ir- Y dicho esto, el clon desapareció- Sujétate bien, y no hagas mucho escándalo, bajaremos de un solo brinco este edificio- Y agarrando al Uchiha, dio el enorme salto de cinco pisos hasta aterrizar a salvo en la calle- Ahora, a escabullirnos sin que los demás nos vean, creo que ahora será más fácil, Sakura-chan no me descubrirá entrando tarde a mi habitación y no me golpeará por eso- Comenzando a reír-.

-¿Por qué Sakura haría eso?-Inquirió-.

-Ah, es que ella vive conmigo, bien sígueme, cuando podamos pasar esa barda, estaremos junto a los demás- Corriendo hacia un nuevo callejón jalando al Uchiha, lo cual no le dio tiempo al pelinegro de seguir preguntando-.

Sin la necesidad de buscar por un largo rato, llego a donde se encontraban las muchachas, las cuales se encontraban platicando muy animadamente, sin decir palabra alguna, se acerco hacia donde se encontraban sentadas Ino y Hinata, al sentarse junto a ellas, comenzó a decirle a ambas.

-Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, creo que no me siento bien en este lugar, será mejor que nos vayamos-.

-Mirándolo preocupada- Si, como tu quieras hermano, solo espera un momento, iré a buscar a Sai-kun para que nos acompañe-Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás-.

-Viendo que el rubio estaba algo enojado, se acerco con temor a este y, nerviosa, trato de preguntarle- Na…Naruto-kun- Lo llamó agachando un poco la mirada, este inmediatamente después de escuchar que ella lo llamaba, giro su rostro para mirarla-.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?-.

-Se armo de valor, y decidió continuar- Me preguntaba, ¿por qué razón estas enojado?- Le dijo con todo el coraje que pudo reunir-.

-Tomando un poco de aire y girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la Hyuuga- Bueno, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con un sujeto que creo haberlo visto en la escuela, pero me desagrado mucho-.

-Ya entiendo- Cuando termino de hablar, al lado de ella se posicionaron otras tres personas- Ah Ino-chan, veo que ya han vuelto- Dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?- les pregunto-.

-Si, pero antes de irme, quisiera golpear a ese idiota de Takeshi- Dijo enojada- ¿por qué no me dejaste ponerlo en su lugar Sai-kun?-.

-Con una sonrisa- Por que Sasuke-san ya lo hizo, además, no debes prestarle mucha atención a personas como el-.

Cuando las demás chicas escucharon lo anterior, comenzaron a pensar que algo malo sucedía, y la única en hablar fue Sakura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke-kun?- Le pregunto al pelinegro que se encontraba junto a los otros dos que acababan de llegar-.

-No importa ahora sakura, será mejor que nos vallamos-.

-Esta bien- Dirigiéndose a las otras chicas- Nos veremos en la escuela- Tomando de la mano al pelinegro-.

El grupo de seis personas se dirigían hacia la salida, cuando por fin salieron, se dirigieron al lugar donde habían estacionado sus respectivos autos, pero al llegar, pudieron ver que estos estaban destrozados, los parabrisas completamente rotos y las llantas ponchadas.

-Esto es lo último que nos faltaba el día de hoy, mi padre va a matarme- Comentó la rubia- Tendremos que tomar un taxi para poder llegar a casa-.

-No creo que sea necesario, de cualquier forma, ahora no se podrán marchar- Se escucho la voz de un hombre desde un callejón detrás de ellos- Pues ahora mismo pagaran por haber molestado a nuestro amigo- Detrás suyo, salieron otras cuatro personas, entre ellas el chico conocido como Takeshi-.

-El fue el que se busco que lo lastimáramos- Hablo Sasuke- Y si ustedes no quieren salir mal heridos, será mejor que se marchen de una buena vez- Dijo poniéndose enfrente de las tres muchachas-.

-jajaja, no nos hagas reír, no creo que tres riquillos hijos de papi puedan con nosotros, o que ¿no sabes contar?, somos cinco contra tres, o no me digas que sus amiguitas también se meterán en la pelea- Hablo un segundo hombre que traía en las manos un bat de béisbol-.

-No, pero con nosotros bastara para dejarlos inconcientes por unos buenos días- Les contesto el rubio, posicionándose junto al pelinegro-.

-Yo también digo lo mismo- Poniéndose junto al rubio- .

-Son unos idiotas, no podrán con nosotros, pero lo lamentarán, cuando terminemos con ustedes, nos divertiremos de las tres bellezas que se encuentran detrás suyo- Dijo un tercer hombre que comenzó a reírse de forma macabra-.

-Ahora verán lo que se paga al tocar a uno de nosotros- Dijo otro de ellos, lanzándose sobre los tres, con un palo de madera en la mano derecha- Y empezaré contigo, jovencito- Le dijo a Sasuke que era el más cercano a él, este no pudo evitar que el golpe proporcionado por el sujeto le diera de lleno, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que al momento de que el palo logro golpearlo, una nube de humo apareció- ¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?- preguntó confundido-.

-_Demonios tengo que darme prisa, si no se darán cuenta- _Rápidamente comenzó a formar un sello en forma de cruz en sus manos y susurro- Kage bunshin- Frente a él apareció otro Naruto, pero este inmediatamente se convirtió en el pelinegro, y se acerco a su atacante-_Eso estuvo cerca-._

-Aprovechando que el humo aún no desaparecía por completo, se acerco a su atacante y se posiciono detrás de este- Creo que no fue tan fácil como creías- le susurro al encontrarse detrás suyo- Será mejor que no subestimes a tus oponentes- Al momento de terminar de hablar, le propino una fuerte patada en las costillas que lo mando directamente al suelo-.

-Sugoi Sasuke-kun, no sabia que podías hacer eso, eres impresionante- Con corazoncitos en los ojos-.

-Frentuda, cierra de una vez la bocota que tienes, no los llames, los puedes distraer y no sabemos lo que puede pasar- le dijo casi susurrándole-.

-Tapándose la boca- Tienes razón, será mejor que me quede callada- Viendo como los otros cuatro que quedaban de pie se acercaban a su amigo caído-.

-No pensé que el chiquillo Uchiha tuviera tan buenos golpes- Dijo Takeshi que se encontraba junto a su amigo- Siempre has sido un arrogante, no pensé que pegaras tan fuerte, pero no podrás con los demás-.

Se encontraban encima de la barda, asegurándose que ninguno de los presentes pudieran verlos.

-¿Por qué están peleando?, y ¿Dónde están los demás que venían con nosotros?- le pregunto el pelinegro, observando lo que se estaba llevando acabo frente a sus ojos-.

-Enojado- Los demás aún siguen dentro, se supone que nosotros estábamos a punto de marcharnos pero esos idiotas nos salieron al paso, kuso- Mordiéndose el dedo- Ese idiota que se supone es su compañero de salón, quería pasarse de listo con Hinata-chan, y luego confeso que alguna vez quiso hacerlo con Ino-chan y Sakura-chan, por esa razón, mi clon que se hacia pasar por ti lo golpeo, y ahora sus amigos quieren vengarse-.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le pregunto curioso-.

-Cuando uno de mis clones desaparece, sus recuerdos aparecen en mi cerebro, y como uno de ellos acaba de golpear a uno, este desapareció, pero creo que será mejor que en otro momento sigas con tus preguntas, es hora de involucrarnos, sígueme, por aquí no nos verán- Salto de la barda, y se dirigió hasta quedar detrás de unos autos- Solo esperemos el momento propicio para cambiar de lugar con ellos-.

-¿Y cuando será eso?-.

-Jaja, cuando les den la paliza que se merecen-Soltando una risita que sólo el moreno pudo escuchar- Sólo observa como hará para que esos bastardos no se vuelvan a meter con ustedes-.

-Dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie- Le dijo enojado-.

-Mirándolo triste- ¿También te referías a los demás?, eso no será divertido tebayo- Se quejo- ¿Entonces que propones que haga?-.

-Solo asústalos para que se alejen, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado-.

-Siempre le quitas toda la diversión, cuando regrese a mi mundo, me desquitaré con tu otro yo- Dijo con un puchero en la boca-.

-Hmp, no me importa, ahora, sólo aléjalos- Le dijo de manera autoritaria, a lo cual, el rubio sólo mascullo algo por lo bajo-.

-Dime, genio Uchiha, ¿qué es a lo que le temen por estos lugares?, por que si fuera en mi mundo, mostrándoles una ilusión de Tsunade-obachan saldrían corriendo- Comenzando a reír, causando que al pelinegro le saliera una gota tras la cabeza-.

-Ella también asusta a todo el mundo, es la directora de la preparatoria- Sacudiendo su cabeza- Pero, lo que realmente ahuyenta a los idiotas como ellos, es ver a algún policía acercarse-.

-¿Policía?, no se que sea esa cosa- Dijo rascándose la cabeza-.

-Golpeándose la cara con su mano derecha- Creo que tendré que tratar de explicártelo-.

Cuando rectificaron que su compañero solamente estaba inconciente, se levantaron y comenzaron a rodear a los seis muchachos que los observaban expectantes.

-Ahora, no nos detendremos ni siquiera con las chicas, han lastimado a uno de nosotros, y no tendremos piedad con ustedes- Dijo el que tenía el bat en la mano-.

-Ustedes son los que la pagaran- Cuando estaba a punto de lazarles un golpe, un ruido les llamó la atención a todos, causando que los cuatro que se disponían a atacar, pararan en seco y se dirigieran a ver unos a otros- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es ese ruido- Pregunto confundido-.

-La policía, esa es la policía que bien, ya no nos pasará nada ni-san-Dijo contenta mientras abrazaba a Sai-.

-Esta vez se salvaron, pero la próxima que nos veamos, arreglaremos cuentas-.

-Más bien, ustedes tendrán que pagar algunas cuentas, cuando le contemos a nuestros padres lo que han hecho con los autos, se las verán con os abogados- Dijo la rubia muy confiada-.

-Son unos… será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Takeshi y los cuatro emprendieron una carrera, cargando con el quinto miembro-.

-Jajaja, son unos cobardes, miren como corren- Dijo la pelirosa señalando por donde se habían marchado- se asustaron con el ruido de una patrulla, pero esta no vino- Un sonido nuevamente la distrajo, y al darse la vuelta, una nube de humo estaba frente a ella- ¿Qué es esto?-.

-Saliendo de entre el humo- Sólo el auto que el dobe quiso encender-Dijo poniendo eso de excusa-.

-Escuchando lo que el ojinegro dijo- No me eches la culpa a mi, yo ni siquiera se como se prende esa cosa- Dijo con una mueca en el rostro y cruzando los brazos-.

-Sasuke-kun, será mejor que nos vallamos, tendremos que volver caminando y mis padres se enojaran conmigo por la hora que es- Dijo tomando al mano de su novio-.

-Tienes razón- Mirando a los demás- ¿Nos vamos?-.

-Mi casa también esta un poco lejos, tendré que dejarlos aquí, tengo que tomar el camino contrario al de ustedes- Beso a Ino- Te veré mañana preciosa- Mirando a Naruto- te la encargo mucho Naruto-kun- Y se despidió de los demás con una sonrisa-.

-Sai es un desconsiderado, no sabemos si esos sujetos aún se encuentran por aquí, y si lo encuentran solo, no sabemos que es lo que le harán- Dijo molesto-.

-No te preocupes, ya no se encuentra por aquí sasuke- Comenzando a reír, se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza- Creo que será mejor que ustedes vayan primero, no recuerdo hacia donde esta nuestra casa--.

-Usuratonkachi- Susurro por lo bajo-.

Mientras las tres chicas comenzaban a platicar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sasuke se acerco al rubio.

-Creo que eso estuvo genial, ¿cómo lograste hacer para que el sonido se escuchara?-.

-Use un genjutsu- Dijo sin darle importancia- Si todos le temen a eso, su mente tendría guardado el sonido, solamente use un incentivo, y todos ustedes creyeron haberlo escuchado-.

-Hmp-Guardando silencio- Ahora se como desaparecen tus clones, son unos completos débiles- Le dijo burlándose de él-.

-Sólo Cuentan con el 10 de la fuerza de su creador, pero no son muy resistentes a los golpes, a menos que les proporcione una mayor cantidad de chacra-.

-_Entonces no quiero saber que tanta fuerza tienes en verdad, _oye, ¿y qué es lo que mandaste con es arana? Y ¿por qué dijiste que era una prueba de que no estabas enojado con él?-.

-Ja, lo que le mande es un secreto, algo que le gusta mucho, y milagrosamente pude encontrar en este lugar pro accidente, y bueno, lo que pasa es que a la persona que le mande el paquete fue la causante de que yo me encuentre en este lugar, seguramente se debe culpar, pero no estoy molesto, _¿cómo se habrá tomado su regalo?-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Hace algunos momentos que la invocación se había marchado y aun todos se encontraban en silencio, hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que Naruto tenga problemas pro haber sido descubierto?-.

-No tengo idea Sakura-.

-Pues yo no creo que vaya a delatarlo, no soy tan comunicativo- Dijo algo enojado-.

-Será mejor esperar a que volvamos a comunicarnos con él, para saber lo que pasó, mientras tanto, pueden retirarse-.

-Hai, tsunade-sama- E inmediatamente después su despacho se encontraba solo- _Tengo que pensar una forma de explicarle todo una vez haya regresado, _ _no nos perdonará el haberle ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo-._

Cuando salió del despacho de la hokage, inmediatamente se dirigió a su departamento, al cerrar la puerta, se acerco al primer sillón que encontró, y sacó el paquete que el sapo le había entregado.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué vendrá aquí dentro?- Rompió el papel que lo envolvía y al abrirlo completamente, un papel cayo al suelo, al recogerlo, se dispuso a leerlo:

_Kakashi-sensei:_

_Antes que nada, permítame decirle que no estoy enojado con usted, me encuentro muy contento por que he descubierto algunas cosas, que después me gustaría platicar con ustedes. Cambiando de tema, hoy en la tarde, me encontré con una persona que en nuestro mundo esta muerta, y descubrí que era mi padrino, me alegre mucho por haberme enterado, y cuando él me vio, me entrego este mismo paquete, me dijo que ya tenia edad para poder verlo, pero verdaderamente, se que a usted le gustará más, en este lugar, sus obras son más, tiene en total, tres nuevos libros que se han escrito en estos últimos dos años que, en nuestro mundo lleva muerto, creo que ya tienen una idea de quien es ¿verdad?, si, ero-sennin, se encuentra vivo aquí, bueno, sin más que comentarle, espero que sus nuevas lecturas le hayan gustado._

_Naruto._

Termino de leer, y dejo el papel sobre la mesa, saco todos los libros que se encontraban dentro del paquete.

-naruto, siempre te preocupas por nosotros- Abriendo uno de ellos- Cuando regreses, te agradeceré por esto que acabas de hacer- Con cara libidinosa- Pues, ahora tendré que leerlos-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si, sé que esta vez si me excedí con el tiempo, pero estos últimos días he estado muy atareada con los exámenes y demás cosas que se les ocurren a los maestros cuando llega el fin de semestre, pero aquí me tiene nuevamente, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto, y quisiera pedirles una disculpa a todas aquellas persona que me dejaron un review el capitulo anterior, y que no les conteste, lo que pasa es que cuando estaba contestando uno, no se que le moví a mi correo y no puedo contestar a ninguno, trataré de arreglarlo, y si no puedo, ya veré como les contesto, ya será escribiendo las respuestas en el capitulo o en mi profile, pero les contestaré, sin más que comentarles, me despido, ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 9**

El comenzaba a salir, trayendo con el un nuevo día, sin embargo, cierto rubio aún seguía durmiendo, la prueba de ello era el ruido que se dejaba escuchar hasta la habitación frente a la suya, causando que una rubia se despertará de su tranquilo sueño más molesta que cuando Naruto no puede comer ramen durante sus misiones, se levanto con pereza de su cama y salio por la puerta, cuidadosamente se acerco a la que se encontraba frente a ella y comenzó a tocar, primero fueron toques delicados, tratando de que solamente el causante se despertará, pero viendo que eso no ayudaba en nada, abrió la puerta de golpe esperando que la persona se despertará al sentir a alguien entrar en su habitación, pero lamentablemente para ella, no fue así, si no que al revés, la persona que aún se encontraba dormida, se acurrucó aún más en sus sábanas ya que solamente contaba con ellas en la cama, ya que las cobijas se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo, una enorme gota apareció en su nuca al ver tal escena, camino hasta posicionarse del lado de la cama y comenzó a moverlo.

-Ni-chan, despierta- Susurró- Vamos Naruto, onegai, deja de roncar-Le decía tratando de que este despertara, pero cada intento fue fallido, desesperada, se dirigió al baño y regreso con un vaso de agua, se acercó al rubio-A ver si así despiertas, lo lamento tanto ni-chan, peor tengo que despertarte- Y sin remordimiento alguno, le dejo caer el vital líquido en la cara -.

-Al contacto con su cara, se levanto de golpe y se coloca en pose de defensa, su mano estaba colocada de tal manera que parecía que tuviera una kunai en ella- Bien, sal de una vez, no me ataques por la espalda- Dijo aún medio dormido, pero una carcajada lo distrajo-.

-Lo siento ni-chan- Sin dejar de reír- Es muy divertida tu reacción, te has levantado muy asustado- Dejando de reír por un momento- Sumimasen-.

-No entendía lo que estaba pasando- ¿Ino-chan?-.

-Si, soy yo, he venido para despertarte, pero como no lo hacías, tuve que dejarte caer un poco de agua encima- Comenzando a reír nuevamente-.

-Con una gota en la cabeza-_Típico de Ino-_Pensó- Bueno, creo que ya estoy despierto, ¿para qué me querías?- le dijo-.

-Lo que pasa, es que apenas son las seis de la mañana, y no podía dormir por- Cambiando su tono de voz por uno un poco enojado- por que cierta persona que duerme frente a mí, estaba roncando- Lanzándole una mirada de muerte-.

-Asustando- Gomen, no volverá a suceder Ino-chan-.

-Con una sonrisa- Esta bien, me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño- Saliendo de la habitación-.

-Una vez que la puerta se cerró completamente, el rubio se sentó en la cama, pensativo, de un momento a otro se encontró de pie frente a una enorme jaula, sin atemorizarse, escucho como una voz proveniente de la jaula comenzó a hablar- **Gaki, esto es muy preocupante, es mejor encontrar la forma de regresar lo más pronto posible, en especial por lo que paso anoche**-.

-Si, estoy muy conciente de eso-.

Flash back

Cinco personas caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha, se acercaban a donde se podían escuchar aun autos pasar, los dos muchachos todavía seguían detrás de las chicas platicando sobre lo anterior.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le diste?, sabes, en este lugar Kakashi es nuestro maestro de matemáticas, y es una persona muy estricto, bueno aunque en realidad siempre llega tarde y se pone a leer po…, ¿acaso también lee eso en tu mundo?-.

-Soltando una pequeña carcajada que sólo el ojinegro escucho- Si, tal y como lo describiste así es en mi mundo- Comenzando a reír- Cuando practicamos con él o en alguna misión, siempre esta con esos libros, pero- Haciendo una pausa- Hace poco más de dos años, la persona que los escribía, murió por proteger a toda la aldea- Levantando la cara con algo de tristeza- Hace unas horas, me encontré con esa persona, me dio mucho gusto saber que se encontraba vivo, y sobre todo, gracias a él, pude obtener el regalo para Kakashi-sensei-.

-Analizando todo lo dicho por el Namikaze- Espera, al único que conozco que escribe libros como los que lee Kakashi, es Jiraiya, tu padrino y… ¿por esa razón lo abrasaste cuando lo viste?-.

-Si- Cambiando su cara de tristeza pro la normal- cuando el vivía fue mi maestro, pero nunca me dijo que era mi padrino, inclusive yo no lo conocía hasta que tuve doce, y…- Dejo de hablara sin razón, y se quedo parado donde se encontraba, con los ojos abiertos, poco a poco, sus manos fueron acercándose a sus cabeza para poder tomar esta- Esto…es…malo- Ya cayó pesadamente al suelo sin oponer resistencia-.

-Viendo como el chico caía al suelo, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y levanto su cabeza- ¿Qué te sucede Naruto?- Analizándolo un poco- _Se desmayo, pero no puedo comprobarlo, se ve un poco pálido-_Pensaba mientras lo recostaba completamente en el suelo-.

-Cuando escucho un golpe y giro su rostro para ver lo que había pasado, pudo ver a su hermano caer, y cómo el pelinegro se acercaba a auxiliarlo, se acerco a este un poco preocupada al igual que las otras dos que la acompañaban- ¿Qué le sucede Sasuke-kun?-.

-Parece ser que aún se encuentra un poco débil, creo que no fue buena idea haberlo traído en estas condiciones- Dijo serio sin mirarlas-.

-_Naruto-kun, espero que te pongas bien_- pensó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado-.

-Sólo podía escuchar el ruido que generaban sus amigos al tratar de ayudarlo, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba frente a la jaula del kyubi, y comenzó a hablar con él- Esto se complica, ¿por qué perdí mi chacra tan rápido?-.

-**Hay una simple explicación para eso gaki-**Haciendo una pausa-**Este no es tu mundo, por lo cual, no se encuentran las mismas condiciones que en él, tu cuerpo se somete a ello y por esa razón tiene que gastar más energía de la que estas acostumbrado a usar, si seguimos de esta manera, pronto no podrás acumular el chacra suficiente para poder moverte, como lo has hecho ahora-.**

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?- le pregunto-.

-**Por ahora, nada, solamente descansar para recuperar un poco de energía, por ahora te brindaré un poco de mi chacra para que puedas llegar a tu destino, pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo por siempre-.**

-Ya lo se, si utilizó por mucho tiempo tu energía me saldría de control-.

-**Veo que los años no han sido solo de adorno, creo que por fin me pones atención, creo que en otro momento podremos seguir hablando, ahora despierta antes de que quieran llevarte al hospital, en otro momento hablaremos-.**

-Hai- Al momento, una capa de chacra rojizo comenzó a rodearlo-.

-Sasuke-kun, creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa o a un hospital, no es bueno dejarlo aquí hasta que despierte-.

-La frentona tiene razón, mi hermano no esta bien-.

-Esperen un poco más- Dijo- _no podemos llevarlo al hospital, seguramente descubrirían algo-_Pero su sorpresa fue grande, al ver que su amigo comenzaba a moverse- _Ya va a despertar-._

-Comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, que por sólo un momento eran rojos, cosa que solamente el pelinegro pudo notar, para su suerte- Eso me dolió- Tocándose la cabeza- Será mejor que nos vallamos- Viendo que las tres chicas lo veían extrañadas- ¿Qué?¿Por qué me ven de esa manera?-.

-Ni-san, ¿estas bien?, hace unos momentos te desmayaste-.

-Poniendo una cara de sorpresa- ¿En serio?, no recuerdo, pero no importa, será mejor irnos-Se pone de pie- Vamos chicas- Tomando la manos de la rubia y de la ojiperla- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, si no me regañaran por llevarlas tarde- Con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Sonrojada- Naruto-kun- Dijo en un susurro para que nadie la escuchara- _Me esta tomando de la mano-._

-Será mejor que los llevemos a su casa antes de ir a la tuya Sakura, no sabemos si Naruto se pueda sentir mal nuevamente-.

-Gracias sasuke, pero ya estoy bien, no se preocupen por nosotros-.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón ni-chan-Viendo a la pelirosa- ¿Qué te parece que para que Sasuke-kun no tenga que regresar solo, te quedes a dormir en nuestra casa?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Anda, también hinata se quedará, así sirve que platicamos de todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos últimos años-.

-Vamos Sakura-san, acompáñenos, _si, por que me da mucha pena quedarme en la casa da Naruto-kun-._

-Esta bien, así podremos saber si algo le pasa a Naruto-.

-Acercándose al rubio- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, no te preocupes, sólo fue un descenso de chacra, nada importante-.

-No te creo, pero será mejor que mañana me cuentes que paso, te veré a las siete de la mañana-.

-¿He?, ¿por qué tan temprano?-.

-A esa hora salimos a correr todos los sábados- Haciendo una pausa- Peo, te advierto que si le haces algo a sakura, te las veras conmigo-.

Fin del flash back

-**Me alegra escuchar eso-**Haciendo un minuto de silencio- **También tienes que saber una cosa-.**

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- le dijo sin ganas-.

**-Ya que tu chacra se esta debilitando, ****tu otro yo esta a punto de despertar, eso te perjudicará, vivirá dentro de tu cabeza al igual que yo, e igualmente se podrá comunicar contigo-.**

-¿Y eso es malo?-.

-**Claro que si gaki, ya que sabrá todo lo que haremos-.**

**-**Esto no me gusta para nada-.

**-Lo sé, a mi tampoco- **Deteniéndose por un momento-**Es hora de que te vayas, alguien te esta llamando-.**

-Esta bien- Desaparece, cuando abre sus ojos nuevamente, se encontraba sentado en la cama y frente a él se encontraba una persona-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto-.

-Creo que eso te lo dije anoche, pero, ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que te sucede, llevo más de diez minutos hablándote, y apenas reaccionas-.

-Estaba meditando un poco-.

-Con cara de duda- Eso no importa, vístete, nos iremos en diez minutos, las muchachas se están arreglando-.

-¿Arreglando?, ¿para qué? Aun es muy temprano-.

-¿Temprano?, Naruto, son más de las siete treinta, las muchachas no querían levantarse y cuando entre a tu habitación, te encontré mirando hacia la nada, y mientras te despertaba, se hizo tarde-.

-Suspirando- Sasuke, tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Mirándolo seriamente- quiero que…-El sonido de la puerta los interrumpe- _¿Ahora quién interrumpe? _adelante- Contesto con desganas-.

-Una cabellera azulada se dejo ver entrando despacio por la puerta, y con voz débil les dijo- Na…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan me mando a decirles que ya estamos listas, las demás se encuentran en la sala esperándolos- Dijo con un enorme sonrojo desviando la mirada, ya que Naruto solamente se encontraba con una camiseta y su bóxer, mirándola-.

-Enseguida vamos Hinata- Dijo seriamente, como es costumbre de él-.

-Hai- Dijo apenada y salio de la habitación-.

-Jajaja- Comenzó a reír- Es idéntica a mi Hinata-chan- Fijo aún mirando hacia la puerta-.

-¿Tu Hinata-chan?- Le pregunto con una ceja levantada-.

-Si, ella es mi novia en mi mundo, pero para que lo fuera, tuve que ganarme la aceptación de hiashi-sama, ya que su familia es una de las más fuertes de la aldea-.

-Ya veo- Viéndolo un momento- Pero será mejor que te vistas de prisa, se enojarán contigo por no apresurarte-.

-Hai- Se levanto y se dirigió a su closet-.

Unos minutos después, los dos bajaban las escaleras, encontrando debajo a tres chicas, dos de ellas muy enojadas.

-Siempre tardas tanto Naruto, ya tenía ganas de subir y darte un buen golpe para que despabilaras y te apresuraras- Mostrándole un enorme puño-.

-En esta ocasión, la frentona tiene razón, te tardaste mucho ni-chan, pero ya no perdamos tiempo, vayamos a correr de una buena vez antes de que se haga más tarde- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió- Vamos Hinata, no te quedes ahí parada- Tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia fuera-.

Cuando se encontraron en el parque, todos comenzaron a correr, aunque parecía que Naruto tenia más entusiasmo que los demás pues les ganaba por mucho.

-Creo que el olvidar, le dio energías a mi hermano- Con una gota en la cabeza, viendo como el rubio les ganaba por un buen tramo-.

-Y creo que también olvido su pereza- Completo la pelirosa-.

-Naruto-kun- Poniéndose roja- Se ve muy bien así- Dijo a manera de susurro esperando que nadie la escuchará, pero para su mala suerte, para las chicas no paso desapercibido, causando que ambas se dirigieran miradas cómplices-.

-Acercándose a su amiga- Creo que tendremos que hacer algo para que le declaré sus sentimientos de una buena vez, y creo que este es el momento preciso-.

-Tienes razón, Ino-Mirando a la ojiperla y después al pelinegro- Hay que planear la mejor táctica, y para eso, necesitamos a Sasuke-kun- Haciendo que este volteara al escuchar su nombre- Sasuke-kun, ven necesítanos decirte algo importante-.

-El moreno se acerco a la pelirrosada, mientras lo hacia, pudo identificar lo que significaba esa mirada que le dirigía, no podía ser nada bueno, especialmente por que la rubia tenía una idéntica en esos momentos, con resignación se colocó al lado de ella, y con pesadez le preguntó- ¿Qué sucede sakura?-.

-Abrazando al moreno y colocándolo en medio de ella y la rubia, aprovechando que los otros dos se habían adelantado- Sauce-kun- Comenzó sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro- Queremos que nos ayudes con un pequeño plan que tenemos- Soltando, junto con la rubia, una sonrisilla molesta-.

-_No de nuevo_- Pensó fastidiado- ¿Ahora qué idea alocada han planeado?- Cuestionó seriamente-.

-Tomándolo del brazo- Sólo una que hará que nuestra querida amiga Hinata, se declaré de una buena vez, antes de que mi querido hermano se enamoré de cualquier otra chica, ahora que no recuerda- Regalándole una sonrisa-.

-_Dudó mucho que eso llegue a pasar, compadezco a este dobe, no sabe de lo que ellas pueden llegar a ser capaces cuando se ponen de acuerdo en hacer algo, seguramente deseará más que antes, el regresar a donde pertenece-_Lanzó un suspiro- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-.

-Riendo- Tú serás el que distraerá a Naruto mientras nosotras platicamos con Hinata, después nos seguirás la corriente, ¿qué te parece Sasuke-kun?-Poniéndole unos ojos que no dieron lugar a quejas-.

-Esta bien, pero si el dobe se enoja, yo no tendré la culpa de ello, _no quiero que se enoje conmigo, me puede hacer picadillo en un dos por tres-._

-No te preocupes, mi hermano no es muy agresivo cuando yo lo controlo- Haciendo que una gota apareciera en la cabeza del ojinegro- Comencemos de una vez, Sasuke-kun, alcanza a ni-chan y platica con él, nosotras haremos lo nuestro- Soltando una risilla picara que asusto al pelinegro-.

-E…etto- Con una gota tras la cabeza- Yo me voy- Echando a correr para alcanzar al rubio- _Esas chicas están algo locas, no se como puedo ser novio de una de ellas- _Cuando pudo alcanzar al ojiazul, comenzó a hablarle- ¿Por qué corres tan a prisa?, apenas he podido alcanzarte- Haciendo que este para de repente, observándolo-.

-¿En serio?, pues iba lo más lento que podía- Dijo- ¿Para qué me querías?-.

-En realidad-Viendo hacia atrás- Ellas me dijeron que te distrajera- Volviendo su mirada y encontrando una azulada mirándolo extrañada-No importa la razón, solo te puedo decir que te cuides de ellas, cuando se juntan, son un verdadero dolor de cabeza-.

-Mirando a ambas chicas que apenas se acercaban a la peliazulada- Tienes razón, la mirada de Sakura-chan me da miedo, la última vez que la utilizó, fue para que saliera de mi departamento y no la molestara hasta el día siguiente por que tenía una cita contigo- Dijo con cascadas en los ojos- Tuve que ir al departamento de Sai, y no dormimos en toda la noche por hablar sobre cosas de la amistad-.

-Con una gota en su cabeza- ¿Por qué Sakura ocupo tu departamento?-.

-Volviendo a su expresión seria- Ella vive conmigo- Dijo-.

-¿Có…cómo que vive contigo?¿no se supone que eres novio de Hinata?-.

-Verás, en ese tiempo, tú te habías ido de la aldea, Sakura se encontraba muy triste…

Flash back

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Naruto había regresado a la aldea, aún se encontraba triste por la muerte de su sensei, pero, el día anterior, él junto con Sakura y algunos otros ninjas, habían regresado de una misión de exploración, donde esperaban encontrar alguna información sobre Sasuke y su equipo. En las no tan transcurridas calles de Konoha, el rubio número uno en sorprender a la gente, va caminando, un poco deprimido, acababa de desayunar su platillo preferido, y se dirigía hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

-Mmh- Tocándose el estómago- Comí lo más aprisa que pude, pero no logre encontrar a Kakashi-sensei-Suspirando de manera resignada- Tendré que entrenar por mi propia cuenta de nuevo- Dijo de una manera baja que él sólo pudo escuchar-.

Cuando se disponía a desviarse hacia el camino que llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento, un sonido llamó su atención, causando que girara su cabeza en dirección de aquel ruido, -SHANNARO-Escucho antes de que algo le golpeará la cabeza y cayera al suelo, con espirales en los ojos, lo siguiente que escuchó, fue un –NARUTO- Antes de quedar inconciente por un corto tiempo.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, sintiendo un horrible dolor en la cabeza, se llevó la mano a ella, y antes de ubicar en donde se encontraba, una voz y un fuerte abrazo le indicaron que alguien se encontraba junto a él.

-Oh, Naruto, me alegro que te encuentres bien- Dijo una voz conocida mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas- Lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado- Dijo comenzando a llorar-.

-Se incorporó la más rápido que pudo, y aún bajo el efecto del abrazo, lo correspondió- No llores Sakura-chan, no me ha pasado nada malo- Trato de consolarla- Además, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me paso, aunque- Separándose del abrazo- ¿No se exactamente que me sucedió?- Dijo inocentemente-.

-Bu...bueno, lo, lo que pasa es, es que yo…- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo-.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- Mirando a su alrededor- y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hago en mi departamento?-.

-Lo que pasa Naruto, es que hace unos momentos pelee con mi madre, ella esta en desacuerdo conmigo por que me he dedicado en todos estos años en entrenar para tener alguna noticia de Sasuke-kun, dice que ya no estoy en casa el tiempo necesario, que inclusive ya no parezco su hija- Comenzando a reír débilmente- Y, ya me conoces, no puedo quedarme callada y le conteste, me enoje tanto cuando ella dijo que toda la pelea había sido por culpa de "El traidor", y que si llegaba a ver, lo maldeciría para toda la vida, cuando escuche eso, al escuchar eso, me altere y le grite muchas cosas, y lo que verdaderamente me dolió fue- Mirando que el rubio le ponía mucha atención, cosa que casi nunca lograba, desvió la mirada – Fue cuando dijo que mi comportamiento había cambiado desde que, desde que "el huérfano de la aldea" esta en mi equipo- Dijo soltando unas pocas lagrimas nuevamente- Ese fue el colmo, y le grite que si mi comportamiento no le agradaba, que no se preocupara, que no me volvería a ver, y comencé a sacar algunas de mis cosas, las más importantes y salí de mi casa- Comenzando a llorar y nuevamente abrazando fuertemente al rubio-.

-Lo lamento, Sakura-chan, de no haber sido por mi culpa, esto no habría pasado, perdón- Dijo completamente arrepentido-.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa Naruto, no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón- Separándose para verlo a la cara-.

-¿Perdón?, ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundido-.

-Pues, verás…

Sakura flash back

-¡Shannaro!, mi madre es una completa insensible, pero me alegro que ya no tendré que soportar sus regaños y gritos- Se decía, para tratar de controlarse- Pero verdaderamente me molesto que ofendiera a sasuke-kun, y a Naruto de paso- Una aura asesina comenzó a rodear a la pelirosa- No dejaré que nadie vuelva a ofenderlos en frente de mi, SHANNARO-Dijo, y en una rápido movimiento y con todas sus fuerzas, colocó la mano en forma de promesa, pero al levantarla, soltó la maleta que llevaba en esta, y al ver a donde se dirigía, pudo ver como caía justo en la cabeza de cierto rubio que pasaba por casualidad por ese lugar, al ver que la maleta le había dado justa mente en la cara y después este cayo al piso, noqueado, grito asustada- NARUTO- Ya comenzó a corroe hacia él- Kami, esta inconciente- Dijo y lo levantó con cuidado- Tendré que llevarlo a algún lugar para atenderlo- Viendo sus maletas- Pero no puedo estar cargando con esto todo el tiempo, lo llevaré a su departamento, y luego buscaré donde quedarme-.

Fin Sakura flash back

-Y, eso es todo lo que paso- Mirando la cara del rubio- Lo siento Naruto- Dijo apenada-.

-Mirándola incrédulo, y pasando una mano por su adolorida cabeza- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, además, sabes que no me pasa nada malo-.

-Naruto- Abrazándolo nuevamente-.

-Además- Llamando la atención de la pelirosa- Como te fuiste de tu casa por defenderme, creo que debo tratar de ayudar con ese problema- Dijo mirándola a la cara- Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí si quieres, se que no es muy grande que digamos, pero cabemos los dos, puedes quedarte en mi habitación, y yo en al cuarto donde guardo algunas cosas-Mostrando una enorme sonrisa- Además, con compañía, no me sentiré tan solo-.

-Viendo que el rubio le hablaba con el corazón, no pudo resistir esa enorme sonrisa que le regalaba- Esta bien Naruto- Haciendo que el rubio aumentará su ya grande sonrisa- Pero si la casa este sucia por tu culpa, me las pagarás- Le amenazó-.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, eso no pasará-.

Fin flash back

-Pero la verdad, es que si llegó a pasar, y créeme, no quieres saber lo que me pasó, es más, yo mismo ignoró lo que paso, siempre despertaba al siguiente día en el hospital- Dijo con una enorme gota en la cabeza-.

-Con una gota aún más grande que la de Naruto-Se que Sakura es algo temperamental, pero nunca deja inconciente a alguna persona-.

-Créeme, no quieres hacerla enojar, ella es una de la mejores kunoichis médico de la villa, y tiene una enorme fuerza, que todo el mundo se la piensa dos veces para hacerla enojar, bueno, a excepción de Ino-chan, siempre están peleando-.

-Creo que es idéntica- susurro-.

-Mientras los chicos platicaban, las dos muchachas se acercaron a la ojiperla, para tratar de incitarla a que se declarará- Hinata- Hablo al momento de colocarse al aldo de la susodicha-.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-san?-.

-Lo que sakura quiere decirte, es que, bueno, ¿qué piensas de mi hermano?, ¿verdad que se ha puesto más guapo en estos años que no lo habías visto?- Comentó, de manera que parecía algo inocente-.

-La, la ve…verdad, cre…creo que tienen razón- Dijo un poco ruborizada- Pero, onegai, no le vayan a decir que yo lo dije-.

-No te preocupes Hinata, pero – Llamando la atención de esta- ¿No crees que es hora de que le comentes que quieres ser más para él que una prometida?-.

-Colocando un rojo en sus mejillas, que causo una pequeña sonrisa en las otras dos- Yo, yo no, he di…dicho na…nada de eso- Dijo desviando la mirada y comenzando a correr un poco más rápido-.

-Lanzándose una mirada cómplice y alcanzando a la Hyuga, comenzaron a hablarle- Sabemos que no lo has dicho, pero nosotras sabemos que lo piensas, siempre lo has demostrado desde que éramos pequeños- Le dijo la rubia-.

-Hasta yo misma, que no los conozco desde que eran niños, se que él siente lo mismo por ti- Haciendo que la ojiperla se quedará parada en su lugar con la boca abierta y sus ojos aprietos, aumentando aún más su sonrojo- Todo este tiempo que no estuviste en Japón, se la pasaba hablando de ti todo el tiempo- Acercándose ambas más a la chica para mirarla a los ojos-.

-sabemos que mi ni-chan ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace un buen tiempo, al igual que tú, pero ahora- haciendo una pausa- Ahora él no recuerda nada, y…-.

-Y creemos que, ahora que esta un poco vulnerable, alguna de las zorras de la escuela, logren que se fije en ella, Naruto no recuerda lo importante que eres para él, por esa razón…-.

-Por esa razón, creemos que es hora de que le comentes de tus sentimientos, Hinata- Terminó la rubia mirando seriamente a su futura cuñada-.

-Yo… yo- Haciendo una pausa, las miro y después de pensarlo por un corto tiempo, decidió contestar-No…no se co…como debería hacerlo- Dijo, nerviosa por la forma en que las dos chicas sonrieron al escuchar su respuesta- No quiero que piense que Esta obligado, ahora que no recuerda nada- Dijo triste-.

-Tomándola por sorpresa- No te preocupes por eso, creemos que estas a tiempo para hacerlo- Dijo animada-.

-La frentuda tiene razón, creemos que le gustas a mi ni-chan, por esa razón, les grito a todos el día que ingresaste a nuestra clase-Enseñándole una sonrisa que competiría con la del Uzumaki-.

-¿Us…ustedes lo creen?-.

--No lo creemos, te lo confirmamos, ahora, solo tienes que tratar de hablarle de tus sentimientos, cuando te encuentres sola con él-Dijo la rubia-.

-O, por lo menos insinuarle algo parecido- Concluyó la ojiverde-.

-Pero…-Su pregunta quedó en el aire, pues, la voz de cierto rubio las interrumpió-.

-Oe mina, dense prisa, ¿por qué se han detenido?- Pregunto colocándose frente a ellas, causando que las tres sudaran frío al verlo tan cerca- Sasuke esta muy enojado por que se quedaron, así que tuve que regresar para hablarles, ya que llevo un buen rato gritándoles y no me hacían caso-.

-Recuperándose de la impresión- Gomen, ni-chan, pero no te habíamos escuchado- Mirando a las demás- Lo que pasa es…- Inventando algo- Lo que pasa es que Hinata, se lastimó el tobillo y no puede seguir corriendo, es más- Viendo hacia la ojiperla que estaba a punto de objetar algo, se acerca a ella- Apenas y se puede mantener en pie, ¿no es así?- mirando a ambas, diciéndoles con la mirada "VERDAD"-.

-Reaccionando ante tal "petición"- Oh si es cierto-Acercándose también a la ojiperla- ¿Puedes seguir de pie Hinata?-.

-Viendo que ambas le miraban con caras casi asesinas, decidió seguirles la corriente- Me duele mucho- Decía mientras se sentaba para tocarse el tobillo-.

-Acercándose a Hinata- ¿Te duele mucho Hinata-chan?- pregunto mientras se hincaba en el lugar donde estaba Hinata y le tomaba el tobillo, haciendo que esta se pusiera más colorada- ¿Puedo verlo?-Le pregunto, a lo que la chica no tuvo de otra que asentir con la cabeza- Gracias- Comenzó a revisarlo, pero no puedo encontrar ningún daño en el- _Sakura-chan me ha enseñado jutsus médicos en estos últimos dos años que ha vivido conmigo, pero no puedo encontrar nada malo en su tobillo-_Pensando por unos momentos- ¿Te duele si lo toco?-Viendo que esta asentía-_Estoy seguro que no tiene nada, seguramente esto es de lo que el teme me advirtió ,Sakura e Ino deben haberla obligado a participar en esto, les seguiré el juego, para ver que es lo que quieren hacer-_Pensó mientras aun veía a las chicas-.

-_Esto es muy romántico-_Pensó-Ni-chan, ¿por qué no la ayudas a llegar hasta la casa?, no creo que pueda seguir, debemos regresar-.

-Ino tiene razón, regresemos-.

-Esta bien, como ustedes digan- Y antes de que cualquiera dijera otra cosa, se coloco de cuclillas dándole la espalda a la peliazul- Sube Hinata-chan, te llevaré- Le dijo, causando que la chica se pusiera aun más roja de lo que ya estaba y se quedará sin palabras-.

-Reaccionando antes que los demás- Mientras Hinata se acomoda en naruto, iré a ver a Sasuke-kun para decirle que nos iremos- Mirando a ino y después echando a corre para alcanzar al moreno-.

-Etto, yo le voy a hablar a Sai-kun para preguntarle sobre lo de nuestra cita el día de hoy, sólo tengo que buscar un lugar donde pueda salir la llamada- Corriendo hasta alcanzar a los demás-.

-Viendo como las otras dos se alejaban- _Me…me han dejado sola con Naruto-kun, me da pena estar de esta manera-._

-Parece ser que se han ido- Dice viendo a la Hyuga- Bien Hinata-chan, sube, regresaremos a nuestra casa-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola nuevamente, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, se que quedo muy largo, pero no veía el lugar para cortarlo, les agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario, y espero que en este capi también lo hagan, para los que siguen mi otra historia, la actualización la tendré en algunos días, no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos, pero haré mi máximo esfuerzo para que quede interesante, nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 10**

Se levanto del suelo con la chica en su espalda y comenzó a caminar por donde se habían ido los otros tres- _Se parece tanto a mi Hinata-chan, siempre se deja convencer por las demás de hacer cosas que no quiere-_Apretó un poco más el agarre que tenia de la muchacha- _De esta manera me dan ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso, pero…no puedo hacerlo, no soy la persona que debe hacerlo- _Siguió caminando sin tomar en cuenta exactamente a donde se dirigía-.

-Se acomodó perfectamente en la espalda del rubio y recargo su cabeza en los hombros de este, de tal manera que su cabello tapara su cara para que su sonrojo no fuera visible- _No se como me deje convencer de hacer esto, si Naruto-kun llega a descubrir que solamente estoy fingiendo, seguramente se enojara conmigo, pero…-_Se sonrojo un poco más al momento que se aferraba con mayor fuerza al abrazo que tenía sobre el rubio- _Me gusta estar de esta manera-_Sintió como el chico se detuvo de pronto, y con tristeza pensó- _Seguramente se enojo por mi manera de sostenerme-_Comenzó a deshacerse lentamente del agarre, cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya sobresaltándola-.

-No tienes por que soltarte, Hinata-chan, no quise incomodarte, pero…- Comenzó a ver hacia los lados- No veo a los demás por ningún lado- Buscando nuevamente con las mirada en los alrededores- Y…no reconozco este lugar- Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa- Creo que nos perdimos, lo siento-.

-La muchacha levanto la mirada, algo extrañada- ¿Pe…perdimos?- Pregunto preocupada, no s e esperaba que eso pasará, rápidamente comenzó a mirar alrededor para ver si identificaba el lugar, pero agacho la cabeza decepcionada- Creo que después de todo, este lugar si ha cambiado en estos últimos años- le dijo-.

-Creo que esto fue mi culpa, si le hubiera pedido a Sasuke que me ayudará a cargarte, no nos hubiéramos perdido, lamento tanto no recordar por donde nos metimos-.

-N...no te preocupes, Naruto-kun, no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, _la culpa la tenemos nosotras al hacer esta tontería-_Pensó-.

-Acababan de salir del interior del parque, y se dirigieron a sentarse en una banca que se encontraba enfrente de la salida, decidieron esperar a los otros dos para después irse, un poco de tiempo después, comenzaban a desesperarse por que ninguno de los dos se veía por ninguna parte- Creo que ya tardaron mucho, ¿no creen?- Pregunto preocupada viendo hacia al salida- Venían solamente, un poco detrás de nosotros, seguramente no encuentran la salida--.

-O, tal vez, Hinata se atrevió a decirle la verdad a Naruto y en estos momentos están hablando por algún lugar dentro del parque, no te preocupes Ino, no les pasará nada malo- Le dijo al pelirosa- Será mejor que vayamos a comprar algo de comer antes de que ellos salgan- Se levanto y jalo a los otros dos- Vamos Ino, sasuke-kun, démonos prisa, _de esta manera, evitamos pensar en algo malo-_Pensó, tratando de demostrar una sonrisa segura-.

-Hmp- Dijo levantándose y echando un último vistazo a la entrada- _No creo que estén hablando, seguramente tomaron otro camino- _Esbozo una sonrisa_-Definitivamente, es el mismo dobe pero de otra dimensión-_Comenzó a seguir a ambas chicas-.

-Seguía caminando sin tener idea a donde se dirigía, llevaban un buen rato sin dirección fija, llegaron hasta un pequeño lago dentro del parque, decidieron sentarse en una banca frente a este observando el paisaje, mientras pensaban como salir de ese lugar- _Esto es muy relajante, me gustaría pasar más tiempo en este lugar y en especial, por que estoy junto a Hinata-chan, pero…-_Se puso un poco serio- _Me inquieta un poco el hecho que esas personas lleven siguiéndonos desde que llegamos al parque-_Viendo hacia un árbol que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de donde ellos se encontraban- _Especialmente por que se esconden de nosotros, tengo que estar atento a lo que hagan- _Instintivamente, llevo uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de la chica, causando un sonrojo en esta-.

-Ajena a los pensamientos del rubio, Hinata se sorprendió por la acción del chico- _N…Naruto-kun me acaba de abrazar-_Se puso colorada y recordó lo que le acababan de decir las chicas unos momentos antes:

Flash back

-No te preocupes Hinata, pero – Llamando la atención de esta- ¿No crees que es hora de que le comentes que quieres ser más para él que una prometida?-.

-Colocando un rojo en sus mejillas, que causo una pequeña sonrisa en las otras dos- Yo, yo no, he di…dicho na…nada de eso- Dijo desviando la mirada y comenzando a correr un poco más rápido-.

-Lanzándose una mirada cómplice y alcanzando a la Hyuga, comenzaron a hablarle- Sabemos que no lo has dicho, pero nosotras sabemos que lo piensas, siempre lo has demostrado desde que éramos pequeños- Le dijo la rubia-.

-Hasta yo misma, que no los conozco desde que eran niños, se que él siente lo mismo por ti- Haciendo que la ojiperla se quedará parada en su lugar con la boca abierta y sus ojos aprietos, aumentando aún más su sonrojo- Todo este tiempo que no estuviste en Japón, se la pasaba hablando de ti todo el tiempo- Acercándose ambas más a la chica para mirarla a los ojos-.

-sabemos que mi ni-chan ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace un buen tiempo, al igual que tú, pero ahora- haciendo una pausa- Ahora él no recuerda nada, y…-.

-Y creemos que, ahora que esta un poco vulnerable, alguna de las zorras de la escuela, logren que se fije en ella, Naruto no recuerda lo importante que eres para él, por esa razón…-.

-Por esa razón, creemos que es hora de que le comentes de tus sentimientos, Hinata- Terminó la rubia mirando seriamente a su futura cuñada-.

-Yo… yo- Haciendo una pausa, las miro y después de pensarlo por un corto tiempo, decidió contestar-No…no se co…como debería hacerlo- Dijo, nerviosa por la forma en que las dos chicas sonrieron al escuchar su respuesta- No quiero que piense que Esta obligado, ahora que no recuerda nada- Dijo triste-.

-Tomándola por sorpresa- No te preocupes por eso, creemos que estas a tiempo para hacerlo- Dijo animada-.

-La frentuda tiene razón, creemos que le gustas a mi ni-chan, por esa razón, les grito a todos el día que ingresaste a nuestra clase-Enseñándole una sonrisa que competiría con la del Uzumaki-.

-¿Us…ustedes lo creen?-.

--No lo creemos, te lo confirmamos, ahora, solo tienes que tratar de hablarle de tus sentimientos, cuando te encuentres sola con él-Dijo la rubia-.

-O, por lo menos insinuarle algo parecido- Concluyó la ojiverde-.

Fin del flash back

-_Creo que a este momento se referían, tengo que actuar, este es el mejor momento para ello-_Giró su rostro para posicionarse frente al ojiazul, el cual, al sentir el movimiento de al chica, se giró también hacia ella preocupado-.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan?- Le pregunto mirándola, formando una sonrisa-.

-_Vamos Hinata, tienes que hacerlo-_Se acerco un poco más al chico con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas- Na…Naruto-kun, y…yo- Decía, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente- _Vamos, díselo-._

-Mientras una batalla era llevada acabo en la mente de Hinata, Naruto solamente la observaba maravillado por la cara que presenciaba de la chica frente a él- _Se ve muy tierna, me recuerda a la vez que…_- Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión – _Claro, se parece a la vez que me confeso sus sentimientos, hacia exactamente lo mismo que ahora-_Volvió a mirarla y esta vez no le quedo duda- _¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?, no puedo dejar que se declare, nos e que contestarle- _Se quedó mirándola un momento, hasta que recordó algo-_Esto me sacará de problemas-_Pensó mientras metía la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta- ¡Ya lo tengo Hinata-chan!-Dijo causando que la chica se sobresaltara- Les diremos que vengan a buscarnos con esto- Dijo mostrándole el celular que había sacado de su bolsa- Veamos, llamemos a Sasuke- Se puso de pie y comenzó a marcar-_Vamos teme, contesta, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí-._

-Se encontraban en un puesto de comida esperando sus ordenes, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, educadamente pidió disculpas a sus acompañantes y se separo un poco de ellas para poder contestar-Diga- Contesto fríamente- Ah, eres tu naruto- Le dijo, y espero algunos instantes para que el chico terminara de hablar, para contestarle- Se ve que eres un idiota, esperen ahí, en seguida iremos a buscarles- Le dijo para enseguida colgar la llamada y regresar a donde se encontraban las otras dos mirándolo con curiosidad-.

-¿Quién era?, Sasuke-kun- Le pregunto la pelirosa mientras este se acercaba a ellas-

-Hmp, el dobe dice que no pueden salir de ahí dentro-.

-Será mejor ir a buscarlos, quizás mi hermano este asustado, no debimos dejarlos solos- le recrimino a la otra chica-.

-Lo sé, lo sé Ino-cerda, pero ahora no es momento de discutir, vayamos a buscarlos, no tenemos idea en donde se encuentren- Dijo comenzando a caminar-.

-En realidad- Comenzó, haciendo que la pelirosa detuviera su paso y volteara a verle- Están junto al lago, ahí nos esperaran-.

-¡Qué bien!, no perdamos más tiempo- Echando a correr-.

-Esa Ino-cerda, siempre es tan impulsiva, se parece tanto a Naruto, no hay duda de que son hermanos- Digo al momento que comenzaba a seguirla-.

-Se encontraba de pie, desde que había cortado la llamada, le había comunicado a la peliazul que en seguida venían por ellos y esta había asentido con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, quedándose sentada jugando con sus manos y mirando hacia el piso- _Esto no me gusta mucho, no me gusta ver triste a Hinata-chan, pero no puedo hacer nada más…pero creo que eso no importa ahora mucho, esos tipos llevan ahí demasiado tiempo para ser solamente una casualidad, ¿no lo crees?-._

**-Tienes razón gaki, será mejor que comiences a caminar para encontrarte con los demás, asegúrate de que se encuentren bien y luego haremos lo necesario para ver que se traen entre manos-.**

_-Tienes razón, será mejor encontrarnos con ellos de una vez, de cualquier forma, ya puedo sentir su chacra acercándose-_Se dio la vuelta encarando nuevamente a una hinata que lo veía ensimismada, comenzó a cercarse a ella, y al estar frente a esta, le extendió al mano- Hinata-chan, hay que encontrarnos con los demás- Le dijo cn una enorme sonrisa, causando que la chica se sonrojara-.

-Hai, Naruto-kun- Dijo poniéndose de pie-.

-Bien, ellos nos alcanzaran por esa dirección- Dijo señalando hacia el frente- Por cierto- Se volvió para mirarla- ¿Ya puedes caminar tu sola, o aún quieres que te lleve sobre mi espalda?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa, causando que la chica se avergonzará-.

-Le miraba con la cara roja- _El es tan amable, y yo…¿cómo pude hacer eso? no puedo creer que lo engañe solamente para que me cargará, pero…se sentía muy bien, no, no es el momento- _Se regaño mentalmente- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, puedo caminar- Comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había señalado-¿Es por aquí cierto?-.

-Eh, si es por ahí- Y comenzó a seguirla, no paso mucho tiempo cuando tres figuras comenzaron a divisarse a lo lejos- Creo que ya los encontramos, Hinata-chan- Tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr con ella, al estar frente a ellos se detuvo, causando que la chica chocara con él- Oh, lo lamento Hinata-chan, ¿no te lastimaste?-.

-N…no te preocupes-.

-Veo que están bien- Dijo serio-.

-sasuke-kun, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?, ni siquiera les hemos preguntado- paso junto a él y lo aventó lejos, causando que los que la vieron tuvieran una gota sobre su cabeza- ¿Ni-san, estas bien?- Pregunto mientras lo revisaba-.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, no me paso nada malo, solamente no encontrábamos el camino de regreso-Le sonrió, eliminando al preocupación por parte de la rubia-.

-Ehm, Naruto- Ganando la mirada de parte de este y de los demás- Si no sabían como regresar, entonces, ¿por qué venían por este lugar?- le pregunto la pelirosa, mirando inquisidoramente al rubio-.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué có…cómo supe que venían por aquí dices?, _¿ y ahora que le digo?, no puedo contarle que lo supe por sus chacras-_Le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a cierto pelinegro que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, muy rara en él- _Ese teme, esa mirada solamente la pone cuando va hacer algo malo para mi, y lo único malo que puede hacer ahora es contar la verdad, no puedo dejar que lo haga- _Cambiando su mirada y poniendo una cara llena de rabia-.

-La verdad, lo supo por…- Se quedo mirando al rubio que parecía que lo quería matar con al mirada-_¿Los ninjas pueden hacer eso?, no quiero descubrirlo, pero esto es muy gracioso-_Se dijo- Lo supo por que yo se lo dije cuando me llamó- Dijo simplemente, viendo como el rubio suspiraba relajado- _Es exactamente igual al teme, siempre se creen lo que parece más lógico que pasara-._

-Creo que ya debemos irnos a casa, de repente comenzó a dolerme un poco la cabeza- Dijo tocándose esta y comenzando a caminar hasta quedar junto al ojinegro- Gracias-le susurro a este, y luego lo jalo hacia otro lado- Ahora las alcanzamos chicas, tengo que preguntarle algo a sasuke- Dirigiéndose detrás de unos árboles-.

-Al ver que el rubio se quedaba parada verificando que las demás no los observaban, decidió preguntarle, ya que comenzaba a desesperarse-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Le dijo causando que el ojiazul volteará a verlo-.

-En realidad, nada en especial, solo quería poder ocultarme de ellas para hacer esto- realizo unos sellos- kage bunshin ni jutsu- Dijo suavemente para no ser escuchado, apareciendo una nube de uno y después una copia del rubio- Ya sabes que hacer- le dijo antes de que este desapareciera y los dejará solos nuevamente-.

-Se quedo extrañado por lo acababa de pasar, y decidió preguntar- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer con esa cosa?- Refiriéndose al bunshin-.

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero…- Miro detrás de las chicas que reencontraban platicando- Desde que salimos de la casa de ellos dos, nos han estado siguiendo, pensé que solamente era mi imaginación, pero, cuando nos separamos ellos también lo hicieron, y ahora que llegaron, ellos también lo hicieron, en total son ocho personas, y creo que tienen una cámara en las manos, pues han estado tomando fotografías a Hinata-chan y a mí mientras caminábamos- Volviendo a mirar en otra dirección- No creo que se traigan algo bueno, aunque no creo que sean tan peligrosos como un ninjas de clase S, pero, de cualquier forma, los vigilaré-.

-Ya veo- Se limito a decir- Pero, cuando tengas información, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo mirándolo desafiante-.

-Esta bien, ahora regresemos con las chicas, me preocupa dejarlas solas-.

-Llevaban caminando un buen rato cuando el pelinegro paro de pronto junto a la pelirosa- Los veremos luego, llevaré a sakura a su casa- Les dijo a las chicas- Pero en la tarde iré a tu casa para ayudarte a estudiar-.

-_Pero no me gusta estudiar-_Pensó con cascadas en los ojos, más tarde los tres restantes llegaban ala mansión Namikaze, cuando abrieron esta, se dirigieron hacia el despacho del rubio para anunciar que habían regresado, pero no pudieron entrar, ya que una voz muy furiosa se escuchaba dentro, discutiendo con alguien-.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO DE TI NAGATO, ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE DEJARAS QUE ESO PASARA?, TE CONFIE EL LIDERAZGO DE ESA COMPAÑÍA-Dejo pasar un tiempo para volver a hablar- NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LO PENSASTE, ANTES DE HACER CUALQUIER TONTERIA LO HUBIERAS COMENTADO CON LOS DEMÁS SOCIOS, ESTAMOS APUNTO DE CAER EN UN GRAN APRIETO CON NUESTROS ALIADOS Y LAS FINANZAS DE LA EMPRESA SE VERÁN AFECTADOS, Y ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!- Otro tiempo volvió a pasar-NO SE COMO ME DEJE CONVENCER POR JIRAIYA-SENSEI PARA DEJARTE EN ESE PUESTO, PERO CUANDO LLEGUEMOS PARA ALLA, TE LAS VERÁS CON LOS ACCIONISTAS- Otro espacio de tiempo- SI, IREMOS TODOS, ¿O ACASO CREES QUE TE SLAVARAS DE NUESTARS CARAS PARA ETSA REUNIÓN?, TE VEREMOS MAÑANA- Colgó el teléfono de manera brusca-.

-Naruto se aferró a las dos mujeres que se encontraban a su lado, no pudo creer que un ninja, quien recientemente había dejado su puesto como miembro del escuadrón AMBU y soportaba diariamente el carácter de sakura, se atemorizaba por un hombre- Ino-chan- Llamó a la rubia, y con temor en su voz le pregunto- ¿E…ese es papá?-.

-Las chicas lo voltearon a ver con ternura- Si Naruto-kun, ese es papá, pero no te preocupes, sólo grita así cuando esta enojado- Le toco la mejilla de manera cariñosa- Nunca lo ha hecho con nosotros-.

-Abrió al puerta de su estudio y se sorprendió al ver a tres personas paradas frente a esta, y más cuando su hija acariciaba la mejilla de su otro hijo que se veía algo nervioso-¿Qué pasa chicos?- les pregunto formando una sonrisa-.

-Papá, lo que pasa es que Naruto escucho tu forma de gritar, y se sorprendió un poco, pero ya le dije que no tiene por que preocuparse-.

-Acercándose a su hijo y revolviéndole el cabello- Lamento que me hayas escuchado de esa manera, prometo que nunca volverá a pasar- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa equiparable a la del rubio- Chicos, los veré en unos minutos en en comedor, tengo que informarles algo, ah, por cierto Hinata, arréglate, te llevaré con tu padre, necesita preguntarte algo- Sin más se dirigió a su habitación-.

-Bien, vayamos a ducharnos antes de que hablemos con ellos, si no mamá se enojará con nosotros- les dijo al rubia comenzando a alejarse-.

-Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor desayunando, cuando el rubio mayor, decidió comenzar a hablar- Bueno chicos, como ya me escucharon hablar, creo que tienen una idea de lo que esta pasando, peor de cualquier manera les explicaremos- Dijo mirando a la mujer de cabello rojizo que se encontraba sentada al lado suyo la cual, le regalo una sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar con ellos-.

-Bien, nos acabamos de enterar, que una de nuestras empresas que se encuentra en Inglaterra, acaba de obtener una enorme deuda con una compañía de unos amigos nuestros, todos los papeles han sido firmados por un hombre que se hace llamar "Pein"- Después de escuchar este nombre, Naruto mostró una cara de pocos amigos, cosa que afortunadamente para él, nadie noto-.

-Y- La interrumpió el rubio mayor- Hace unos momentos, Hiashi me acaba de comunicar, que ese tal "Pein", nos es otro que el encargado de nuestra empresa, Nagato, quien por cierto, fue sumamente recomendado para el puesto por mi maestro Jiraiya, no se como pudo traicionarnos e inclusive a Jiraiya-sama- Dijo fastidiado-.

-Por esa razón chicos- Llamó la atención- Es necesario que todos los accionistas viajemos inmediatamente a ese país para arreglar este problema y tomar definitivamente una desición sobre ese sujeto- Les mostró una sonrisa-.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes también irán?- Les pregunto la rubia, causando que el rubio que se encontraba a su lado las mirará sin entender-.

-¿Por qué irían ellos, Ino-chan?- le pregunto sin entender-.

-Hijo- Se acerco a este- Lo que pasa es que nosotros accionistas mayoritarios en la empresa, pro esa razón, nos vemos en la necesidad de ir- Le dio un abrazo- Se que ya están grandes, pero lamento tanto tener que dejarlos solos- Mirándolo- Y más aún en la situación en al que te encuentras-.

-Tu padre tiene razón- También lo abrazo- Pero no podemos quedarnos, pero, he hablado con Mikoto, ella los vigilará mientras no nos encontramos-.

-¿Mikoto?-.

-Ella es la madre de Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun- le contesto al ojiperla-.

-Exactamente, así no nos preocuparemos tanto por ustedes- Se puso de pie- Ahora, Naruto, hijo vamos a salir por un rato- Viendo a la peliazulada- Hinata-chan, te llevaré con tu padre, tiene algo que decirte-.

-Hai, Minato-san-.

-Ino, querida, tú me ayudaras a dejar las cosas preparadas para nuestro viaje, además tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo-.

-Esta bien Madre-.

-Nosotros nos marchamos, las veremos en un rato- Salio del comedor, seguido por los demás-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Se había levantado muy temprano ese día, últimamente no tenía mucho sueño ni ganas de hacer muchas cosas, acababa de terminar su entrenamiento diario con su primo y ahora se encontraba caminando por las extensas calles de su aldea, sin querer, sus pasos la dirigieron al departamento de su novio- _Creo que no puedo estar más tiempo sin él, no puedo evitar terminar todos los días en este lugar-_Se dijo- _Ya que estoy aquí, será mejor visitar a Sakura-chan, seguramente tiene alguna noticia de él-_Se acerco un poco más, y toco el timbre, unos pasos perezosos se dejaros escuchar al otro lado, indicándole que alguien se acercaba, paso untar de minutos y la puerta frente a ella se abrió, revelando a una pelirosa un poco triste- Ohayo, Sakura-chan, disculpa por venir a molestarte tan temprano-.

-Ohayo Hinata, no te preocupes, pasa por favor, me da gusto verte- Ambas tomaron asiento- Quieres algo de tomar- Le pregunto-.

-N…no gracias sakura-san, en realidad- Bajo su mirada- Sólo venia a preguntar, si tenían alguna información acerca de Naruto-kun-.

-Suspiro, No, en realidad, no, desde ese día, no hemos sabido nada sobre él- Miro por la ventana- ¿Sabes, Hinata?, yo también extraño al idota de Naruto, este lugar se vuelve muy triste y callado ahora que no esta-.

-Yo también le extraño mucho- le confeso- Pero, ¿sabes?, confió en que regresará con bien, él no se da por vencido- Le regalo una sonrisa-.

-Si, tienes razón- Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a buscar a Sasuke-kun?, en estos momentos se encuentra entrenando con Kakashi-sensei, si vamos, seguramente nos enteraremos de algún avance- La jalo hacia la salida-.

-Hai- le sonrió y al siguió-.

-Estaban caminado por las calles de la villa, cuando alguien las llamó- Sakura, Hinata por aquí- Se escucho la voz de Ino, se acercaron hasta su posición- ¿A dónde van?- les pregunto-.

-Vamos a ver si tienen alguna nueva información sobre Naruto- le dijo al pelirosa-.

-Bajo su mirada- Supe por Choji lo que paso, me comentó que se encuentra desaparecido debido a su última misión, lo siento mucho, espero que pronto puedan localizarlo- les dijo a ambas-.

-No te preocupes, Ino-chan, estamos seguras que así será- le comento la ojiperla- _Aunque, la verdad sea aun más seria de lo que la hokage ha comentado-_.

-Las miro por un momento- Creo que será mejor que las deje en paz, vayan a donde tenían pensado, las veré en otro momento- Se dirigió hacia su florería- Espero que tengan buenas noticias sobre Naruto- les animo-.

-Gracias Ino-cerda, nos veremos después- Comenzó a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamiento, en búsqueda del último Uchiha-.

-_Espero que pronto estés de vuelta, Naruto-kun-_Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo-.

-Se podía observar a dos personas entadas, una frente a la otra, sus ojos de un color extrañamente rojo se veían vacíos, ya que en esos momentos no se encontraban precisamente en ese lugar, si no en el mundo del tsukuyomi, el último de los Uchiha y el hijo del colmillo blanco se encontraban entrenadnos duramente desde el día anterior, tratando de dominar completamente la técnica del peliplateado, dentro de e este mundo, ambos se podían ver jadeando viéndose mutuamente.

-Todavía no puedes dominar por completo la técnica, Sasuke- le dijo con mucho esfuerzo-.

-Ya lo se Kakashi, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creía- Tomo aire- Tardaremos más de lo que teníamos planeado-.

-Creo que tienes razón, _si por lo menos tuviera el chacra necesario, yo intentaría regresarlo, después de todo, fue mi culpa que le pasará eso-._

-Será mejor que descansemos, mi chacra comienza a debilitarse, y ambos sabemos que no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo con él sharingan activado, y hemos sobrepasado nuestro limite, _aunque, me l molesta admitirlo, no puedo continuar, necesito descansar-._

-Como digas- Un segundo después, comenzaron a levantarse en sus respectivos cuerpos- Iré a informar a Tsunade-sama, de nuestro avance, te veré después- Una nube de humo lo rodeo y desapareció de la vista-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

La tarde había caído, se encontraba en su habitación observando el atardecer, sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, y no sintió cuando la puerta se abrió, la persona que se adentraba al lugar, se colocó detrás de él y lo observo por unos momentos, hasta que decidió llamar su atención.

-Tomo el valor suficiente, y alzo su puño hasta estamparlo en la cabeza de la otra persona, causando que esta brincará de su lugar y se pusiera en posición de defensa- ¡Sakura-chan, ahora n hice nada, no me pegues!- Colocó sus brazos frente a su cara, esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó, más sólo pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada-.

-Eres un idiota, no soy Sakura- La voz de el pelinegro lo sacó de su momento de terror, y alzó la mirada para verlo-.

-Sasuke, lo siento- Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella- ¿A qué has venido?- le pregunto, extrañado de verlo en ese lugar-.

-Cuando fuimos a correr, te dije que vendría para estudiar, pero en verdad, quiero pedirte que me cuentes algunas cosas- Viendo que nuevamente su mirada se perdía, decidió preguntarle- ¿Qué te sucede?, estas muy extraño-.

-Estaba pensando sobre lo que ocurrió hace un rato con los padres de este Naruto, no entiendo como son tan amables con él, antes de irse, me llevaron con Tsunade-baachan, le pidieron que me revisará, y ella les dijo que no tenia nada malo, que seguramente, el problema de mi memoria se resolvería en un día o dos, ya que el golpe no había sido muy grave- Suspiro- Ellos se alegraron por mi, y antes de irse, me pidieron que ya que estaba bien, cuidará mucho de Ino y de mi, que no querían que nos pasará nada malo mientras no se encontraran con nosotros- Volvió su mirara hacia el cielo- Me dijeron que era lo más importante en sus vidas, y que si algo malo me pasaba a mí o a Ino-chan, no podrían soportarlo-.

-Eso es normal, ellos siempre han demostrado un excesivo cariño hacia ustedes, mayor que cualquier padre, es normal, pues son sus únicos hijos-.

-Si, pero…so me acostumbro a ser tratado de esa manera, en mi mundo soy huérfano, nadie me apoyaba, principalmente por que nunca supieron al igual que yo, quien fue mi padre en verdad-.

0oo0o0o0o0o0

Llevaba un tiempo en ese lugar, todo el día había estado siguiendo a esos sujetos y estaba comenzando a aburrirse, apenas unos momentos atrás, habían dejado de seguir a los muchachos, y ahora acababan de entrar en un viejo edificio.

_-Creo que tendré que ir a investigar, llevan más de cinco minutos ahí, seguramente o saldrán pronto- _Comenzó a mover sus manos realizando unos sellos, de pronto, en el lugar que ocupaba una nube de humo se creo revelando a un pequeño ratón- _Creo que de esta forma será más fácil moverme- _Pensó comenzando a adentrarse en el lugar, siendo guiado, solamente por el chacra de los sujetos-.

No tardo mucho tiempo, pues solamente caminar por un poco tiempo, llego a una sala, donde se encontraban varias personas reunidas, una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

-El plan va muy bien, señor, hemos seguido a las personas que nos pidió-.

-Otro sujeto, de cabellos castaños, continuo- Me parece una buena estrategia habernos unido con Nagato, él hizo un buen trabajo llamando la atención de todos los accionistas, al estar ellos fuera del país, no impedirán que actuemos- Comenzó a reír-.

-Una tercera persona los siguió- Será muy sencillo tomar prisioneros a los chicos, de esa manera, será más fácil conseguir sus objetivos- Terminó, acomodándose sus lentes-

-kukuku Kabuto, tienes razón, muy pronto todos ellos pagarán por no dejarme controlar la empresa, y quedarán en la ruina- La persona, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido tras las sombras, mostró una enorme sonrisa., acercándose a los demás- Principalmente, Minato Namikaze, sus hijos pagarán por las ofensas de su padre-Su mirada se cruzo con la de sus cómplices- Comenzaremos con el plan en dos días más, espero que estén preparados-.

-Como usted ordene….Orochimaru-sama- Una sonrisa maniaca inundó el lugar, seguido de un pequeño estruendo y una nube de humo, que nadie pudo detectar-.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, antes de cualquier cosa, mil disculpas por la enorme demora, ciertamente pensé que ahora que nos encontramos de vacaciones podría adelantarme con las entregas de los capis, pero, parece ser que el no hacer nada, impide que mi mente cree las escenas necesarias para hacerlo, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero no les asegura nada, pasando a otras cosas, espero que el capi les haya agradado, y si no es así, háganmelo saber, ya que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y son la inspiración necesaria para seguir con la historia, sin más por el momento, me despido y les deseo que se la pasen bien, ja ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 11**

-Entonces, ¿habría sido diferente si supieran quién era tu padre?-Le pregunto intrigado, mientras se acercaba más y se sentaba junto a él-.

-La verdad, no se si sepan que él fue mi padre, pero…si yo lo hubiera sabido- Su rostro adquirió una enorme sonrisa- Hubiera aceptado mejor mi destino- Tomo un momento de silencio- El siempre fue mi inspiración, siempre quise ser más fuerte que él, si hubiera sabido que fue mi padre, me hubiera esforzado más-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Por que me hubiera esforzado el doble para ser un mejor shinobi de lo que fue mi padre, y cumplir con sus últimas palabras, "ser reconocido como el héroe de la aldea"-Una enorme sonrisa se formo y su vista se clavo en una fotografía que se encontraba en un buró junto a su cama, en ella se podían observar a los señores Namikaze abrazando cada uno a un rubio con una enorme sonrisa- Y tal vez, así hubiera sabido desde antes, que Ino-chan era mi hermana y poder cuidar de ella-.

-Dejemos eso para después, ahora, quiero que me digas, por qué enviaste a una copia para averiguar, ¿crees que sea algo peligroso?-.

-No lo se, pero, cuando algún ninja espía a otras personas, significa que tiene alguna misión que cumplir con ellos, y no creo que en este lugar sea tan diferente- Suspiro- Creo que ahora me toca preguntar a mí, ¿por qué dijiste que vendrías a estudiar conmigo?-.

-Simplemente pensé que seria buena idea, la semana venidera comienzan los exámenes, y no creo que quieras afectar el promedio de tu otro yo-.

-¿Mi otro yo?¿Promedio?, ja, no creo que pueda afectarlo más, nunca fui bueno en la academia-Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado-.

-¿Bromeas?, Naruto es uno de los mejores estudiantes de todo nuestro salón, estoy de acuerdo contigo que el estudio no le gusta mucho, pero, Kushina-san siempre lo pone a estudiar, según ella, quiere que sea un buen estudiante al igual que su padre lo fue en su juventud, y Naruto, Naruto se parece tanto a su madre que siempre hace lo que ella le dice que haga- Comenzó a reír- Y además, para asegurarse que no baje su promedio, lo amenaza con no dejarle participar en el equipo de soccer, y claro que ninguno de nosotros quiere que se salga, así que, ya lo sabes, tienes que estudiar, nuestro siguiente partido es importante y no quiero que Kushina-san se enoje y te saque del equipo-.

-Pero no me gusta estudiar- Cascadas resbalaban de sus ojos mientras hacia un puchero- ¿Por qué Ino-chan no estudia también?-Le pregunto- _Si yo tengo que estudiar, que ella también lo haga-._

-Según tengo entendido por la muchacha que me abrió la puerta, Ino fue a estudiar a la casa de Hinata, así que no te quejes, Sakura también se reunirá con ellas-.

-Bien- Contesto fastidiado, pero su cara rápidamente cambio por una de seriedad, al sentir que su trabajo había terminado- ¿Entonces, estamos solos cierto, Sasuke?- Le pregunto serio, sin dirigirle la mirada-.

-Solamente se encuentra la servidumbre, ¿por qué?¿qué sucede?-.

-Mi clon ha cumplido con su trabajo- Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana- _kuso, ese maldito, ¿ahora que hacemos?-_-.

-**No tengo ni la menor idea, pero, no creo que quieras que alguno de ellos salga lastimado, así que, ** **PIENSA EN ALGO DE UNA VEZ**-.

_-Pensé que dirías eso, nunca quieres ayudarme con los planes-_La discusión mental se vio interrumpida, por un fuerte dolor, y un tambaleo por parte de Naruto-_¿Qué demonios? No puedo controlarme, ¿qué sucede?-._

**-Eso esta empeorando cada vez más, tenemos que regresar lo antes posible mocoso, tu chacra se descontrola con mayor facilidad-.**

_-¿Y por qué hasta ahora? No había pasado nada en todo el día-._

**-Por que por muy poco que fuera, estuviste gastando chacra al crear ese clon, y ahora que ese chacra no sale de tu cuerpo, este se comienza a desestabilizar, el día de ayer gastaste una cantidad enorme de chacra, y tu cuerpo**** tuvo que reunirla nuevamente, y ahora no has hecho nada que tenga que llevar un gran gasto de esta, por esa razón, comienza a incrementar-.**

_-¿Y qué debo hacer?-._

**.Tienes que gastar un poco, o la cantidad suficiente para que tu cuerpo no sufra daños, recuerda que en este mundo tu chacra no es estable-**Una pequeña explosión de chacra lo comprobó, mandando el cuerpo del rubio a estrellarse contra el techo- **Será mejor que te deshagas del exceso de chacra antes de que causes algún accidente-.**

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?, _demonios, ¿qué fue eso?, hace unos momentos estaba aquí y luego sale volando y se estrella contra la pared y ahora…_-Su mirada se dirigió hacia la persona que en esos momentos se encontraba suspendida del techo de la habitación- _¿Cómo puede permanecer de pie en el techo?-._

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo- Dijo en voz alta, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, que se volvieron de color rojo-.

-_¿A quien le habla? y ¿Por qué sus ojos son de color rojo?, esto es extraño, _ Naruto, ¿qué sucede?- Le dijo claramente preocupado, ya que el chico parecía que solamente veía a la nada-.

-Dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que lo había llamado- Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que no me pueda controlar más- Y sin decir una palabra más, salto del techo cayendo de pie frente al pelinegro- Iremos a donde no haya gente, no quiero lastimar a alguien- Y tomo al pelinegro de la camisa, se dirigió a la ventana que se encontraba abierta y salto por esta hacia el techo más cercano- Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el parque, estoy seguro que en estos momentos del día no habrá mucha gente en ese lugar- Un aura de color azul comenzó a rodearlo, al darse cuenta de eso, comenzó a saltar por encima de las casas para poder llegar a ese lugar lo más rápido posible-.

-Al ver que el muchacho que lo jalaba comenzó a saltar, dirigió su mirada para observarlo detenidamente, notando que algo raro lo comenzaba a rodear- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué es esa cosa que tienes?-.

-Mi chacra- Contesto simplemente y apresuro el paso, llegando a los pocos minutos al parque y aterrizando de un enorme salto en medio de este, dejo al pelinegro en el suelo, y comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores, cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie alrededor, un gran suspiro salio de su boca- Ahora puedo descansar un poco-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le dijo acercándose a él, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues una extraña fuerza lo empujo-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Susurro, pues una onda expansiva de color azul con tintes rojos se había formado alrededor del rubio, y este se encontraba con las manos extendidas- Naruto, ¿qué esta pasando?-Le pregunto ya exasperado-.

-Lentamente volteo la cabeza en dirección del ojinegro y le dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa- He acumulado mucho chacra en mi cuerpo, y ahora tengo que deshacerme de él- Comienzo a caminar hacia un árbol, mientras en su mano se formaba una pequeña esfera de color azul- RASENGAN-Dijo antes de estrellar la esfera en el árbol, provocando que este se rompiera y cayera a un lado del ojiazul- Demonios, no es suficiente, ¿por qué demonios no se agota?-Pregunto a nadie en especifico, causando que el pelinegro se acercara pensando que le preguntaba a él- Explícamelo- Pidió mientras más chacra rojo comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo-.

-Yo no se que es lo que pasa, no puedo explicártelo- Le dijo algo molesto, pero una tercera voz causo que se sobresaltara-.

-**El mocoso no te dijo a ti, me lo pregunto a mi- **El chico volteo inmediatamente a donde provenía el origen de la voz, se sorprendió al encontrar junto al rubio, un pequeño zorro con nueve colas formado con el chacra que salía del cuerpo del rubio- **Bien gaki, creo que eso es fácil de saberlo a simple vista, mi chacra se vio afectado por el tuyo, así que también querer salir, y no me mires, no puedo hacer mucho por controlarla, este lugar también me afecta a mí- **Le dijo a Naruto-.

-Pero no puedo salirme de control en este lugar, no hay nadie que pueda controlarme aquí- Dijo mientras se agachaba para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- .

-Miraba a las dos personas que estaban frente a él, y no pudiendo soportar más tiempo el no entender lo que pasaba, comenzó a hablar- Muy bien, esto ya paso mis expectativas, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, y mucho menos se que es esa cosa y que tiene que ver en esto- Dijo señalando al zorro-.

-Se levanto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una gran ola de chacra salio expulsado de su cuerpo, causando que en el lugar donde se encontraba se formara un cráter y creando un pequeño temblor, cayendo al piso nuevamente, respirando rápidamente, tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido- Bien, eso es lo que pasa- Le dijo cuándo termino de contarle -.

-Hmp, eso explica lo de hace unos momentos, pero no el por que tus ojos se volvieron rojos y el por que esa cosa esta aquí- señalando nuevamente al kitsune-.

-Un suspiro hondo se escucho en la boca del rubio- Bien, creo que no habrá problema con que te cuente- Se callo por un momento- ¿Conoces sobre los nueves bijuus, las bestias con colas?-.

-Forman parte de la mitología de nuestro país- Dijo serio, esperando la razón del por que de la pregunta-.

-Bien, así será más sencillo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que el cuarto hokage murió cuando un monstruo ataco la aldea?- Un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro fue lo suficiente para que siguiera hablando- Pues ese monstruo fue uno de esos nueve bijuus, específicamente el Kyubi- La mirada seria del muchacho cambio a una de asombro al escuchar esto- Yondaime en verdad no pudo derrotarlo, utilizó una técnica de sellado para encerrar los poderes del kyubi, en un recién nacido, por desgracia para mi, ese niño fui yo, y este que vez aquí, solo es una imagen creada con chacra del zorro, como su chacra en ocasiones se mezcla con la mía, es por esa razón que dice que su chacra también se salio de control- Concluyo mirando fijamente al ojinegro, hasta que algo paso por su cabeza y miró extrañado a la masa de chacra que se encontraba aún a su lado- Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?, por tu estúpida idea de salir, tuve que explicar lo que no me gusta contar- Le recriminó-.

-**Solo quería salir, ya que ahí adentro siento que me asfixio por tanto flujo de chacra-.**

**-**Cayendo al suelo, con unos cuantos jadeos**- **Bien, creo que ahora que estas aquí, podrías hacerte cargo de mi cuerpo, ya que me quede sin fuerzas- Y sin esperar que el kitsune le contestara su cuerpo cayo como roca al suelo, inconciente-.

-¡Naruto!, ¿qué pasa?-Le pregunto mientras se acercaba al susodicho- ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunto al kitsune que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos-.

-El baka no guardo las reservas suficientes como para mantenerse conciente por un rato, ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de su cuerpo- El chacra comenzó a desaparecer entrando en el cuerpo del rubio, pasando unos cuantos segundos, este abrió los ojos, pero eran de color rojo- tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar, si mantengo por mucho tiempo la posesión de su cuerpo mientras se encuentra inconciente, podría lastimarlo- Dio un pequeño salto quedando arriba de un árbol- Apresúrate, algunos humanos se acercan, y no les conviene que los vean en este lugar-Dijo señalando el lugar donde se había creado el pequeño cráter y donde se encontraba el árbol destruido, se disponía a saltar nuevamente, cuando al voz del pelinegro lo detuvo-.

-¡Espera!-Le pidió, causando que este se detuviera y volteara a verlo- Yo no puedo saltar como tú lo haces, Naruto me trajo-.

-Por esa razón no me gusta tratar con humanos débiles-Dio otro pequeño salto para quedar frente a ojinegro- Sube, pero de una vez te advierto, si alguien se llega a enterar que el terrible kyubi te llevo cargando, lo lamentaras por toda tu vida- Dijo con una voz tétrica mientras se hincaba para que el pelinegro se acomodara en su espalda-.

-E…esta bien, no diré nada, _ de cualquier manera, nadie ma creería si lo dijera-_Se subió en la espalda del rubio, mientras una risa tenebrosa se comenzaba a escuchar- ¿Qué…qué es tan gracioso?-Le recrimino al de ojos sangre y este le contesto-.

-Es increíble como el orgullosos Uchiha es cargado por su eterno rival, le recordaré al mocoso que le eche en cara a su amigo lo que paso en cuanto lleguemos a su mundo- Sin decir más, se levanto y comenzó a realizar algunos sellos- No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciar, así que sujétate, usaré una de las técnicas del mocoso, **Hiraishin no Jutsu-**Sin que alguna palabra saliera del Uchiha, en un repentino movimiento, se encontraban delante de la mansión Namikaze- Ya llegamos, ahora solamente debemos entrar, y llevar al idiota a su cama, es mejor que lo recostemos de una vez- Comenzó a caminar, dejando al pelinegro de pie, en estado de shock- Date prisa, no quiero que empiecen a cuestionarme por llegar solo, no soy bueno contestando preguntas-.

-¿Eh?, ah, si espera- Se adelanto hasta alcanzarlo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada- Se que dijiste que no eres bueno contestando preguntas, pero…¿me podrías explicar, cómo llegamos tan rápido?, es decir, hace un momento, estábamos en el parque, y ahora, nos encontramos en este lugar- Le pregunto tratando de no levantar la voz para no ser escuchados-.

-Ya te lo dije, es una técnica del mocoso, hace dos años, fue a entrenar con sus invocaciones, los sapos, y uno de ellos le enseño esa técnica, le dijo que era una de las que el cuarto había usado y como poseso se puso a aprenderla, ahora, solamente la utiliza cuando su equipo se encuentra en problemas y tienen que retirarse de algún lugar- Llego hacia la entrada- Ya llegamos, y pase lo que pase, aleja a esa chica que se encuentra del otro lado de la puerta, no tengo humor para tratar con más humanos escandalosos-Comenzó a abrir la puerta-.

-¿A qué chica te refieres?- La puerta se abrió completamente, y la respuesta llego inmediatamente, sin tener la oportunidad de actuar, una melena rubia se abalanzo sobre el rubio, tirándolo al suelo-.

-Naruto- Lo abrazo más contra su cuerpo- me tenias preocupada, con lo del sismo llame para la casa y no te encontrabas y luego te marque al tu teléfono y lo dejaste en casa, no sabia que hacer- Mientras lloraba en cima suyo-No vuelvas a hacerlo-.

-Ino, creo que sería mejor que lo dejaras levantarse, _no creo que a un demonio le guste que lo abrasen-_Le comento mientras se acercaba a estos-.

-Si, levántate de una vez, mo….- Su palabra fue cortada, por una mano del ojinegro que al oír lo que pensaba decir, se lanzó encima de ambos jóvenes y evito que dijera algo de más-.

-_Afortunadamente no alcanzo a decir mocosa, _vamos Naruto, sube a tu habitación, descansa, mañana regresare para repasar lo que estudiamos el día de hoy- Le dijo mientras los ayudaba a poner de pie-.

-Si, como quieras- Comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, pasando de Ino, al subir las escaleras se perdió de vista-.

-Sasuke-kun-Llamó la atención de este, mientras aun miraba en la dirección por donde se había perdido el rubio- ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿qué le ocurrió a mi hermano?-Pregunto viéndolo a la cara, causando un sobresalto en este ojinegro-.

-¿A qué te refieres Ino?- Le pregunto haciéndose el desentendido-.

-Se que algo le pasa, y es importante para mi ayudarle, especialmente ahora que no se encuentran mis padres- Su mirada se torno seria- Antes de que se marcharan, mi madre hablo conmigo, me pidió que cuidara bien de él-.

Flash back

-Mientras los dos rubios y la peliazulada salían por la puerta, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la sala, para poder hablar tranquilamente-Hija, quiero hablar de algo importante contigo- Comenzó la pelirroja-.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?, debe ser algo importante como para no hablarlo mientras ni-san no esta en casa-.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero pedirte un favor- Le dijo mirándola a la cara-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?,-.

-Tu padre y yo queremos que cuides muy bien de tu hermano, sabes que siempre ha sido muy descuidado, y con lo que le paso, ahora, es más importante que estemos con él- Dio un pequeño suspiro- Nosotros estaremos ausentes no sabemos exactamente por cuanto tiempo, por esa razón, te pido que li ayudes en todo lo que puedas, no sabemos hasta cuando pueda recuperar su memoria, ni siquiera sabemos si algún día lo hará, por favor hija- Terminó-.

-No tienes por que pedírmelo oka-san, aunque mi hermano llegue a desesperarme a veces, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho y sabes que haré lo posible para que no le pase nada malo-.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, por favor, en estos días que no estaremos, ayúdalo a estudiar un poco, no quiero que descuide sus calificaciones, aunque Tsunade-sama me ha asegurado que la semana de exámenes seria exentado de ellos hasta que se encuentre bien, no creo que él lo quiera- Volvió a dar un suspiro- Creo que no querrá ser tratado diferente por estar enfermo, también quiero que lo distraigas, llévalo a escoger su nuevo auto, no sé, distráelo un poco-.

-No te preocupes, lo haré, no tienen por que preocuparse-.

Fin flash back

-Por esa razón, quiero que me digas por que salieron y no me avisaron- Le dijo con una voz que parecía molesta-.

-_Genial, parece ser que en vez de ser pariente de Naruto, es pariente del zorro, _bien, Naruto se sentía un poco mal, dijo que quería salir a caminar un poco, pero cuando salimos dejamos todas nuestras cosas, cuando sucedió el sismo, nos encontrábamos de regreso, y no nos ocurrió nada malo, bien ahora que te conté, me retiro, tengo ganas de descansar un rato- Y sin más salió de la mansión-.

-Ni-san, el día de mañana, no te dejare solo, ya lo verás-Se dirigió a su habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se dirigió a la que estaba frente a la suya, la abrió con cuidado, encontrando al otro rubio dormido encima de su cama- Que descases- Susurro, antes de cerrar la puerta-.

-La mañana llego, comenzaba a despertar, cuando una voz dentro de él, comenzó a hablar**- Veo que ya has despertado, ¿recuperaste tus energías?-.**

-Creo que si, pero eso realmente no me importa ahora, debemos de centrarnos en lo que sabemos, no puedo permitir que esa maldita serpiente le haga daño a los muchachos-.

**-Tienes que hablar con el mocoso Uchiha, debemos saber quien es en este mundo ese tal Orochimaru, recuerda que antes de actuar, debes conocer a lo que te enfrentas-.**

-Esta bien, iré a buscar al teme dos y le preguntaré- Abrió los ojos y se levanto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y comenzó a bañarse, al terminar, tomo la toalla que se encontraba afuera, se seco un poco el cabello para después colocársela en la parte de abajo, dejando al descubierto su pecho, bien trabajado- Creo que cuando regrese, tendré que entrenar más duro de lo habitual- Comento viéndose en el espejo- Pero ahora, me tengo que dar prisa-Abrió la puerta para dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación para buscar ropa para ponerse, pero cuando salía de esta la puerta principal se abrió revelando a dos muchacha, una jalando de la otra-¿_Ahora qué sucede?_ –Se pregunto quedándose en el mismo lugar observando a las otras dos-.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, no tengas pena, solamente vamos a levantarlo- Dirigió su mirada a la cama donde supuestamente debería encontrarse el rubio aún durmiendo- No esta, Hinata, no esta en su cama- Comenzó a acercarse, jalando aún a la ojiperla, pero antes de llegar a su destino, una voz ronca las detuvo-.

-¿Quién no esta, Ino-chan?- pregunto desde su posición, causando que ambas chicas giraran su vista hacia él- ¿A quién buscan?- Pregunto inocentemente-.

-¡Na…naruto-kun!-Chillo mientras sus manos se dirigían instintivamente a su cara y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo-.

-¡Nisan!- Chillo también- Cúbrete, Hinata-chan siempre se avergüenza cuando te ve así- Dijo señalándolo, mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo- Por cierto- Comenzó a acercarse a él, aún tirando de la Hyuga- ¿Desde cuando tienes tan buena figura?, mira Hinata-chan, ya no parece tan tonto después de verlo de esta manera-Le dijo a la ojiperla mientras giraba la cara de esta en dirección del rubio, la peliazulada solamente pudo sonrojarse más al verlo perfectamente-.

¡Ino-chan!-Le reprocho sonrojándose también- ¿Pa…para qué me buscaban?- les pregunto, tratando de cubrirse un poco más, antes la mirada de ambas chicas-.

-Sonriendo- Sólo veníamos a despertarte, y a que Hinata-chan viera un poco más, ya que algunas veces duermes solamente con bóxer, pero …-Una pequeña carcajada salía de su boca mientras soltaba la mano de la ojiblanca y se acercaba un poco más al ojiazul, ya estando cerca de él, acerco rápidamente la mano hacia la toalla que sostenía el confundido muchacho y de un rápido tirón jalo de esta- Esto es mejor-Y antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos pudiera reaccionar, comenzó a correr hacia la salida, y al pasar junto a la chica de cabellos largos, la cual se encontraba paralizada por lo que observaba, empujo de esta, causando que cayera encima del rubio, al salir de la habitación, saco de su bolsillo una llave y con esta cerro la puerta- Bien, salio mejor de lo que pensé, espero que disfruten estar así, ya que los sacare dentro de un buen rato- Fue lo último que les dijo antes de que comenzará a alejarse- _Será mejor que Hinata, se atreva a hablar de una vez, si no tendré que tomar medidas aún más drásticas que estas-._

-Sintió como la chica soltaba su mano y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el muchacho frente a ellas- _¿Qué querrá decir con ese pero?, no pensé que cuando me llamo el día de ayer para que viviera temprano, ya tenía planeado todo esto_-Sus pensamientos se eliminaron al ver a lo que se refería su amiga, no pudo moverse, ni siquiera cuando sintió como la chica se alejaba y la empujaba, solo reaccionó cuando sintió el palpitar de un corazón bajo ella, lentamente bajo la mirada recordando lo que acababa de ver, y se encontró con una mirada azul y unas mejillas rojas- Naruto-kun- Solamente susurro, pues no podía pensar con claridad-.

-_No puedo creer que Ino aya sido capaz de hacer esto-_Se dijo mientras miraba a la persona que se encontraba encima suyo- _Se ve tan tierna de esta manera, su sonrojo realza su belleza-_Su mirada se dirigió a los labios rojos de la muchacha- _No puedo resistir un minuto más sin besar su delicada boca- _Lentamente comenzó a acercar sus bocas mientras no aparataba la mirada de la de la muchacha-.

Su mirada se encontraba clavada en esos puros ojos azules, comenzó a notar que el chico acercaba lentamente su cara hacia la suya-_Naruto-kun e…esta tra…tratando de besarme-_Pensó mientras acercaba su rostro, sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso-_No puedo creerlo, Naruto-kun, me esta besando-_Se dijo mientras alzaba sus manos y las colocaba detrás de la cabeza del rubio, este correspondió rodeando su espalda con las suyas, el beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo, hasta que debajo de ella, comenzó a notar que algo comenzaba hacerse notar, abrió los ojos al recordar la posición en la que se encontraban y deshizo el beso en el que se encontraban sumidos, miro al chico con una mayor tono rojizo, y se acurrucó en el pecho de este-Na…Naruto-kun- Susurro, sin atreverse a mirar al chico-.

-Al ver la reacción de la chica, recordó como se encontraba, y adquiriendo un tono rojo, comenzó a hablarle- L…lo lamento, Hinata-chan, _no se como deje que esto pasará, ella no es mi Hinata-chan, no puede pasar nada entre nosotros_- Dijo viendo como esta escondía más la cabeza- Hinata-chan-La llamó tímidamente-.

-Sin atreverse a mover, contesto en un susurro- Di...dime-.

-¿Podrías levantarte y darte la vuelta para ponernos de pie?- Trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras-.

-Al escuchar lo que el chico le pidió el muchacho, recordó que este no llevaba ninguna prenda encima y su color aumento, se levanto lo más rápido posible tratando de no ver nada indebido e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta- Lo siento- Dijo -.

-Poniéndose de pie- No te preocupes, ahora, solamente no vayas a voltear hasta que te diga, por favor- Se acerco hasta su closet y saco lo primero que encontró, se vistió lo más rápido posible para no hacer sentir incómoda a la ojiperla- Ya, ya puedes voltear Hinata-chan-Se acerco a ella, y le toco el hombro- Lamento lo que paso hace un momento- le dirigió una sonrisa- ahora llamemos a Ino-chan para que nos abra la puerta-.

-_Vamos Hinata, no dejes ir esta oportunidad, díselo de una vez_-Con bastante fuerza de voluntad puso su mano sobre la del chico y lentamente se giro y le dio la cara- Naruto-kun, yo…-Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando por esta un agitado ojinegro seguido por una pelirosa-.

-Naruto-Dijo al entrar- Hmp, veo que ino no les ha hecho nada del otro mundo, la acabamos de encontrar riendo como loca en la planta baja y pensamos que les había hecho algo- Se acerco al rubio y le dijo- En verdad, ella es de cuidado cuando se lo propone-.

-Si, Ino-cerda esta bien loca, tuvimos que agarrarla entre los dos para poder quitarle la llave- Mostrando esta-.

-Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- N…no se preocupen, n….no paso nada malo- mientras salía de la habitación-.

-Viendo a la Hyuga salir- espera, yo iré contigo, ahora los vemos Sasuke-kun- Se despidió y siguió a la chica-.

-Cuando las dos se marcharon, se acerco a su amigo- Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que hizo Ino?, la conozco desde que éramos niños y se que es capaz de cualquier cosa-.

-Te lo contare después, ahora necesito que me ayudes a salir de este lugar, necesito hacer varias cosas-.

-Creo que eso no será posible, Ino nos pidió venir para ayudarte a estudiar, no creo que te deje marchar así como así-.

-Ya veo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- ¿Dónde estudiaran?-.

-Creo que en la sala, ¿por qué razón preguntas?-.

-No respondió, solamente se limito a crear algunos sellos- kage bunshin no jutsu- Y de una nube de humo salio uno de sus clones- Sasuke, solamente les pido a ambos que no permitan que ellas se acerquen a esta habitación-Giro su cabeza hacia el pelinegro- Mientras ustedes estudian, yo entrenaré un poco en mi mente, necesito hacer hasta lo imposible para regresar-.

-Esta bien, pero, no servirá de nada si él estudia en tu lugar- Dijo señalando al clon, el cual contesto-.

-Lo que los clones aprenden, el original lo sabe al desaparecer este, así que no te preocupes y vayamos abajo- Jalo al pelinegro escaleras abajo-.

-Esta bien, pero no será mi culpa si llegan a descubrir algo- Dijo de mala gana mientras seguía al rubio-.

-Bien, ya que se han marchado, es hora de idear una buena estrategia, además de comenzar a crear esa técnica- De un salto quedo de pie en el techo de la habitación, para después ponerse en posición de reflexión- Así será más difícil de que se den cuenta que me encuentro en este lugar- Sin más, dejo que sus ojos e cerraran y entro en su subconsciente- _Desde este momento, nos encargaremos de crear una técnica que nos regrese a nuestro mundo, no podemos esperar que ellos siempre nos ayuden, además…-._

**-Además, quieres hacer un plan para evitar que ese tipo logre sus objetivos, ¿no es así?-.**

_-Sabes que es verdad, ahora, no debemos perder tiempo, entrenando de esta manera, podemos avanzar más en habilidades, comencemos de una vez-._

**-Como digas gaki-**Contesto con desgana-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-El día comenzaba en la aldea escindida entre las hojas, pero en medio de los árboles que rodeaban el área de entrenamiento, se podía observar a cuatro personas entadas en medio de todo- Bien chicos, creo que la Hokage les comento sobre lo que hacemos en este lugar, ¿cierto?- Les pregunto amablemente, mientras una chica de cabello largo recogido en una coleta de aproximadamente doce años levantaba la mano- Bien pequeña, dime- Le sonrió-.

-Hai, hokage-sama nos informo que usted sustituiría en nuestro entrenamiento a Naruto-sensei, Hinata-sensei- Dijo-.

-Exactamente, aunque aún soy un chunin, me haré cargo mientras naruto-kun regresa, espero que nos llevemos bien-.

-Hai, también esperamos eso, sensei, por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, usted es la novia del sensei, ¿verdad?-Pregunto un chico de cabello negro-.

-Con un pequeño rubor le contesto- hai, yo soy la novia de Naruto-kun, por esa razón, me ofrecí a continuar con su entrenamiento mientras el regresaba- Causando una pequeña sonrisa en los tres gennin- Bien, comencemos con lo último que Naruto-kun les mostró- Al instante en que los tres le respondían con un hai-_Naruto-kun, espero que pronto puedan traerte de vuelta, mientras tanto, seguiré con lo que tu dejaste pendiente-._

Mientras, en un campo de entrenamiento cercano a ese, se encontraban recostados dos personas, las cuales se encontraban bastante agotadas.

-Jadeando- Parece que por fin has podido dominarla, ¿no, Sasuke?-.

-Parece que si-Jadeando-.

-Pero, creo que no podremos usarla pronto, debemos descansar del agotamiento que nos produce hacerla, seguramente en dos días, podremos abrir nuevamente el portal-.

-Tienes razón, Kakashi, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, hemos estado entrando durante toda la nuche y el día entero de ayer, necesitamos descansar nuestro cuerpo, _Naruto, tendremos que esperar un poco más, pero, te traeremos de vuelta, lo prometo-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola nuevamente, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y me dejen sus comentarios, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review en el anterior, y lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, creo que solamente faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos para que nuestro rubio favorito regresé a su lugar, pero esperen algunas sorpresas para eso, nos leemos, arigato por sus reviews, ja na.


	12. Chapter 12

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 12**

-Una mirada azulada sumamente seria era dirigida a su persona, causando que sus nervios se dejaran observar por las dos personas que se encontraban en esos momentos en la habitación, sus dedos índices comenzaron a juntarse en un desesperado intento de calmar su miedo, hasta que decidió enfrentar a la chica frente a ella- I…Ino-chan, ¿qué…qué sucede?- Esta bien, su voz no salio exactamente como quería que se escuchara pero, al menos fue capaz de atreverse a preguntar-.

-Hinata- Contesto seriamente- Sabes perfectamente que adoro a mi querido hermano, aunque a veces se comporte como un tonto, y sabes que toda mi vida me la he pasado cuidando de él para que ninguna idiota se le acerque- Se detuvo hasta ver el asentimiento de la ojiperla- Por esa razón…- Hizo una pausa- ¡Quiero que me cuentes que tal besa!- Le dijo mientras se abalanzaba a ella y se ponía lo más cerca posible, seguida de la chica oji verde que las acompañaba-.

-Bu…bueno, verán- Comenzó a hablar con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas- Nunca antes había besado a un chico, pero…-Hizo una pausa que causo que las dos chicas prestaran más atención- Fue increíble, Naruto-kun besa bien, y sus labios- Tocándose delicadamente los suyos- Son tan dulces- termino con su mirada perdida-.

-Genial, entonces mi plan si dio resultado- Chillaba emocionada la rubia- Ahora serán más que amigos- Sentencio, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por la mirada que la ojiperla le regalo-.

-No, eso no pasará, Ino-chan- Comento triste- Inmediatamente después de que me besará, nos separamos y al momentos de levantarnos el me pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho- Su rostro adquirió una expresión triste- Y, cuando me arme de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, fue el mismo momento en el que Sasuke-san y sakura-san entraron a su habitación- Confeso con pena-.

-UY- Chillo con un puño levantado dándole la espalda a sus dos sorprendidas compañeras- ESE NARUTO, ADEMÁS DE PERDER LA MEMORIA, PARECE SER QUE TAMBIÉN PERDIO EL SENTIDO COMÚN-Exclamo con una aura oscura rodeándole-.

-¿Porqué lo dices, Sakura-chan?-Se escucho una voz detrás de ella, causando que volteara con una expresión de fastidio-.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?- Pregunto arrastrando las palabras-

-La verdad no sakura-chan- Respondió-.

-Ese estúpido…- Se detuvo instantáneamente al observar con claridad a la persona que le había hecho la pregunta, frente a ella, además de sus amigas, ahora se encontraban un rubio con una mirada que decía que no comprendía nada, y un pelinegro que la miraba con una ceja levantada-.

-¿Ese estúpido qué, Sakura?-Pregunto con su voz fría, causando que varias gotas recorrieran su espalda, tratando de encontrar la mejor excusa-.

-Bueno, yo…-El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo su relato- Yo abro- Dijo antes de echarse a correr, al abrir la puerta, un moreno con una enorme sonrisa le esperaba en esta- ¡Sai!- Exclamo- Nunca antes estuve tan contenta de verte- le dijo, causando que este le mirara extraño-.

-Eh, sabes que Ino es mi novia, ¿cierto?- Pregunto, cosa que hizo que una vena apareciera en la cien de la chica- Creo…que mejor la voy a buscar- Se escabullo en la casa antes de que asegurara más su muerte al quedarse frente a Sakura, al llegar con los demás, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a el Uchiha y susurrarle al oído- Será mejor que no permitamos que Sakura siga practicando con la directora, comienza a comportarse igual de desadaptada- Y se aparto inmediatamente de esta para saludar a su rubia- Hermosa- Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para luego mirar al rubio que lo veía con duda- Naruñado, ¿estas listo para tu sesión de estudio?- le pregunto con una sonrisa que desequilibro a ojiazul-.

-Con un tic en el ojo derecho-_¿Naruñado?, sonrisa real, definitivamente, esto es muy extraño-_Pensó antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza-.

-Señorita Ino-Una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes- El desayuno esta servido, con su permiso, me retiro a realizar mis deberes- Himeko había aparecido y en esos instantes se dirigía a la planta alta llamando la atención del rubio que la observaba detenidamente-.

-¿A dónde va?-Pregunto Naruto a la rubia junto a él-.

-Solamente va a asear nuestras habitaciones- Comento sin darle importancia mientras se dirigía al comedor con los demás-.

-Ha, solamente es eso- No le dio importancia y comenzó a caminar, pero al analizar lo que le habían comentado, salio corriendo en dirección de su habitación-.

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto extrañada al ver que su hermano desaparecía- ¿Por qué se fue?-.

-No lo se, pero lo seguiré, en seguida regresamos- Comenzó a seguir la dirección del rubio, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba- Rayos- Dijo comenzando a correr-.

-Se acercaba lo más aprisa que pudo, y pudo ver como la muchacha se acercaba a su habitación, estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando vio que en ves de entrar en esta, abría la puerta de la que se encontraba enfrente- _Menos mal-_Pensó, pero con horror vio que solamente había abierto la puerta y ahora se dirigía a la suya- _Creo que no es mi día- _Y antes de hacer cualquier cosa un golpe llego por detrás y entes de que desapareciera en una nube de humo alcanzo a ver unos ojos negros que lo miraban serio- _Sasuke-_Pensó-.

-La puerta se abrió lentamente, pareciera que la persona no se atrevía a entrar, pero de un momento a otro una mujer entro en la habitación, podía observarla perfectamente desde su posición, la chica camino lentamente hasta el closet del chico-_Gracias al teme pude realizar un jutsu de camuflaje, creo que tendré que recompensarlo con algo-_Sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver lo que la chica había hecho-_¿Pero que esta haciendo?-_Se pregunto viendo extrañado a la chica, esta había sacado una sudadera del rubio y en estos momentos comenzaba a abrasarla-.

-Dio un suspiro- Naruto-san- Pronuncio con dulzura- Quisiera abrasarlo como lo hago con esto- Miro la prenda entre sus brazos, y una mirada de rabia se formo en su rostro- Pero, ahora será más difícil que antes- Dijo con fastidio- No se por que tenía que aparecer en estos momentos la mosca muerta de ojos blancos, esta iba a ser mi oportunidad para seducirlo- Una pausa siguió a ese comentario mientras un Naruto escuchaba todo con los ojos como platos- Desde que llegue a trabajar a este lugar, me enamore de él, y no me dejare vencer ante esa chica, aunque sean prometidos, Naruto-san puede hacer su vida antes del matrimonio, haré lo posible por hacer quedar en ridículo a esa, conquistaré a MI Naruto-san a como de lugar, inclusive si tengo que tomar medidas extremas- Comenzó a reír por lo bajo- Y creo que en estos momentos que no están los señores, y que no recuerda será la mejor oportunidad- Dejo la sudadera en el buró junto a la cama y se dispuso a asear adecuadamente el lugar, cuando hubo terminado, tomo nuevamente la prenda, y salió de la habitación-.

-Al ver que la muchacha salía, se dejo caer al suelo y su mirada se endureció- Se que no debo lastimar a los que no sean ninjas y mucho menos a los de este mundo, pero no permitiré que lastime a Hinata-chan- Comento antes de que la puerta fuera abierta nuevamente, pero no se inmuto, solamente se limito a decir- Gracias Sasuke- Antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir por esta seguido del pelinegro-.

-Esta vez, ¿si piensas bajar tú?-Pregunto mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo-.

-Si, el principio del entrenamiento esta hecho, ellos harán lo demás- Señalo a algunas copias que comenzaban a aparecer- Esta vez, no tendremos por que preocuparnos, un jutsu de camuflaje evitará que los descubran- Sonrió mientras sus copias se esparcían por toda la casa- Además de que tenemos mejor vigilancia en la casa- Un tono serio se dejo escuchar, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con curiosidad-.

-Es con respecto a lo de tu clon, ¿cierto?-.

-Si, pero no puedo decírtelo en estos momentos, cualquiera podría escucharnos- Señaló disimuladamente el frente, el ojinegro miro en la dirección del rubio y pudo observar que la rubia y el pelinegro se acercaban a ellos-Ino-can- Dijo con alegría el ojiazul-.

-Se tardaron mucho, ya venia a buscarles, bien, vayamos a desayunar que nos espera un largo día de estudio- Se giro junto con su novio y se adentraron en el comedor-.

-Después de que todos hubieron terminado su desayuno, esperaban con ansias su té, se encontraban sentados de esta manera: Sakura, Sasuke y Sai en un lado de la enorme mesa, frente a ellos respectivamente se encontraban Hinata, Naruto e Ino, en esos momentos, se podía observar como Himeko entraba con una jarra de te y varias tasas en una charola, lentamente se acerco hasta quedar junto a Hinata- _Tenia que estar esta aquí- _Pensó con fastidio, pero una idea cruzo su cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, llamando al atención de cierto chico que no le había quitado la mirada desde que apareció, esta, lentamente se inclino hacia la mesa, y en un brusco movimiento, la jarra se fue de lado, en dirección de una sorprendida peliazul-.

-Sus manos se movieron rápidamente, siendo captado el movimiento solamente por el pelinegro frente a él, y en un susurro pronuncio- **Suiton: ja no kuchi (**elemento agua. Boca de cobra)- En ese momento, el líquido que se encontraba en la jarra, cambio de dirección, tomando forma de una pequeña cobra, que nadie noto-.

-Ahhh- Comenzó a gritar mientras sentía como el líquido caliente caía sobre ella, siendo callado el grito por el sonido de el barro al romperse- Siento mucho mi torpeza- Se disculpo, inclinándose a recoger los restos de la jarra-_Demonios, se suponía que debía caerle a ella, ahora yo fui la que se quemo, ash, ahora tengo más razones para odiarla-_Se dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger los pedazos-.

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya- Comento con una ligera sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro- Yo levantaré el resto, ahora ve y cámbiate, que te puede hacer daño- Comento hincándose a su lado sin mirarla a la cara-.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-san, con cu permiso- Se levanto con una enorme sonrisa que fue notada por todos- _He comenzado a ganar, el cariño de Naruto-san, creo que después de todo, si sirvió el haber hecho eso-._

_-Piensa que lo hace por ayudar, pero fue el quien le regreso su maldad, claramente se vio que quería que eso cayera en Hinata- _Pensó viéndola con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara-.

-Por cierto, Himeko- Pronuncio la rubia, llamando la atención de todos- Creo que sabes que esa era la jarra favorita de mi madre, ¿cierto?- Pregunto seria-.

-Ha…hai, Ino-san- Dijo por lo bajo-.

-Genial, entonces sabrás que tendrás que conseguir una idéntica antes de que llegue o explicar que fue lo que le paso, y creo que conoces el carácter de mi madre cuando pierde algo valiosa- Le dijo con una sonrisa- _No quiero escuchar pucheros hacia todos los presentes por no cuidar sus cosas-_Pensó divertida-.

-Entiendo señorita, con su permiso- Se retiro- _Ella también me cae mal-._

-Creo que el té se arruino, comencemos a estudiar- Comento contenta levantándose de la mesa-.

-Se puso de pie con los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una jarra, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina para deshacerse de ellos, cuando una presencia a su espalda llamó su atención, sin voltear a verla, comenzó a hablar- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sasuke?-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso de ahí afuera?- Fue al grano directamente-.

-Comenzó a reír- Creo que te diste cuenta- Su sonrisa se amplio mientras giraba para verlo- ¿Sabes?, no me gusta lastimar a las personas que no tienen suficiente poder, pero, hace unos instantes le escuche decir que haría lo necesario para hacer quedar en ridículo a Hinata-chan, y cuando se trata de ella- uso una cara seria- no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- Finalizo-.

-Esta bien, te entiendo, pero…trata de no lastimarla- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse con los demás-.

-No tienes ni por que pedirlo, nunca me ha gustado lastimar a las personas- Comento siguiéndolo-.

La tarde paso lenta para desgracia de cierto rubio, que odiaba con todo su corazón el hecho de estudiar, y lo que más le molestaba era que, seguramente, la mayoría de lo que estudiaba en esos momentos, no le serviría para nada cuando regresará a su lugar, la tarde llego y para su fastidio, todos seguían ocupados en lo mismo, pero, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, la puerta de la casa sonó y mientras el calvario del rubio seguía, una de las muchachas que atendían la mansión se dirigió a abrir, unos pocos minutos después, ingreso a donde ellos se encontraban, siendo seguida por otras cinco personas, que el rubio pudo reconocer perfectamente, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, y se pusiera un poco rígido, llamando la atención de cierto Uchiha.

-Se levanto de golpe mirando fijamente a los que acababan de ingresar a la habitación-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-Pregunto exaltado haciendo que todas las miradas se clavasen en él-_¿Por qué ninguno de mis clones me aviso que ellos se acercaban? debo de hacer algo para que no les hagan daño-._

-¡Naruto-kun!, no seas grosero- Le recrimino la rubia, para después mirar a las nuevas personas- Disculpen la actitud de mi hermano, pero, creo que ya saben lo que paso, esta un poco nervioso por que no los había visto antes- Comento con una sonrisa-.

-No tienes por que preocuparte Ino-chan, entiendo, mi ototo me había comentado- Se acerco un poco más al chico, tomando de la mano a cierta castaña a su lado- Naruto-kun, no te haremos ningún daño, solamente venimos a visitarte, somos amigos desde que naciste, bueno a excepción de los demás que llevas pocos años de conocer- Le dijo lo más cordial que pudo- Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke y ella- señalando a la mujer que tomaba su mano- Ella es mi novia-.

-Hola Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Ayame, nos llevamos bien desde que eras un niño, mi padre tiene un pequeño restaurante donde acostumbras ir, ha por cierto- Mostró una bola que llevaba en la mano- mi padre te envía esto, dice que te hará recordar- Entregándole la bolsa, que contenía un buen bol de ramen de miso-.

-Bien, ellos son mis compañeros de clase y amigos míos, que apenas y conocías pero vinieron de chismosos- Recibiendo un OYE de parte de los otros tres- Como sea, ellos son Deidara-Señalando a un chico rubio de ojos azules, de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, quien le saludo con un simple "Que hay"- Él es Hidan- señal a otro de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, recibiendo de este solamente un asentimiento- Y por último, Zetsu- Un chico de tez blanca lo miraba serio-.

-Mucho gusto- Respondió simplemente- _No se si sean peligrosos en este lugar, pero no bajaré la guardia mientras estén cerca-._

-Creo que ya hice lo madre me pidió, así que no los molestamos más- Comenzaba a salir, pero recuerdo algo de pronto- Por cierto, hace unas cuantas horas mi padre se comunicó conmigo, y me dijo que les comentará de parte de Minato-san, que podían usar su auto, ya que el de ustedes tardará en salir de las reparaciones, que Naruto-kun se pusiera a estudiar y que les mandaba saludos- Comento con una sonrisa saliendo seguido de los demás- Lo olvidaba, en casa hay unos chicos extraños esperando por ti- Comento antes de desaparecer de la vista de los demás-.

-Rayos, hubieras empezado por esa parte- Comento furioso mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su casa-.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean?- Pregunto con curiosidad la pelirosa- sasuke-kun no me había avisado que algo así ocurriría-.

-Será mejor esperar para saber quienes son, o simplemente, sasuke los despedirá antes de que alguno diga una palabra- Comentó con una risa- Siempre hace eso cuando esta cerca de la fea-.

-¡Sai!-Grito con su puño levantado-.

-Ya, basta dejen de comportarse como cuando se conocieron, será mejor que esperemos un poco- .

-Cinco minutos después , la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez trayendo a seis personas- Ya estoy de regreso- Comento- Llevaban ya tiempo esperando en mi casa, y el tonto de Itachi se le había olvidado comentarme- Dijo fastidiado-.

-Disculpen por llegar sin avisar- Comento uno de ellos- pero es que mi hermano quería venir a visitar a Naruto, ya que Temari nos comento de su estado-.

-Ha, si muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- _Genial, también aquí son mis amigos, pero, nunca lo pensé de ellos-._

-Al ver que el rubio no tenias nada bueno que decir, se adelanto a explicar la situación- Cierto ni-san, no te hemos platicado sobre ellos- lo tomo de la mano- Hace cinco años, Jiraiya-san te llevo con él para estudiar la secundaria, tu estadía en la ciudad de Suna te ayudo ha hacer más amigos, ellos son algunos, aunque no los traté mucho, nos llevamos bien- Le sonrió a los presentes- te los presentaré- Jalo su mano y se acercó a ellos- Mira, ellos dos son Kankuro y Gaara, ambos son hermanos, de Temari, la novia de Shikamaru--.

-Entonces, si ellos viven en otra ciudad, ¿por qué Temari estudia en Konoha?-Pregunto con gran duda-.

-Hmp- Contesto el pelirrojo- Hace año y medio venimos a visitarte y nos encontramos con ese chico, Temari rápidamente hizo amistad con él y luego se hicieron novios- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado-.

-Si, y como según ella no tenia tiempo suficiente para verlo, hizo lo impensable para que nuestro padre le permitiera venir a estudiar en este lugar, así que al comienzo del semestre se incorporó a su institución- Terminó el castaño-.

-Cierto, recuerdo esa vez- Comenzó a reír cierta ojiverde-Shikamaru comentó que era muy problemático el explicarnos la razón por al cual se traslado Temari-san-.

-El sonido de un carraspeo se dejo escuchar llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban conversando- Me alegra que sea divertido su relato, pero nosotros también hemos venido- Se señalo el mismo y a las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban-.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo sinceramente- Naruto-kun, ellos fueron buenos amigos suyos en su estancia en Suna, ellos dos estuvieron en su equipo mientras estudiaron ahí, y ella-Se acerco a su oído y le comento- Ella coqueteaba con ambos, pero no le prestes demasiada atención, si no se volverá loca-.

-Te escuche Ino- Se dejo escuchar detrás de ellos, haciendo que ambos rubios dieran un salto por la impresión- Y para tu información, ahora estoy saliendo con Suigetsu, a y otra cosa más, yo nunca estuve coqueteando con ellos dos, solamente eran mis amigos- Comento tomando al mano de cierto peliazul-.

-Bien Karin, lo lamento nunca fue mi intención confundir tu intento de "amistad" hacia mi hermano- Comento burlona ganándose una cara asesina por parte de la pelirroja- Naruto-kun, ellos son Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo-.

-Mucho gusto,_ creo que sasuke no los conoció antes, y en este lugar fueron mis amigos_-.

-Y bien, charlemos de algo, ¿no les parece?- Pregunto la ojiverde dirigiéndose a los sillones-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-El atardecer se dejaba ver claramente desde el lugar donde se encontraba, ahora, creía entender por que ese era el lugar favorito de su querido rubio- En este lugar, además de poder observar por completo la aldea, puedes relajarte de todo lo que te ocurre- Se encontraba sentada en la cabeza del cuarto hokage observando hacia la nada- Espero que pronto regreses Naruto-kun, y que puedan traerte con bien- Sus palabras se las llevo el viento, esperando que llegaran hasta el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos-.

-No te preocupes- Comento una voz detrás suyo, causando que se sobresaltara al escucharlo- Estoy segura que Naruto aún se encuentra con vida, no es un ninja débil y no creo que haya fallecido, seguramente el tonto solamente no sabe como tomar el camino correcto hasta el país de fuego-Se sentó junto a ella y colocó un brazos en su hombro- El escuadrón que saldrá para chiscarlo lo traerá de vuelta, y estará de regreso haciendo sus tonterías nuevamente, ya lo verás- Comento con una sonrisa, la cual, la Hyuga respondió de igual manera-.

-Arigatou, Ino-san- Contesto- _Aunque la verdadera situación no sea la que difundió la hokage-_Pensó para si-_estoy segura que regresará con bien-._

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse completamente dejando un espectáculo frente a las dos kunoichis que lo observaban con tranquilidad.

_+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+_

El día se fue rápidamente, la noche no fue lo que el rubia kitsune esperaba pues rápidamente un nuevo día llego.

-Se encontraba en un profundo sueño, la relajación se sentía por todo su cuerpo, hasta que una voz lejana se escucho en su habitación- Naruto-kun, levántate, nos retrasaremos para llegar al colegio-.

-No Sakura-chan, no, déjame dormir un poco más- Comento adormilado-.

-Se ve que aún estas dormido, pero no puedo dejarte dormir más- Se acerco más a él y jalo las cobijas- Ya vamos tarde, levántate de una vez-.

-Al instante de sentir el frío recorriendo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar que apenas estaba acostumbrado a ver- _Cierto, debo seguir con esta vida…especialmente en este día-._

De un momento a otro se encontraba en la sala esperando a su hermana para retirarse.

-Ni-san, debemos esperar a que Sasuke-kun llegue con nosotros, él se llevará el auto de papá para llevarnos a la escuela- Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta y tomo su mochila junto con la del rubio extendiendo la mano para que este la tomará-Vamos a encontrarlo afuera-.

-Unos minutos después, el pelinegro se hizo presente en la casa Namikaze- Será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez, si no llegaremos tarde a la primera clase - Se dirigió al auto y se subió en este-.

-Date prisa ni-san- Dijo al subirse al igual que el pelinegro-.

-_Si, me daré prisa, ya que ellos ya se encuentran aquí_-Sin vacilación subió al carro el cual inmediatamente después se puso en marcha, detrás de ellos, una camioneta se encamino en seguirlos- _Somos seguidos por la serpiente, pronto arremeterá contra nosotros, pero, no dejaré que lastimen a los demás-._

-Faltaba poco para llegar a la a la calle que conectaba a la preparatoria de Konoha, un auto les cerro el paso, causando que el ojinegro frenara de golpe haciendo que las dos personas que iban atrás cayeran hacia delante- ¿Qué demonios?- Comento fastidiado viendo como de la camioneta frente a ellos comenzaban a bajar varios hombres con armas en mano-.

-Bajen sin hacer ruido- Les grito uno de ellos que se acercaba a abrir las puertas- Ni siquiera se les ocurra tratar de gritar ni llamar a nadie en su ayuda, no queremos lastimarlos antes de que lleguen a su destino- Cuando los tres bajaron del auto, se apresuraron a colocarles unas esposas en las manos- Así no trataran de huir-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?- Pregunto con algo de miedo en la voz el pelinegro-.

-De ustedes, nada, pero de sus familias, vaya que queremos algo-Comenzó a reír, mientras la rubia trataba de esconderse detrás del rubio, en un intento de salvación- Pero no te escondas preciosura, note haremos daño aún- Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica y la tiraba hacia él- Pero tal vez podremos jugar un poco- Al decir esto, aprisionó ala chica contra si, pero antes de poder hacer algo un golpe le llego por detrás tirándolo al piso inmediatamente-.

-Pensaba dejarme llevar sin hacer alboroto, pero no permitiré que le toques un solo cabello a ella- Le grito un rubio detrás suyo con los puños levantados-.

-Tranquilízate chico-Se escucho detrás de este, quien sintió como era colocado en su espalda algo metálico- No queremos lastimarlos antes de llevarlos antes nuestro jefe- le comento burlón-.

-N…no, no le haga daño por favor- Suplico la rubia-.

-_Esto no me da miedo-_Cuando estaba a punto de golpear al hombre, una voz llamó su atención quitándole las ganas de actuar-.

-El grupo dos ha hecho su trabajo, los jóvenes Hyuga ha sido capturado- Los tres muchachos quedaron de piedra-.

-Malditos bastardos- Comento haciendo que el hombre tras él se mostrara molesto- No se atrevan a lastimarlos- Les ordeno-.

-Lastima para ti, que no seguimos tus ordenes- Un golpe seco siguió a la voz de hombre, pues este había golpeado al rubio en la nuca dejándolo inconciente- así no molestaras más- Se dirigió a los dos muchachos que lo miraban molestos- Será mejor que entren de una vez antes de que nos pongamos rudos con ustedes- Jalaron a ambos dentro de la camioneta- Levanten al chico, es hora de partir- La camioneta se alejo dejando tras ella un auto en medio de la calle-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado.

Para los que no entendieron (que seguramente serán todos ya que no soy muy entendible para los juegos de palabras) Naruñado, es la combinación de Naruto y cuñado, se que no tiene nada de interesante, pero me pareció gracioso como sonaba. Bueno, los dejo de aburrir, solamente les comento que pronto regresare a la escuela y si mis clases no son tan martirizantes ( que lo dudo un poco), actualizaré más seguido, nos leemos y espero sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

Dim 13

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 13**

-Los bajaron a jalones del auto y los guiaron a ciegas dentro de un edificio abandonado, mientras otros dos cargaban con él cuerpo sin sentido de cierto rubio, los guiaron por unas escaleras hasta detenerse en un cuarto donde los arrojaron- Siéntense en el suelo junto con los demás, y no hagan mucho escándalo- pronuncio llamando la atención de dos de las otras tres personas que se encontraban en ese lugar- Y cuiden del bello durmiente- Dijo mientras el cuerpo era tirado junto a ellos-.

-Naruto-kun- Llamó cierta peliazul que veía como el chico caía pesadamente junto a ellos- ¿Qué le han hecho?-Pregunto a las dos personas que se acercaban a ella-.

-Le golpearon por tratar de defenderme y armar alboroto al saber que ellos los tenían- Comento la chica rubia con una cara que parecía soltaría una lágrima en cualquier momento- Ho Hinata, fue mi culpa que lo golpearán- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-.

-Neji- Una voz monótona se escucho acercándose a él- ¿No los lastimaron?-.

-No, hicimos lo posible para que no se enfadaran, pero, las chicas estaban muy asustadas, Hanabi-sama se durmió de tanto llorar- Señalaba a una joven de unos doce años dormida tras él- Ahora solo nos toca esperar para saber que es lo que quieren esos sujetos de nosotros-.

-Y el porque de que todos nos encontremos en el mismo lugar- Comento molesto mirando a las chicas-.

-Eso es lo que les aclararemos en estos momentos- Una voz se escucho al entrar en esa habitación- Creo que es justo, tienen derecho de conocer su destino - Comento burlón mientras se acercaba seguido de tres hombres más-.

-Como se darán cuenta- Comentó una segunda persona-Llevan esposas en sus manos para evitar movimientos bruscos, además, de que el lugar se encuentra sumamente alejado de cualquier lugar habitable, por lo cual, por más que griten nadie los vendrá a auxiliar-.

-Es verdad, ahora, la razón por la que se encuentra aquí, es simple, son nuestras llaves a la fortuna de sus familias, claro, que morirán antes de que ellos se enteren quienes somos en realidad-Se acerco peligrosamente a las dos chicas que se encontraban arrodilladas junto al rubio- Por esa misma razón, creo que nos divertiremos antes de que terminemos con sus vidas- Se agacho hasta quedar frente a la ojiperla- Y creo que comenzaré con esta chica- Se acerco más y la tomo del brazo haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño grito-.

-No, ¡déjala!- Trato de alejarlo de la chica pero fue lanzada al suelo por otro hombre, mientras otros dos se acercaban a tomar a los dos chicos que las miraban impotentes-.

-Calma, pequeña zorra, que tú serás la siguiente- Se acerco más a la chica y la levanto de golpe, estrujándola contra su pecho-Ahora comencemos con el espectáculo, no querrás hacer esperar a tus amigos- Comento acercando su rostro al de la chica, la cual cerro los ojos bañados en lágrimas-.

-Te dije, que no les pusieras una mano encima- Se escucho seguido de un fuerte golpe que mando al hombre a estrellarse a una de las paredes- Y mucho menos a las mujeres- Un rubio con él rostro lleno de furia se encontraba frente a la ojiperla mirando enojado a todos los hombres-.

-¿No se suponía que te encontrabas inconciente mocoso?, bueno, no importa, pon las manos donde podamos verlas y no hagas movimientos estúpidos, si no quieres que le volemos la cabeza a tus amiguitos- Todos los hombres levantaron las armas a la altura de las cabezas de los muchachos-.

-Por favor-Hablo con sorna- ¿En verdad creyeron que estaba inconciente?, y ¿que permitiría que les hicieran algo a ellos?- Pregunto con ironía- Y – se dio vuelta mostrando sus manos con las esposas rotas- Mira bien mis puños- Una ráfaga amarilla se vio en el lugar que ocupaba el rubio para aparecer nuevamente en el mismo lugar unos segundos después- Y siéntelos también- Comento al final viendo a los cuatro hombres tirados en el suelo-.

-Ni…ni-san- Comento sin creérselo la rubia-.

-Si en verdad estabas conciente, hubieras actuado antes, dobe- Comento molesto el pelinegro-.

-Un buen ninja espera el momento oportuno para atacar- Comento simplemente acercándose a la peliazulada-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto dulcemente -.

-Ha…hai- Comento aún sin salir de la sorpresa-.

-Genial, entonces hay que salir de aquí- Dijo acercándose a la chica- Pero antes, tengo que retirarles esta cosa- Dijo señalando las esposas, una luz azul comenzó a rodear la muñeca del kitsune mientras este la acercaba a la cadena y esta al momento se partía- Ya estas libre- Le comento-Alejándose de ella y haciendo lo mismo con los demás- Será mejor que nos llevemos a Hanabi-chan con nosotros- Antes de poder arrodillarse, el sonido de la voz del castaño lo detuvo-.

-¿Có…cómo sabes que ella se llama Hanabi?, no te la hemos presentado desde que llegaste- Se acerco hasta encararlo- Y ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- Señalando su esposas rotas-.

-Eso lo explicaré cuando se encuentren a salvo- Se arrodillo para poder levantar a la castaña, pero antes de poder lograrlo, un sonido sordo hizo que todos se quedarán petrificados mientras el rubio se tocaba un costado, de donde salía sangre-.

-Creo que no podrás ponerlos a salvo- Un hombre se encontraba de pie en medio de la puerta con una pistola en mano, que apuntaba hacia donde se encontraba el rubio- Por que ahora, estas muerto-.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Las clases habían comenzado hace ya un buen rato, la primera clase estaba a punto de terminar, pero ella no le prestaba la atención suficiente a las explicaciones que su profesor de física, Obito Uchiha, daba sobre la tarea que les había encomendado- Es raro que no hayan llegado a clases, cuando la hora termine, iré a preguntarle a Neji si sabe algo de ellos- Murmuro a sí misma mientras observaba los lugares vacíos de sus tres amigos, salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre sonar, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia los salones de quinto, donde esperaba encontrar a cierto castaño, pero se sorprendió al llegar al salón de este y no encontrarlo- Tenten, Lee- Llamó a los muchachos que inmediatamente salieron del salón para escuchar lo que tenia que decirles- Disculpen por molestarlos, pero, ¿me podrían decir en donde se encuentra Neji-san?-.

-Neji no vino el día de hoy, Sakura- Contesto al perlicastaña con algo de enfado-.

-Si, y justo el día en donde tendríamos una reunión con las demás escuelas sobre el torneo de artes marciales que se realiza- Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-.

-Esto es muy extraño- Dijo llamando al atención de los dos muchachos- Ni Naruto, Sasuke, Ino o hinata llegaron el día de hoy a clases, y ahora tampoco Neji, ellos nunca faltan a clases- Su voz comenzaba a demostrar que se encontraba preocupada-.

-Seguramente algo maslo paso, ¿por qué no les hablas?, seguramente hay una razón- Comento también preocupada-.

-Cierto- saco su celular del bolsilla de su falda y marco un número, después de esperar por un tiempo, presiono un botón- No me contesta, Sasuke-kun no contesta su teléfono-.

-No te desesperes Sakura-san, intenta con los demás- Aconsejo el joven de las grandes cejas-.

-Después de marcar varios números, el sentimiento de angustia desapareció un poco al escuchar por el otro lado un simple-¿Diga?- Esa voz la conocida perfectamente, suspiro aliviada antes de contestar-.

-Que bueno que contestas, ¿donde se encuentran?- Pregunto-.

-No se exactamente, pero no te preocupes por nosotros, en la tarde tendrás noticias, por lo pronto, cúbrenos en clase- Pidió antes de colgar, causando el enfado en la pelirosa-.

-¿Y?-Pregunto curiosa-.

-Dice que se encuentran bien, y no supe más por que el muy idiota me colgó, me dijo que los cubriéramos, y que en la tarde sabríamos sobre ellos-.

-Por lo menos sabemos que están bien, ahora debemos ir a clases, los senseis se enojaran con nosotros-.

-Tienes razón-No muy convencida se dirigió hacia su salón- _Pero, siempre me cuentan lo que les pasa-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Todos se encontraban petrificados, el rubio solamente se encontraba sosteniendo su costado mientras su mano lentamente se llenaba de sangre, pero se descontrolaron aún más, cuando el rubio formo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- Eso duele más que un kunai- Dijo antes de desaparecer frente a unos confundidos espectadores-.

-¿Qué demonios?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de sentir como alguien se colocaba detrás suyo, giro lentamente el rostro hasta encontrarse con su agresor-.

-Y créeme, he sido atacado varias veces por ellos- Los demás giraron el rostro para ver como el rubio se encontraba tras el hombre, que segundo después caía desmayado por un golpe proporcionado por el chico ojiazul- Hola- se limito a decir el sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, y de una adormilada Hanabi que acababa de despertar y miraba extrañada a todos por la demostración del chico-.

-¿Qué fue…?- Fue interrumpida por el pelinegro-.

-¿Desde cuando dejaste a uno de tus clones en tu lugar?- Le pregunto enojado, mientras que los demás se preguntaban exactamente que quería decir-.

-Una sonrisa nerviosa se dejo escapar de los labios del ojiazul- Bueno, desde que salimos de la mansión- Le contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza-.

-¿Y por qué ese clon no desapreció en el instante que el dispararon?-.

-Bueno, use una mayor concentración de chacra en él- Contesto nuevamente, ahora un poco enojado por los reclamos del Uchiha-.

-Disculpen, lamento interrumpir su amena conversación, pero, ¿nos podrían explicar que ocurre aquí?- Pidió ya cansado de ser ignorado el ojiperla-.

-Bien, hazlo, explícales todo, ya que tu solo te echaste de cabeza- Le dijo el ojinegro-.

-Soltó un leve bufido- No cabe duda que eres igual de arrogante- Tras un largo suspiro, desvió su mirada tratando de que esta no chocara con la de los que lo miraban curiosos- Bien, antes que nada, me gustaría pedirles perdón por engañarlos, pero, yo no soy el verdadero Naruto de este lugar- Las miradas de los demás demostraban que se encontraban más confundidos que antes- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo diecisiete años y vengo de otro mundo donde todos somos ninjas, soy un jounin de nivel élite, y por desgracia, en una misión fui enviado a este lugar, ocupando la vida de mi yo de este mundo, mientras mis amigos encuentran la forma de regresarme- Al levantar la mirada, tuvo que resistir las inminentes ganas de reír, ya que las miradas de los cuatro frente a él, estaban completamente desencajadas-.

-E…estas bromeando ¿cierto ni-san?- Pregunto esperanzada de que fuera una simple broma de mal gusto-.

-Desafortunadamente no, Ino-chan- Sus palabras eran completamente serias, borrando por completo esa posibilidad- En estos momentos, la líder de mi aldea junto con sus yo de mi mundo, están buscando la forma de regresarme-.

-Entonces por esa razón sabías todos nuestros nombres pero, no sabías nada sobre este lugar, ¿cierto?- Las palabras del genio Hyuga eran más bien una afirmación a una pregunta-¿Y qué fue eso de hace un rato?, ¿cómo le hiciste para que no te lastimará esa arma?

-Es cierto, eso era un kage bunshin, el estaba con ustedes todo este tiempo mientras yo observaba los movimientos de esos hombres, en estos momentos el lugar donde nos encontramos se encuentra rodeado de mis copias para encontrar el camino más rápido para escapar, pero será mejor que salgamos de este lugar antes de que la serpiente aparezca- Formo con sus dedos un sello, antes de tocarse levemente su cabeza-.

-Na….Naruto-kun, ¿qué te sucede?-Pregunto al acercarse vacilante al chico-.

-No te preocupes, solamente disolví a mis clones, y al hacer eso sus recuerdos pasan a mí, y eso acarrea un leve dolor de cabeza- Se puso de pie y comenzó a observar alrededor- Según la información recibida, la manera más segura de salir de este lugar sin exponerlos a los demás sujetos que se encuentran aquí, es yendo por esa dirección, al parecer el cabecilla de esta idea, no se encuentra aquí- Dio sus piro al ve que las tres chicas lo miraban aún confusas- Se que no es fácil asimilarlo, a mí también me costo aceptar la idea, pero no se preocupen, no les haré ningún daño, después de todo, ustedes son mi familia- Les regalo una enorme sonrisa-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Pregunto la menor de los Hyuga, llamando la atención de los chicos-.

-Pues verán, si mis sospechas son ciertas, en mi mundo, no-chan también es mi hermana, pero ni ella ni mucho menos yo teníamos idea de nuestro parentesco, ya que los que son nuestros padres en este lugar, murieron el día en el que nací, y…-Miró con un sonrojo a las ojiperlas-No sé si este comprometido con ella, pero, Hinata-chan es mi novia, lo que convierte a Hanabi-chan en mi cuñada- Tanto la peliazul como el rubio voltearon en direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo-.

-Creo que te creeré, aunque después me gustaría que me contestaras algunas preguntas-Le dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa la rubia-.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- le contesto de igual manera, recordando algo al instante y volteando a ver al pelinegro- Por cierto Teme, hace un rato se comunicó Sakura-chan por esta cosa- Mostrando su teléfono celular- Se escuchaba preocupada, le pedí que nos cubriera en clases-.

-Hmp, será mejor llamarle y comunicarle que estamos bien-.

-Hay que salir de aquí de una vez- Comentó el Hyuga-.

-No podrán hacerlo, hasta aquí llego su huida, jovencitos- Una voz llamó la atención de todos- Ya que han noqueado a todos mis estúpidos subordinados, es mi hora de matarlos para que no se esparza el rumor- Una risa tenebrosa inundó el lugar, haciendo que la piel de los chicos se erizara por completo-.

-Veo que por fin la serpiente da la cara ante sus presas, no es así, Orochimaru- Dijo el rubio llamando al atención de todos los demás, que hasta ese momento no habían apreciado bien la silueta, ya que se encontraba oculta-.

-jujuju, parece ser que el chico sin memoria me ha descubierto- Comento dando la cara ante los demás- Más razones para eliminarlos de una vez-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

La oficina de la hokage se encontraba algo llena en estos momentos, es decir, entre los que se encontraban por algunos asuntos relacionados con la aldea y con los que simplemente esperaban noticias de cierto rubio.

-Entonces Ebizu, el equipo número nueve de gennins que anteriormente era liderado por el jounin Uzumaki naruto queda en estos momentos bajo tu cargo, debido a que no sabemos en que momento se podrá presentar nuevamente a entrenar con ellos- Informó la rubia a un hombre con anteojos frente al escritorio-.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, godaime-sama- Tras una reverencia una nube de humo ocupo su lugar, y este desapareció-.

-Parece ser que he terminado con los pendientes, ahora solamente nos queda esperar-Les comentó a los que se encontraban en ese lugar-.

-Ho…hokage-sama, ¿no cree que Naruto-kun se enojará por esa desición?-Pregunto algo indecisa la ojiperla-.

-Siempre se enoja por mis decisiones, recuerda que en un principio se enfado conmigo por asignarle tan rápido un equipo, y de cualquier manera, no sabemos si cuando regrese se encuentre en condiciones de seguir al mando de ese equipo, y mucho menos sabemos si podrá regresar en estos días, por lo cual, pero su equipo debe ser entrenado-.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, verás que estará contento, así tendrán más tiempo juntos cuando él vuelva- Le ánimo al pelirosa-.

-De cualquier manera, el día de hoy lo traeremos de regreso, solo es cuestión de ponernos en contacto con él- En ese momento, junto a ellos una nube de humo se formó, sorprendiendo a todos-.

-Hola- Hablo un sapo que se encontraba al desaparecer el humo- he venido por sus indicaciones- Comunico-.

-Gamakichi- Dijo el peligris- ¿Naruto te ha mandado?-.

-He, no, mi padre me dijo que viniera lo antes posible, quiere que Naruto regrese para someterlo a un entrenamiento por dejar que le pasase esto- Comunicó, haciendo que a todos se les formará una gota en la nuca- Bueno, espero sus ordenes, en cuanto el rubio tonto me invoque, le comunicaré sus planes-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-El hombre se acerco lentamente a los chicos, su extraña lengua y la forma de moverla, hizo que las chicas tuvieran ganas de vomitar de solamente verla- Estaba esperando que dieras la cara- Comento firme, y todos voltearon a verle- Creo que has perdido habilidades últimamente-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, chico?-Pregunto confundido-.

-Si, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, habías dicho que no había nadie cerca- Cuestiono el ojinegro-.

-Una carcajada salio de los labios del ojiazul- Veo que el estar en este lugar ha atrofiado tus famosas habilidades, ¿no lo crees?, no puedo creer que no hayas notado mi presencia- Hablo dejando confundidos a todos- Seguramente debe ser, por que tú último cuerpo esta llegando al límite- Le dijo con una mirada de superioridad-.

-Con las últimas palabras, comprendió lo que el chico quiso decir, y esbozo una tétrica sonrisa- Con que también has llegado a este lugar, no Uzumaki Naruto-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa- Veo que el estúpido de Kakashi lo ha hecho de nuevo, pero nunca espere que lo hiciera con su alumno- Comento con sorna-.

-Nunca pensé que tu misteriosa desaparición en tu último combate con Konoha se debiera a que caíste en el poder del sharingan de Kakashi-sensei, me pregunto que pensaría Kabuto al saber que su ídolo fue vencido tan fácilmente- Hizo una pausa para comenzar a reír- Se me olvidaba, Kabuto esta muerto por que ocupaste su cuerpo, antes de que te vencieran-.

-Entonces, será mi oportunidad de tomar venganza, no creo que hayas pasado de ser un simple chunin-Comenzó a reír, sintiendo que alguien se posicionaba tras él-.

-No me subestimes, estos dos años no han sido en vano para mi- Le propino un ataque que lo mando a estrellarse hasta el otro lado del la pared- Y sabes muy bien, que los que subestiman mis poderes, no quedan bien librados- Comenzó a caminar y cuando estuvo cerca de sus amigos nuevamente, fue detenido de pronto por los dos hombres-¿Qué sucede?-Les pregunto-.

-A nosotros nada, ¿qué te pasa a ti?, no permitiremos que mates a una persona- Comento furioso el Uchiha, viendo como había quedado el hombre de pálida tez, ya que este se encontraba de cabeza, parecía que su cuello se había roto-.

-Créanme, ese sujeto es cualquier cosa menos una persona- Dijo señalándolo, ambos vieron anonadados como lentamente el hombre se ponía de pie- En mi mundo, era conocido como uno de los más poderosos shinobis de la aldea de Konoha, hace dos años, se enfrento a mi sensei en un ataque que realizo a la aldea poseyendo el cuerpo de su más leal sirviente, Kabuto, y gracias a que se encontraba débil ,Kakashi-sensei pudo vencerlo, usando su sharingan, ahora entiendo por que no pudieron encontrar su cuerpo, fue transportado a este lugar-Dijo comenzando a caminar nuevamente- Pero esta vez, será tu final-Amenazó tomando una posición seria-.

-No creo que puedas cumplir tu palabra, no pienso dejarme vencer tan fácilmente por un mocoso-Una serie de sellos siguieron a sus palabras- **Doton: yahumuki (Elemente tierra: tormenta de rocas)-**El suelo comenzó a moverse, para dar paso a que las piedras que se encontraban en este comenzarán a salir disparadas en contra de todos los chicos -No, puedes defender a tus compañeros de mis ataques-Comenzó a reír-.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto, sus manos se movieron rápidamente, y realizo unos sellos- **Fuuton: Kamikaze (Elemento viento: viento divino)-**Una enorme ráfaga de viento apareció e hizo que las piedras que se dirigían hacia ellos cayeran pesadamente al suelo- Que fácil-Desapareció de la vista de todos, quienes solamente pudieron apreciar como una ráfaga de color amarillo recorría el lugar, un golpe se dejo escuchar cerca del pelinegro, y las miradas se encontraban puestas en ese lugar- Creo que no serás un buen rival para mi, estaba pensando en presumirle a Sasuke que te vencí, pero no valdrá la pena gastar mis palabras con ellos-Levanto del cuello de la camisa al hombre serpiente, quien comenzó a reír- Creo que ya te has puesto más loco-.

-Recuerda que yo vencí al sandaime, tu solo no podrás conmigo, ni siquiera Jiraiya y Tsunade juntos fueron rivales ante mi- Comenzó a reír como maniaco, pero su risa se detuvo al ver que el rubio esbozaba una muy característica sonrisa-.

-Déjame decirte algo, Orochimaru- Pauso un momento para ver la cara de este- Venciste al viejo por que te encontrabas en perfecto estado, lo que ahora no se puede decir, además, recuerda, estos dos años no han sido en vano para mi, ahora puedo vencer fácilmente a la vieja Tsunade , y la última cosa- Su sonrisa creció un poco mientras su mirada se volvía de burla- Ahora no hay ninguna víbora gigante que me coma- Un golpe en el pecho mando nuevamente al sujeto a varios metros de distancia-.

-Tienes razón- Dijo burlón, mientras abría la boca y de esta salían una cantidad enorme de serpientes- Pero por lo menos ellas si se encuentran aquí-.

-En serio, el teme da una mejor batalla que tú, y eso que fue tu discípulo- Una serie de sellos siguieron al comentario mientras se colocaba la mano en la boca- **Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Llamarada del dragón)-**Una llamarada enorme en forma de dragón salio de la boca de del rubio, desapareciendo a las serpientes- Esta técnica es una de las favoritas de Sasuke- Dijo viendo a su amigo y luego dirigió una vista a los Hyuga- Y déjame demostrarte lo que Hinata-chan me ha enseñado- Se colocó en forma del estilo de pelea de la familia Hyuga- **Shugohakke rokujyuu yonshou (Guardián de la adivinación de los ocho sellos, 64 golpes)-**Sus manos se movieron rápidamente para la sorpresa de los que observaban esa batalla-.

-¿Realmente podemos hacer eso?-Pregunto incrédula la más pequeña- Yo quiero aprenderlo- Dijo emocionada-.

-¿Qué te pareció? Se que no puedo ver los puntos de tenketsu, pero, Neji me enseño donde se encontraban los principales-.

-No puedo creer que Hiashi les haya permitido entrenarte - Dijo burlón-.

-Tuve que rogarle por toda una semana, pero al final acepto, con tal de que dejará de molestarlo- Una gota apareció en la cabeza de sus amigos- Pero eso no viene al caso, quiero darles un espectáculo digno de ver a ellos- Los señalo y luego los observo- Solo lamento no haberle pedido a Ino-chan que me enseñara sus técnicas, pero…-Formó un sello en sus manos y espero por un instante- Si le dije a él, puede que sea algo perezoso, pero es un buen instructor- El sujeto frente suyo se quedo estático ante la mirada de todos-**Kage Mane no Jutsu (Técnica de la atadura de sombras)**- Dijo antes la expectativa de los demás-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hiciste?-Pregunto desesperado el Uchiha, después de casi cinco minutos sin movimiento alguno-.

-Lentamente giro la cabeza y al estar viendo a los demás, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, algo que imitó el pelinegro- Esta es una de las técnicas que maneja el clan de Shikamaru- Señala al de pelo largo y este hizo lo mismo con él- Él hace lo mismo que yo haga, mientras esta técnica este en acción-.

-Deja de jugar, Naruto-kun, estas aprovechando que mi cuerpo se encuentra débil, sabes que si no fuera por esa razón, ahora estarías en el suelo -Lentamente movió sus manos hasta formar el sello del tigre- **Kai-**Dijo para que la técnica se disolviera-

-No te va a servir de nada hacer eso, tu chacra no puede salir debido al ataque que acabas de recibir, tus puntos de chacra están completamente cerrados-Vio como comenzó a reír mientras estiraba su cuello frente a unos muy sorprendidos chicos, pero para sorpresa de todos, el rubio se limito a agarrar fuertemente el cuello del que se disponía a morderle- Es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás mientras hablan, si Tsunade-baachan te viera te golpearía igual que lo hace conmigo, por eso te reprenderé en lugar de ella-Dos clones del rubio salieron sin la necesidad de que este realizará algún sello, en su mano comenzó a formarse una esfera que poco a poco giraba con mayor intensidad- Y para que veas que soy amable, tendrás el honor de ver una de las técnicas que tengo prohibido usar, creo que son tus preferidas, ¿no es así?- Un shuriken de gran tamaño se encontraba en la palma de la mano del shinobi, mientras los demás lo miraban con la boca abierta, las dos copias desaparecieron antes de dar una última vista al ojinegro frente a ellos-**Fūton: Rasen Shuriken (Bola Espiral de viento shuriken)-**Fue lo único que escucharon antes de que la técnica del chico estampara en el estómagodel hombre-.

-Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, creo que cuando perdí el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, hubiera conseguido el tuyo, después de todo, era de esperarse que el hijo de Yondaime hokage llegará a ser más fuerte que él- Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el pedófilo, antes de caer muerto en los brazos del joven shinobi, el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-_Con que si era mi padre_ –Pensó con una enorme sonrisa, para luego girarse a las personas que lo miraban sorprendidos- Siento que hayan visto eso, pero créanme, era lo mejor para su seguridad- De su bolsillo saco un pergamino en blanco, se mordió el dedo haciéndolo sangrar y con esta comenzó a escribir algo que los demás no pudieron entender, hasta que colocó ambas manos sobre el papel y pronunció- **fūin(sello)-**Para después, frente a todos, el cuerpo del hombre desaparecer, causando que saliera un poco de humo del pergamino- Listo, así les entregaré el cuerpo para que lo examinen- Una sonrisa tonta se formaba en su boca, para después un par de cascadas salir de sus ojos- Aunque será una deshonra para mi reputación que mi adversario fuera tan débil- Una enorme gota se formo en la nuca de todos los que lo observaban-.

-Definitivamente es igual a mi hermano-Comento formando una sonrisa- Creo que después de todo, no es tan malo-.

-Saliendo de su estado de depresión se acerco lentamente a ellos- Será mejor que nos marchemos, debemos comunicarnos con sus…nuestros padres e informarles que nos encontramos bien- Puso sus manos en forma de cruz y de una nube de humo, salieron cuatro clones- Pero antes de irnos- Mordió nuevamente el dedo y colocó ambas manos en el suelo- **Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación)-**Pronuncio antes de que una nube de humo apareciera para dar paso a un enorme sapo que asusto a las tres chicas presentes-Gamakichi- Dijo alegre-.

-Naruto- Dijo simplemente-Ya estaba pensando que te habías olvidado que tenias que contactarte con tu aldea- Miró detenidamente su alrededor detectando cinco presencias de más en la habitación- Veo que no has sido cuidadoso, la vieja se enojará contigo-.

-No tiene por que enterarse- Dijo simplemente- Ahora quiero que vallas con ellos y les entregues esto- Mostrándole el pergamino-.

-Lo siento por ti, pero acabo de salir del despacho de la vieja y ya tengo tus pasos a seguir- Hizo una pausa- Debes estar pendiente, se alejaran lo más posible de la aldea ya que los habitantes de esta no saben lo que te paso exactamente por lo que tiene que parecer que fueron en tu búsqueda, abrirán el portal en menos de treinta minutos, solamente tendrás una oportunidad para cruzar, si no lo haces, tendrás que esperar alrededor de dos semanas antes de volver a intentarlo, el sujeto del ojo tapado se esta quedando sin chacra y con este intento quedará un buen tiempo en el hospital, y me informaron que Sasuke no puede abrirlo por si sólo debido a que apenas controla la técnica-.

-Un aura de depresión rodeo al chico- Maldito teme-Murmuraba para enojo de cierto ojinegro que lo observaba- De cualquier forma, quiero que regreses con Tsunade-baachan y le entregues esto, dile que le agradará la sorpresa- Le entrego el pergamino-.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo que regresar contigo, mi padre me dijo que te llevará hasta el monte Myoboku, quiere darte un entrenamiento intensivo por dejar que esto te sucediera, y me castigaría si no te llevo conmigo-.

-La quijada del rubio llego hasta el suelo, antes de que cataratas se formaran en sus ojos- Gamakichi, ¿por qué se lo comentaste?, la última vez que fui a entrenar con el jefe, estuve cuatro días en cama, Sakura-chan me dijo que no me curaría nuevamente- Se quejo, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, mordió su dedo y coloco ambas manos en el suelo, para que una nube de humo rodeara a la rana y esta despareciera- Pero, no pienso ir en estos momentos- Comenzó a reír, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro, giro su cabeza para ver a los demás, y todos ellos tenían una cara de indignación- ¿Ahora que hice?-.

-Te comportas como un idiota- Dijo simplemente-.

-Siempre me dicen eso, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder, tengo que llevarlos lo más cerca posible de la ciudad, ya escucharon, si en media hora no me preparo, me quedaré en este lugar por más tiempo- Se puso de pie y se tocó la mano derechas- pero antes tengo que tratarme el brazo- Un chacra morado comenzó a rodear su mano izquierda mientras la colocaba en la derecha –Genial, ya no me duele tanto- Retiró su mano y observo a los demás que lo miraban asombrados- ¿Qué?-pregunto simplemente-.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Le pregunto la rubia-.

-Bueno, como creo que escucharon que el dije al la serpiente, la técnica que utilice esta completamente prohibida que la utilice, ya que lastima severamente mi brazo, la pequeña luz que salio de mi mano izquierda era chacra curativo, que Sakura-chan, "amablemente" tuvo la gentileza de enseñarme ya que siempre que salía de misión terminaba lastimado y ella se cansote curarme, tuve que aprenderlo ay que solo Hinata-chan me curaba, y cuando estaba en misión ni siquiera Ino-chan quería lidiar conmigo- Comentó mientras e rascaba la nuca-.

-¿Nosotras podemos hacer eso?-Preguntaron ilusionadas las dos chicas mayores-.

-Si, y lo hacen mucho mejor que yo- Comento- Bueno ahora si hay que partir- Decía mientras sus clones al igual que él se posicionaron enfrente de uno de ellos y se hincaron- Vamos, suban llegaremos más rápido si los cargo-.

-Pero…-.

-Tiene razón Ino, el corre muy rápido- Y miro al chico- Y más aún si usas esa técnica de la otra vez-.

-¿Técnica?- Se quedo pensando un rato- No, esa técnica no, necesito todo el chacra posible para ayudarles a abrir el portal, y si uso esa técnica, gastaré la mayoría-Hizo un ademán con las manos para que subieran rápido-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Debemos darnos prisa, por lo menos debemos llegar hasta la zona de entrenamiento para abrirlo- Decía la pelirosa, que iba hasta delante de ese grupo que constaba solamente del cuatro personas- Kakashi-sensei, Sai, sasuke-kun, rápido- pidió nuevamente-.

-Si, como ella no está cansada por usar tanto su sharingan- Murmuro para que la chica no lo escuchara-.

-Kakashi-san, si Sakura llega a escucharlo, será su final- Le comentó con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa característica de su persona-.

-Cállate Sai, así se dará cuenta más rápido- Comento el otro pelinegro-.

-APRESURENSE-Volvió a gritar-.

-Si el idiota del dobe no regresa hoy, el día que vuelva lo mato, no soporto los gritos de Sakura-.

Y eso que es tu novia- Comentó burlón-.

-Hmp-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Se detuvo de pronto al igual que sus clones, rápidamente bajaron a sus pasajeros, y en una nube de humo, los bunshin desaparecieron- Hasta aquí puede llevarlos, la media hora esta a punto de acabar, y tengo que esperar- Los había acercado a la cuidad, solamente caminar unos diez minutos, llegaban hasta el parque de Konoha-.

-Bien, entonces esperaremos aquí- Informó-.

-No, no pueden estar cerca, puedo llevarlos conmigo- Dijo, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, un pequeño agujero se dejo ver junto a ellos, un agujero que parecía absorber todo a su alrededor- Genial, y dicen que yo soy el precipitado- Comentó antes de ver nuevamente a sus acompañantes- Será mejor que se alejen un poco- Comenzó a reunir chacra alrededor de su cuerpo y a mandarlo lentamente al agujero, mientras los demás se alejaban, rápidamente el agujero aumento de tamaño, y el chico se acerco a él- Bien, me voy, fue un gusto convivir con ustedes- Informó mientras se acercaba más-.

-No, espera- Fue lo único que escucho antes de sentir que un cuerpo lo empujaba y juntos entraban en el portal-.

-_Genial, sólo esto faltaba-_Pensó mientras se aferraba a la persona junto a él-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo 13, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y sobre todo, que la pelea contra Orochigay no les parezca tan fácil, pero, lo que trate de dar a entender es que en este lugar, ni siquiera él puede mantener su poder en orden y que se encontraba débil, bueno, pasamos a otra cosa, como les había prometido no me tarde ni los tres capítulos para regresarlo a su mundo, y ahora va acompañado, ¿de quién se tratará?, pues lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, espero que el viaje de regreso no haya sido tan apresurado, espero con ansia sus comentarios, nos leemos y que tengan un buen regreso a clases, ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14

Dim 14

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 14**

-No, espera- Fue lo único que escucho antes de sentir que un cuerpo lo empujaba y juntos entraban en el portal-.

-_Genial, sólo esto faltaba-_Pensó mientras se aferraba a la persona junto a él-._Kyubi ¿qué hacemos ahora?, no puede llegar a nuestro mundo, inmediatamente lleguemos ahí, se sellará dentro de su otro yo-_Le comentó preocupado el rubio-.

-Eso es sólo una de las cosas que podría pasar- Fue su respuesta, dejando más desconcertado al ojiazul-.

-_¿A qué te refieres con eso?-._

-Cuando fuiste enviado a este lugar, no teníamos idea de que ahí se encontraba una versión tuya, por esa razón, no tomamos las medidas adecuadas para evitar que el otro quedará dentro de ti-.

-¿_Y?-_Pregunto desesperado por las vueltas que daba al hablar-.

-Y, ahora que sabemos que puede ocurrir, impediremos que pase lo mismo, igualaremos su chacra con él de su otra versión, así no habrá ningún desequilibrio, de cualquier forma, no es mucho chacra el que tienes que gastar-.

_¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?, pronto llegaremos-_Un aura de color azul, comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, para rodear lentamente a su acompañante, cuando el chacra dejo de fluir, la sensación de vació a su alrededor, cambio de manera brusca al sentir humedad a su alrededor y una gran dificultad para respirar, sin darse cuenta en que momento, habían llegado a su mundo, pero no precisamente a donde esperaba llegar el chico_-¿Por qué teníamos que llegar precisamente a este lugar?-_Habían caído en un lago, lentamente eran arrastrados hasta el fondo de este, rápidamente comenzó a nadar para salir ya que su acompañante trataba de ayudarle pero por más que intentaba, no podían subir –_Tengo que sacarnos lo más rápido posible de este lugar_- Tomo con fuerza a la otra persona y ambos salieron a flote-Nadaron hasta la orilla ya que no estaban tan lejos – Vamos, dame la mano Ino-chan-Le dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Arigato-Tomando al mano que le ofrecían-¿Qué hacíamos en ese lugar?-Pregunto confundida-.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, ¿qué haces en este lugar Ino-cerda?-Una voz llamo la atención de ambos rubio, encontrándose con un rostro conocido para ambos-.

-Sakura- Dijo con voz baja, pero audible para los presentes- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- Miro a las otras tres personas que acompañan a la pelirosa y más extrañada pregunto- ¿Qué hace ustedes aquí?-.

-Eso mismo te acabo de preguntar- Se acerco la ojiverde- Claramente el día de ayer te dije que saldríamos en una misión, y que no podías venir con nosotros-le comentó irritada-No deberías estar aquí-.

-¿Misión?, ¿de qué hablas?, tu eres la que no deberías estar aquí- Le dijo señalándola, causando en al Haruno una vena en la frente-.

-Esto ya es el colmo- Su puño se levanto y de un momento a otro se dirigía hacia la rubia- Eres una irrespetuosa-.

-¡No, Sakura-chan!-Se escucho el grito del rubio antes de que se interpusiera entre el golpe, siendo mandado a estrellarse en un árbol- Eso dolió- Dijo una vez se estampo completamente-.

-¡Ni-san!- Grito corriendo en dirección de su "hermano", llamando al atención por la manera de dirigirse a este-¿Pero qué le has hecho Sakura?, has lastimado a mi hermano- Comento con lágrimas apunto de salir de su rostro-.

-¿Hermano?-Fue la pregunta de los cuatro restantes-.

-Una mano se dirigió lentamente a la mejilla de la chica, evitando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a rodar- No te preocupes Ino-chan, no me ha pasado nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a esos golpes- Y ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica se puso de pie-Ves, estoy como nuevo- La chica lo observo de pies a cabeza, y fue hasta ese momento en que reparo que algo raro pasaba, ahora que veía bien al chico, ya no traía su uniforme de la escuela, si no que ahora vestía con un pantalón negro tipo militar, y unas botas abiertas en los dedos de color negro, en la parte de arriba una camisa también de color negro con algunas rayas naranjas ceñida al cuerpo, y un chaleco tipo jounin de color verde, pero en la espalda se podía observar dibujado un zorro mostrando sus nueves espléndidas colas, además de portar una espada en al espalda- Vamos, levántate-Le extendió nuevamente la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-.

-¿Por qué estas vestido de esa manera?-pregunto apenas saliendo de la impresión- Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué todos visten de manera diferente?-Le señalo a los demás-.

-¿De qué hablas ino?-Esta vez fue el Uchiha el que comenzó a hablar-aquí la única que viste de manera extraña eres Tú- puntualizo el chico-.

-La mirada de la rubia se dirigió hacia sus ropas, falda tableada de color negro arriba de la rodilla, con unas calcetas de color blanco que llegaban a esta, zapatos de color negro, nada parecidos al típico calzado ninja, una camiseta de manga larga color blanca se dejaba ver debajo de un saco negro con el símbolo de Konoha bordado en el pecho, y una corbata verde fuerte que se encontraba colocada en su cuello, además que en su cintura se podía apreciar una mochila de color azul cruzada desde su cuello-¿Perdón?-Pregunto ofendida-.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan, no la molesten-Pronunció el chico causando que las miradas de los nombrados lo fusilaran- Ino-chan- Se acerco nuevamente a esta y le tomo las manos-Lamento tener que decirte esto- Dijo de la manera más seria que pudo- Pero, en estos momentos, no estamos en el lugar que conoces- Llamo la atención de los demás con esto último, ¿a qué se refería?, eran lo que todos se preguntaban- El portal te ha traído conmigo a mi mundo-Dijo por fin el Uzumaki, haciendo que los ojos de todos se abrieran como platos ante tal revelación, en especial la chica frente a él- Por esta razón, fue que les pedí a ti y a los demás que se alejaran- Comento aún de manera seria-.

-Sus manos se deslizaron por inercia hacia el suelo, mientras una frase se formo en sus labios- ¡Oh por kami!- Frase que escucharon los demás-.

-Naruto, espero que estés conciente de lo que esto significa- Hablo por primera vez el enmascarado, llamando al atención de ambos rubios- No podemos enviarla de regreso hasta que me recuperé por completo, y no estoy seguro si en dos semanas pueda hacerlo como te informamos con tu invocación, hemos gastado chacra de más debido a un descontrol en el jutsu- Su voz se notaba cansada, reflejando su estado-.

-Además de que la vieja se enojará contigo-Le recordó el Uchiha-.

-Lo sé, y asumiré mi responsabilidad-Comentó causando que la chica lo mirará- de cualquier forma siempre me culpa cuando algo sale mal- Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Pero…yo fui la culpable ni…- El dedo del rubio en sus labios la hizo detenerse-.

-Espérenos un momento quiero darle algunos detalles a Ino-chan sobre la villa-Pidió mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y comenzaban a caminar hacia unos árboles-Bien, aquí no podrán escucharnos-.

-¿Ah?-Pregunto-.

-Mira Ino-chan, se que lo que te voy a pedir te resultará algo extraño, pero es muy importante- Le miro seriamente-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Cuando lleguemos donde se encuentra la vieja, seguramente todos comenzarán a hacernos muchas preguntas, pero por favor, no les vayas a comentar nada que tenga que ver sobre quienes son...-Aun le costaba pronunciar esas palabras- Nuestros padres, mucho menos el que somos hermanos, ¿si?-Le pidió-.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto, y luego su expresión se volvió enojada- Ha, ya se, seguramente en este lugar no soy una chica fuerte y te avergüenzas de mi, ¿cierto?- Pregunto dolida-.

-¡No!-Le dijo afectado por sus palabras, ¿cómo podía pensar que se avergonzaba de ella?- Creo que entiendo que es lo que pasa- Dijo- Solamente le conté a sasuke sobre esto, por esa razón lo tomas de esta manera- Hizo una pausa para mirarla- En este lugar, yo no sabia que eres mi hermana, es más, no estoy seguro si lo eres aquí, yo soy huérfano, por esa razón ki apellido es Uzumaki y no Namikaze como en tu mundo, además, de que tu tienes otra familia, y los que son tus padres…ellos fallecieron el día en el que yo nací, bueno, al menos el señor Minato lo hizo, nos e nada sobre la señora Kushina-Dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica- Por eso, te pido que no comentes nada sobre eso, ¿si?, no me gustaría ilusionarme en que tengo al menos a una persona de mi familia, siendo que cabe la posibilidad de que tu mundo solo sea uno alternativo al mió, debo aclarar esto antes de comenzar a hablar, además nos e como lo tome Ino-chan si se entera, ¿sabes?, no nos llevamos lo que se dice bien, es más, solamente cruzamos palabras cuando nos asignan alguna misión juntos, o cuando va a visitar a Sakura-chan-.

Entiendo- Comento algo triste-Pero, ¿sabes?, el apellido de soltera de nuestra madre era Uzumaki- Comento tratando de darle ánimos al chico- Entonces… ¿yo si soy una Namikaze en este lugar? -Le pregunto-.

-No, en este lugar eres Ino Yamanaka-.

-¿Yamanaka?-Cuestionó alzando una ceja- Bromeas ¿cierto?, ni siquiera conozco a esa familia-.

-Bueno, luego te mostraré quienes son, ahora debemos irnos, nos están esperando- le dijo-Pero antes, unas cuantas cosas más-La chica le prestó atención-Se que el teme de sai es tu novio, pero te recomendaría que no te le acerques mucho, en este lugar es más idiota de lo que conoces, a demás de que no sabe convivir con las personas, por esa razón no ha dicho nada, cuando lleguemos con la vieja, no le faltes al respeto y no la contradigas en nada, si no te golpearía hasta el cansancio, y…cuando pregunten acerca de nuestra relación, solo sígueme la corriente, ¿entendido?-.

-Creo que si-Fue lo único que respondió- _Con lo que acaba de ver que hace la frentona, es suficiente para mi de golpes-._

-Bien, vamos- Comenzaba a andar hacia sus amigos, pero la mano de la chica sobre su hombro lo detuvo-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Verás, antes de que entrarás en ese agujero, quería preguntarte algo, y bueno… ¿qué paso con mi verdadero hermano?-Le pregunto después de pensarlo mucho rato-.

-Bueno…-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Todos se habían quedado de pie observando como ambos rubios eran tragados por ese agujero, que acababa de desaparecer, y ahora ante ellos, una persona se encontraba de pie en ese mismo lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercaron lo más aprisa que pudieron a este- ¿Qué, qué paso?, ¿por qué sigues aquí?, ¿dónde se ha ido ino?-Pregunto extrañado el joven uchiha viendo que el chico frente a él no se movía- ¡Habla de una vez!-Le exigió al tomarlo por el cuello de su saco-.

-¡Teme!, déjame en paz, ellos ya se han ido- Le contesto algo enojado, se deshizo rápidamente del agarre y comenzó a murmurar- Ese idiota, se suponía que regresaría sin ningún inconveniente, pero se llevo a mi imoto- Al escuchar lo último, la cara de enojo del moreno desapareció, pasando a una de impresión-.

-Naruto, eres el verdadero, ¿cierto?-Ante la pregunta, los demás se acercaron para saber la respuesta-.

-Si-Contesto simplemente, mirando hacia el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba el portal-.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Le pregunto un serio Neji que miraba la escena-.

-Ellos se han marchado, Ino-chan se ha ido con ellos- Contesto simplemente-.

-Y, ahora, ¿qué pasará?-Pregunto al pelicastaña observando a su futuro cuñado-.

-Según sus últimos pensamientos, él hizo lo posible para que ella no pasará lo mismo qué al llegar a su mundo, se supone que su maestro recuperaría sus energías alrededor de dos emanas, creo que en ese tiempo, no sabremos nada más de mi querida hermana-Comento demasiado triste- _Más tiempo sin estar cerca de ella-._

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-Le pregunto el ojinegro-.

-El zorro me despertó antes de que partieran, mi mente se lleno de todos los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado en estos días, creo que pensaba que era lo mejor para continuar con la farsa de mi memoria, pero que no esperaban, que esto ocurriera- Termino, mirando pensativo hacia la nada- _Sólo espero que no tengan ningún problema-._

-Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos a nuestras casas, tenemos mucho que pensar, además, tenemos que encontrar la manera de ocultar la ausencia de Ino, mientras logra regresar-El pelinegro sacó a todos de su ensimismamiento con estas palabras-.

-¿Crees que seria adecuado pedir ayuda a Sakura y a Sai?, ellos podrían ayudarnos a cubrirla- Sugirió el ojiperla-.

-Cre…creo que esa seria una buena idea, Na…Naruto-kun, bueno, siempre y cuando, podamos contar lo que ha sucedido-Su mirada se desvió en las últimas palabras, pues el chico había girado su rostro para verle-.

-Supongo que será lo mejor, si sai no sabe nada de mi imoto, no dejará de molestarnos, además, sakura-chan, siempre ha sido una buena amiga-Contesto el rubio-.

-Pero…-Interrumpió la más pequeña del grupo- ¿en serio creen que nos crean?, ni si quiera yo que vi lo que paso, puedo creerlo, y eso que soy la más chica de ustedes- argumentó Hanabi-.

-Esperemos que así sea- Y sin más, comenzaron a caminar hasta adentrarse en el bosque de la ciudad de Konoha-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Después de un camino, que les pareció realmente largo, debido al silencio que se había apoderado del grupo, llegaron al despacho de la hokage, sin ningún contratiempo, ahora se disponían a tocar la puerta-_Bien…es hora-_Levemente acerco sus nudillos a la puerta y con un leve golpe en esta esperaron a que se les permitiera pasar, una voz seria se dejo escuchar del otro lado, permitiéndoles tal acción- Vamos Ino-chan-Tomó la mano de la muchacha y abrió la puerta decididamente, seguido de la chica y las otras cuatro personas que los acompañaban, dentro del despacho, tres rostros se encontraban mirándolo fijamente, pero se detuvo en uno en especifico- Hinata-chan- Susurro con una enorme sonrisa-.

-La sala se encontraba en completo silencio, silencio que se rompió segundos después con el sonido de la puerta, rápidamente al hokage les permitió pasar, y cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver como su querido rubio entraba por esta, seguido de una chica muy conocida por ella, la cual venia tomada de la mano de su amado, pero no le presto importancia al asunto, al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de la persona que había estado esperando ansiosa-¡Naruto-kun!-Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre este y lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de que no se fuera de su lado nunca más-Te extrañé tanto-Le dijo e inmediatamente unió sus labios con los de él-.

-Su mano derecha soltó la de la chica rubia, y con ambas estrecho la cintura de la ojiperla-Yo también hinata-chan, yo también-Y volvió a unir sus labios, hasta que un carraspeo les recordó que no estaban solos en la habitación, lentamente se separaron sonrojados-Tsunade-baachan, ya estoy de regreso- Se acercó lentamente al escritorio y antes de llegar, unos brazos lo estrecharon en un fuerte, fuerte abrazo- No…pu…edo…res…pirar-Comunicó poniéndose de color azul-.

-Perdón- Se separó de él y volvió a adquirir su posición seria-me alegra que el jutsu haya salido a la perfección- posó su mirada en una persona que no esperaba ver en ese lugar-Ino- Su voz se endureció más de lo habitual, casi al punto de gritar- Sabes perfectamente que al ingresar a mi despacho debes de pedir permiso antes de hacerlo-La chica lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse detrás del rubio con una cara llena de terror-Además, a esta hora deberías estar en el hospital cubriendo el turno de Sakura-.

-Esta da más miedo que la directora- Fue lo que pudo escuchar el Uzumaki, antes de comenzar a reír, recibiendo un codazo de parte de una rubia completamente ruborizada-.

-Se puede saber de que demonios te estas riendo Naruto- le cuestionó claramente enojada por su falta de respeto-.

-Baachan, ella llegó conmigo, no es la Ino-chan de este lugar, y tu acabas de asustarla-Le informó, aún con riendo-.

-¿Qué?- Su pregunta resonó en todo el lugar, dejando asustados a todos los presentes- No puedo creerlo, Gamakichi ya me había informado que te habías exhibido en frente de varias personas, pero nuca espere que fueras tan irresponsable como para dejar que esto sucediera-Hizo una pausa- Naruto, ya no eres el idiota gennin de hace dos años, eres un jounin, que aspira a ocupar el lugar de Hokage, esto deberías de haberlo impedido- Su voz demostraba seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo un poco de desilusión-.

-Di…disculpe que intervenga, pero mi ni…-Un carras pero por parte del rubio la hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión-Naruto, no tiene la culpa, el nos advirtió a todos que nos alejáramos, todos lo obedecieron, pero fue mi culpa que esto pasará, cuando estaba a punto de irse me acerque a él y esto pasó, por favor no tome represalias en su contra, yo asumiré el castigo-Ofreció colocándose frente al chico-.

-Ino-chan- Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y la giro para que lo mirará a la cara- Sabes que no es tu culpa-Sus ojos le rogaban que siguiera lo que él decía-.

-Esta bien Naruto-kun- Contesto con voz de tristeza, vio nuevamente a la hokage que la observaba detenidamente-_Definitivamente da más miedo que en la escuela, solo espero que no le haga nada malo a nisan-._

-Naruto-Dijo por lo bajo llamando la atención del nombrado-Dejemos esto de lado en este momento-Tomó un pergamino que se encontraba en el escritorio y se lo mostró a los presentes-Gamakichi dijo que era importante, pero no se realmente que es lo que contiene, pues tuve que gastar todo este tiempo en convencerlo de marcharse, aunque una cosa te advierto, se veía muy enojado cuando y llego y aún peor cuando se fue, dijo que ya te las verías con él por el castigo que le pondrá su padre-.

-Una gota apareció en la espalda de ambos rubios al recordar como fue que el sapo regreso a ese mundo-_Más problemas para el pobre de mi hermano-_Se dijo a si misma-.

-El pergamino que traes en tus manos contiene el cuerpo de una persona-Observo como la ojimiel lo abría lentamente-Se que es extraño, pero es lo único que pude conseguir en ese lugar, además de que tuve que escribirlo con mi sangre-Aseguró-.

-Es lo que puedo observar- Comentó regresando la mirada a él-pero no entiendo el motivo de esto, no tenías por que haber matado a civiles-Le espetó-.

-lo sé, por eso no lo hice, el cuerpo que se encuentra dentro, no es de un civil-Tomo un tono serio-La maldita serpiente se encontraba en ese lugar-Ante estas palabras, la hokage, el Uchiha y el peligris prestaban más atención- Seguramente fue enviado a ese lugar cuando peleo contra Kakashi-sensei ola última vez que intento ingresar a la villa, fue demasiado fácil derrotarlo, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, además de que en ese lugar te agotas al usar por mucho tiempo tu chacra-.

-Ya veo- Guardo el pergamino en uno de lo cajones sin ninguna palabra más-_Parece que este viaje nos sirvió de algo-._

-Mientras los demás hablaban, aprovecho para apreciar el lugar, era bastante amplio para ser una oficina, desde la ventana se podía observar perfectamente la aldea, y una montaña con unos rostros-_Bastante curiosa-_Pensó, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fueron ciertos retratos colgados en la pared, fijo su vista en ellos y la que se encontraba colgada al final le llamaba mucho la atención, ante la vista de todos se dirigió a esta y se quedó observándola fijamente-¿Por qué se encuentra un retrato suyo en este lugar?-Pregunto a los presentes-.

-El fue mi antecesor en el puesto, el cuarto hokage de la aldea escondida de Konoha-Le contesto la seria mujer-.

-¿Cuarto hokage?-Pregunto-.

-se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros-Hace más de diecisiete años, sacrificó su vida salvando la villa de un monstruo que amenazó con destruirla, es el héroe más querido en la aldea- Hizo una pausa para regalarle una mirada cómplice- Y ten por seguro que su legado esta orgulloso de él, es su ejemplo a seguir, aunque los haya dejado solos-La indirecta fue captada por los tres mayores, causando que se miraran entre ellos - Por cierto Tsunade-sama, quisiera hablar de algunos asuntos con usted- Le miró, y fue suficiente para que comprobaran que era algo serio, Naruto nunca se dirigía a ella por el sama-.

-¿De qué se trata?, habla de una vez, no creo que sea de importancia- Trató de que el chico cambiará de tema-_Si ellos están aquí, tendré una oportunidad de pensar en la mejor manera de decírselo-._

-Si quieres que hable, lo haré, me conoces perfectamente como para saberlo desde antes, se trata sobre mis padres, quiero que me digas quienes son- Le dijo sin rodeos, la hokage, al igual que todos en la sala, claro excepto los hermanos, abrieron los ojos a no más poder, sus amigos pensaban que ese asunto no le interesaba a Uzumaki por miedo a saber que lo habían abandonado por lo que tenia en su interior, pero la ojiazul solamente apretó su mano-Quiero que me digas si Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina fueron en verdad mis padres- Los tres adultos en el salón se hundieron en un profundo silencio, el cual se rompió por el grito de la godaime-.

-¿QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO?, ¿UNA INVITACIÓN?, SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ-Señalando a todos a excepción del rubio-.

-La Namikaze buscó la mirada del chico, y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa-No te preocupes Ino-chan, puedes salir- Se volteo hacia las dos chicas tras él y con una sonrisa les pidió- Cuiden de ella por favor- Se acercó a la ojiperla y le dio un suave beso- Espérame afuera por favor- Pidió antes de que todos salieran, dejando solamente a la hokage y al ninja despistado-.

-Creo que ti actitud comprueba lo que acabo de preguntar-Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano que tenía libre-No la mole4staré más Tsunade-sama, solamente quiero que me explique-Levanto la mirada llena de rabia y la miró detenidamente- El por que nunca me dijeron sobre la existencia de..mi hermana-La hokage se quedó pasmada-.

-¿A…a qué te refieres?-Pregunto nerviosa- .

-jmp-Rió de manera irónica- A que Ino Yamanaka es en verdad mi hermana, y nunca nadie me lo dijo, no se la razón del porque se encuentra en la familia Yamanaka, pero , lo único que me importa es que la separaron de mi lado todo este tiempo-.

-Veo que te has enterado de la verdad- Hablo triste-.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- Su voz sonaba un poco quebrada por las ganas de llorar-.

-Si, creo que es momento de que te explique la situación- La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio, dio un leve suspiro y lo miro severamente-.

-Creo que no me interesa saber que es lo que paso, especialmente con la que es mi madre, seguramente nos dejo a ambos por saber que yo tenia al zorro dentro de mi, yo fui el culpable de que ella nos dejará- le dijo de una manera que reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón-.

-Eso no es verdad, y ahora que has comenzado con esto, debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte- Colocó sus manos en el escritorio y iro seria al chico- Kushina fue una excelente kunoichi, y aunque pertenecía al extinto país del remolino, era fiel a la hoja, ella falleció al dar a luz a su último hijo, según reportes médicos, en el instante en que nació su hijo varón, todos creyeron que el parto había terminado, decidiendo ir en ayuda del hokage, dejando solamente a un médico inexperto al cuidado de ella, lamentablemente, este no pudo ayudarle lo suficiente en su difícil labor, ocasionado que esta perdiera mucha sangre, muriendo en el momento que la niña llegó a este mundo- miró al sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro del kitsune-Con Minato y Kushina muertos, ustedes habían quedado completamente desamparados, después de deliberar, el concejo decidió que ella fuera adoptada por una familia, guardando su verdadera identidad por su bienestar, y haciendo prometer a sus padres adoptivos que no le comentarían que era hermana tuya, claro que no el dijeron quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, eso se considero como un secreto de clase S- Terminó, quedando callada por unos instantes- Espero que comprendas que fue lo mejor para ella-.

-Una ligera sonrisa surco los labios del Uzumaki- Comprendo que fue lo mejor, ciertamente al haber permanecido a mi lado, la gente la hubiera maltratado y menospreciado solo por ser la hermana del chico zorro- Guardo un momento de silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir volvió a hablar- pero, creo que el peligro ha pasado, y, al igual que yo, necesita saber la verdad, y piensa hacérselo saber, aunque me consideren un criminal por romper una regla de nivel S- Salio dejando a una sorprendida rubia-.

-Creo…que debí haber previsto que esto pasaría- Sonrió para sus adentros- Siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana-.

-Las tres se miraban sin saber que decir-Ah- Dio un suspiro-¿Quiénes creen que sean esos sujetos de los que hablo Naruto?, nunca antes los había escuchado mencionar, ni en la aldea, ni por el propio Naruto, deben ser importantes para que Tsunade-sama nos sacará de ahí- Hablo la ojiverde tratando de sacar un tema de conversación-.

-N…no lo sé, pero Naruto-kun se veía afectado-Le contestó la ojiperla-.

-Esto es muy extraño-Miró a la rubia que solo se limitaba a observarlas-Tu debes de saber algo de eso, dínoslo por favor- Le dijo la pelirosa-.

-Comenzó a reír levemente, dando a entender que algo le había causado gracia-Nunca creí ver el día en el que, Sakura me pedía ayuda, se lo contaré cuando regrese, seguro se enfadará-.

-Con una vena en la frente- Nos vas a contar o no- Trato de calmarse-_no es la cerda original, no puedo golpearla-_Se repetía-.

-Dejo de reír y las miro- veo que se llevan muy bien con Naruto-kun, creo que esta bien que se los diga-Ambas se acercaron un poco más- Esas personas son…-Antes de poder decirles, recordó lo que él le había dicho, y permaneció callada unos momentos-.

-¿Quiénes son?-Presionó la pelirosa-.

-_Ellas en verdad están preocupadas por él, no creo que haya problema con eso, siempre y cuando no les diga que soy su hermana, _bien, pero tienen que prometer que no comentaran nada a menos que él se los permita, si no se enojará conmigo- Ambas sintieron sin pensarlo dos veces- Ellos son…los padres de Naruto-kun-.

-¿Lo…los padres de Naruto-kun?-Pregunto sorprendida-.

.Eso es extraño, sin o mal recuerdo, el dijo un apellido diferente, cuando el suyo es Uzumaki- Comentó con una mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa-.

-¿_no lo han escuchado?, ¿no se supone qué mi padre fue un héroe en este lugar?-._

-¡Hey frentuda!-Una voz las saco de sus pensamientos ¿Ya han regresado de la misión?, ¿pudieron encontrar al baka de Naruto?-Pregunto al estar cerca de las tres, aún sin ver a la otra rubia de frente-.

-Ino, que sorpresa el verte por aquí, si ya hemos vuelto y encontramos a Naruto- redijo nerviosa- _¿Y ahora que hacemos?-._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, espero sus comentarios, y creo que es importante que les diga que la actualización de mi otro fic, tardará u poco más debido a algunos problemillas por ahí( dígase falta de inspiración y mis agobiantes clases de matemáticas con un profesor que me da miedo y no entiendo nada de sus explicaciones, por lo que tengo que estudiar por mi cuenta para pasar la materia), bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por traerla pronto, por cierto, ¿alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar un buen traductor de español al japonés?, es que no he podido traducir algunas técnicas, si alguien sabe, por favor díganme, nos leemos.


	15. Chapter 15

Dimensión paralela

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 15**

-¡Hey frentuda!-Una voz las saco de sus pensamientos ¿Ya han regresado de la misión?, ¿pudieron encontrar al baka de Naruto?-Pregunto al estar cerca de las tres, aún sin ver a la otra rubia de frente-.

-Ino, que sorpresa el verte por aquí, si ya hemos vuelto y encontramos a Naruto- redijo nerviosa- _¿Y ahora que hacemos?-_Dirigió su vista a las otras dos personas que se encontraban con ella-.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?, no me digan que esta herido, no lo vi en el hospital, acabo de terminar mi turno- Pregunto-.

-No, Na…Naruto-kun no esta herido, en…en estos momentos se encuentra hablando con Tsunade-sama-La ojiperla le comentó girando para verla-.

-Ya veo-Dirigió su mirada a la otra chica, que le daba la espalda- y, ¿quién eres tú?, no te había visto por aquí, ¿acaso eres una ninja de otra aldea?-Los ojos de la Namikaze se ampliaron a su máxima capacidad-.

-_Genial, lo que me faltaba, ¿ahora como explico esto?-_Giro levemente, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo formar en esa situación-Te equivocas, no soy ninguna ninja de otra aldea- Contesto, causando que la chica que había preguntado, abriera exageradamente tanto los ojos como la boca-.

-Tú, tú…-Balbuceaba al Yamanaka al ver frente a si a una persona exactamente idéntica a ella- _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-._

_-Esto esta cada vez más difícil-_Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la puerta del despacho de la godaime se abrió, dejando ver a cierto rubio que mostraba una cara entre irá y felicidad, que, al ver lo que pasaba delante suyo, desaparecieron por una expresión de nerviosismo-_Creo que esto se pone mejor-_Pensó la pelirosa al ver la expresión de su amigo-.

-Cuando cerró la puerta de la vieja, dirigió su vista al frente y se sorprendió de lo que se encontraba frente a él, cuatro chicas mirándolo, tres de ellas con un poco de nerviosismo, y la otra, simple y sencillamente lo veía por cortesía-_No esperaba que esto pasará tan pronto-_Tomo un poco de aire, como intentando tomar el valor suficiente, y se acero a ellas formando una enorme sonrisa-Ino-chan, que sorpresa verte por aquí, hacia bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos- Le comentó acercándose a ellas-.

-Si, tienes razón, desde antes de que partieras a esa misión- Desvió su mirada del rubio a la chica que aún observaba al recién llegado rubio- Creo que ahora si me puedes decir tu nombre, y el pro que, nos parecemos tanto-La otra rubia había visto al forma en la que so yo alterno trataba al que era su hermano en su mundo, dirigió su vista a la rubia y le miro extrañamente seria-.

-_Ahora entiendo el por que me dijo que no se llevaba bien con migo eh este mundo, soy una completa idiota-_Pensó mientras que la otra chica la miraba esperando una explicación-.

-Se parecen mucho, ¿cierto?-Hablo el rubio mirándolas a ambas- Su nombre es…-Pensó un poco antes de contestar-_Espero que no haya problema al mencionar este nombre, _su nombre es Kushina, Kushina Nami…Namigawa-Una gota se dejo ver el la nuca del los demás, al escuchar el nombre inventado para la chica-Ella fue muy amable al dejarme quedar en su casa mientras podía regresar a la aldea, ahora me acompaño a este lugar, dentro de dos semanas regresara a su hogar- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ciertamente esa era la verdad-.

-Ya veo, con que te llamas Kushina, bien, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, si quieres platicar con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo, me encontraras en el hospital, o en la florería de mi familia, ahora me retiro, tengo que dar un reporte a la hokage, nos veremos-Camino hacia el despacho de la godaime y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta de la hokage, la voz del rubio la detuvo-.

-Ino-chan, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-Pregunto ocasionando que las cuatro chicas lo miraran raro-.

--¿Qué clase de favor?-Pregunto más por educación que por que le llamará la atención-.

-Bien, verás, es que ella me acompañó a este lugar, y no pudimos prevenir que esto sucediera, así que ella no trajo consigo nada de equipaje, así que me preguntaba…¿podrías acompañarla a comprar algo de ropa?-Su mirada se clavo en la rubia frente suyo, casi suplicándole que aceptará-.

-¿Hm.?-Pregunto confundida, luego dirigió una mirada a la otra rubia, le sonrió cálidamente- me encantará, ya que si no lo hago, seguramente tu le compraras nada que sea femenino, o seguramente, algo que se parezca a tu antigua manera de vestir-Les sonrió nuevamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta nuevamente- Asegúrate de que me vea en la florería a las seis, no seas impuntual-Toco el objetivo delante de ella y después de recibir una respuesta del otro lado entro en ella-.

-_Creo que actuó de forma muy grosera, espero que Naruto-kun no le guarde resentimiento-._

-Bien, exactamente lo que me esperaba- Dio un suspiro-.

-Al ver que el lugar lentamente se volvía más pesado, decidió cambiar de tema-Bien, ¿cuál es la razón de que le hayas dado el nombre de tu madre, Naruto?- Pregunto divertida la Haruno, causando un sobresalto por parte de este, el chico miró acusador a la rubia, que simplemente desvió la mirada divertida-¿De dónde sacaste ese apellido?-.

-Iba a decir el de mi padre- Contesto simplemente antes de acercarse a la ojiperla y abrazarla por detrás-Ino-chan- Llamó con un poco de cansancio- Te pedí que no les comentarás nada sobre ellos- La ojiperla lo miró extrañada-.

-¿Por qué no Naruto-kun?-Le pregunto y este bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella-.

-Por que quería confirmar primero antes de comentarlo- Dijo mirándola con dulzura -.

-Y, ¿qué paso?-Pregunto la rubia finalmente, causando una enorme sonrisa en la cara del Uzumaki-.

-Todo es cierto-Le contesto más contento de lo que nuca lo había estado-.

-¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto la ojijade sin entender una sola palabra-.

-Miró a tanto a la chica que abrazaba como a su querida compañera, casi hermana, con una sonrisa- No puedo decirles nada en este lugar, según la vieja, es un secreto de clase S- Se separó un poco de la morena en sus brazos y se acercó a la rubia- Vayamos a nuestro departamento, ahí hablaremos con más tranquilidad- Tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y en una nube de humo desapareció-.

-Ciertamente, eso fue extraño-Murmuró la pelirosa, y observo un poco a la chica junto a ella, viendo algo raro en la cara de la Hyuga- ¿Hinata?-.

-Naruto-kun cargo a Ino-san- Murmuró comenzando a correr en dirección al departamento del rubio-.

-Creo que esta celosa, ¿no lo crees?-Pregunto con un tono de picardía en su voz, dirigida hacia ningún lado-.

-Solamente sigámoslo Sakura- Comentó acercándose a ella-Tengo curiosidad de saber que se traen entre manos esos dos-.

-Esta bien Sasuke-kun- Ambos desaparecieron al igual que el rubio-.

-Iban saltando de techo en techo, mientras la chica se aferraba al cuello del kitsune para no caerse- No es necesario que te sostengas, nunca he dejado caer a Hinata-chan cuando la cargo de esta manera-Comentó sonriente-.

-Pero la diferencia entre tu Hinata-chan y yo, es que ella esta acostumbrada a esto, y en mi mundo, no se acostumbra ver a la personas saltando por todos lados-Comento mientras apretaba más su cuello-.

-No te preocupes, ya hemos llegado- Aterrizó en el techo de un edificio en particular, y con cuidado de no lastimar a la chica dio un salto para caer frente a la puerta de su departamento-Espero que no sea poca cosa para ti, ustedes viven en una enorme mansión, pero debido a que soy huérfano, esto es lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar- Lentamente abrió al puerta, y dejo paso para que la chica entrara-.

-Comenzó a caminar al interior del pequeño lugar y miró al chico- No te preocupes, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a Naruto-kun y a mí a que no importa mucho las cosas materiales, mientras tu estés feliz por ello-Le sonrió, y comenzó a observar su alrededor, todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado- Creo que este lugar esta demasiado ordenado, siendo el hogar de un hombre-.

-Uh, bueno, en realidad…-No supo que contestar, le daba vergüenza admitir que si no fuera por la pelirosa, ese lugar perecería un chiquero-.

-Es por que en realidad, soy yo la que ordena este lugar- La voz de una agitada ojiverde se dejo escuchar, cuando ambos giraron su rostro para observarla mejor, se encontraron con que en la entrada se encontraban un ojinegro que los miraba seriamente, una pelirosa que sonreía, y a cierta ojiperla que los miraba suspicazmente- Por que si por él fuera, todo el lugar estuviera lleno de pergaminos y basura de ramen- Una sonrisa se dejo mostrar en la boca de la rubia-.

-Me lo imagine, en casa su habitación parece un basurero, y nunca encuentra las libretas adecuadas para el colegio- Todos los miraron extrañados, ¿había dicho en casa?, esto hizo que Hinata se sintiera peor-.

-_Seguramente, ella es su novia en ese lugar-_Pensó tristemente, bajando la cabeza-.

-Bien dobe, habla de una vez- Rompió el silencio que se había formado en el ambiente -.

-Creo que, primero tengo que hacer algo antes de hablar- Cerro sus ojos ante la mirada expectante de todos, al abrirlos, una mirada seria y de color rojo se dejo observar, una sonrisa torcida se mostró en el rubio- Bien mocoso, hazlo de una vez- Fue lo que los otros cuatro escucharon antes de que el chico comenzara a realizar varios sellos-.

-¿Qué…qué es eso?-pregunto preocupada ante el cambio en la apariencia de su querido hermano-.

-No te preocupes, solamente esta haciendo una técnica, pero, no se exactamente de que se traté- Hablo la pelirosa-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Llevaban ya algo de tiempo en la sala de la familia Namikaze, Sakura y Sai acababan de llegar del colegio, y los demás les habían puesto al corriente de lo que había pasado, la chica se encontraba algo confundida, mientras el moreno solamente estaba serio- Creo que me están jugando una mala broma, si no quieren decirme que le paso a Ino, es que algo verdaderamente malo le paso, y ustedes inventaron esta estúpida broma- Trato de tranquilizarse al formar esta extraña teoría-.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero yo mismo lo vi- Hablo el serio Hyuga, haciendo que la cabeza de ambos chicos se volviera más revuelta de lo que ya estaba-.

-Será mejor que planeemos como cubrir a mi hermana, hasta que sepan como regresarla- Comento el rubio, quien se encontraba sentado junto a la ojiperla, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, una pequeña luz se formó frente a ellos, causando que varios de ellos dieran un respingo por la sorpresa-¿Qué diablos?-Pregunto al ver que en esa luz, comenzaba a formarse una imagen-.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Fue la pregunta general, que se escucho, antes de que una voz familiar comenzara a escucharse de esta imagen-.

-Uh, ¿hay alguien por ahí?- Todos los que se encontraban en la sala se acercaron al escuchar esas palabras, todos se arremolinaron en frente de la extraña imagen, reconociendo al instante a la persona que había hablado- Genial, están todos reunidos- Miro a todos extrañados, pasando por cada rostro, hasta que encontró a dos que no recordaba haber visto antes de irse del lugar, dio un ligero suspiro- Veo que han soltado la lengua-Volvió a dar otro suspiro, para comenzar a murmurar para si- Y luego la vieja decía que yo era el incompetente-.

-¿Qué se supone que haces, baka?-Se dejo escuchar del lado donde se encontraba la persona que estaba hablando hasta el momento- ¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese?, ¿uno para hablar contigo mismo?- Se burlo, el chico puso una mirada de disgusto que todos del otro lado pudieron notar, giro su vista a la chica-.

-Sakura-chan, por favor, esto es serio- La chica se asusto, en verdad nunca había visto al rubio en ese estado- Bien-Volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraba-Solo me comunicó con ustedes, para avisarles que he llegado bien…-Iba a decir algo más, pero un rubio, del otro lado no lo dejo terminar-.

-Que bien, pero eso verdaderamente no me importa, ¿cómo esta Ino?, ¿no le ha pasado nada malo, cierto?- El chico Namikaze había hablado-.

-Genial, ¿siempre soy así de desesperado?-Pregunto al aire, no esperaba una respuesta ciertamente-.

-Siempre eres así, dobe- Contesto cierto pelinegro, causando las risas de todas las personas-.

-¡Era sarcasmo, teme!- Le reclamo, con un par de cascadas en los ojos-Bueno, si, ella esta bien- Volteo hacia otro la do- Ino-chan, díselos, antes de que mi yo idiota comience a hacer escándalo- Un ¡oye! se dejo escuchar del otro lado, haciendo reír a la rubia-.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo alegremente- Me alegra verlos-.

-Ino-chan- Todos los de la Mansión gritaron a coro- Me alegra verte bien- Finalizó el rubio-.

-A mi también me alegra verlos a todos-Se dirigió a ver al rubio- Estoy bien en este lugar, solo que no podré regresar en algún tiempo, algo sobre falta de chacra en su sensei y los ojos de Sasuke que no entendí, pero parece ser que en dos semanas regresare-.

-¿Mis ojos?-Preguntó el moreno estudiante, tocándose estos-.

-Al escuchar su voz, el Uchiha se acercó más al lugar por donde habla el Uzumaki y observo a los del otro lado, con cierto fastidio habló- No tus ojos Idiota, los míos, mi sharingan me debilita al usarlos tanto tiempo- Las otras personas se sorprendieron al ver sus pupilas de color rojo-.

-No es momento de presumir tus habilidades teme- Susurró antes de volver a hablar- Espero que planeen algo para cubrir a Ino-chan, no creo que nuestros padres regresen pronto, así que solamente tendrá que ser en la escuela-.

-Lo intentaremos- Contestó el ojiperla-.

-Bien, Naruto-nichan, espero que no hagas tonterías sin mí para cubrirte, cuñadita-Señalando a la pelinegra- Cuida de él, eres la única que puede salvarlo en mi lugar, Sai-kun, te voy a extrañar- Dijo al fin-.

-Cuídate mucho, Ino- Contesto el joven de pálida tez-.

-Bien, nos tenemos que ir, mi chacra no soportará más tiempo con este jutsu, espero que todo se arregle pronto- La imagen se borró al instante, todos quedaron sorprendidos, dejándose caer en sus respectivos asientos-.

-Wow, eso fue raro, ¿en verdad esa era yo?-Preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa-.

-Si, éramos nosotros- Corroboró cierto pelinegro- Inclusive Hinata estaba ahí-.

-Bien, ya los escucharon, Ino se encuentra bien, es mejor planear una estrategia- Hablo el Hyuga-.

-Tienes razón-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Las imágenes que se habían formado frente a ellos habían desaparecido al mismo instante que él rubio se dejaba caer en el suelo de su departamento, las miradas de desconcierto de parte de sus amigos hacían que se sintiera nervioso-Ehhh…-Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Creo que se hace tarde, te acompañare a tu casa Hinata-chan- Se puso de pie deliberadamente y tomo a la mencionada de la mano, pero antes de que pudiera realizar cualquier acción, el pelinegro ya se encontraba jalando su chaleco-Demonios- Mascullo por lo bajo-.

-¿A donde crees que vas, dobe?-Pregunto sin soltarlo- No permitiré que te vayas antes de que nos expliques que fue eso que dijeron antes-.

-¿Y qué es lo que fue esa técnica?, nunca antes la habías utilizado-Habló también la ojiverde haciendo notar que ella también estaba impaciente por conocer la verdad-.

-_Genial, siempre yo y mis estupidos impulsos, no debí haber hecho eso frente a ellos, soy un completo idiota_-Dejo sus pensamientos de lado al sentir como su mano era aferrada fuertemente y giro su rostro en dirección a esta-.

-Por favor Naruto-kun-Pidió mirándolo dulcemente-_ Yo _también quiero saberlo_-._

-Dejo salir un suspiro derrotado, nunca pudo resistirse a las peticiones de sus amigos por mucho tiempo- Esta bien, pero no quiero que nadie se entere hasta que podamos arreglarlo- Miro con severidad a los tres y luego dirigió una mirada de ternura en la otra rubia- Cuando estuve en ese lugar, pude darme cuenta de quienes fueron mis padres, y, además, descubrí otra cosa muy importante para mi- La rubia se acerco a él y la estrujo en un fuerte abrazo- Tengo una hermana menor- Los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron como platos al saber de quien se trataba-Ino-chan y yo somos hermanos, nacimos el mismo día, y yo soy el mayor-Afirmo con orgullo, recibiendo como respuesta un codazo por parte de la rubia-.

-Pe…pero, eso no puede ser verdad, Ino es Yamanaka, ella no puede ser tu hermana- Hablo la pelirosa-.

-Es por esa razón que yo no creía que fuese verdad, además por el hecho de quienes fueron mis padres, estaba seguro que ese mundo era uno alternativo al nuestro, pero luego, comencé a dudarlo, todo concordaba, sus familias, sus padres, "todo"-Recalco, y viendo el desconcierto por parte de los demás, comenzó a explicar- Por esa razón, hace unos momentos hable con Tsunade-baachan le exigí que me comprobará si esas persona habían sido mis padres, y cuando no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, no había duda de que ella era mi hermana- Finalizó, abrazando nuevamente a la chica-.

-Pe…pero, ¿por qué ustedes no lo sabían?,¿por qué nos estuvieron juntos?, ¿por qué te dejaron solo?-La última pregunta fue un susurro, pero los demás pudieron escucharlo perfectamente-.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, eso es fácil de saberlo-Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su cara- El concejo y oji-chan no querían que ella fuera tratada como las personas lo hicieron conmigo-Finalizó triste y seriamente, para luego añadir- Pero, lo que no puedo entender, fue el por qué nos ocultaron la identidad de nuestros padres, si yo lo hubiera sabido, si yo lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera sentido rechazado por ellos, nunca hubiera pensado que me abandonaron cuando se enteraron de mi carga-Impotencia era lo que sentía en esos momentos, y apretó los puños en señal de ello-.

-Y…-Interrumpió el moreno, tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo- ¿Quiénes, exactamente, eran sus padres?-Cuestionó, inmediatamente la rubia miro a su hermano, y este formó una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro-.

-Uzumaki Kushina, y Minato Namikaze- Contesto la chica en vista que el kitsune no lo hacía-.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿en que cambiaría que lo supieras?-Volvió a cuestionar-.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto, Sasuke?-Pregunto aún con esa sonrisa- No lo entiendes, por que no reconoces ese nombre, pero en verdad no me extraña- Lo miraron confundidos- No me extraña que ninguno de ustedes sepa de el nombre de mi padre, por que siempre que alguien habla sobre él, lo mencionan por su titulo, no por su nombre-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Naruto?-Pregunto harta la pelirosa-.

-La gente se refiere a él…como el Yondaime hokage de konoha, el héroe que derrotó al temible zorro de nueve colas- Lo miraron con excesiva sorpresa en sus facciones-.

-El legado del yondaime- Interrumpió el silencio que se había formado, todos giraron a verla- Así era como algunos miembros del concejo se referían a ti cuando se encontraban con Tsunade-sama, pero siempre pensé que era por, bueno, eso- Termino tocándose levemente el estómago-.

-Bien, creo que eso no importa ahora en realidad- Contesto- Ahora que ya lo saben, quisiera pedirles su ayuda--.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda, Naruto-kun?-Pregunto acercándose nuevamente a él-.

-Suspiró fuertemente y continúo hablando- Necesito que me ayuden a acercarme a Ino-chan, para después poder contarle la verdad- Pidió-.

-No tienes por que pedirlo baka, íbamos a ayudarte de todos modos- Contesto la pelirosa- Pero, creo que me sentiré desplazada, ahora ella ocupará mi lugar como tu hermana- Dijo en broma-.

-Eso no es verdad, Sakura-chan- Dijo severamente afectado- Sabes bien que aunque tenga una hermana de sangre, el teme y tú siempre serán mis hermanos, mis primeros hermanos-.

-Lo sabemos dobe, Sakura solamente bromeaba- Contesto con una sonrisa-.

-_Me alegra ver con este humor a Naruto-kun, yo también le ayudaré-_Miró a la rubia junto a ella que sonreía- _Y creo que tendré que disculparme con Ino-san por tener celos de ella-_Agacho la mirada avergonzada, pero al instante sintió una fuertes brazos aforrándose a su cintura-.

-También cuento contigo, ¿cierto?-Pregunto en su oído-.

-Siempre Naruto-kun, siempre contarás conmigo-Se abrazo a él-.

-Bien, bien, bien, ahora que ya sabemos esto, quisiera que me expliques lo que harás con Ino-cerda ahora que la citaste- Habló nuevamente la chica Haruno-.

-El aludido giro a verla- Ahora que lo mencionas…No tengo idea, solo se me ocurrió eso- Contesto mientras enormes gotas aparecían en la nuca de los presentes-.

-Como siempre- Contesto la rubia- Mi nichan siempre es tan idiota, no se quien era la que te ayudaba en este lugar, pero en casa siempre me toca a mi sacarte de problemas- Habló la rubia- Como todos aquí podemos observar creo que no tienes idea de lo que debemos hacer, pero yo tengo una idea- Miro a las dos chicas- Pero, necesitaré de su ayuda- Les pidió con una sonrisa-.

-Veo que eres la misma Ino-cerda de este lugar, yo te apoyo en lo que sea-.

-Yo…yo también lo haré- Contesto segura-.

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos- Se acerco a ellas y comenzó a contarles su plan-.

-Una mano se poso en su hombro mientras veía con asombro como las chicas hacían un plan en menos de lo que él mismo esperaba, giro a ver al dueño de la mano encontrándose con los ojos negros de su amigo- Espero que te encuentres preparado para lo que ellas harán, les pusiste en charola de plata tu dinero, al pedirle a Ino que la acompañara de compras, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias al dejar que ellas también la acompañen- Le dijo con enorme pésame-.

-Tienes razón, creo que me despediré de los pagos de mis misiones pasadas, no podré comer ramen por un buen tiempo- Comento con cascadas en los ojos mientras se dirigía a su habitación-_Pero creo…que todo valdrá al pena después de esto-_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola nuevamente, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y si no o fue, espero que me lo digan honestamente en un review, ya que estos últimos días no he tenido nada de inspiración, creo que fue un error tomar mi clase de matemáticas con un profesor tan…aterrador, creo que es la palabra para describirlo, pero bueno, no creo que les interese mi problema, espero con ansias sus comentarios, y les pido que se den una vuelta por mi otra historia **tsuki no tamashi,** creo que también les llamará la atención, bueno, nos leemos pronto, ja na-.

ota, no se quien era la que te ayudaba en este lugar, pero en


	16. Chapter 16

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 16**

-Entro en su habitación para poder descansar un poco, nunca espero que el préstamo de chacra lo dejara tan agotado, se recostó sobre su cama, esperando que los que se encontraban en la pequeña sala no hicieran demasiado escándalo, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, pero antes de que el sueño lo rodeara por completo, la puerta fue abierta, perezosamente abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos color perla, en vez de disgustarse, comenzó a formar una sonrisa de idiota- Hinata-chan- Pronunció dulcemente- ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Como respuesta, solamente recibió un leve movimiento de cabeza, y después de eso, unos labios sobre los suyos, gustoso correspondió al beso que su amada le regalaba- Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta- Le comunicó al separarse del beso- Te extrañe mucho-.

-Abrazo a la peliazul, como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida, depositó dulcemente un suave beso sobre su cabellera- Yo también te extrañe mucho, me alegra poder estar de vuelta- Contesto, la atrajo más hacia él y se acomodó bien en la cama- Vamos a dormir un rato Hinata-chan-Fue lo último que pronunció antes de cerrar su ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo-.

-Se ve tan tranquilo- Dijo, mientras observaba su cara- Me encanta tenerte de vuelta- Se acurruco entre sus brazos y cerro los ojos, tratando de acompañar al rubio en el mundo de los sueños-.

-¿A dónde fue Hinata?- Preguntó extrañada la rubia- Hace unos momentos se encontraba con nosotros-.

-No lo sé- Admitió la pelirosa-.

-Esta con el dobe- Contesto el Uchiha- Creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos un rato- Se acerco a ellas-.

-Una sonrisa se formó en su bello rostro, ágilmente llevo su mano hacia la mochila que aún colgaba en su espalda y sacó un pequeño aparato- Quiero ver que hacen- Comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había visto marcharse a su hermano, pero antes de poder acercarse a la puerta, una mano la detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto al pelinegro que le sujetaba-.

-¿Qué es eso?-Señaló lo que ella portaba en su mano-.

-¿Esto?-Levanto el objeto, y al ver que tanto la pelirosa como su novio asentían, sonrió- Es un celular, con el puedo comunicarme con los demás, pero también… puede sacar algunas fotografías- Señaló el orificio de la cámara- Y ahora lo ocuparé para ver que es lo que hacen ahí dentro- Sin esperar más, abrió lentamente la puerta, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente por lo que veía, el rubio abrazaba protectoramente a la ojiperla, mientras que esta, se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de este- Esto se ve genial- Abrió la tapa de su teléfono celular, y después de apretar algunos botones, se dio la vuelta hacia los otros que la miraban curiosos- Miren- Les mostró la foto- Cuando regrese a casa, haré repelar a mi hermano con esto- Comenzó a reír de manera ruidosa, haciendo preocuparse a la pelirosa-.

-No lo hagas- Se apresuró a cerrarle la boca- Naruto tiene…- Un golpe interrumpió su discurso- El sueño muy ligero- Finalizó con una gota en la cabeza, el golpe se había tratado de un Naruto, que adormiladamente, había tratado de levantarse rápidamente, pero al no contar con que se encontraba en una de las orillas de la cama, y que Hinata lo abrazaba, cayó de esta, trayendo consigo a la ojiperla- Salgamos de aquí, antes de que se den cuenta que los espiábamos- Recomendó-.

-Una vez los tres se encontraron seguros en el sofá, la rubia les miró curiosa- ¿Por qué paso eso?, mi hermano en realidad es de sueño pesado, tengo que levantarlo arrojándole agua en la cara para poder ir al colegio, inclusive, hace dos días hice lo mismo, y por lo que tengo entendido era este Naruto- Puntualizó-.

-Bien, siendo ninjas, es necesario estar alertas de todo lo que nos rodea, inclusive cuando duermes, no sabes que es lo que podría pasar mientras te encuentras distraído, y bueno, no entiendo por que paso eso en tu mundo- Llevó su mano a la barbilla-.

-Eso es fácil Sakura-chan- Contesto una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación del rubio- Mientras me encontraba en ese lugar, mi chacra se consumía en mayor cantidad, por esa razón dormía más de la cuenta- El rubio se encontraba caminando hacia ellos, tomando de la mano a la peliazul-.

-Naruto- Lo saludó con nerviosismo- Que bueno que ya han vuelto, ya casi es la hora en la que veremos a Ino-cerda- Posó su vista en la ojiperla- Hinata, será mejor que nos vallamos- Se puso de pie y tomo de la mano tanto a la rubia como a la peliazulada, y antes de que pudieran darse a la fuga, la voz del rubio las detuvo-.

-Sakura-chan-Habló con lentitud, las tres chicas giraron para verle- Toma, no pueden ir sin dinero-Le extendió una cartera con una buena cantidad de billetes, a las chicas se les iluminaron los ojos, y rápidamente la ojiverde se dispuso a tomarla, pero antes de que la alcanzará el rubio alejo un poco su mano- Esto es el pago de mis últimas dos misiones de rango A, por favor, utilícenlo en algo bueno- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras pronunciaba esas palabras- _Después de esto, no podré invitar a comer a Hinata-chan por un tiempo-_Pensó con tristeza, viendo como su tesoro era arrebatado de sus manos por una sonriente pelirosa-.

-No te preocupes Naruto, ten la confianza que esto no se desperdiciará- Nuevamente se dirigía hacia la calle, cuando recordó algo- Y por cierto, tenemos pensado invitar a Ino-cerda a cenar, así que te toca preparar la cena- Miró al pelinegro que se encontraba serio recargado en una de las paredes cercanas- Sasuke-kun, regresaré pronto- Sonrió y comenzó a salir seguido de las otras dos-.

-Nichan, nos veremos más tarde- Siguió el camino de la Haruno-.

-Hizo una pequeña reverencia a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el lugar- Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, nos veremos más tarde- Antes de salir, fue tomada en un repentino abrazo por parte del rubio- ¿Naruto-kun?-Pregunto confundida-.

-Has que Sakura comparta con ustedes, y no dejes que Ino-chan diga nada indebido, por favor- Le susurró antes de besarla suavemente-.

-Se separó un poco de él- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Cuando las tres se hubieron marchado, el pelinegro se acercó al rubio-.

-Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Creo que tus ahorros de las antiguas misiones se fueron a la basura, con, mmm…- Se puso a pensar un poco- Tres hermanas que les gusta comprar como maniacas compulsivas, y una novia que es fácilmente manipulable por las demás, ese dinero será poco para ellas- Le advirtió-Tus paseos por Ichiraku se verán gravemente limitados por una temporada- Sonrió con malicia-Pero sinceramente, te lo agradezco, de esta manera, Sakura no me pedirá que la lleve de compras por algún buen tiempo-Comenzó a reír- Terminarán con todo-.

-Lo sé…-Comenzó a reír- Por esa razón, solo les di lo de mis últimas misiones, nunca dije que era todo lo que tenía- Una gota salio por la cabeza del Uchiha, y el rubio recobró su compostura nuevamente- Sasuke, creo que será mejor ver como marcha todo este plan, si Ino-chan fue la que lo planeó, no quiero saber que es lo que harán-.

-¿Por qué lo dices dobe?, casi no has convivido con ella, no sabes de lo que es capaz-.

-Créeme, no quieres saber que es lo que puede hacer- Tembló ligeramente al recordar su último encuentro con Hinata y la rubia, cuando se encontraba en su mundo- .

-Se que estas preocupado, pero si ellas regresan y aún no esta lista la cena, te irá muy mal- Comento-.

-Nijiji, eso esta controlado- Sus manos tomaron forma de una cruz y pronunció- **Kage bunshin no jutsu- **Otro rubio apareció de una nube de humo- Vallamos de una vez- Dijo antes de salir por la ventana en la dirección del centro comercial de Konoha-.

-El sol se veía con todo su esplendor desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, cinco minutos atrás había llegado hasta la floristería de su familia, donde se quedó de ver con aquella chica, que cada vez que pensaba, tenía la sensación de que algo más que la apariencia las unía-_No creo que sea mi hermana, mis padres me lo hubieran dicho_-Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba a tres figuras, que indudablemente se trataban de chicas- ¡Hey frentezota, Hinata!, por aquí- Llamó al identificarlas- Namigawa-san, me alegra verla nuevamente- Sonrió-.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solamente llámame Kushina, no me molestaré por ello- La ojiperla la observo-.

_-Indudablemente es la hermana de Naruto-kun-_Sonrió-.

-Basta de pláticas, vayamos de una vez de compras, no quiero que este dinero que Naruto nos entrego, se sienta ofendido de que no lo gastemos- Rió con fuerza haciendo que las tres chicas la miraran con pena- Bien, se que me deje llevar, pero…-Le mostró a la Yamanaka el montón de dinero que su amigo les entrego- Todo esto es para nosotras cuatro, Naruto fue tan amable para dejar que todas lo usáramos para una buena causa- Los ojos de la rubia brillaron al ver la cantidad de dinero- Y como esta tan agradecido, no debemos defraudarlo- Las cuatro salieron de la floristería y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial de Konoha-.

-Miró con cautela a la rubia que les acompañaba, y no pudo evitar que varios pensamientos recorrieran su mente- _Es demasiado extraño que se parezca tanto a mi, la única persona que conocí que era semejante ahora es completamente gorda, no creo que haya oportunidad en el mundo de que haya más como yo, esto es demasiado extraño-_Se acerco a la muchacha y le regalo una sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar- Namigawa-san, ¿cómo ha encontrado nuestra aldea?, ¿ha sido de su agrado?-Pregunto rompiendo el silencio que las rodeaba desde que comenzaron a caminar-.

-Giro para verse a ella misma en su derecha, y sonrió- Este lugar es espectacular, claro que no estoy acostumbrada a lugares como este, pero me parece un lugar tranquilo-Hubo un pequeño silencio- Y por cierto, no me llames por mi apellido, solo dime Kushina, me gusta más así-.

-Esta bien Kushina- Miró a las demás y después de esperar un poco comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Y dime, en la aldea donde vives, ¿hay ninjas?, es decir, no me has dicho exactamente el lugar de donde vienes-Su mirada mostraba curiosidad, haciendo que las tres se detuvieran en seco-¿Qué?, ¿acaso pregunte algo indebido?-Pregunto al observar la cara de las tres-.

-La pregunta de la Yamanaka les tomó por sorpresa, nunca se pusieron de acuerdo para decir de donde provenía-Ino-cerda, no hagas preguntas tontas, no es necesario que sepas de donde viene-Sakura trato de que la pregunta se olvidará, pero la rubia volvió a atacar-.

-Solo quería saber, quizás nuestra amiga es una ninja, y si es así, me gustaría poder practicar con ella, solamente era mi intención conocer un poco más de ella, no era mi intención ofender a nadie frentezota- Se excusó-.

-Antes de que cualquiera de sus dos acompañantes pudiera decir algo más, la otra rubia comenzó a hablar- No te preocupes Ino, no me has ofendido- Miró a las otras dos dándoles un poco de clama- No es ninguna molestia decirte de donde vengo, pero quizás si lo haga no reconocerías el lugar, queda muy lejos de aquí, es un lugar llamado Tokio, una enorme ciudad-.

-¿Lejos de aquí?, una mirada inquisidora surco por su rostro, algo que fue visto por las dos kunoichis- Si tu hogar se encuentra fuera de aquí, entonces ¿cómo fue que Naruto llego hasta haya?-.

-El aire se volvió tenso, pero para alivio de las tres kami les envió a un salvador- Oh, Sai-kun, ¡hola!-Llamó la ojiperla al observar al pelinegro por esos lugares-.

-Ante la mención de su nombre, el pelinegro se acercó a ellas con su habitual sonrisa- Hinata-san- Se acercó a ellas e hizo una pequeña reverencia- Sakura, preciosa- Saludo a las otras dos, pero su vista se centró en la otra rubia-Segunda preciosa- Saludo, no sabiendo exactamente como nombrarla, se volvió nuevamente hacia su ex compañera de equipo y preguntó- ¿A dónde se dirigen?-Pregunto tratando de mostrar curiosidad-.

-Vamos a comprara un poco de ropa para Kushina-san- Dijo haciendo énfasis de la Namikaze- Y por el camino comprar algo para nosotras- Sonrió, esperando que el pelinegro comprendiera-.

-Así es Sai-kun-Contesto la Yamanaka, acercándose a él y aforrándose a su brazo-¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?-Ofreció-.

-Llevó su mano al mentón tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta, pero cuando su vista se clavo por un momento sobre la pelirosa, solamente basto con ver su negativa ante la propuesta para tomarla rápidamente- Creo que debo negarme, aunque me gustaría socializar más con ustedes, creo que sería una mejor idea que vaya a buscar a Naruto-kun, me gustaría saber mas acerca de su misión-Sonrió un poco, había sentido una presencia cercana- Nos veremos en otra ocasión- Y en un instante desapareció en un remolino de tinta-.

-Hum, siempre sucede esto cuando lo invito a acompañarme- Murmuró, agachando al cabeza-.

-No te decepciones Ino, seguidamente lo veremos a la hora de la cena-Animó la ojiverde-.

-¿La hora de la cena?-.

-Ha, no te lo habíamos dicho.-Sonrió la pelirosa- Naruto va a hacer la cena el día de hoy, y nos pidió que te invitáramos, dijo que esa seria la forma de agradecerte que le ayudes a Kushina-.

-Naruto, ¿cocinando?-Pregunto-.

-Si, Naruto-kun hace muy ricos platillos, estoy segura de que te agradará su comida- Participo la Hyuga-:

-Si ustedes lo dicen- Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando- Por cierto, ¿de qué veníamos charlando?-Pregunto antes de detenerse-.

-Oh miren, ya hemos llegado- Volvió a interrumpir la ojiperla-.

-Entremos de una vez- Comento la Namikaze-.

-Escondidos entre los árboles cercanos al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas, dos shinobis se encontraban observando detenidamente la escena frente a ellos, una presencia se situó tras ellos, pero no fue necesario que giraran para saber de quien se trataba-¿Puedo participar en su recolección de información, o esto se trata de una misión?-Pregunto sonriendo ante la cara de enojo por parte de cierto pelinegro-.

-Si estas en este lugar, supongo que no es necesaria más mi presencia, ya tienes un nuevo compañero de espionaje Naruto-Comento el Uchiha al rubio quien se mantenía observando a las chicas-.

-Sai puedes quedarte y ayudarnos, y Sasuke, tú también debes de quedarte, necesito de ayuda si a Ino-chan se le ocurre una nueva locura, no quiero que Ino se entere por ella tan rápido- Comento sin volver la mirada hacia sus amigos pelinegros-.

-¿Y de qué se debe de enterar?-Pregunto con curiosidad el ex anbu-.

-Ambos giraron su vista hacia él y le miraron por un momento- Creo que te enteraras de eso más tarde-Comento el Uchiha-.

-Yo creía que a los amigos se les debía de contar las cosas que les ocurren, seguramente debería de replantearme nuestra relación de amistad-Cuando estaba apunto de marcharse el rubio le detuvo al colocar una mano sobre su hombro-.

-Cuando el pelinegro volvió su rostro para encararlo, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar- Te diré, pero quiero que sepas que un amigo también debe saber guardar un secreto- Guardo silencio- Pero primero vayamos a seguirlas, no quiero que se les vaya a ocurrir alguna barbaridad-Y dicho esto dio un salto y comenzó a caminar por donde las chicas habían entrado-.

-Después de pasar más de dos horas dentro del lugar, ellas llevaban unas cuantas bolsas, se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa- Te aseguro que a Naruto-kun le agradará verte con ese tipo de ropa- Comentaba cierta rubia- Además, te aseguro que nos los agradecerás después- Comento con una sonrisa picara en su rostro-.

-Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al imaginarse de que hablaba la chica- N…no lo sé Kushina-chan, n…no c…reo que sea mi estilo- Entre las tres kunoichis que la acompañaban trataban de convencerle de que comprara una minifalda de mezclilla algo deslavada, pero como siempre, ella se negaba a comprar algo que mostrara más de la cuenta-.

-La otra rubia miró a su amiga pelirosa, y ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice- Vamos Hinata, cómprala, te aseguro que si no te agrada puedes regalármela- Sonrió, mientras su amiga ojiverde jalaba de la mano a la peliazulada para entrar, cuando ambas se perdieron dentro de la tienda, se acerco a la chica que se encontraba con ellas- Ella si que es difícil de convencer- Comento -.

-Ni que lo digas- Sonrió- Veo que te llevas bien con ellas, me imagino que son tus amigas, ¿cierto?-Pregunto tratando de sacar algo de información-.

-Oh, solamente con Sakura, ellas ha sido mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, pero en el caso de Hinata es diferente, casi no hemos cruzado palabras, ella es una persona rara, es muy temerosa de las personas que no conoce- Dio un suspiro-.

-_Bien, creo que hemos llegado al punto que quería tratar_-Dejo pasar algo de tiempo, y comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Entonces, me imaginó que si eres amiga cercana de Naruto-kun, si no, no me imagino la razón por la que te haya pedido que me acompañaras- Hizo una sonrisa tratando de sonar lo más segura posible-.

-¿Bromeas cierto?, apenas y he hablado por más de dos horas con él, y a veces algunos días cuando nos encontramos en misiones, pero en realidad no lo trato demasiado-Miró hacia el frente- Aunque, te confesaré algo- Una pequeña pausa se hizo hasta que la Yamanaka se giro para verle- Él es un nin ja digno de respeto y te aseguro que se ha ganado el mío, siempre desde que lo conocí no ha sido más que un escandaloso- Una pequeña gota se formó en la frente de la Namikaze-.

-_Dímelo a mí, he vivido con él por diecisiete años- _.

-Pero, a pesar de eso, y de lo que tuvo que pasar…-Detuvo por unos momentos sus palabras, recordando por todas las batallas que lo vio luchar- Siempre se ha esforzado por llegar a ser lo que ahora es, uno de los más fuertes ninjas de nuestra aldea-Sonrió-.

-Creo que él te cae bien- Comento- _Bien, creo que vamos por el buen camino-_Pensó-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tienes razón, lo estimo mucho, es un buen amigo-.

-_Genial, creo que le diré, de cualquier manera me, bueno se tiene que enterar-_Formó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y comenzó a hablar- Y…-Se acerco a ella y le miró con cierto brillo en los ojos, luego desvió la vista tratando de no sonar tan obvia- ¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que él…- Su frase de detuvo al sentir que era empujada por algo pequeño, que comenzaba a rodear sus piernas, al bajar su vista para encontrar el origen de eso, se encontró con algo que le llamó mucho la atención-¿Un zorro?-Pregunto, agachándose temerosamente para cargarlo, al hacerlo se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules que la miraban directamente – Sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien- Murmuró siendo escuchada por la otra rubia-.

-Déjame verlo- Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo observo con cierta vena en la frente- Bien, creo que esto es demasiado, me reí cuando hacías esto para molestar a Sasuke-kun y la frentona, pero no se me hace gracioso ahora- Volvió a mirar al pequeño animal que ahora se encontraba un poco asustado- Y sabes que no me gusta que me jueguen bromas, así que por que mejor dejas de hacerte el idiota y te presentas- Dejo caer al animal al suelo, y para sorpresa de su rubia acompañante, este cayo de pie-.

-¿A qué te refieres?, solamente se trata de un pequeño animal, que seguramente se ha escapado de alguna tienda de mascotas- Trato de defender al animal, pero quedo pasmada al ver que de este salía una pequeña nube de humo, y al esta desaparecer, una figura que rea fácil de identificar para ella se encontraba ahí haciendo que sintiera deseos de poder hacer cualquier cosa que hacían los ninjas para poder desaparecer de ese lugar rápidamente- Oh, eras tu Naruto-kun-Trato de sonar lo más relajada posible- S…si querías ver a Hinata, ella se encuentra en ese lugar- Señaló la puerta por la que las dos se habían perdido hace algunos momentos-.

-No creo que él haya venido aquí por esa razón- Llamó al Yamanaka acercándose al rubio- ¿O no es así, Naruto?-Pregunto-.

-Su cuerpo se quedo tieso, no sabia que contestar en ese momento-._Esto no lo tenia planeado, dattebayo-._

-Escondidos detrás de una pequeña fuente cerca de donde los tres rubios se encontraban, dos pelinegros veían la escena con cierto fastidio- Le dije al baka que no era buena idea ser arrojada hacia ellas sin un pretexto en mente- Murmuro el Uchiha-.

-Siempre ha sido así, no es de extrañarnos- Sonrió-Pero creo que como amigos suyos, es nuestro deber el ir a ayudarle- El otro pelinegro asintió, y ambos se encaminaron hacia ellos-.

-Y bien Naruto-La rubia aun se encontraba cerca de él- Dime por que nos espiabas-.

-Y…yo no estaba espiando a nadie- Comento- Yo solamente…-No tenía ninguna palabra pensada a partir de este punto- _Creo que después de esto, le pediré a Sai que me enseñe algunas maneras productivas de mentir_-Y como si de una oración de hubiera tratado, el pelinegro apareció entre ellos- _Por kami, nunca he estado tan agradecido por verle-._

-Creo que aquí es donde has caído, pene pequeño- Saludo el pelinegro al acercarse a él-.

-_Retiro lo que había dicho-_Pensó con algo de enojo-.

-Sai, deja de fastidiar al dobe, fue tu culpa que él haya llegado hasta este lugar- Se acero a él y le miro seriamente- Creo que has perdido práctica debido a tu última misión, no has resistido el lanzamiento de Sai hacia el supermercado- Comento, haciendo que una gota apareciera en la cabeza del rubio-.

-_¿En verdad esperan que eso dejara conforme a Ino-han?, creo que los que han perdido práctica son ustedes par de idiotas- _Pensó mientras formaba una sonrisa falsa- Creo que tienes razón, he perdido practica- Se acerco a ellos- Ahora vallamos a comprar los ingredientes, pero esta vez sin utilizar sus estúpidas técnicas- Lo9s tres trataron de alejarse pero las palabras de cierta chica los detuvieron-.

-¿Piensan en verdad que creeré esa estupidez?-Pregunto Ino-.

-_Ahora creo que pensamos de igual manera-_Iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de la pelirosa lo impidió-.

-Ya hemos regresado chicas, Hinata ha acep…-Al ver ahí presentes a tres personas que no estaban antes, hizo una pausa extrañada- ¿Qué sucede chicos?, ¿ha pasado algo malo?-La mirada de los tres se clavo en ella-.

-Demonios-Susurro el pelinegro-.

-La tarde comenzaba a terminarse, todos ellos se encontraban aún en la sala de la enorme mansión Namikaze, tratando de encontrar una manera de cubrir a la rubia, pero desgraciadamente para ellos no encontraban ninguna manera adecuada de hacerlo- Sigo pensando que sería una buena idea decir que se encuentra enferma- Murmuró la pequeña ojiperla-.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Hanabi-chan, después de todo Tsunade-sama era una doctora antes de convertirse en la directora de la escuela, sabrá que le mentimos cuando quiera venir a comprobar su estado-Habló la pelirosa-.

-Además de que esta el otro problema de que los sirvientes se darían cuenta de que no esta en casa y podrían sospechar algo-Terminó el Uchiha-.

-Entonces no encuentro otra manera de tener algo concreto para ayudarle- El silencio se formo por unos minutos, siendo roto por el suspiro del rubio-.

-¿Naruto?-Pregunto Sai-.

-Miró a todos los que reencontraban con él, y comenzó a hablar- Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero es la única manera-Se puso de pie y se colocó en el centro del lugar-Se que él se enojará, pero es por el bien de nuestra hermana-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto el Uchiha levantándose a su lado-.

-¿Recuerdas?, antes de que se marchará, el zorro que se encuentra dentro de él me dio algunos recuerdos, y entre ellos se encuentran la manera de realizar algunas técnicas, y también…-Sonrió de manera traviesa- Como sabia que yo no tengo demasiado, chacra para convocarlo, me enseño como obtener la energía necesaria de mi otro yo, se que se enojará por robarle energía, pero el tuvo la culpa por haberse llevado a mi hermana-.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que piensas hacer?-Pregunto el mayor de los Hyuga-.

-Los miró de forma divertida- Nijiji, simplemente hacer un clon que tome la forma de Ino-chan- Al decirlo realizó una serie de sellos, y al finalizar, de una pequeña nube de humo otro Naruto se encontraba de pie, pero a lo que todos sorprendió, fue el hecho de que este vestíacon un pantalón negro tipo militar, y unas botas abiertas en los dedos de color negro, en la parte de arriba una camisa también de color negro con algunas rayas naranjas ceñida al cuerpo, y un chaleco tipo jounin de color verde, pero en la espalda se podía observar dibujado un zorro mostrando sus nueves espléndidas colas, además de portar una espada en al espalda, mostrando con orgullo una placa metálica en su frente con el mismo escudo que ellos utilizaban en el saco de su uniforme escolar-Oh no, esto va mal-.

-¿Q…qué sucede, Naruto-kun?-Pregunto la ojiperla acercándose a él-.

-El nuevo rubio observo a todos, y ante un suspiro de desesperación comenzó a hablar- Si, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, se suponía que no debería estar aquí, se que solamente soy un clon, pero se supone que no he hecho ninguna invocación- Hablo algo irritado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto curioso el Hyuga-.

-Exactamente lo que suena, yo soy un clon del Naruto del mundo ninja, y no se que es lo que hago aquí-Todos giraron para observar al Namikaze, quien veía todo nerviosamente-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-Le pregunto-.

-Las miradas de todos sobre él, no le permitían tratar de tranquilizarse- Pues yo solo utilicé un poco de tu chacra para hacer un clon-Las miradas de los presentes se trasladaron hacia el otro rubia-.

-Bien, por lo menos esto va a servir para algo- Tomo asiento y los observo- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?-.

-Simple y sencillamente hacerte pasar por Ino-Contesto el Uchiha sentándose junto a él- Sabes que si ella no se encuentra nos meteremos en un gran problema cuando la gente se de cuenta- Habló-.

-La pelirosa se sentó junto a su novio y miraba de arriba a abajo al rubio- Bien, ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que ha pasado en tu mundo?-Los demás asintieron y se sentaron en el lugar que ocupaban anteriormente-.

-Bien, pues…-.

-Hablen de una vez-Pidió la pelirosa-.

-Esta bien, nosotros…-Las palabras del Ex miembro del anbu raíz se detuvieron al ver que su amigo rubio caía al suelo pesadamente-¿Naruto?-pregunto acercándose a él-.

-Demonios dobe, ¿qué paso?-Pregunto el uchiha al llegar junto a él, las muchachas también lo habían hecho-.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la ojiperla al verlo-.

-Levanto la cabeza lentamente, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa- Creo que si, solamente es fatiga por falta de chacra-Comento al momento que se sentaba con fastidio-.

-¿Falta chacra?, pero si tu tienes una enorme cantidad, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?-Pregunto al Yamanaka haciendo que todos le dieran la razón-.

-Simple, apenas regrese de una difícil misión, donde utilice gran mayoría de mi chacra, no he tenido tiempo de descansar lo suficiente para reponerla y creo que comienza a gastarse rápidamente-.

-Eso es raro-Opinó la pelirosa- Será mejor que te llevemos con Tsunade-sama-.

-No lo creo- Se puso de pie lo más rápido posible- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a casa y comemos?, supongo que ya han terminado de comprar- Se acerco a ellas y tomó todas sus bolsas- me adelantaré, las espero ahí- De un salto desapareció de la vista de sus amigos-.

-Confirmado, actúa más raro que de costumbre- Habló la Yamanaka- Supongo que ahora tengo que ir con ustedes, él se llevo mis compras también- Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar-_Creo que algo raro sucede, y si la única manera de averiguarlo es ir con ellos a sí lo haré- _Observo hacia adelante- _Además, si no hay nada malo, de cualquier manera estaré cerca de Sai-kun-._

-Todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas, en el lugar solamente se encontraban ambos rubios-Creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tendremos que ir a la escuela y enfrentar a la directora por haber faltado el día de hoy-Habló en Namikaze-.

-Siempre hay la posibilidad de decirle la verdad-Habló el clon-.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?, no podemos decirle, no nos creerá-.

-No hablaba de lo de Ino-chan, solamente de nuestro intento de secuestro-.

-Ha, tienes razón- Ambos se encaminaban hacia las habitaciones- Creo que tendrás que quedarte en la habitación de Ino-chan, así no sospecharan nada-.

-Tienes razón- Abrió la puerta de dicho lugar-Nos veremos mañana- Entro en ella y cerró la puerta-.

-Esto es una gran aventura- Entro en su lugar y se encamino hacia su cama- Aunque aún no me acostumbro a ver otra persona igual a mí-.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí termina, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y que me dejen sus comentarios, sobre que les pareció, al igual sus reclamos de mis constantes retrasos, estoy sumamente conciente de que estos han amentado, pero creo que saben las presiones a las que nos someten en la escuela, bueno, no tengo más que decir, solamente espero sus comentarios, nos leemos luego, espero que pronto, ja ne.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 17**

-La puerta de su habitación se abrió, obligándole a abrir perezosamente los ojos, pero al hacerlo, se sentó en su lugar inmediatamente al ver frente suya a una persona idéntica a él- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al reconocer a la nueva persona en su habitación-.

-Nada, solamente vine para decirte que en quince minutos, Sasuke pasará por nosotros-Comentó de la manera más seria que pudo-.

-Kuso- Lanzó las sábanas a un lado y se puso de pie con la mayor rapidez que logro reunir en ese momento, pero le fue imposible pisar el suelo, ya que sus pies se enredaron con las mismas sábanas, haciéndolo caer de cara contra el frío y duro suelo, una fuerte carcajada se dejo escuchar, levanto lentamente la cara y se encontró a él mismo riendo a mares-En vez de reírte, deberías ayudar a levantarme, Sasuke teme nos dejará si no estamos listos antes de que llegue-Estas palabras hicieron reír aún más al otro rubio-.

-Deberías conocerte un poco más, no es verdad que el teme viene, solo fue una broma- Logro decir entre risas, haciendo que en la cara del Namikaze se formará una vena-.

-Levantándose del suelo- Creo que definitivamente eres igual a mí- Murmuró con fastidio haciendo sonreír más al clon-.

-Sabes que no podemos resistirnos a hacer una buena broma cuando la ocasión se presenta-Comentó al verlo de pie- Bien, como ya estas despierto, creo que es el momento de regresar a la razón del por que me encuentro aquí- El Namikaze le miró con curiosidad- Necesito que me hables acerca del comportamiento de Ino-chan, quiero decir, que es lo que hace normalmente, con quien se junta, lo que sea que me ayude para poder hacerme pasar por ella-El rubio sonrió al comprender lo que le pedían-.

-Eso es fácil, creo que te has dado cuenta de esto, pero de todos modos te lo diré- Se sentó en la cama- Ella va en mi misma clase, además de que cuando estas terminan, practica con el grupo de las porristas, ella es la capitana- Comento con una sonrisa orgullosa-Con la persona con la que esta más tiempo es con Sakura-chan, además de que tenemos los mismo amigos, odia que alguna chica se acerque a Sai o a mí solamente para acosarnos, odia a Ami desde la primaria, y nunca pero nunca se te ocurra usar ropa mal combinada por que te odiará toda la vida si se entera que has derrumbado su imagen como la chica más cool de la escuela-Finalizó-.

-Comprendo- Asintió, camino un poco hacia él y mediante una secuencia de sellos, una pequeña nube de humo y un susurró de "henge", pregunto- Bien, ¿qué te parece?-Una copia de Ino vestida aun con unos boxers de hombre y una camisa pegada se encontraba frente a él-.

-Te ves igual que ella- Se levanto y comenzó a "examinarla" por todas partes-Perfecto- Le anunció-.

-Creo que ahora iré a vestirme- Antes de salir por completo de la habitación, se detuvo y giro a verle con una sonrisa en su cara- Por cierto, se me olvido decirte que Hinata-chan esta a punto de llegar-.

-¡¿QUË?!-Pregunto alterado- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Lo señalo acusadoramente-.

-Un shinobi que se considere como tal, es capaz de sentir el chacra de las demás personas que están a su alrededor- Y salió, dejando al Namikaze convertir su habitación en un completo chiquero, al buscar desesperadamente su uniforme de escuela, mientras trataba de ducharse rápidamente-Maldición, debo de dejar de jugarle bromas a la gente, ya se lo que se siente soportarme-Pensaba mientras terminaba de vestirse-.

-Su mañana comenzó de una forma espectacular, su estado de ánimo estaba sumamente animado, ni siquiera le importo ir a atender la puerta cuando esta comenzó a sonar, su sonrisa no desaparecería de su rostro en todo el día…bueno, eso es lo que pensaba, por que al abrir la puerta, su maravilloso estado de ánimo desapareció al ver a la persona frente a ella- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Pregunto de forma tosca-.

-La…lamento demasiado si te moleste Himeko-san-Se disculpó, completamente avergonzada- ¿Pu…puedo pasar?-Pregunto al ver que la chica no se movía de su lugar, obstruyéndole el paso-.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo, Naruto-kun e Ino-san aún no se han levantado, no creo que sea conveniente que los moleste al despertarlos…-.

-¿Quién dijo que nos molestaría?-La voz molesta de cierta rubia se escucho, y al instante ambas giraron a verla- Hinata-chan, y cualquier otra persona, puede entrar cuando quiera, especialmente por que muy pronto esté será SU casa-Resalto esa palabra, haciendo que la muchacha bajara la cabeza con algo de enojo, la rubia se acercó a la ojiperla y la tomó de la mano- Por cierto, te agradecería mucho que prepararas la mesa para tres personas, en unos momentos bajaremos para desayunar- Comenzó a caminar seguida de la peliazul-.

-Kuso- Murmuró para dirigirse al comedor-.

-Cuando se encontraron subiendo las escaleras, la ojiperla comenzó a hablar algo sonrojada- Gra…gracias por defenderme- Le dijo, la rubia detuvo su caminar girando a ver a la chica-.

-No tienes que agradecerme, nadie tiene derecho de ofenderte, especialmente ya que eres lo más importante para mí, si mi yo de este mundo no se da cuenta de que ella se la pasa insultándote, es que es un verdadero idiota, pero espera un poco y se enterará- La tomó nuevamente la mano y se acercó a una puerta, abriéndola sin permiso alguno- Espero que ya estés listo, Hinata-chan ya ha llegado-Hablo, escuchaba como un ruido sordo salía del baño del Namikaze- Discúlpame, siempre he sido muy holgazán- Se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta de un golpe- Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo importante- Tomó al chico de la camisa blanca que comenzaba a ponerse, y lo jaló para colocarlo junto a la Hyuga- Necesito que hagas algo de una buena vez con Himeko-chan-.

-Miró curioso al que simulaba ser su hermana, y enarco una ceja- ¿A qué te refieres?-.

-No te hagas tonto, se que te has dado cuenta, y si no pones un alto, lo haré yo…se que no es nuestra costumbre hacer sentir mal a las personas, pero no puedes dejar que esto siga-.

-Miró a la ojiperla sin comprender lo que su otro yo decía, y al ver su expresión de vergüenza y tristeza, giro a verlo nuevamente- Bien, bien, explícame exactamente lo que ha pasado…-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-El ruido en su puerta lo hizo despertar, giro en su lugar de descanso, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho, no recordaba que había pasado al noche en el sillón, y terminó en el piso- Kuso, debo recordar conseguir un futón- Se levanto maldiciendo nuevamente su suerte y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- .

-El ANBU con máscara de lobo le miró por un momento antes de contestar- Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en su oficina, me ha pedido que le diga que es urgente que se presente-.

-Lamento tener que decirte a ti esto, pero me gustaría que le dijeras a Tsunade-sama que llegaré en el momento en el que yo lo considere necesario, tengo cosas más importantes que resolver- Y dicho esto, cerro la puerta maldiciendo, cuando giró nuevamente para continuar durmiendo un poco, se dio cuenta de que era observado- ¿Qué Sakura-chan?-Pregunto la ver que la pelirosa le miraba con algo de seriedad-.

-Te irá mal cuando el ANBU llegué a su oficina-Comento-.

-No me importa, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-Se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha-.

-Creo que esta enojado-Murmuró la voz de otra chica, que salía del cuarto del Uzumaki-.

-Pronto se le pasará, es una buena persona, nunca permanece más de dos días enojado con alguien- Le sonrió- Creo que debemos hablar de otra cosa, ¿qué te pareció la cena de ayer?-.

-Le sonrió- Nunca en mi vida imaginé que mi hermano pudiera cocinar, y menos que lo hiciera tan bien, cuando regrese a mi mundo, lo inscribiré en clases de cocina, no quiero que desperdicie ese talento- Ambas rieron por la ocurrencia de la chica-.

-Creo que será mejor que apresuré al baka en el baño, tengo que prepararme para mi turno en el hospital, Ino debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento-Se alejo por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño-Naruto, date prisa, o entraré y te sacaré- La rubia comenzó a reír-.

-Esto es tan gracioso- Fue sorprendida por el sonido de la puerta, acudió hasta esta y la abrió con una sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó más al ver a la persona frente a ella- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Frente a ella se encontraba la más pequeña de los Hyuga, la cual la examinaba de manera seria-.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas en la casa del novio de mi hermana?-Soltó sin más, haciendo que la rubia se preocupará un poco-.

-¿_Por qué se comporta de esta manera?, siempre ha sido una niña muy dulce_- La observo detenidamente- Mi nombre es Kushina Namigawa y Naruto-kun ha sido tan amable de permitir que pase unos cuantos días en este lugar, ahora si no te importa, ¿podrías decirme tú nombre?-.

-Hanabi Hyuga- Su voz era seca- Ahora si no te importa, creo que pasaré, tengo que hablar con él- Hizo a un lado a la ojiazul, y entró en el lugar- Naruto-kun- Llamó, en el mismo momento que su frase terminó, el chico salió del pasillo que daba al baño, con solo una toalla cubriéndole de cintura para abajo, haciendo sonrojar a la adolescente-.

-Lo siento Hanabi-chan, no era mi intención el que me vieras de esta manera, pero Sakura-chan me acaba de sacar de la ducha- Comento apenado, dirigiéndose a su habitación – Espérame unos cuantos minutos, enseguida salgo –Se encerró en su habitación, y poco tiempo después, salió del lugar con la misma ropa que siempre acostumbra, claro esta, sin portar en estos momentos su espada, al verla nuevamente le sonrió, y se acerco a ella- ¿Para qué me necesitabas?-Cuestionó, viendo como cierta rubia se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia su habitación- ¿Qué sucede Kushina-chan?-.

-Nada, solamente iré a buscar algo de ropa para ponerme en cuanto me duche- Y dicho esto, desapareció dentro de la habitación-.

-Tenía su seria mirada posada en la puerta que se acababa de cerrar, y la posó sobre Naruto- Ella se parece mucho a esa rubia de la floristería- Comento, haciendo reaccionar al rubio-.

-Si, tienes razón- Habló, sin saber bien que decir- Ella me ayudo estos últimos días, y fue un honor para mí ofrecerle el quedarse en mi casa-.

-Ya veo- Comentó ausente, pero inmediatamente lo miro decidida- Bien, ahora a lo que vine, creo que aún recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste, antes de irte de misión con mi hermana, prometiste entrenar conmigo, y ahora que has regresado, y no tienes un grupo de gennins al que entrenar, creo que es el momento preciso para cumplirla-.

-El rubio escucho algo sorprendido las palabras de la joven, ¿cómo que no tenia gennins que entrenar?, ¿qué se suponía que era entonces su equipo?- Creo que no te has enterado, pero tengo un equipo de gennins para entrenar- Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda- _¿Desde cuando Hanabi-chan sonríe sin la necesidad de contar un buen chiste, o enseñarle una técnica fuerte?-_Se pregunto al ver que en la cara de su pequeña cuñada se formaba una sonrisa-.

-Creo que no te has enterado, ¿cierto?- Pregunto, haciendo confundir aun más al chico- Verás, justo el día de ayer, tu ex equipo fue asignado al ex sensei de tú estúpido amigo Konohamaru-.

-¿QUË?-Pregunto disgustado-Eso no puede ser-.

-Así es, acabo de verlos entrenar en el campo número seis- Se acercó a él un poco- Por esa razón, ahora tienes más tiempo del debido para poder entrenar conmigo, mi equipo tiene tres días de descanso, para dirigirnos a nuestra nueva misión de rango C, así que quiero que me entrenes- Se detuvo al ver que el chico tenía una expresión de furia, y no le prestaba nada de atención-¿Naruto-kun?-Vio como el chico se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia la puerta del baño, donde justamente salía una pelirosa ya vestida-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto, al ver que el rubio se detuvo frente a ella-.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que la vieja asigno a otro instructor a mi equipo?-Su voz mostraba lo que nunca antes había hecho, enojo, y uno grande, lo suficiente para hacer retroceder un poco a la Haruno-.

-Y-yo, bueno…etto-Dudaba en que contestar- Tsunade-sama dijo que estarías contento, pues en un principio no te había agradado la idea, y no pudimos decírtelo por todo lo que pasó- Sus palabras se cortaron, al ver como el rubio estrellaba uno de sus puños en la pared más cercana a él, haciendo un profundo agujero sobre ella- Tranquilízate Naruto-Pidió al ver que el chico aún tenía esa cara de pocos amigos-.

-Hanabi-chan, lo siento, pero ahora no puede entrenar contigo- Hizo una pausa- Sakura, te encargo a Kushina, las veré más tarde- Desapareció en una ráfaga amarilla, dejando un poco descolocadas a ambas-.

-Creo que no volveré a hacerlo enojar- Comentó la más pequeña-Si es que regresa, dile por favor que mi padre quiere hablar con él cuando se desocupe-Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del lugar-.

-Todavía tenia la vista puesta sobre la pared- _Creo que por fin ha acabado con su paciencia, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando Kiba intentó coquetear con Hinata-_Observo con tristeza la puerta de salida que aún se encontraba abierta- _Espero que no haga ninguna tontería-._

-La puerta de la habitación del rubio se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia, que abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la situación de la pared- ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto curiosa-.

-Nada. Solo que me tropecé y sin querer golpee la pared, creo que debo controlar más mi fuerza- Sonrió, rascando su cabeza con uno de sus brazos- La ducha esta lista, te esperaré para dirigirnos hacia la mansión hyuga, Hinata-chan te hará compañía el día de hoy-.

-¿?, ¿y qué pasa con Naruto-kun, no puede hacerlo él?-Observo bien el lugar- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta él?-.

-No te preocupes, tuvo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos importantes, ahora date prisa, en verdad no quieres perderte el desayuno que Hinata-chan hace, es delicioso- Empujo a la chica hacia el baño, y cerro al puerta antes de que esta hablará- Espero que Hinata no tuviera cosas que hacer- Murmuró yendo hacia su habitación-.

*dpdpdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd*

-Sentía la mirada de dos pares de ojos sobre él, los miró algo nervioso y suspiro- Bien, creo que tienen razón debo ponerle un alto, no tiene derecho a tratar mal a mi prometida- Se sonrojo al decir esto, pues la chica había bajado la cabeza algo apenada-.

-Sonrió al ver la cara de la ojiperla- Eres igual a mí Hinata- Murmuró, haciendo que los otros dos le miraran sorprendidos- Ah… etto… bueno, creo que me iré por un momento, los espero abajo- Salió rápidamente de la habitación-.

-Ambos se miraron, dándose cuenta de que se encontraban completamente solos en aquella habitación- Cre…creo que terminaré de vestirme- Recogió la corbata que se encontraba tirada en la puerta de su baño y tomó el sacó negro del lugar donde se encontraba puesto, se apresuró a colocárselos donde correspondían, dejando algo floja la corbata y abierto el saco- Ya estoy listo- Comentó, encontrando a Hinata sentada en una cama bien hecha , sonrió al verla sonrojada- _Se ve tan linda de esta manera-_Pensó, se acerco a la cama y se sentó junto a ella- Disculpa mi descortesía, pero, ¿por qué estas aquí tan temprano?-La chica bajo la mirada apenada-.

-Bu…bueno, etto…y-yo-Trago saliva y lo miró- Yo quería saber si te encontrabas bien- Su cara estaba completamente roja-.

-Se acercó un poco más a ella-¿Sabes?, eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas- Comentó, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho, se puso de pie automáticamente y se dirigió a la puerta- Eh, creo que debemos darnos prisa- Trató de abrir, pero algo raro pasaba, la manilla de la puerta no giraba, parecía como si estuviera atorada- Kuso, ¿alguien se encuentra afuera?-Pregunto, una pequeña risa fue su contestación, él la conocía muy bien, era la risa de su hermana cuando hacia alguna travesura- Sácanos de aquí idiota, ya me las pagaras cuando salgamos-.

-Los dejaré ahí por un momento, mientras yo arreglo unas cuantas cosas- El rubio dentro de la habitación escuchó claramente como la otra persona reía nuevamente- Cuando hayas arreglado algunas cosas que tienes pendientes, la puerta se abrirá por si sola- Después de eso, solo algunos pasos pudieron escucharse-.

-Maldito-Murmuró, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul- Creo que nos he dejado encerrados- Pensó un momento sus palabras- Creo que eso suena bastante raro- La chica rió levemente-.

-¿Pe…pero a que se refería de ciertos asuntos que tienes que arreglar?-Pregunto temerosa-.

-Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de girar a verla- Creo que se a que me refería- Se acerco más a ella y la tomó de ambas manos-Hinata-chan, ¿me ves solamente como tú prometido?-Pregunto algo sonrojado-.

-¿A…a qué te refieres con eso?-.

-A eso mismo, ¿me ves solamente como alguien con quien debes casarte?-Su voz sonaba algo angustiada-.

-Trago saliva, y bajo un poco la cabeza, algo roja- L-la verdad, y-yo…y-yo no te veo de esa manera, e-en verdad m-me gustaría c-casarme contigo- Finalizo, no tendiendo valor de mirarle a la cara-.

-Sonrió un poco, y colocó delicadamente una mano sobre la barbilla de la chica obligándola a verle- Entonces, me gustaría preguntare algo- La chica lo observó sonrojada-¿ T-te, gustaría que fuéramos algo más que simples personas obligadas a casarse?-.

-Su rostro se cubrió de un completo rojo, al darse cuenta de lo que rubio quería decir, sonrió levemente, antes de asentir lentamente, cabizbaja- E-en verdad m-me gustaría mucho- Sintió como su rostro era levantado nuevamente-.

-Entonces, ahora si puedo hacer esto- Se acercó a ella, y la besó, de manera torpe, trato de recordar como lo había hecho su otro yo cuando este se encontraba usando su cuerpo, tratando de imitarlo, un pensamiento de furia llego a él- _No es justo, él se llevo el primer beso de Hinata-chan-_Se separó de ella y observó con ternura su cara sonrojada- _Pero creo que no puedo quejarme, recuerdo ese beso, como si lo hubiera dado yo- _delicadamente acarició las mejilla de la chica, la cual, cerró los ojos ante el contacto- Entonces, creo que ahora si puedo presumirte como mi novia y futura esposa- Y volvió a unir sus labios con los de la ojiperla, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la puerta de la habitación de abrió lentamente- Creo que ese era el asunto pendiente que tenía- Murmuró cuando se separaron-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-Se dejó caer en el suelo, sumamente cansado, había pasado toda la mañana desquitando su frustración en aquel campo de entrenamiento, el cual se encontraba completamente destruido- Creo que trataré de no enojarme nuevamente- Comento con lentitud- Pero creo que eso me sirvió de algo-Observo detenidamente las nubes- Creo que ya se por que te gustan tanto las nubes- Comentó hacia la nada-.

-Un chico pelinegro salto de encima de un árbol, acercándose a él- Tsk, eres verdaderamente problemático, ¿sabias?- Comento sentándose junto a él- Hokage-sama me mando a ver que es lo que pasaba, en este lugar- Se dejo caer a su lado, para observar con más tranquilidad sus hermosas nubes-.

-Dejo pasar un buen rato en silencio, y luego comenzó a hablar- Oye Shikamaru, quiero preguntarte una cosa- El pelinegro contesto con un simple"hmp", dándole espacio a preguntar al rubio- ¿Qué es lo que Ino piensa de mí?-Trato de similar no darle tanta importancia, pero ciertamente se enfrentaba a la persona más inteligente de toda la aldea-.

-Se levanto un poco para observar al rubio, y antes de hablar levanto una ceja- ¿Sabias que tienes novia? Hinata se enojará si sabe que te interesas por lo que otra chica piensa de ti-.

-Se levanto de golpe- Yo no me refería a esa forma de pensar, yo solo quería que me dijeras si le caigo bien-.

-Tsk, casi no hablamos de ti, en nuestras platicas, pero creo que le agradas- Concluyó poniéndose de pie- Me iré, debo informar a la godaime que lo único que pasaba aquí, era un jounin descargando todo su chacra de manera estúpida- Comenzó a saltar hasta perderse de vista-.

-Creo que debo ganar más terreno con ella para contarle la verdad- Se acomodó en el suelo de tal manera que sus brazos quedaron debajo de él, siendo utilizados como almohada, su mente comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior-.

Flash back

-Cuando llegó hasta su casa, se apresuró a buscar entre los medicamentos que Sakura guardaba en su habitación, una píldora del soldado, que le permitiera por lo menos disimular su estado de debilidad, cuando se la había tragado, la puerta fue abierta, obligándolo a dirigirse inmediatamente a la cocina, donde su clon se encontraba todavía, de un solo golpe este se disolvió, mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia la entrada-Veo que ya están aquí, la cena esta lista-Comentó, dando media vuelta y regresando a la cocina, donde comenzó a servir cada uno de los platos-.

-Es muy raro ver a Naruto tan servicial, cuando vamos a misiones juntos, siempre se la pasa entrenando, nunca ayuda en nada- Comento la Yamanaka-.

-Si, me costó demasiado el que me ayudara, pero resulto un buen cocinero, creo que nadie se lo imaginaba ya que siempre se la pasa comiendo ramen- Comento la pelirosa, haciendo reír a los demás-.

-Hmp, el usuratonkachi es un idiota, pero tiene buen tacto en ese sentido- Admitió con una pequeña sonrisa el Uchiha-.

-Me gustaría verlo, ya que todo este tiempo que pasó conmigo, nunca se molestó en preparar algo de comer- Comento algo triste la "Namigawa", con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Dense prisa- Pidió desde la mesa, pronto todos los demás lo acompañaban en ese lugar-Espero que les guste, preparé algo de curry-Informó con una sonrisa-.

-Genial, eso te queda delicioso- Comentó la pelirosa comenzando a servirse, una vez que todos comenzaron a comer, los rostros de la mayoría sonrieron al probar ese platillo- Ya había extrañado tu comida, sinceramente no se que haría si tuviera que comer algo que yo hubiera preparado nuevamente-Los demás la miraron de manera extraña-.

-¿Así que por esa razón echabas de menos al dobe?-El Uchiha preguntó, haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde-.

-Vaya amiga que tengo-Dijo el ojiazul fingiendo enojo-.

-Creo que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, nunca imaginé que cocinarás tan bien, creo que vendré más seguido a visitar a la frentuda- Era el turno de hablar de Ino, este comentario fue el que más animo al Uzumaki, creando una enorme sonrisa-.

-Eres bienvenida en el momento que desees- Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció-.

-Creo que ya sé el por que tienes un pene tan chico, seguramente te estas convirtiendo en una mujer, y por esa razón se te da bien el cocinar- Trató de animar el pelinegro, pero repentinamente se vio rodeado por un aura asesina-¿Qué es lo que he hecho ahora?-Pregunto confundido-.

-Deja de decir tus estúpidos comentarios, en verdad que un día de estos no te reconoceré como mi amigo, y te demostraré mi nuevo progreso con el rasengan, y créeme, no querrás saber en que parte de tu cuerpo será-El pelinegro formó la más extraña sonrisa que pudo, alejándose un poco del rubio-.

-Creí que eso era un cumplido- Se defendió, haciendo suspirar en resignación a la mayoría de los presentes-.

_-Tiene esa misma manera extraña de querer a mi hermano-_Sonrió-.

-Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar, se levantaron, tratando de ayudar a recoger la mesa, dejando obligadamente a Ino y a Naruto en ese lugar, mientras ellos lavaban los paltos- Creo que se están volviendo locos, o tal vez en verdad se alegran de tenerte de regreso- Comentó la rubia-.

-Sonrió- Quisiera agradecerte el que hayas acompañado a Kushina-chan de compras, sabía que sería una buena idea, tienen los mismo gustos-.

-No tienes que agradecer, me ha gustado la idea, además de que eso sirvió para comprar algunas cosas que tenía pensado tener hace tiempo, solo que ahora tú me lo has facilitado- Hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero tengo una pequeña duda, si Hinata y Sakura irían también con ella, ¿por qué me los pediste?, inclusive les diste dinero para mí-.

-Sudo un poco, no se esperaba esa pregunta- Solamente me encontraba feliz de estar de vuelta, y como eres amiga de Sakura, quise invitarte a ti también, ese viaje que tuve, me ayudó a ver que en verdad me gustaría conocer más a las personas, y volverme un buen amigo de ellas, y creo que quise hacerlo contigo-.

-Sonrió, no muy convencida- Pues creo que has comenzado bien, ahora me caes mejor- Comento, momentos después se puso de pie-Creo que es hora de irme, no quisiera que mis padres se preocuparán por mi- Comenzó a caminar para despedirse de los demás pero se detuvo un momento- Por cierto, la comida estuco muy buena- Y con una sonrisa, salió de su visión-.

Fin del flash back

-Creo que es mejor ir a ver ahora a la vieja, ya estoy más relajado-Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida del campo-.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ya era medio día, entre ella y Hinata se habían dedicado a buscar por todas partes al rubio, un poco resignadas, se habían dirigido hacia la parte de la torre de las hokage, esperando encontrar una misión para la ojiperla, cuando iban a entrar en el lugar, pudieron observar, como la persona que habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo, ingresaba en la oficina de la líder de la aldea, haciendo que ambas se sorprendieran- Creo que por fin se ha tranquilizado, en la mañana se veía un poco enojado, inclusive rechazo una solicitud que la vieja le había mandado de venir a verla- La ojiperla la miró algo sorprendida-.

-I-Ino-san, no vuelvas a dirigirte a ella de esa manera, o por lo menos cerca de ella, si llegará a escucharte, seguramente te golpeará-.

-Bien, creo que te creeré, después de la forma en la que habló el día de ayer, cualquier cosa puede esperarse de ella- Se acercaron un poco más hacia la puerta y se detuvieron frente a esta- ¿Crees que estará bien?-.

-Naruto-kun siempre esta bien, solo espero que ya no se encuentre enojado con ella-Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el corredor, y esperaron pacientes-.

-Poco tiempo había pasado, cuando alguien se detuvo frente a ellas, mirándolas detenidamente- Tsk, eres muy problemática Ino, Chouji acaba de ir a buscarte al hospital, la godaime nos acaba de llamar para una misión- Observo como la chica le miraba algo sorprendida, y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuanta de algo- ¿Desde cuando has dejado de usar tu ropa de ninja?- La chica frente a él, llevaba puesta una blusa de color rosa pegada al cuerpo, con unos pescadores de color negro, con unos tenis blancos, sin ninguna red debajo de ellos, o la emblema que los caracterizaba como una kunoichi- No me digas que en esta misión irás de incubierto-.

-Shikamaru-kun, e-ella no, ella no es Ino-chan-Al instante se encontró con la mirada confusa del chico-.

-Es verdad, mi nombre es Kushina Namigawa, mucho gusto en conocerte Shikamaru, _se ve igual de perezoso que siempre, crepo que algunas cosas no cambian en ninguna parte-_Sonrió ante este pensamiento- _Seguramente, también es novio de Temari-._

-El chico la analizó pro unos cuantos momentos, ante la mirada de ambas, cerró los ojos con algo de resignación-Naruto volvió a hacer de las suyas ¿cierto?-Pregunto-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Shikamaru-kun?-Trató de sonar confundida-.

-Naruto te trajo del mundo al que fue, ¿no es así?-Ambas le miraron sorprendidas- Es fácil saberlo, tienes el mismo nivel de chacra que Ino, y sólo hay una forma de que eso suceda, o eres una kunoichi, o alguien ha igualado tu chacra con él de mi compañera para que no te suceda lo que a él le ocurrió, tsk, estoy seguro que se lo segundo, por esa razón Naruto estaba agotado hace un momento, ni siquiera logró destruir más de un kilómetro, seguramente el chacra que gasta ayudándote es demasiado-Finalizó, sintiendo al instante como era sujetado de su chaleco-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?, explícate, tú culo perezoso-Exigió mirándolo con furia-.

-_Creo que si tenía razón_, bien, como creo que estas enterada, al momento que Naruto llegó a tu mundo, quedó atrapado en el cuerpo de su yo de aquel lugar, mientras que la mente era la suya, pues, al ser la ente más poderosa, eso fue lo que paso, me imaginó que no quería que a ti te sucediera lo mismo, por esa razón utilizó una gran cantidad de chacra para cubrirte con ella, por esa razón no te encuentras dentro de Ino, de igual manera, Naruto tiene que gastar mucho chacra en ti y en la técnica que le permite protegerte, es fácil deducir que debe estar agotado, pues cuando utiliza su poder, sin contar con el poder de reserva que tiene guardado, es capaz de destruir un área de alrededor de cuatro kilómetros, y créeme, lo sé por experiencia propia-El agarré que al rubia sostenía sobre el se ablandó, y al momento el chico se acomodó su ropa- .

-Genial, otra cosa que le sucede por mi culpa- Se dejó caer en el asiento que ocupaba antes de que el pelinegro llegará, dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo nuevamente- Lo he arruinado todo-.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, a Naruto-kun siempre le ha gustado ayudar a las personas, si se entera que te culpas por algo que él hizo a voluntad, se pondrá triste, así que por favor, sonríe, y no dejes que se de cuenta de que lo sabes-Animó la peliazul-.

-Tsk, creo que iré a esperar a mí equipo en la entrada, las veré luego- Comenzó a caminar-.

-Demonios, viene hacia acá- Murmuró, jalando a su acompañante dentro de una de las habitaciones donde se guardaban algunos archivos de misiones- No pude escuchar de que hablaban, pero para que Kushina-san tomará de esa forma a Shika, debe tratarse de algo importante-.

-Vamos Ino, si Shikamaru se entera que lo estuvimos espiando, se enojará con nosotros-Comentó de manera preocupada-.

-Lo sé, pero no tiene de que preocuparte, no se enterará, y menos de lo que pienso hacer ahora- En un movimiento rápido colocó sus manos formando el sello del pájaro- Por que estoy segura que no le dirás nada, ¿cierto Chouji?-Su compañero solo negó no muy convencido la cabeza- Lo sabia- Y cuando el chico problema pasó frente a ellos, murmuró para que él no los escuchará- **shinranshin no jutsu** (técnica del bloqueo mental), _jaja, veamos Shika, que es lo que sabes-._

0o00o0o

-Llegó hasta el despacho de la vieja, tocó con no mucho animó, pero lo hizo, unos pocos minutos después, la frase que esperaba llegó del otro lado, invitándolo a entrar, al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro serio de la rubia- ¿Para que me ha mandado llamar, Tsunade-sama? con sumo respeto-.

-Veo que estas enojado- Dio un suspiro-Toma asiento, necesito tratar asuntos muy importantes contigo-.

-¿Cómo el hecho de que me he quedado sin equipo?-Dejo ir nada más al tocar el asiento frente a la hokage-.

-Exactamente, ese tipo de asuntos- Lo miró- Me imaginó que lo que hiciste hace algunas horas, fue por que te enteraste de que tu ex equipo ha sido reincorporado a otro jounin- No espero la respuesta- Pues creo que lo has tomado de manera inmadura, desde un principio, te habías negado a ser instructor tan pronto, por esa razón creí que no te afectaría en nada el que esto pasará-.

-Claro que no lo pensaste, como tampoco lo hicieron al dejarnos a mi hermana y a mí sin conocer la, verdad- Habló, haciendo que la rubia apretará sus puños en señal de desesperación-Creo que deberían de dejar de suponer cosas que no saben que serán lo mejor para mí-.

-También de eso quería hablar- Continuo- Creo que es momento de que se sepa la verdad, pronto llegará el momento en que cumplan la mayoría de edad, y la herencia que tus padres dejaron para ustedes les será entregada, a ti principalmente por ser el mayor- El rubio tomó un momento para tratar de comprender si lo que decía era la verdad- La idea principal, era que todos se enterraran quien era tú padre, y dejar a Ino en las sombras-En este punto, el rubio se preparaba para protestar, pero una mano de la Hokage sobre su rostro lo detuvo- Nadie sabe que tome esta decisión, pero…ahora que conoces la verdad, tienes el derecho de elegir lo que pasara, ¿quieres que se sepa que Ino y tú son hermanos?-.

-No tienes ni por que preguntarlo, claro que es lo que quiero- Hablo fuertemente-.

-Ya me lo suponía- Espero a que el rubio se tranquilizará un poco y continuo- Pronto será tu cumpleaños número 18, así que cuando eso suceda, se dará a conocer a toda la aldea, quién eres en realidad, al igual pasará con Ino, por esa razón, tienes todo ese tiempo para prepararla para lo que se le revelará-Finalizó, dejando callado al chico-.

-Comprendo-.

-Bien, entonces, creo que agradecerás la misión que he preparado para ti, y otras siete personas…-

-Espera un minuto, no puedo ir de misión en estos momentos, tengo que cuidar de Ino-chan, no puedo dejarla sola en este lugar- Exclamó-.

-Todo está planeado- Murmuró, metió la mano dentro del cajón en su escritorio y saco un pergamino- esa será su misión, tú serás el líder de escuadrón- El rubio abrió el rollo y comenzó a leer, abriendo los ojos cada que llegaba más la final-.

-¿Bromeas cierto?-Pregunto con u a cara de duda-.

-Yo nunca bromeo Naruto- Concluyó seriamente-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola nuevamente, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, de este fic que parece que se actualiza cada mes, pero en fin, problemas con la escuela, espero que les haya gustado, y me digan que les pareció, sus comentarios son los que me animan a escribir, y más ahora que se acercan las fiestas navideñas, bueno no tanto por eso, si no que el día 10 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños número 19, y creo que me estoy haciendo vieja, y se nota más al juntarte con personas de 17, bueno aunque por eso no tengo la culpa, si no fuera por mi mala fecha no hubiera tenido que esperar un año más para entrar en al escuela, y si no fuera pro que no quería seguir estudiando, no hubiera perdido dos años de escuela, pero en fin, creo que ya se me ha hecho costumbre molestarlos con mis problemas, solo una cosa más, espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto-.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 18**

-Todo está planeado- Murmuró, metió la mano dentro del cajón en su escritorio y saco un pergamino- Esa será su misión, tú serás el líder de escuadrón- El rubio abrió el rollo y comenzó a leer, abriendo los ojos cada que llegaba más la final-.

-¿Bromeas cierto?-Pregunto con una cara de duda-.

-Yo nunca bromeo Naruto- Concluyó seriamente-.

-Entonces, ¿estas tratando de decir, que nos envías a una misión de rango B, con dos escuadrones de chunin y jounin, y un civil?, no puedo creerlo Tsunade-basan, se que es una misión sencilla para todos nosotros, pero en el caso de Ino, es demasiado, ni siquiera nos igualaría el paso-.

-Por esa razón tienes dos días para enseñarle lo necesario, se que es capaz de dominarlo, ya que, por lo que me he dado cuenta, tiene el mismo nivel que Ino, así que, sal de aquí, y avisa a todos, que se verán en dos días en la entrada-.

-¿Y quien se supone que son todos?-Pregunto, no sabía quienes le acompañarían-.

-Tú anterior equipo, es decir, Sasuke, Sakura, llevarás a Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, y también a la otra Ino-.

-Falta una persona, dijiste que seriamos ocho-.

-Lo sé, puedes elegir a quien llevar, pero dímelo ahora-.

-Hinata-chan- Contesto rápidamente- Ella es la persona que llevaré-.

-Me lo suponía- Sonrió- Pues, en dos día partirán, ahora retírate, tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Hai- se puso de pie, y al salir, lo primero que se encontró, fue a dos muchachas sentadas frente a la puerta, quienes lo miraron de manera extraña cuando este salió-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto preocupado, se acerco a ellas y se hinco frente a la ojiperla- .

-N-No, no sucede nada malo, Naruto-kun- Contesto con una sonrisa- L-lo que pasa es…-la rubia la interrumpió-.

-Lo que pasa es que el perezoso de Shikamaru, nos ha descubierto, se ha dado cuenta de que he venido contigo de mi mundo-.

-Genial, era de esperarse de él- Les sonrió- No se preocupen, él no dirá nada-Les aseguró, poniéndose de pie-Por cierto, ¿A dónde se ha ido?-Pregunto, mirando en todas direcciones-.

-N-No lo sé, quizá en unos momentos regresa, dijo que estaba buscando a Ino-san-.

-Entiendo- Las miro con seriedad- Tengo que contarles algo- Se sentó junto a ellas- Y necesitaré que pongan mucha atención- Ambas asintieron- pues verán…-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por kami, esta mente esta mas llena que cualquier otra- Caminaba sin rumbo fijo dentro de la mente de su compañero y amigo, el perezoso Nara- No volveré a meterme en mentes de personas inteligentes-Murmuró, atravesó unos cuantos pasillos, y por fin se encontró con lo que buscaba-Bingo- Comento con alegría- Por fin sabré que es lo que me esconde Naruto- Los recuerdos del pelinegro pasaron el cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, cuando estos terminaron lo único que pudo pronunciar fue- Por kami- Antes de salir de la mente del chico-.

-Chouji miraba algo preocupado a su amigo, desde que Ino comenzó con su técnica, este se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta donde se encontraban –Vamos Ino, sal de una vez, si alguien nos descubre, nos meteremos en problemas –Y como si la rubia le hubiera escuchado, abrió sus ojos, dejando ver algo de sorpresa- Ino, por fin has vuelto- Miro hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, y solamente pudo verlo desaparecer pro el mismo corredor que se disponía a cruzar antes de ser victima de la técnica de la rubia- Tuvimos suerte Ino, Shikamaru no se dio cuenta-.

-Bien- Se puso de pie-Creo que mejor vamos con hokage-sama para pedirle nuestra misión- Sonrió- _Y después de eso, ya me las arreglare con Naruto-_Abrió lentamente la puerta y cuando se disponía a salir, una mano la detuvo-.

-Mendokuse-Murmuró- No pueden salir de aquí, hasta que me expliquen por que has usado tu técnica en mí- Dijo mirando a la rubia -.

-A...bien, y-yo, _demonios, ¿y ahora cómo salgo de esta?-._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eso es lo que tengo que hacer- Las dos chicas lo miraban algo serias- Así es que, Hinata-chan, ¿podrías ayudarme a entrenarla?-.

-Con una gran sonrisa contesto- Claro Naruto-kun, me alegro que me hayas pedido ayuda- Ambos miraron a la rubia-.

-Bien, esto será raro, pero esta bien, me someteré a ese ejercicio, con tal de ver a mi otra yo, dejar de comportarse como una tonta contigo-Sonrió-.

-Entonces comencemos de una vez- Las tomó de la mano y las puso de pie- Debemos conseguirle algo de ropa ninja y además, porta shurikens y porta kunais, las armas se las daré yo, ahora, vallamos a comprar-Comenzó a correr, jalando a ambas chicas-.

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

-Su día en la escuela había terminado, afortunadamente, sin ningún contratiempo, "Ino" había actuado como normalmente lo hace, y el rubio, se había pasar por "desmemoriado"(lo siento, no se como expresarlo de otra manera), pero aún así, despojo al Uchiha del volante de su auto, alegando que no había conducido por varios días, además, de que sorprendió a todos sus amigos, al llegar tomado de la mano de la ojiperla, y después de eso, besarla frente a todos , cuando llegaron a su casa, se volvieron a reunir las mismas personas que se encontraban el día anterior, pero esta vez, en el estudio del señor Namikaze, esperando no ser escuchados por los trabajadores de la mansión- Bien, creo que este día hemos pasado desapercibidos, pero debemos hablar con el otro Naruto, no podemos seguir de esta forma, seguramente los señores Namikaze no deben tardar en llegar de su viaje, y sería sospechoso que Ino actuará raro frente a ellos también-.

-Vamos Neji, no seas pesimista, nada malo pasará, esta vez no se darán cuenta que no soy la verdadera Ino, ya que tuve tiempo de ver su comportamiento, y se que es lo que el gusta hacer, además, de que ahora ustedes me pueden cubrir cuando cometa algún error- Habló el rubio Uzumaki, ya que había desecho su henge al momento de encerrarse en ese lugar-.

-Lo sabemos dobe, pero… en tres días será nuestro partido-Habló el Uchiha-.

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso?-Pregunto- El que jugará será el Naruto de este mundo-.

-Creo, creo que lo que quiere decir Sasuke-kun, e-es q-que no te sabes ninguna de las rutinas de Ino-chan, y recuerda que ella forma parte del equipo de las porristas, tiene que ir con ustedes ese día-.

-Valla, con que era eso-Habló, tratando de sonar relajado- Bien, creo que Neji tiene razón- Se puso de pie, y movió un poco los dedos de las manos- Creo que mis dedos están entumidos- Comento, al ver que todos lo miraban esperando que hiciera algo, haciendo que a todos les apareciera una gota en la cabeza- Bien, aquí voy- pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, la pelirosa la detuvo-.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer exactamente?-.

-Realizar una técnica de mi propia creación- Todos lo miraron sin comprender- Es decir, son muy pocos los ninjas que han creado su propia técnica, y yo lo he hecho, esta se creo cuando el verdadero yo estaba en este lugar, mientras trataba de regresar a su mundo, fue antes de que la serpiente apareciera-Comento-.

-Entonces, esa vez que te encerraste en tu habitación, y mandaste a un clon para que Ino no sospechará, no perdiste el tiempo después de todo-Sonrió-.

-Yo nunca pierdo el tiempo- Contesto enojado, y ante la mirada de todos sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo- Y sí, si fue aquella vez, aunque lo que yo quería era realizar una técnica que me llevará de regreso, no pude hacerlo totalmente, solo funciona un cincuenta por ciento, pero eso es suficiente para poder comunicarnos con los de la otra dimensión-Cuando estaba a punto de realizar los sellos necesarios, cuando la voz de la hermana menor de su querida Hinata-chan lo detuvo-.

-Oye-Comenzó, haciendo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para mirarle- ¿Por qué tus ojos se han vuelto rojos?-Todos le miraron con curiosidad, ninguno se había percatado de eso hasta ahora-.

-Es simple- Contesto- Yo, soy solamente un clon, si me veo en al necesidad de realizar una técnica que necesite demasiado chacra, desapareceré en ese mismo instante, y como ninguno de nosotros queremos que eso suceda, estoy extrayendo algo de la reserva de chacra que tiene el original, por esa razón, mis ojos se han vuelto rojos, ese chacra es especial, y cuando lo uso, me sucede esto- Ninguno comprendió exactamente lo que quería decir, así que cambio rápidamente de tema- En fin, comenzaré de un buena vez con la técnica-Realizó unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos, y ante la mirada expectante de todos, pronunció- **Eien ankuko no doa **(puerta de la oscuridad eterna)-Ante ellos, comenzó a formarse un pequeño agujero del color de un profundo negro, el cual, después de unos pocos segundos, fue adquiriendo algo de color, dejando ver al final, la imagen de algunas personas del otro lado, y lo primero que vieron, fue como, lo que aprecia ser una cuchillo algo alargado, pasaba cerca de alguien o algo, ocasionando que algo de sangre saliera de la persona frente a ellos-.

-¿Qué…qué fue eso?-Pregunto Sai, recibiendo solo miradas de desconcierto, haciéndole saber, que nadie tenia idea de lo que se trataba-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-Llevaban ya varias horas en ese lugar, practicando lo más esencial que le pudieran mostrar a la rubia, habían comenzado con lo principal, el lanzamiento de kunai y shurikens, que para fortuna de ambos, resulto ser algo fácil para la chica, ya que siendo miembro de las porristas, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con la puntería la momento de lanzar bastones y pompones, lo siguiente que practicaron con ella, fue resistencia y como viajar saltando por los árboles, algo que verdaderamente les costó trabajo, era una buena deportista, acostumbrada a realizar varios tipos de salto, pero nunca lo había hecho en grandes distancias, ni alturas. Ahora, se encontraban practicando la puntería, el rubio trataba de esconderse un poco de ella, mientras la chica, trataba de darle con los kunais, cuando estaba apunto de evitar que una de esas armas le diera justo en el rostro, algo raro le ocurrió, sintió como una parte de sus reservas era extraída, alcanzó a salir de su impresión, cuando se dio cuenta que el arma se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, logró esquivarla por poco, ya que esta paso rozándole la mejilla, provocando que en esta, se formara un pequeño corte-Eso dolió- Fue lo primero que dijo, dirigiendo la mano hacia ese lugar-.

-De entre las ramas de uno de lo grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar, dos figuras saltaron a tierra, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él-¡Naruto-kun!-Lo llamó, al momento de estar junto a él- Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte-Le dijo, mirando el lugar donde se había lastimado-.

-¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?-La ojiperla se había posicionado al lado suyo-.

-No se preocupen, me encuentro bien, no fue nada grave- Se puso de píe ayudando a hacerlo a ambas chicas, giro el rostro hacia atrás, y con la mirada seria, observo lo que se encontraba en ese lugar- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?-Las chicas junto a él, miraron extrañadas en el lugar que lo hacia el rubio, encontrándose al instante con la mirada curiosa de varias personas-.

-¿Ni-chan?-Pregunto al ver al rubio, y luego se giro hacia el Uzumaki- ¿Hiciste esa técnica de nuevo?-Le pregunto-.

-Yo no he sido esta vez- Le dijo, y volviendo su rostro hacia donde podía verse su clon- ¿A sucedido algo malo?, ¿los descubrieron?-.

-Cuando el clon se disponía a hablar, un golpe en plena cara lo mando a estrellarse en el suelo, dejando en su lugar, a un rubio idéntico a él- Ino-chan, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto el Namikaze-.

-Si Naruto-kun, estoy bien- Contesto-.

-Que bien- Se alegro, y al instante un nuevo golpe se dejo ver, esta vez mandando al heredero namikaze a estrellarse contra la cabecera de la cama-.

-¡Naruto-kun!-La voz de la ojiperla, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo, se dejo escuchar al acercarse al rubio, para ver si no se había lastimado-.

-Dobe- Habló el pelinegro, refiriéndose al Uzumaki- Debemos hablar sobre la razón del que nos comunicáramos contigo-.

-Volviendo a su actitud seria- ¿Qué sucede?-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez tomando las manos de ambas muchachas-.

-Necesitamos que Ino regrese, dentro de tres días será nuestro partido, y como líder de porristas, Ino tiene que estar presente, y como tu clon no tiene una mínima idea de sus rutinas, no creemos que sea correcto mandarlo en su lugar- Los demás asintieron-.

-Además- Habló Neji- Hiashi-sama nos ha comunicado que estará de regreso en esta semana, y seguramente los señores Namikaze regresaran con él-.

-Si eso sucede-Interrumpió Sai- Se darán cuenta que Ino actúa de manera extraña, y notarán que algo anda mal, ya que, en primer lugar, antes de irse de viaje, su hijo pierde la memoria, ahora les extrañaría más, que al regresar, este se encuentre perfectamente, y que ahora sea su hija la que parezca no recordar algunas cosas-Todos en ese lugar quedaron en silencio, el moreno tenia toda la razón-.

-Ya veo- Rompió el silencio- Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke aún no pueden abrir el portal nuevamente- Les comunicó- pero, trataré de hacerlo yo mismo-Dio un suspiro- En dos días estará ahí-Sonrío- Solo soporten un poco más a mi clon- Los demás sonrieron al igual que él- Nos veremos luego- Después de eso, al imagen desapareció-.

-Entonces- Llamó la ojiperla- ¿Cómo harás eso en dos días?, Sasuke-san y Kakashi-sensei aún no pueden abrir el portal, y tú no cuentas con el sharingan-.

-No te preocupes por eso Hinata-chan, yo mismo lo haré, y no necesito de ningún sharingan- Se sacudió un poco el pantalón- Será mejor que descansemos por hoy, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Ichiraku para comer?-Pregunto con entusiasmo-.

-Por mi esta bien- Le contesto al ojiperla, acercándose un poco más a él-Pero antes de irnos, déjame curarte- Coloco sus mano en la mejilla del chico, y una luz de color verde salió de estas- Ya esta- Sonrió, al ver el lugar sin ninguna muestra de cortaduras en él-.

-¡Eso es genial!- Escucharon a la rubia- ¿Yo puedo hacer eso?-.

-Tal vez después Ino-chan, ahora vallamos a comer-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Así es frentuda, Shikamaru se ha enojado conmigo por husmear en su mente, dice que soy una mujer demasiado problemática- Tomo un poco más de fideos, se encontraba en el Ichiraku junto con su amiga Haruno, ambas acababan de salir del hospital, después de terminar sus respectivos turnos ahí- Y ahora dice, que tengo que pedirle disculpas a "Kushina" por averiguar cosas sobre ella-Miró a su amiga, que extrañamente se había quedado callada- ¿Sakura, me estas escuchando?-.

-Si Ino- Respondió- Sólo me gustaría saber algo, ¿qué más averiguaste al entrar en su mente?-'pregunto, claramente preocupada- _Si Shikamaru averiguo algo más, todo se le complicará a Naruto-._

-Sólo que Naruto no estuvo herido en otro país estos día, si no que fue enviado a otra dimensión accidentalmente, y que en ese lugar, había personas iguales a nosotros, por esa razón, mi yo de aquel mundo se encuentra aquí- Hizo una pausa- ¿Tendría que haberme enterado de otra cosa?-Le pregunto-.

-He no, no claro que no, sólo preguntaba, tal vez, él sabía lo que hacia tu otro yo en ese lugar, no sé, tal vez eras rica, tenias hermanos, no se- Trato de convencerla de ello-.

-No tengo idea frentuda, pero…-Sonrió de forma maliciosa- Le preguntaré personalmente-Señaló detrás de ella, al voltear, se dio cuenta, que por ese lugar se acercaban los dos rubios, acompañados por la ojiperla-.

-_¿Por qué kami se aferra en meternos en problemas?, si llega a preguntarle, el idiota de Naruto se pondrá nervioso, es un gran jounin, pero aún es un gran tonto, nunca puede disimular las cosas, inclusive, cuando empezó a fijarse en Hinata, todas las personas que le vieran, se dieron cuenta de que alguien le gustaba, aunque él trataba de ser discreto- _Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente- _Naruto, ¿cómo se te ocurre veni, precisamente ahora?-._

-¡Naruto, Hinata, kushina, por aquí!- Saludo la rubia, al verlos más cerca- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-Pregunto-.

-Veníamos a comer- Le contesto la otra rubia- naruto-kun dice que la comida de aquí es lo mejor de todo Konoha- Tomó a siento junto a ella, dejando a los novios juntos, en un par de bancos junto a ella-Y ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto al ver también a la pelirosa-.

-Sólo venimos a comer después de terminar nuestras obligaciones- Contesto al pelirosa, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo- Por cierto Naruto, ¿ya fuiste a ver a Hiashi-sama?-Pregunto-.

-La miró con extrañes- No, no tenía planeado hacerlo Sakura-chan-.

-Se golpeo su rostro con la palma de la mano- Olvide decírtelo, cuando te fuiste en la mañana, Hanabi-chan me pidió que te dijera que su padre quería verte, lo siento, lo olvide- Se disculpó-.

-¿O-oto-sama?-Miró de manera nerviosa al rubio- De-debemos ir ahora Naruto-kun, se enojará si no vas- Se puso de pie y lo obligo a hacerlo- Por favor- Pidió-.

-Se levanto y le sonrió a la chica- No te preocupes, no pensaba dejarlo plantado- Miró a sus amigas- Sakura-chan, ¿podría encargarte a Kushina-chan?, no estoy seguro que es lo que tenga que hablar conmigo Hiashi-sama, pero, no quiero que ella se desespere-.

-Esta bien Naruto, yo la llevaré a casa- Contesto-.

-Kushina-chan, te veré más tarde- Tomó la mano de su novia y ambos comenzaron a saltar por encima de los techos, para llegar lo más rápido posible-.

-_Eso fue mejor de lo que yo me esperaba-_Miró a la rubia- Kushina-chan- La llamó- Ahora que estamos solas, me gustaría preguntarte algo-.

-Si, adelante- Se acerco a ella- Soy toda oídos- Le sonrió-.

-Verás, yo quería saber…-.

-¡Oh, por kami!-La ojiverde había interrumpido a su amiga, poniéndose de pie- He olvidado que Sasuke-kun me esperaría en el departamento, tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas para la próxima misión- Sacó algo de dinero y lo colocó junto a su plato- Lo siento Ino, pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad- Tomó a la Namikaze- Nos veremos mañana cerda- Y desapareció corriendo, sin darle oportunidad a ninguna de despedirse o por lo menos objetar-.

-Esa frentuda, creo que debemos conseguirle alguna medicina para la memoria, últimamente se le olvidan muchas cosas- Sonrió de medio lado- Como el hecho de que Sasuke-kun regresara hasta la noche de su misión al valle del fin con Sai-kun- Su rostro mostró algo de seriedad- Esto me gusta cada vez menos, esta claro que no quieren que me enteré de algo, pero no por nada soy miembro de un equipo de recolección de información, tarde o temprano sabré la verdad- Terminó su plato de ramen, y dejo el dinero suficiente- Ya lo verán-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Cuando hubieron llegado a la mansión Hyuga, esperaron largo rato a que el jefe del clan pudiera atenderlos, y cuando estuvo libre, pidió que solamente el ojiazul ingresará a su estudio, y ahora se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo seriamente- Lamento mucho haber venido hasta este momento, pero me acaban de informar de su deseo de verme- Trato de hablar lo más formal posible, no quería quedar mal, con el padre de su querida Hinata-chan-.

-Eso no importa ahora- Hizo una pausa- La razón del por que lo mande llamar, es algo importante, y me gustaría tratarlo inmediatamente- Dio un suspiro- Hace algún tiempo, viniste a este mismo lugar para pedir mi autorización para salir con mi hija, y después de eso, para que se te permitiera aprender la forma del estilo de pelea de nuestro clan- Se detuvo unos momento, el rubio no sabia exactamente a donde quería llegar con esto, ¿acaso quería que le pagara el favor?- Has demostrado ser digno de confianza y admiración, ya que en menos de dos meses, has dominado nuestro tipo de lucha, además, que hasta el momento, eres uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de nuestra aldea, por esa razón- Hizo nuevamente una pausa, sacando un documento de su escritorio- Por esa razón, he llegado a esta decisión, dentro de una semana, te casarás con mi hija-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédulo, tal vez no había escuchado bien-.

-He dicho, que en una semana, te casarás con mi hija- El rubio quedó mudo, dándole paso al jefe Hyuga a continuar- El concejo del clan, se empeña en casarla antes de cumplir los 17 años, con el heredero de uno de los clanes más importantes del país del agua- El rubio estaba a punto de protestar, pero la mano del hombre lo detuvo- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello, por esa razón te he mandado llamar, en menos de un mes, será el cumpleaños 17 de la heredera del clan, y para impedir su boda, debe estar casada antes de eso- Lo miró seriamente- ¿Estarías dispuesto a casarte con ella, para evitar ese destino?-Pregunto-.

-Claro que si, no tiene por que dudarlo, aún que todavía somos jóvenes, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, con tal de ver a Hinata feliz- Contesto-.

-Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro- Sabía que responderías de esa manera- Le entrego el pergamino que había sacado de su escritorio- Esto, es el seguro para su boda, he pedido ayuda a la hokage, y me ha dado esto, dentro contiene su forma, la cual, impide que cualquier miembro de mi clan, se interponga en la ceremonia, e inclusive, en algún preparativo- Se lo entrego al rubio- Cuento contigo Uzumaki- y dicho esto, se puso de pie, saliendo pro al puerta principal- Por cierto, es tu obligación hablar con ella- Y desapareció por los corredores-.

-E-esto, realmente, esto no era lo que me esperaba al venir-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Llegó a su departamento y rápidamente cerró al puerta, al entrar la rubia- se acerco al sillón más próximo, y se dejo caer- Esa Ino-cerda- Murmuró-.

-Se acerco a ella, algo cansada por correr de esa manera- ¿Por qué nos hemos ido?, según me contaste en la mañana, Sasuke-kun fue de misión con Sai-kun, por lo tanto, no te esperaría en este lugar-.

-La miró- No, se que te lo conté, pero…no podíamos quedarnos más tiempo con ella, esta comenzando a sospechar, ya sabe que tú eres su yo de otro mundo, y ahora, quiere sacarte más información- Suspiro, completamente fastidiada- Debemos hablar con Naruto, la verdad no puede esperar por más tiempo-.

-Se sentó junto a ella- Tienes razón, debemos decirle la verdad, lo más pronto posible-.

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

-Bajaron de un lujoso auto, en frente de una enorme mansión- Vamos Kushina, date prisa, debemos darle una sorpresa a los chicos- .

-Bajando del auto- Espera un poco Minato, estarán ahí cuando lleguemos-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero saber como se encuentra Naruto, desde que nos fuimos, he estado preocupado por él- Abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando pasar a su esposa-.

-No están aquí- informo, al ver la sala, pero, al subir las escaleras, algunas voces se escuchaban en dirección del cuarto del rubio menor- Pero, tengo una idea de donde se encuentran- Ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar, antes de entrar, tocaron levemente la puerta, haciendo que el ruido del interior se detuviera-.

-¿Quién es?-Se escucho la voz de su hijo-.

-Naruto, soy Minato- Cuando escucharon ese nombre, todos miraron al clon del rubio, esperando algo, ninguno se esperaba que ellos llegarán en ese momento-.

-Kuso-Murmuró, tomando nuevamente la forma de la rubia Uzumaki-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola, hola!, aquí con un nuevo capitulo, algo corto, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado, con sinceridad, espero sus comentarios, y quisiera decirles, que, se que ahora estamos en vacaciones, pero, debido a que en estos días, no puedo ir a internet, aclaremos algo, no tengo en mi casa, y tengo que ir a un café cada que subo capis, tardare un poco más en subir, ya que mis padres me tienen encerrada en casa, ayudando en su negocio familiar, pero, de cualquier manera, tratare de no tardar demasiado, en fin, nos leemos pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 19**

-Las dos muchachas frente a él, le miraban como si hubieran sido victimas de una broma, pues, sinceramente eso parecía-¿Por qué me miran así?, es la verdad- Dijo tratando de que las miradas cesaran-.

-Bien, lo siento, pero admite que eso es demasiado inesperado, es decir, en la mañana eso ni siquiera pasaba por tu mente, y ahora, llegas y nos lo dices así sin más- Le contesto la pelirosa-.

-Sakura tiene razón ni-chan, hasta hace un rato estábamos hablando de poder regresarme a mi mundo, y ahora vienes a decirnos, que en una semana será tu boda, ¿cómo quieres que te veamos entonces?, si ni siquiera nos has dicho la razón de tu desición… ¡oh!, ¡¿no me digas que Hinata esta embarazada?!-Dijo con la cara llena de sorpresa- Si que ustedes dos van muchísimo más adelantados que mi hermano y cuñada- .

-¡NO!, e-esa no es la razón- Su cara estaba completamente roja por escuchar esas palabras-.

-Si, eso no puede ser- Se acerco al oído de la rubia- Ambos son sumamente inocentes, estoy segura de que Naruto ni si quiera sabe como nacen los bebés- Le dijo algo divertida-.

-Escuché eso Sakura-chan- Le dijo algo enojado, dio un suspiro y se hundió más en su asiento- Necesito de su ayuda, quiero que me ayuden a arreglar todo lo necesario, no se exactamente que es lo que se necesita en una ocasión así… yo mientras hablaré con Hinata-chan, no creo que pueda casarme sin que la novia este enterada- Comento con una sonrisa-.

-¿Ella no sabe?-Pregunto la rubia- ¿Y estas preparando todo, sin siquiera saber si ella esta dispuesta a casarse tan pronto?-.

-Miró seriamente al rubio, quien no hizo ningún intento por contestar a la cuestión- Es por Hiashi-sama, ¿cierto?-Pregunto, haciendo sobresaltar al chico-.

-Asintió levemente- Dice que los viejos del clan Hyuga, la obligarán a casarse con algún muchacho con dinero antes de la fecha de su cumpleaños, por esa razón, Hiashi-sama quiere que la boda se realice en una semana, así ningún anciano del clan podrá poner algún pretexto o interponerse a ello- Comento con cansancio-Pero, no quiero que ella sepa esa razón….-Murmuró tristemente-.

-Una mano se posó sobre su hombro- No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de que ella no lo sepa, además…te ayudaremos a pedírselo-Sonrió- .

-Si, además, será mi oportunidad de arreglar la boda de mi hermano, ya que en mi mundo, el cuadrado de Hiashi Hyuga quiere realizar una ceremonia tradicional, sumamente aburrida-Miro al rubio con los ojos llenos de emoción-¿Cómo son las ceremonias en este lugar?, ¿la novia tiene que usar una vestido o un kimono?, ¿con cuanto dinero contamos para comprar las cosas?-Pregunto tomando las manos del ojiazul-.

-Miró a la pelirosa pidiendo ayuda, ya que no tenia idea de lo que la rubia le había preguntado-¿Tú que dices Sakura-chan?-Pregunto-.

-Dio un suspiro- _Era de esperarse que el baka no tuviera idea de esto, _mira Ino, las ceremonias de matrimonio se llevan acabo en un templo, que se encuentra a algunos kilómetros de este lugar, o también podemos pedirle a alguno de ellos que vengan a Konoha para hacerlo, la novia puede usar un vestido o un kimono tradicional, creo que Hinata se verá hermosa de ambas formas, pero seguramente, Hiashi-ama querrá que sea tradicional, lo más seguro es que usará un kimono, y en cuanto al dinero…-Llevo una mano hacia su barbilla meditando un poco la respuesta- A mi parecer, contamos con suficiente dinero, como para invitar a toda la aldea, no creo que eso sea el caso, pero…-Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Naruto ha estado ahorrando desde que regreso a Konoha hace dos años, y déjame decirte, que lo que lleva ahorrado es demasiado-.

-Espera, espera, espera-Interrumpió el jinchuuriki -¿Cómo sabes que he estado ahorrando desde hace tiempo?, y lo más importante, ¿cómo sabes que tengo tanto?-Pregunto-.

-Ha Naruto, pensé que te habías dado cuenta, creí que no habías hecho nada por la gran confianza que me tenías, pero veo que todavía eres un baka- Comento- Desde que vivo contigo, me di cuenta de el lugar donde escondes tus ahorros- Se giro hacia la rubia- Dime Ino, ¿no es demasiado obvio para ti, que el primer cajón de su guardarropa se encuentre sellado?, además, que es uno de los primeros sellos que comenzó a realizar Naruto, ya que inclusive yo que no tengo ningún conocimiento sobre ello, se como abrirlo-Miró a su amigo, quien ahora se encontraba algo incomodo con la situación- Pero, en fin, soy la única que lo ha visto, y eso ahora no importa- Cambio el tema de conversación al ver la mirada de tristeza en la cara del rubio- Ahora en lo que debemos enfocarnos, en es preparar tu declaración y la próxima boda- Comento contenta-.

-La frentuda tiene razón, debe ser una boda genial, Hinata-chan se lo merece- Corroboró la rubia-.

-Yo se que ella se merece lo mejor, pero, en una semana estaremos todavía de misión, no creo que podamos hacer algo grande, ni siquiera estaremos en la aldea- Comento pesimista-.

-Vaya, eso si es un problema- Miró a la ojiazul-¿Tú que opinas?-.

-Dio un fuerte suspiro- Que no podré ayudarles si es así, pasado mañana regresare a mi mundo, y no creo que en un día logremos adelantar mucho-.

-Se puso de pie- Creo que iré a darme una ducha, y después a dormir, al parecer el día de mañana no estaré con ustedes, me enfocaré en completar mi técnica- Se dirigió al baño, y entro sin demasiado entusiasmo-.

-Creo que tengo una idea- Comento con una sonrisa la rubia- Tal vez yo no pueda ayudarles a planear las cosas, pero "yo" si lo haré- Comenzó a reírse-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto algo confundida- _En verdad parece Ino, se ríe como loca-_Miro con una gota en la frente a la rubia_-._

-Vayamos a tu habitación, te contaré lo que haremos en día de mañana, mientras Naruto-kun entrena- Con una sonrisa se adentraron en la habitación de la pelirosa-.

+rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr+

-La sala de la mansión Namikaze se encontraba totalmente llena, miradas de nerviosismo eran lanzadas entre los más jóvenes que se encontraban en ese lugar, mientras los recién llegados sonreían ante la vista de los amigos de su queridos hijos-¿Ahora sí nos explicaran la razón del por que estaban todos reunidos en la habitación de Naruto?-Pregunto Kushina-.

-Eh, bueno… estábamos platicando sobre…-Comenzó el pelinegro, pero ninguna idea relativamente buena lo invadía en esos momentos-.

-Hablábamos sobre un plan que teníamos, queremos irnos este fin de semana a dar un paseo, aprovecharemos que el día de hoy es viernes, para podernos ir mañana y regresar el domingo en la noche- La rubia Namikaze contesto, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de todos los demás-.

-Eso es fantástico, ¿por qué no van a la casa que tenemos en las montañas?, hace mucho tiempo que no la ocupamos, además que tiene el espacio suficiente para que todos ustedes se instalen- Propuso con alegría-.

-Tienes razón mamá, sería una excelente idea- Corroboró el rubio- Ese es un lugar bastante tranquilo, esta decidido, iremos hasta ese lugar dattebayo- Grito con alegría-.

-Creo que seria buena idea- Apoyó el Hyuga- _Además, de esa manera estaremos lejos de sus padres, no notarán que Ino es diferente-._

-Si, me alegra que les gustara mi idea, iré a preparar nuevamente mi equipaje, iremos hacia las montañas- Dijo de manera entusiasta, ocasionando que los chicos la miraran un poco preocupados-.

-Cuando se había puesto de pie, la mano de su esposo la detuvo- Vamos Kushina, los chicos quieren ir solos, seria aburrido para ellos que fuéramos tú o yo, dejemos que se diviertan-Miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposa, tratando de que esta aceptara-.

-Tienes razón Minato- Volvió a ocupar su lugar, haciendo que los chicos respiraran tranquilamente- Pero entonces, se llevarán con ustedes a Himeko, ella les ayudará en lo que pueda- Sonrió-.

-¡NO!- Grito la rubia, haciendo que la mayoría le mirara confuso- Quiero decir, creo que no seria una buena idea, ella se aburriría estando en ese lugar, casi no conoce a nadie de nosotros, no seria justo para ella- Volvió a decir, tratando de tranquilizarse- _Además de que si va, se daría cuenta y molestaría en cualquier oportunidad a Hinata-chan-._

-Ino-chan tiene razón Kushina-san, además, ya somos muchos visitantes, seguramente no habrá lugar donde dormir- Aconsejo Hanabi-.

-Tienes razón- Dio un pequeño suspiro- Creo que será mejor que vallan a preparar sus cosas para el viaje-Miró a los tres Hyuga- Iré con ustedes para hablar con Hiashi, estoy segura que no será fácil convencerlo de que los deje ir, pero lo hara, de eso me encargaré yo- Comenzó a reír- Vamos de una vez- Se puso de pie y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la salida, llevando consigo a los tres miembros de la familia Hyuga-.

-Chicos, les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo- Comento poniéndose de pie- Me retiro a dormir, mi viaje fue algo pesado, buenas noches- Camino escaleras arriba hasta entrar en su habitación-.

-Cuando estuvieron solos en la sala, se miraron unos a otros- Bien, ¿de donde salio tu brillante idea?-Pregunto con sarcasmo el Uchiha-.

-Oye, ustedes no colaboraron con nada, además, me pareció lo mejor, si permanecemos estos días aquí, se darán cuenta de que no soy Ino-Se defendió, haciendo un puchero-.

-Bien, bien, creo que tienes razón- Dijo Sai- Pero por lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es por el viaje de mañana, ¿en qué nos iremos?-Pregunto- Si no mal recuerdo, sus autos están en reparación, el auto del señor Minato esta confiscado por las autoridades, y solamente queda mi auto, no creo que todos podamos ir en él-.

-No se preocupen, le diré a mi padre que ocuparé su camioneta, de ese modo nos transportaremos sin problemas, además, Neji tiene un auto también, no creo que haya problema por eso-.

-Hablando de autos-Habló la pelirosa- ¿Cuándo piensan decirle al señor Minato sobre el suyo?, creo que cuando se enteré armará un escándalo con respecto a su supuesto secuestro-.

-Creo que el momento preciso será cuando regresemos, si le decimos ahora, no nos dejará ir –Opinó el rubio- Ahora, creo que iré a preparar mi equipaje-Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación-.

-Miró a los últimos tres que permanecían en el lugar – Sakura-chan- Dijo a la chica- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-Pregunto-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Pregunto nerviosa-.

-¿Podrías empacar algo de ropa para Ino-chan?, estoy seguro que si lo hago yo, llevaré ropa de hombre o algo que la haga enojarse conmigo- Comento-.

-Tienes razón- Comenzó a reír-.

-Dobe- Murmuró el Uchiha-.

-Creo que yo los veré mañana temprano, nos veremos Naruñado, Sasuke, Sakura- Hizo una reverencia y se fue con una sonrisa-.

-No me gusta que me diga de esa manera-Murmuró caminando hacia la habitación de Ino-.

+nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn+

-Un nuevo amanecer se dejaba presenciar por los aldeanos de Konohagakure no sato, este, era el último día que cierta rubia permanecería en este maravilloso lugar, sin dudarlo, se levanto apenas los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la habitación que ocupaba en esos momentos, saco algo de ropa y se dirigió presurosa al baño, debía arreglarse perfectamente para el día de hoy, ya que se había encomendado una misión ella misma. "convencer a su otro yo para ayudar en la boda de cierto rubio", al pasar frente a la habitación de su amiga Haruno, tocó fuertemente la puerta, obligándola a despertar- Vamos frentuda, levántate de una vez- Y sin esperar respuesta corrió dentro del baño, evitando al rubio que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo- Lo siento Naruto-kun- Grito desde dentro-.

-Si, no hay problema- Contesto entre bostezos- De cualquier manera aun no quería estar despierto- Dio media vuelta y regreso al sillón donde dormía, desde que la rubia llegó a ese lugar, quedando dormido nuevamente-.

-La pelirosa salio perezosamente de su habitación, aun con el cabello revuelto y con algo de ropa en la mano, se encamino al baño y tocó antes de entrar- Ino, date prisa, tengo que llegar a mi turno en el hospital- Murmuró con algo de pereza-.

-La puerta se abrió revelando a la rubia con ropa puesta y el cabello mojado- Date prisa frentuda, quiero que me muestres ese lugar antes de irme, no quiero desperdiciar un minuto más- Dijo saliendo del lugar-.

-Si, si- Murmuró entrando en el baño-.

-Llegó hasta el lugar donde el rubio dormía, sonrió levemente- Naruto-kun, levántate- Le dijo moviéndolo un poco-.

-Abrió los ojos con pereza y los enfoco en la chica- Ya voy- Se puso de pie, se adentro en la habitación donde la rubia había salido y busco entre su ropa algo limpio para usar-.

-La pelirosa salio del baño, y se acerco a su amiga- Vamos, si lo esperamos, llegaremos tarde, seguramente se quedo dormido en la cama de nuevo- La rubia le miró con incredulidad, y se adentro en la habitación, encontrando al rubio recostado en la cama- ¿Lo ves?, es un perezoso de primera, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde, Tsunade-sama se podrá furiosa si se entera-La jaló de la mano y ambas salieron del departamento, mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las casi vacías calles de Konoha, la pelirosa volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes?, estuve toda la noche pensando sobre algo importante-.

-¿Qué estuviste pensando?-Pregunto-.

-Naruto pronto se casará con Hinata, y creo que yo estaré de más en ese lugar, por esa razón, he llegado a una conclusión-.

-¿Qué tipo de conclusión?-Pregunto-.

-Hablaré con mis padres y regresare con ellos, o compraré un pequeño departamento mientras Sasuke-kun y yo formalizamos nuestra relación- Comentó- En verdad no quiero ser un estorbo en la vida de casado de Naruto, ya ha sido muy amable por soportarme estos dos años en su casa-.

-Oye, no pienses así, si creo conocer a Naruto-kun, estoy segura de que no eres ningún estorbo para él, y si haces lo que piensas hacer, se enfadará por no preguntarle primero, su vida será muy feliz si vives con ellos por este tiempo, no creo que a Hinata-chan le importe que te quedes con ellos- Finalizó-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Ja, yo siempre la tengo-Comenzó a reír-Y creo que es hora de que te des cuenta de ello-La señaló burlonamente-.

-Ya, el súper ego de Ino ha surgido- Murmuró con fastidio- Pero déjame recordarte que aquí no eres Ino, si no Kushina, Ku-shi-na-Deletreo- Así que compórtate como una persona diferente-.

-Agua fiestas- Murmuró, ambas entraron en el hospital, y caminaron directamente hasta donde la Yamanaka se encontraba, antes de llegar hasta ella, una persona llamó la atención de la de ojos verdes, la cual se detuvo de pronto-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-Pregunto acercándose a ella-.

-Se limito a señalar al frente, donde se encontraba un ninja al parecer chunin, de cabello castaño, amarrado en una coleta alta , sin decir nada, la pelirosa se acerco a él- Hiroshi-Llamó e inmediatamente el mencionado giro a verla- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde esta sasuke-kun?-Pregunto preocupada, el sujeto frente a ella, había salido en una misión el día de ayer junto al pelinegro, se suponía que no era nada importante, solo entregar un pergamino-.

-Sakura-san- Saludo cortésmente- Sasuke-san se encuentra bien, en estos momentos esta dentro acompañando a Udon, se lastimó en el transcurso, y como Sasuke-san era el encargado de la misión, lo hemos traído hasta aquí tan pronto llegamos, no es nada grave, pero de cualquier manera decidimos venir-Se encogió de hombros y señaló una habitación-Están ahí dentro-Miró a la rubia que la acompañaba- Ino-san. Hizo una reverencia-.

-No tienes que hacer eso, no soy Ino, mi nombre es Kushina, parece ser que me has confundido-Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero no hubo tiempo de dar más explicaciones, la pelirosa, comenzó a acercarse a la habitación donde el pelinegro se encontraba-Creo que lo veré en otra ocasión-Se despidió amablemente, siguiendo a la ojiverde, llamaron a la puerta antes de entrar, y sin esperar autorización, se adentraron buscando al pelinegro, para sorpresa de ambas, la persona encargada de Udon, era la rubia a quien habían ido a buscar-.

-Vaya, pero si la frentona ha entrado sin tocar, que novedad-Dijo con sarcasmo-Parece ser que viene a ver que no intente contigo Sasuke-kun, creo que se enojo por que no llegaste a su cita de ayer-Lanzó una mirada inquisidora hacia la pelirosa, causando miradas de confusión en los otros cuatro presentes en la habitación-.

-¿Cita de ayer?-Pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender-.

-Si Ino, ¿cuál cita de ayer?-El ambiente comenzó a hacerse pesado, dos miradas estaban clavadas en la rubia que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación-.

-Ehm, creo que ya estoy bien, iré a buscar a Konohamaru-kun para decirle que he regresado de misión- Se levanto de su asiento y salió lo más rápido posible del futuro campo de batalla-.

-Cuando la puerta se cerró, la rubia Namikaze tomó ese sonido como su señal para actuar, se interpuso entre las miradas dirigidas hacia su otra persona y habló formando una sonrisa que trataba de ser conciliadora- Creo que se a que se refieres Ino-chan- Comentó, ganándose las miradas de los otros tres- Seguramente habla de lo que le dijiste ayer cuando regresamos a la casa de Naruto-kun, recuerdo que le dijiste que tenías una cita con Sasuke-kun y salimos corriendo para encontrarlo- Miró al ojinegro- Pero, en el camino te recordé que la cita era el día de hoy, por eso no le tomaste mucha importancia el hecho de que te confundiste de día-La ojiverde la miró recordando la tontería del día de ayer-.

-Oh, como olvidarlo, Naruto se burlo de mí toda la tarde cuando se enteró- Dijo con algo de vergüenza- Pero me alegra que Sasuke-kun ya este aquí, lo llevaré a que compense mi vergüenza de ayer- Tomó el brazo derecho del Uchiha y se recostó en él- Vamos Sasuke-kun- Antes de que el ojinegro dijera algo, salió junto con él de ese lugar, dejando a las dos rubias solas-.

-Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la Namikaze, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta- Creo, que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar- Comentó en un susurro, se giro hacia la otra rubia, quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro- Lamento haberte interrumpido Ino-chan, pero sakura quiso ver a Sasuke-kun antes-.

-No importa, me ha ahorrado el tener que ir a buscarte- Comento, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con llave, giro hacia la ojiazul y le sonrió- Ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente-.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-Pregunto al ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la Yamanaka-.

-Mmmmmm-Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, y después de meditarlo un poco, sonrió a la chica- Hablemos, de mí- Se acerco a ella, quedando frente a frente- Sobre mi vida-.

--------

-El campo de entrenamiento número tres, el lugar donde se había convertido en gennin, era en general, el lugar más tranquilo para entrenar, por esa razón, en estos momentos se encontraba ahí, sentado en medio de los tres troncos que habían sido testigos de su avance, sentado en posición de loto, trataba de enfocarse dentro de su mente, necesitaba completar la técnica que había creado, hizo la promesa de enviar de regreso a la rubia el siguiente día, y él nunca rompía sus promesas- _Comencemos de una buena vez Kyubi, no tenemos demasiado tiempo para perder-_.

-**Mortal impaciente, sabes que dentro de tu mente el tiempo es diferente, no debes apresurarte o todo saldrá mal-.**

_-Lo sé, pero no quiero pasar todo el día en este lugar, necesito encontrar a Hinata antes del anochecer, necesito decirle lo que va a pasar-_Comentó con nerviosismo-_¿Qué va a pasar si ella no esta preparada para casarse aún? O ¿qué pasa si no quiere casarse conmigo?-._

**-Ese no es mi problema gaki-**Contesto, haciendo enfurecer al rubio- **Comencemos de una vez, no quiero seguir escuchando tus estúpidos lloriqueos-.**

_-No son lloriqueos-_Aclaró-_Comencemos, no tengo ánimos de soportar una conversación contigo-._

_-----------_

-Su vista estaba clavada en unos ojos azules, de la misma tonalidad que los de ella, pero a pesar de ello, no podía aclarar a lo que la chica frente a ella se refería-¿Sobre tu vida?-Pregunto-.

-Así es, quiero saber a que se dedican tus padres, cual es tu ocupación, si tienes hermanos, cual es el nombre de tu hermano, en fin, lo esencial-.

-Su cara formo un signo de interrogación- Dijiste que hablaríamos sobre tu vida, ¿por qué quieres saber eso de mi?-Pregunto, no entendía a donde quería llegar-.

-Soltó una pequeña carcajada, y le miró con una sonrisa- Vamos, sabes que no soy estúpida, es fácil saber que algo anda mal aquí, y si no te han informado, en este lugar, el clan Yamanaka se especializa en técnicas de control mental, puedo entrar en cualquier mente y obtener información, toda la que yo quiera- Se inclino hacia ella- Inclusive de un cerebrito como mi compañero Shikamaru-.

-Al decir eso último, la mente de la Namikaze se encendió- _Genial, parece ser que lo ha descubierto, eso hace más fácil mi tarea, pero… ¿hasta donde se habrá enterado?-_Miró a la rubia con una sonrisa-Comprendo- Contesto dando un suspiro- ¿Cuánto sabes de ello?-Pregunto sentándose cómodamente en el lugar-.

-Se sentó frente a ella- Sabía que entenderías rápido- Le dijo con una sonrisa- Verás, solo estoy enterada sobre la misión de Naruto, que fue enviado a otra dimensión o algo así y que por error te ha traído con él, el perezoso de Shikamaru no preguntó más, tiene pereza de conocer algo que seria problemático-.

-_Entonces, no sabe nada sobre su relación con Naruto-kun-_Suspiró pesadamente- Era de esperarse de ese culo flojo, ¿qué quieres saber?-Pregunto al darse cuenta que la otra rubia le miraba atentamente-.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- Contesto con una sonrisa dejándose caer por completo en el asiento que ocupaba- Quiero que me cuentes, sobre lo que haces en ese lugar, si tienes novio, a que te dedicas, bueno, lo que creas que me interesaría-.

-La miró por unos instantes- Bueno, actualmente estoy estudiando la preparatoria, soy la capitana del grupo de porristas de la escuela- Dijo con orgullo- Mi novio se llama Sai, yo…-La rubia la interrumpió dando un pequeño grito-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Sai-kun es tú novio?-Pregunto con alegría- Eso es genial, sabia que habría algo entre nosotros, ahora más que nada estoy dispuesta a conquistarlo- Dijo, brincando de alegría- ¿Qué más?-Pregunto, tomando un poco de compostura-.

-Con una pequeña gota en la cabeza- _Ahora sé lo que sintió ni-chan cuando me hice novia de Sai-kun, debió ser bochornoso estar a mi lado cuando comencé a gritar como loca por todo el instituto-_Sonrió levemente- _Pero eso demuestra lo mucho que Naruto-kun me quiere, _veamos, ¿qué más puedo decirte?-Se preguntó-.

-¿A qué se dedican mis padres en ese lugar?, ¿también tiene una floristería?-Pregunto curiosa-.

-¿Tus padres?, ¿los Yamanaka?-Pregunto dudosa, en verdad no tenia idea de quienes fueran en el mundo del cual venia-.

-Claro, ¿de quién más hablamos?, a menos que en ese lugar, este sola- Se dijo, mirando a la rubia- No me digas eso, mis padres son muy buenos- Le pidió-.

-No, nada de eso, vivo muy feliz con mis padres, ellos son unas de las personas más importantes del lugar donde vivo, tienen una empresa que se dedica a crear productos de tecnología, los cuales son muy solicitados en el país-Concluyó, no queriendo agregar mas, ya que si no, tal vez hablaría de Naruto-.

-Eso es fascinante, nunca pensé que fuera una persona rica- Formó una sonrisa- Llegando a este punto, ¿qué tiene que ver Naruto en tú vida?, es decir, ¿qué es lo que sucedió para que tú llegaras junto con él?, debes de conocerlo perfectamente, o a menos que el rubio tonto haya cometido una estupidez y al momento de regresar te encontrara por casualidad y te trajo con él-.

-No, eso no sucedió- Contesto algo molesta- En mi mundo, Naruto es una persona sumamente especial para mí, se podría decir que es como mi hermano- Dijo con una sonrisa- Cuando llego….-Comenzó a relatar la historia, emitiendo el hecho de que ambos rubios eran hermanos-.

-Eso es genial, al parecer no hizo nada que lo delatará, me alegra escuchar que ha mejorado como shinobi- Comento con una sonrisa-.

-Y a mi me alegra que lo veas de esa manera- Su rostro adquirió algo de seriedad- Ahora que te he contado lo que querías saber, es mi turno para decirte algo- La Yamanaka la miró sin comprender, pero presurosa asintió- Creo que estas enterada que el día de mañana partiremos a una misión- La rubia asintió- Pues, aprovecharemos que estemos lejos de la aldea, para que Naruto-kun pueda regresarme a mi mundo, pero antes de irme, quisiera pedirte un favor-.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-Pregunto-.

-En una semana, Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan, se casarán-Soltó sin más, observando la mirada de sorpresa en su "yo" de este lugar- Me gustaría mucho ayudar a que sea algo genial, aunque sea fuera de la aldea, por esa razón…-Miro a la rubia- Quiero que me prometas, que les ayudaras, harás que esa boda, sea algo inolvidable para ambos- La miro directamente a los ojos-.

-Después de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales, la joven Yamanaka meditó la propuesta, una enorme sonrisa embargo su rostro- Yo lo haré, si Naruto-kun es tan importante para ti, eso significa que es importante para mi, me encargare de que esa boda sea perfecta- Dijo con orgullo- Después de todo, soy una de las mejores organizando eventos-Sonrió con superioridad-.

-Eso es genial- Se puso de pie- Ahora que hemos hablado de lo que teníamos que hablar, me gustaría ir a visitar a visitar a , me gustaría despedirme de él, aunque no lo haya tratado en este lugar-Abrió la puerta con entusiasmo- Vamos Ino, no se donde se encuentra- Grito desde la puerta, haciendo que la rubia sonriera-.

---------

Ese día paso rápidamente, siendo compartido por ambas rubias, platicando sobre planes para la futura boda, riendo de sucesos experiencias y aventuras, pronto la noche rodeo las calles de Konoha, interrumpiendo su reunión, se despidieron con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el día siguiente seria el último en que convivieran juntas, la Namikaze llegó hasta el departamento del rubio, entró fácilmente en este, ya que la puerta estaba solamente entrecerrada, se adentró en el lugar, y encontró a dos chicas sentadas en los sillones del pequeño recibidor, mirando algo preocupadas hacia la entrada, enfocando su mirada en ella-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó acercándose a ellas-.

-La pelirosa le miró por un instante- Naruto no ha llegado desde la mañana, Hinata ha venido a verle ya que no ha ido a buscarla, creo que seguramente debe seguir con su entrenamiento-Contó de golpe, haciendo preocupar a la rubia-.

-Creímos que podía estar contigo, pero parece ser que debemos de ir a buscarle, el día de mañana partiremos en la misión encomendada por la hokage, y debe descansar un poco- Habló la ojiperla poniéndose de pie, invitando con la mirada a las otras dos que la siguieran, se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar, encontrándose justo enfrente con una mirada de color azul, haciendo que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro- Naruto-kun- Dijo con alegría, mientras el rubio ingresaba lentamente al lugar, se desplomó en uno de los sillones, dirigiendo una mirada cansada a las tres chicas-.

-Ya estoy de vuelta- Comentó, antes de que su estómago se dejará escuchar, llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza- Lo siento, no he comido nada en todo el día-Confesó-.

-Era de esperarse de ti, siempre eres un inconciente- Las pelirosa se dirigió hacia la cocina, para traerle algo de lo que había preparado-.

-la rubia le miró con tristeza- Lo siento Naruto-kun, si hubiera sabido que te esforzarías tanto por regresarme a mi hogar, hubiera esperado un poco más, no es justo para ti- Le dijo-.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, di mi palabra y nunca la rompo, además…-Sonrió zorrunamente- La técnica esta completa, el día de mañana regresaras sin que haya ningún inconveniente-Comento con una sonrisa-.

-¡Eso es maravilloso Naruto-kun!-Comentó alegre la ojiperla-.

-Si Hinata-chan- Contesto, después formó una cara de tristeza- Aunque eso signifique no volverte a ver-Miró a la rubia-.

-No es verdad- Interrumpió la pelirosa- Si dices que has creado esa técnica, es fácil verla de nuevo- Dejo un plato frente al rubio quien lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a engullirlo- Fácilmente podremos hablar con ella cuando lo quieras además, visitarla cuando tengas suficiente chacra para ello -.

-Es verdad- Dijo tragando al comida- Nos volveremos ave4r cuando queramos- Dijo con alegría-.

-Si, será genial- Contesto, de un momento a otro, pudo observar como el rubio luchaba contra el sueño y el cansancio que le invadían, dio una leve sonrisa- Pero, ahora será mejor que descanse, mañana iremos de misión, y no quiero que te pase nada en el trayecto- Comentó-.

-Si, mañana tendremos muchas cosas por hacer- Contesto, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha- Muchas cosas-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola!, aquí me encuentro trayendo la continuación tal como dije, me disculpo por haber tardado demasiado, pero como todos saben, los problemas familiares siempre existen y llegan en el momento menos indicado, pero en fin, la vida continua, y aunque ahora mi familia se encuentre preparada para la próxima operación de mi sobrina de nueve años, el fic debe continuar, esperare con anisa sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, ja ne.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 20**

**-**El día de la misión por fin había llegado, el sol todavía no se asomaba, y ya se podía ver algo de movimiento en las puertas de la entrada a Konohagakure no sato, donde cuatro personas ya se encontraban de pie, esperando la llegada de sus demás compañeros- Esto es genial, veré como se lleva acabo una verdadera misión, es lo mejor que podría haber pasado antes de regresar a mi mundo-.

-Bien, bien, pero no la verás por completo- Habló el rubio, quien estaba abrazado de una ojiperla, las miradas de la rubia y de la ojiverde se clavaron en él- No me vean así, saben que la final del día, Ino-chan regresará a su mundo, y nuestro trayecto para comenzar la misión dura dos días completos-Explicó, tratando de que dejaran de verlo de esa manera-.

-Hablando de eso- Interrumpió la Haruno, acercándose a su líder de misión- No nos has dicho nada acerca de esta misión, estoy segura que no soy la única que tiene problemas al no saber a que se dirige-Dijo, tomando por el cuello de su chaleco al ojiazul-.

-Sa-Sakura-san, no creo que sea conveniente imposibilitar a nuestro líder-La peliazul trato de ayudar a su novio-.

-Suspiro, soltando al rubio- Tienes razón, esperaré a que lleguen los demás, por que no creo que quieran marcharse sin saber antes la misión, especialmente Shikamaru- Terminó, acercándose nuevamente a la rubia-.

-Eso fue cruel, no puedo creer que aún siga con vida después de cómo lo tratas- Comentó la Namikaze, mirando con algo de pena al rubio-.

-No te preocupes, esta acostumbrado a mis tratos, no por nada me tiene como compañera de equipo desde los doce años-Su voz estaba llena de orgullo, mientras sus manos se colocaron en sus caderas, sonriendo con superioridad-.

-Una gota se formó en su cabeza, mientras se alejaba un poco de la ojiverde- Creo que ahora lo compadezco más-Dijo para ella misma, se acercó lentamente hasta el rubio, quien dejo de murmurar cosas sobre amigas sin corazón, y la miraba con una sonrisa- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para el día de hoy?-Preguntó, y al hacerlo, encontró la mirada confundida del chico, sonrió levemente, y explicó a lo que se refería- Me imaginó que tendremos que adelantarnos en el destino de su nueva misión, así es que mi regreso tendrá que retrasarse un poco, ¿no?-.

-Este dio un suspiro, alejándose por fin de la ojiperla, se acercó tristemente hasta la rubia y la abrazo posesivamente- Para serte sincero, no quisiera que te vallas, no se como voy a tratar con la Ino de este lugar, el conocerte me hizo muy bien, y no me gustaría perderte, pero…como tú lo dices, tu regreso debe realizarse, para eso, necesito un poco más de tiempo, cuando el sol se oculte, será el momento de que te regrese a tu mundo, mientras tanto, necesito prepararme más para realizar mi técnica, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo aún, así que durante el trayecto trataré de perfeccionarlo-Tomó sus manos mirándola fijamente- De cualquier manera, este día regresaras a tu hogar, fue una promesa que te había hecho, y la cumpliré- Le sonrió-.

-Yo se que lo harás, mi hermano siempre lo hace, pero solamente tengo una duda, ¿cómo lo harás en todo el trayecto?, no creo que puedas perfeccionar algo, mientras nos movemos-.

-Tú no te preocupes, yo lo haré, ya veras de que manera- Le sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta, cuando la rubia se fijo en la dirección en la que ahora miraba el rubio, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ahora dos personas más se encontraban con ellos- Valla teme, pensé que te habías olvidado de esta misión, con lo ocupado que últimamente te encuentras, ya estaba pensando en ir a por Sai, estoy seguro que estaría muy contento en tomar tu lugar- Dijo, al ver en primer lugar a su amigo-.

-Es lo que tú quisieras, aunque déjame decirte, no me agrada demasiado la idea de ir en una misión de la cual no tengo ni idea de lo que trata con un líder de escuadrón como tú- Contesto éste, lanzando una mirada mordaz al rubio-.

-Basta ustedes dos, esto no nos agrada a la mayoría, especialmente estando en una misión con gente tan problemática como ustedes, pero creo que es mejor que se mantengan tranquilos, por lo menos hasta que Chouji e Ino lleguen para poder partir- Recomendó el chico Nara, quien era el que había llegado junto al Uchiha-.

-¿Nosotros qué Shika?-Se escuchó la voz del Akimichi tras ellos, haciéndoles girar la vista en donde encontraron a este junto a la Yamanaka-.

-Déjalos Chouji, seguramente están discutiendo nuevamente por algo estúpido-Comento la rubia, con algo de molestia, la cual se esfumo de su rostro al ver a la otra rubia mirándola con una sonrisa- Veo que también has venido, me alegra tenerte conmigo, estoy segura que ésta misión será entretenida teniéndote aquí con nosotros-.

-El ojiazul observo esto con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de tristeza, pronto la rubia Namikaze se iría, y no estaba seguro que todo lo bien que se había sentido al darse cuenta que tenía una hermana, volvería a llegar hasta él, con la que es verdaderamente su hermana, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, obligándose a él mismo a actuar como un shinobi profesional debe hacerlo, guardó todo rastro de las sentimientos que lo embargaban en estos momentos, y miró a los que a partir de este momento, estarían bajo su mando, carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención- Creo que ha llegado el momento de explicarles de lo que misión tratará- Su voz sonaba extrañadamente seria, haciendo que los otros irguieran la espalda, poniendo suma atención en las palabras del chico- Y seria mejor que mostraras la cara de una vez, no quiero que escuches los detalles de una misión de rango B, mientras yo este a cargo de ella- Dijo mirando hacia un árbol, con el ceño fruncido, los demás miraron hacia esa misma dirección, algo sorprendidos-.

-¿En qué momento llegó ahí?-Preguntó abiertamente la rubia Namikaze, sorprendida de ver al tipo al que el rubio se había dirigido-.

-_Creo que el idiota de Naruto en verdad ha mejorado, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de cuando llegó, pero ni loco lo diré, se burlará de mí por todo el trayecto-_Su rostro no mostró ninguna sorpresa, como si lo hacia el de sus demás compañeros, claro esta, no podía permitir que su orgullo Uchiha se viera ofendido por algo tan insignificante como aquello-.

-Jaja, veo que Naruto-kun en verdad se merece ser el líder de este escuadrón, me alegro que el pene pequeño haya mejorado-Fueron las primeras palabras que el recién llegado pronunció al llegar a tierra, junto a los otros, su recibimiento, fue verdaderamente el esperado por él, el rubio lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello de su chaleco jounin, que claramente había sido obligado a usar por la alguien, ya que nunca lo portaba consigo-.

-Mira Sai, verdaderamente no tengo tiempo suficiente paciencia para soportar tus comentarios como "pene pequeño" o "naruñado", especialmente este último-Amenazó , dejando extrañados a todos por ese apodo, y escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de la rubia- Ambos sabemos que nada es verdad, solo quieres burlarte de mí, así que te aconsejo que dejes tus bromas de lado y me digas lo que haces aquí- Ordeno soltándolo-.

-Bien, creo que esta vez estas de mal humor- Dijo sacudiéndose el chaleco, y mostrando una sonrisa- Godaime-sama me ha pedido que te entregará esto- Le extendió un pequeño pergamino, que el rubio tomó bruscamente y comenzó a leer en voz baja-.

_Naruto:_

_Se que es demasiado apresurado, pero era necesario, estoy conciente de que tu escuadrón quedará incompleto debido al regreso de la Ino del otro mundo, así que he mandado a Sai en su lugar, de esta manera, la misión se completará sin contratiempos y podrás hacer lo que tienes planeado sin preocuparte por tener ese lugar libre._

_P.D.__: Felicidades por lo que harás, ya era momento de que sentarás cabeza, jajajajajajaja_

-Cuando terminó de leer, sus manos se movieron rápidamente y una pequeña llama apareció en ellas, quemando al instante el pergamino, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, que lo miraba sonriente, y tuvo que reprimir el instinto de golpearle- Bien, espero que no me saques de mis casillas- le advirtió, y se dirigió hacia los demás- Sai nos acompañará- Dijo sin más, tomando nuevamente la expresión seria- Ahora creo que si ha llegado el momento de explicar la misión- Guardo silencio mirando a cada uno de ellos- Misión de rango tipo B, objetivo: dirigirnos hasta el país de la tierra, a las cercanías de la aldea de la hierba, tratar de pasar desapercibidos, no seremos chunins o jounins esta vez, centraremos su atención en alguna otra cuestión relevante a nuestro equipo, cuando tengamos eso asegurado, nuestro verdadero objetivo vendrá a nosotros-Miró con más seriedad a sus subordinados- Obtener información sobre el posible complot hacia la aldea de la hoja, fuentes muy cercanas a la hokage, le han advertido una posible unión entre la aldea de la roca y la de la hierba, nuestro principal objetivo, es obtener la información adecuada, y regresar con esta a la aldea- Sus palabras se detuvieron, y observo detenidamente la reacción de cada uno de ellos, miradas serias enmarcaban los rostros de los demás, pensó en comenzar con el trayecto, pero de pronto, sintió unos brazos tomándole del cuello de su chaleco jounin, dirigió su vista hasta ese lugar, y se sorprendió de encontrarse con un par de ojos de color azul, que lo miraban con algo de furia- ¿Qué sucede Ino?-Preguntó, desconcertado por las acciones de la rubia-.

-¿Qué me pasa?-Preguntó, acercando su rostro más al del ojiazul- Deberías de preguntarte que es lo que tú estas haciendo, esta es una misión peligrosa, no entiendo como es que llevas a ella hasta ese lugar-Señalo desesperada y enojada hacia donde la Namikaze miraba algo preocupada la acción- Ella simplemente es una civil, sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera pertenece a este lugar, eres un maldito al hacer algo como eso- Terminó, soltándolo de golpe, con una expresión de rabia- Todas las cosas buenas que había pensado una vez de ti, se han desvanecido por completo, ahora me doy cuenta de que verdaderamente que sólo te importa que la misión salga bien, pero claro, era de esperarse, ya que te has enterado de que estas en los candidatos de tomar el puesto de la hokage, por eso quieres que tus misiones salgan a la perfección, para impresionar más a Tsunade-shisou- La cara del rubio mostró algo de sorpresa- ¿Qué?, ¿ahora me vas a salir con que no lo sabias?-Preguntó, aun más enojada, iba a seguir lanzando palabras contra el chico, pero una mano la hizo detenerse, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, permaneció en silencio-.

-Basta cerda, deja de insultar a Naruto, ni siquiera sabes la razón del por que ella nos acompaña- Dijo Sakura, con enfado en al voz-Además, lo que acabas de decir, fue algo que Tsunade-sensei nos comentó solamente a nosotras, no había manera que él supiera algo así-.

-Sakura, ino, dejen de comportarse de esa manera, la misión a comenzado- Habló secamente el rubio, mirando directamente a la rubia Namikaze, quien le regresó el gesto, totalmente afligida- Sasuke, irás al centro de la formación, acompañando a Kushina, yo iré adelante, los demás pueden ir como les plazca, no es importante cuidar la retaguardia en estos momentos- Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, comenzó a alejarse de las puertas de la aldea, dejando muy atrás de él a su escuadra-.

-Esto es demasiado problemático- Murmuró a su regordete amigo, y ambos comenzaron a seguir a su líder-.

-Vaya, parece ser que se ha enojado- Comentó sin arrepentimientos la rubia-.

-Si, pero no sabes la razón del por que lo ha hecho- La mordaz respuesta que recibió, la dejo sorprendida, jamás espero que su yo de otro mundo le fuera a contestar de esa manera, siendo que ella lo había hecho para ayudarle- Ahora entiendo el por que dijo que no estaba seguro de poder seguir con la alegría que había obtenido, y ahora me doy cuenta, la razón del por que no tiene una buena relación contigo, lo menosprecias demasiado-Terminó acercándose al Uchiha- Sasuke-kun, espero no ser una carga demasiado grande para ti- Hizo una reverencia y lentamente comenzó a seguir el paso de su acompañante pelinegro, la rubia Yamanaka miró a los otros tres que aún permanecían a su lado, y estos parecieron reaccionar, por que inmediatamente siguieron a los que se habían adelantado-.

-Genial, ahora yo soy la que metió la pata- Comentó, comenzando a saltar para alcanzar a los demás-.

-----

-Su mirada estaba clavada en la persona que abría su marcha, ella más que nadie sabía lo que esto había afectado a su querido rubio, y lo único que quería en estos momentos era estar a su lado y tratar de consolarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que no era el momento adecuado, ya que estaban en una misión, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sintió como alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro, levanto el rostro y contesto con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-san?-Cuestionó, siguiendo con su paso por encima de las árboles que rodeaban todo el bosque-.

-Conozco a Naruto a la perfección, creo que es mejor que vayas con él en estos momentos, siempre se ha hecho el fuerte, pero en verdad le afectan mucho las cosas, especialmente esto, no creo que ahora sea capaz de decirle a Ino la verdad-Suspiró fuertemente- En verdad quisiera golpear a la cerda, pero estoy segura de cuando se enteré de la verdad, ella misma se golpeará por lo que ha hecho, ahora, sólo ve con él, hazle un poco de compañía, estoy segura que lo hará feliz saber que estas a su lado- le sonrió dulcemente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ojiperla, la cual se adelanto hacia donde su amado se encontraba-.

-Vaya, veo que aquí hay algo que mis amigos me han ocultado- Escuchó una voz a su lado, giro rápidamente el rostro, para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su compañero- Creo que en verdad aún después de todos estos años no me consideran un verdadero amigo- Comentó con algo parecido a tristeza, lo que hizo reír un poco a la pelirosa-.

-Vamos Sai, sabes que eso no es verdad, la razón del pro que no conoces algunas cosas que han sucedido, se debe principalmente a que has estado lleno de misiones, pro eso no te hemos contado, pero ya que has tomado un poco de tiempo con nosotros, creo que te contaré, pero creo que será mejor que et diga cuando estemos solos, algunas personas no deben saberlo por el momento- Contesto, mirando disimuladamente hacia la parte trasera, en donde la rubia los seguía-.

-Entiendo, la preciosa no debe enterarse de nada de lo que contarás- Contesto- Esto es emocionante, ya quiero saber de que se trata-.

-Si, bien, creo que me adelantaré un poco, nos veremos después-.

-----

-_Genial, esto es demasiado perfecto, ahora estoy seguro que nunca podré decirle la verdad-_Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, tratando de centrar su mente en otra cosa-_Será mejor comenzar a preparar la técnica, no esta terminada, y no me perdonaré si algo malo sucede en el momento de que tenga que regresar-._

**-Jajaja, si, especialmente en el momento de que lo haga, ya que no quieres que regrese, siempre te he aconsejado que no te encariñes demasiado con las personas, ahora tendrás que aguantar las ganas de que ella se quedé, aunque hay una solución****…-**Comentó, no queriendo la cosa-.

-_¿Qué es?, habla de una vez, zorro tonto-._

**-Si sigues exigiéndome cosas, no te diré lo que pienso-**Contesto, mirando sonrientemente al rubio, quien le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos, dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar, sin quitar esa enorme sonrisa de su hocico- **Si tanto te has encariñado con esta chica, ¿por qué mejor, haces un cambio?-**.

-_¿A qué tipo de cambio te refieres?, habla claro, no estoy de humor para soportar tus comentarios inconclusos-._

**-Veo que sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre-**Se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba el chico**- Bien, a lo que me refiero, es a que, si tanto te ha agradado esta rubia, te quedes con ella, y regreses al mundo paralelo, a la Ino de este lugar- **Terminó con una sonrisa, como si eso fuera la mejor idea que hubiera tendido en todos los siglos que tuvo vida-.

_-¿Estas loco?, no tengo derecho de hacer eso-._

**-En****tonces, sigue con tu estúpido lamento, no pienso volver a darte algún tipo de idea**-Siguió mascullando todo tipo de insultos contra "estúpidos mortales ingratos", el rubio suspiró, y le miró-.

_-Bien, __creo que es hora de detener nuestra discusión, quiero pedirte un favor- _El rostro del kitsune lo miró sin comprender- _Necesito seguir practicando, así que debo dejar mi cuerpo por un tiempo, pero también, necesito seguir avanzando en 4esdta misión, así que quiero que ocupes mi cuerpo hasta el anochecer-._

_-_**Bien, pero solamente por que me encuentro de humor, no siempre haré lo que tú me pidas-.**

-El paisaje era demasiado tranquilo, todos avanzaban con demasiada seriedad, en sus rostros, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la boca del rubio, los perturbó a todos, quienes lanzaron una mirada confundida hacia este, quien no dejaba de reír abiertamente, la ojiperla se apresuró a su lado, y estando detrás de él, posó suavemente su mano derecha sobre su hombro, logrando que la fuerte carcajada que había brotado de sus labios, se detuviera, giro su mirada rojiza hacia la peliazul- ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?, ¿has recordado algo gracioso?-Cuestionó, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-.

-El rubio la miró, con una gran sonrisa, diferente a la característica en él- Si estoy bien, muy bien, ahora puedo relajarme un poco, el aire libre es lo mejor, no me gusta estar encerrado demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, le diré al mocoso que de ahora en adelante me deje salir más seguido-Esto hizo preguntarse a la Hyuga a que es lo que se refería, hasta que su mirada esclavo en los ojos carmesí que el rubio portaba-.

-Ky-kyubi-sama- Murmuró, deteniéndose de pronto, sus palabras fueron fácilmente escuchadas por los demás, haciéndolos detenerse, en la rama en la que se disponían a saltar- ¿Q-qué ha sucedido?, ¿qué le ha pasado a Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, no era común que el demonio se paseará como si nada con el cuerpo del rubio, y menos aún, en una misión-.

-Calma mocosa, a este tonto nada le ha sucedido, solamente ha decidido seguir con la estúpida técnica que ha creado, no puede hacer ambas cosas a la vez, así que me ha pedido que guié su cuerpo hasta el anochecer, eso es todo- Todos lo escuchaban con atención, haciendo que la sonrisa del kitsune aumentará más- Creo que esto es aburrido, me adelantaré, nos vemos luego- Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, su cuerpo se detuvo, giro lentamente el rostro hasta encontrar al culpable, de su ahora parálisis, y su cara borró toda sonrisa que presentaba anteriormente- Nara, será mejor que me sueltes, sabes que tengo la fuerza para hacerlo por mi mismo, y todo irá peor para ti-.

-No, no lo hará, basta de comportarte como se te de la gana, si Naruto te dejo tomar su cuerpo, fue para ayudarle, no para dejarte hacer lo que quisieras, de ahora en adelante irás conmigo, te guste o no, sabes que puedo traer al dobe de regreso antes de que puedas hacer algo-Se acercó hasta él, y le miró desafiante-.

-Bien Uchiha, tú ganas, pero te advierto, un día me pagaras todas juntas-Dio media vuelta observando fijamente a la Hyuga que le miraba con algo de preocupación- Estúpidos mortales, siempre arruinan toda mi diversión- Y sin más, comenzó a avanzar, saltando ágilmente por entre los árboles-.

-Sakura, Hinata, cuiden de Kushina, yo iré cerca del zorro, no confió en él, después hablaré con el estúpido de Naruto, pero pro ahora, creo que solo puedo cuidar de su cuerpo- Se adelanto, dejando a todos algo preocupados-.

-Mendokuse, pensé que en verdad me haría lago, cuando Naruto regrese, lo golpearé- Se acercó a su amigo, que comía rápidamente una bolsa de patatas fritas- Vamos Chouji, debemos alcanzarles-.

-Espera Shika, ahora más que nada necesito energía, si iremos tras el paso del zorro, seguramente me quedaré sin chacra- Terminó su bolsa, y comenzó a saltar junto a su amigo-.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Preguntó repentinamente la Namikaze- ¿Por qué todos trataron a Naruto-kun como si fuera otra persona?, ¿por qué actuó él de esa manera?-Muchas más preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y a ninguna encontraba respuesta-.

-Supongo que es momento de contarte algo, y si Naruto no quería que te enteraras, fue culpa suya el que tengamos que hacerlo, así que comencemos a seguirles y en el camino te contaremos, o sino, nunca les daremos alcance- La pelirosa asintió a los demás que aún esperaban junto a ella, y todos siguieron su marcha-.

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

-La casa en la que se encontraban, era verdaderamente hermosa, en estos momentos de la tarde, la mayoría de sus habitantes de encontraban paseando por el lugar, en la sala, donde él se encontraba, solamente dos personas más lo acompañaban, mientras él miraba pensativamente por la ventana, aunque en verdad, sus ojos estaban clavados disimuladamente en lo que sus acompañantes hacían, en el lugar donde se encontraban sentados- _Así es entonces como me veo cuando estoy con Hinata-chan_-Sonrió, frente a él, el rubio de este mundo, se encontraba besando dulcemente a la ojiperla, que respondía al beso tímidamente, siendo conciente de que otra persona se encontraba en la habitación, de un momento a otro se separaron, y con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, el Namikaze se puso de píe, momento que aprovecho el clon para disimular que en verdad miraba por la ventana, sintió como ambos se acercaban hacia él, y suspiró con algo de pesadez- _Ahí vengo de nuevo-_Pensó-.

-Oye-Llamó fuertemente, obteniendo la mirada del rubio que miraba fijamente por al ventana, la mano de Hinata se encontraba entrelazada entre su mano derecha, y él se acerco aún más la rubio, quien alzó la cabeza con un aire de fastidio- Creo que te había escuchado decir, que el día de hoy Ino-chan estaría de vuelta, ¿cierto?-Preguntó, recibiendo solamente un asentimiento- ¿Entonces, por qué aún no esta aquí?-.

-Fastidiado, se puso de pie, encarando al chico frente a él- Sabes que lo principal para nosotros, es nunca romper una promesa que hemos realizado, así que no et desesperes, si he dicho que el día de hoy estará de regreso, así será- Aseguró, alejándose el rubio- Si me necesitan para otra cosa que no sea preguntar si es que Ino volverá, estaré dando una vuelta por la casa, con permiso- Una pequeña nube de humo lo cubrió, para dar paso a una copia perfecta de la rubia, aunque la casa estaba completamente a merced de ellos, no era buena idea ser visto por algún miembro de la pequeña servidumbre que habitaba ese lugar-.

-Naruto-kun- La chica llamó su atención, haciéndolo quitar la vista de la puerta que había sido cerrada frente a ellos- No debes presionarlo, estoy segura que Ino-chan estará de regreso el día de hoy, no debes preocuparte por ello- le regalo una sonrisa, que hizo que el chico se olvidará de todo lo que le preocupaba-.

-Bien, si tú lo dices, no tengo por que dudarlo- Y acerco sus labios, besándola dulcemente- Vayamos a buscar a los demás, creo que la hora de la comida ha llegado- La tomó de la mano, y ambos salieron con dirección hacia la cocina del lugar-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-_Ha llegado el momento-_Escuchó claramente dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole detener el paso, su acompañante hizo lo mismo, mirándole sin entender sin entender, giro la vista hacia los que le seguían, y luego centro sus ojos hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas comenzaban a salir- Ya era hora, comenzaba a aburrirme de estar con estos sujetos- Comentó, haciendo que la ceja del pelinegro se frunciera, haciéndole reír- Te veré luego, Uchiha- Y ante esto, sus brazos perdieron fuerza, siendo atraídos por la fuerza de atracción, al igual que su cabeza, al levantarla, sus ojos estaban completamente azules, y su cuerpo reflejaba claramente un enorme cansancio, levanto el rostro y sonrió a sus amigos- Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de detenernos- Se acerco lentamente hasta la rubia Namikaze que le miraba sin comprender- Es momento, de decir adiós- Susurró, atrayéndola hacia sí, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que la Yamanaka se sorprendiera por esta acción, el rubio tomó de la mano a la rubia entre sus brazos, y comenzó a descender hacia tierra firme, dio otro vistazo a sus amigos, y les sonrió- Vamos Hinata-chan, acompáñame- Pidió a su novia, la cual, ni tarda ni perezosa, dio un salto que dando a un lado de él, sin mediar palabra, sabiendo a que se refería el chico, sin decir más, los tres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar donde los demás se encontraban-.

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó el Akimichi, mirando expectante a los demás-.

-Tsk, no creo que sea nuestro problema Chouji, aprovechemos que nos hemos detenido, para poder levantar las tiendas, por que si no lo hacemos antes de que Naruto regrese, estoy seguro que querrá que sigamos con el trayecto- Aterrizó fácilmente en la tierra, depositando la mochila que cargaba en el lugar, se desplomó inmediatamente en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo- Mendokuse, hubiera sido mejor, haber aceptado ser el rector en los exámenes chunin de la arena-Murmuró por lo bajo-.

-----

-Llevaban poco tiempo caminando, pero estaba segura que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de los demás, dejo de caminar al sentir que sus acompañantes hacían lo mismo, y junto a la ojiperla, centraron su atención en el chico rubio frente a ellas- Esperen un momento por favor, necesito concentrar mi chacra- Comentó con una sonrisa, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ellas-.

-Mientras observaban al rubio, concentrarse un poco, la rubia se acerco hasta la peliazul, quien la miró con una sonrisa – me ha agradado mucho el conocerte, y aún más el hecho de que me di cuenta que eres igual a la Hinata de mi mundo, me alegra mucho el que estés junto a Naruto-kun-.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras, a mí también me gusto el hecho de te hubiéramos conocido, has hecho muy feliz a Naruto-kun con tu presencia, espero que en algún momento nos volvamos a ver-.

-Eso me encantaría, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Has feliz a Naruto, y si alguna vez, mi yo de este lugar le hace daño, dale su merecido, se que no es la mejor persona tratándose de él, pero estoy segura de que algún día comprenderá lo que sucede- Se giraron hacia donde el rubio ya las miraba con una sonrisa- Estoy lista Naruto-kun- Se abrazó fuertemente de él, sintiendo el cariño que era transmitido por parte de este- Trata de estar en comunicación conmigo, estaré esperando por saber que tal te ha ido-.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes por ello- Nuevamente se alejó unos cuantos paso, sus manos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, formando unos cuantos sellos, abrió sus ojos, y gritó fuertemente, extendiendo los brazos al frente- **Eien ****kūkan**** no doa **(puerta del espacio eterno)-Un fuerte viento comenzó a rodear el lugar, haciendo que ambas chicas dieran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mirando sorprendidas todo lo que se estaban llevando acabo frente a ellas, una enorme grieta comenzaba a formarse frente ale rubio, de donde algunos ayos hacían aparición, unos cuentos gritos de asombró fueron escuchados, obligando a ambas a acercarse a donde ya el rubio tenía una sonrisa en los labios- Les dije, que este día, Ino estaría en su hogar-.

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

-La cena había sido servida, y ahora, todos se encontraban mirando fijamente al rubio frente a ellos, el cual se encontraba completamente fastidiado- Creí haberles dicho, que no me preguntarán por eso otra vez, ella estará aquí este día- Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, mirando algo molesto a todos los presentes-.

-Basta de pucheros, eso ya lo habías dicho desde la mañana, y no veo ningún cambio desde entonces, ahora estoy seguro, que tal vez, sólo estabas diciéndonos eso, para tranquilizarnos, y en realidad, no tienes idea de cómo regresarla-.

-Naruto, detente de una vez, sabes bien que sólo dices esas tonterías por que estas preocupado, pero él es completamente una persona de fiar, todos aquí lo sabemos- El rubio frunció el ceño ante las palabras del Uchiha-.

-Dejen de pelear, parecen niños pequeños, solamente debemos tener un poco más de paciencia- Habló el Hyuga, mirándolos impasible- Cuando Ino este de regreso, Naruto tendrá que comerse todas las palabras que ha dicho-Sonrió, viendo como el Namikaze, le lanzaba una mirada aterradora-.

-Bien, bien, basta, creo que el momento llegó- Pronunció el clon, desapareciendo inmediatamente después en una nube de humo-.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-preguntó Sai, acercándose al lugar que antes era ocupado por el rubio, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un fuerte viento invadió el lugar, lanzando al pelinegro hacia donde se encontraban los demás, los chicos inmediatamente se acercaron a él para ayudarle a levantarse, pero olvidaron es tarea al escuchar los gritos de asombró y de terror de todas las chicas en la habitación, se dieron cuenta que una gran abertura comenzaba a formarse frente a las chicas, y sin levantar al ojinegro, se acocaron a este, viendo inmediatamente a un rubio que les sonreía arrogantemente-.

-Les dije, que este día, Ino estaría en su lo primero que escucharon, antes de acercarse completamente al lugar, sabiendo que nada malo les sucedería- Vaya, veo que están todos reunidos, me alegro bastante- Después de eso, comenzó a ,mover extrañamente su mano, llamando a alguien que la parecer estaba cerca de él- Vamos chicas, apresúrense- Y ante ellos, la rubia y la ojiperla aparecieron, sonriendo ampliamente, el rubio tomó la mano de ambas, y con tranquilidad, comenzó a caminar dentro del agujero, deteniéndose justamente en el centro de este, dándole paso a la Namikaze, para que esta siguiera con su caminar- Hasta aquí puedo seguir Ino-chan, no quiero volver a perjudicar a alguien de ese lugar- La abrazó fuertemente, y al soltarla, dirigió su murada hasta el otro rubio, quien tenia una enorme sonrosa en la cara- Cuida de ellas, o regresare a partirte la cara- Advirtió, señalando a Ino y a la Hyuga de ese mundo- Pronto sabrán nuevamente de mí, así que espero que todos se cuiden, y no se olviden de mi-.

-Como vamos a olvidar al segundo yo, eso no se dice- Aseguró el Namikaze, acercándose tomado de la mano de la ojiperla, abrazando a su hermana- Y créeme, no tienes por que amenazarme, cuidaré bien de ellas- Aseguró, mostrándole su pulgar levantado-.

-Bien, entonces, es hora de irme- Abrazo posesivamente a la Hyuga y les sonrió a los demás-.

-Fue un gusto conocerles, hasta pronto- Se despidió la Ojiperla, y junto al rubio, quien la acerco más a sí, en un salto hacia atrás, desparecieron del lugar, junto con la puerta creada por el Uzumaki, dejando el mundo, del cual habían aprendido tantas cosas, y cerrando por fin, el paso hacia la dimensión paralela, quedándose solamente, con los problemas que su propio mundo les había creado-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, aquí me tiene nuevamente, y creo que esta vez si querrán lincharme, y estoy conciente de que esta vez si me he retrasado bastante, más de dos meses o algo así, no tengo idea de cuanto fue, pero lo que cuenta es que les traigo la actualización, y en verdad espero no volver a retrasarme tanto como esta vez, pero como ya sabían, he tenido varios problemas, y no había podido escribir, pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me dejen sus comentarios, ya que son los que me dan ganas de seguir con esto, por cierto, quisiera pedir disculpas a todos aquellos a los que dejaron comentario el capitulo anterior, y no respondí, pero como dije antes, los problemas no me dejaron hacer gran cosa, bueno, los dejo, recuerden visitar también mi fic de doble vida, ya que al igual que este, ha sido actualizado, nos leemos luego, ja ne.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 21**

-Con la cabeza gacha, y abrazados, regresaron hasta donde los demás les esperaban, el rubio tomó un poco de aire al estar frente a ellos, y ante la mirada de confusión de la mayoría, subió el rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- Creo que será mejor comenzar a levantar el campamento, necesitamos dormir para el día de mañana tener algo más de energía-Sin soltar la mano de su novia, comenzó a alejarse un poco de ellos-.

-Espera Naruto- Lo detuvo la voz de la rubia, quien rápidamente se acerco a él, claramente molesta- ¿Qué ha pasado con Kushina?, ¿dónde la dejaste?, o necesito recordarte que se marchó contigo-Se plantó frente a él, encarándolo ferozmente-.

-El rubio no contesto, solamente le miró- Ella ha regresado a donde pertenece- Habló el Uchiha, al darse cuenta de que su amigo no quería hablar sobre eso- Y será mejor que no preguntes más sobre el tema, concéntrate en tu misión-Dando media vuelta, siguió a su rubio amigo, dejando a la ojiazul, algo sorprendida por la respuesta del ojinoche-.

-¿Ha regresado a donde pertenece?, ¿eso quiere decir que, ya esta de vuelta en su mundo?-Preguntó a nadie en especial, sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro- Creo que eso ha sido lo mejor para ella, después de todo, no creo que yo estaría a gusto sin ver a mi familia-.

------

-El rubio se desplomo en el mismo momento que se vio algo alejado de las vistas curiosas que pudiera recibir de sus compañeros, abrazando a su novia, se dejo caer por completo en el césped, contemplando el cielo que comenzaba a dejar salir las brillantes estrellas, sintió la mano de su querida ojiperla acariciar delicadamente su pecho, mientras él sonreía- ¿Te sientes bien?-La escuchó preguntar-.

-Claro que sí, sé que ella se encuentra donde pertenece, no tengo por que sentirme mal por ello- Contesto, mirándola directamente a la cara-.

-Bien, basta de tratar de hacerte el fuerte, sabemos perfectamente que no es eso lo que sientes, algo más te preocupa, dínoslo de una buena vez- La voz del pelinegro se escuchó por el lugar, haciendo que el rubio rodará los ojos, en señal de molestia-.

-Si Naruto, te conocemos perfectamente, y no nos engañas al decir que no tienes nada- Hizo una pequeña pausa, acercándose hasta donde el rubio permanecía recostado- Es por Ino, ¿cierto?, te preocupa su reacción cuando se enteré de la verdad- Ante estas palabras, el rubio se sentó de golpe, mirándolos con seriedad-.

-Eso no me preocupa, por que no pienso decírselo-Se puso de pie, llevándose con él a la peliazul, que lo miraba con extrañes-.

-¿Por qué?, ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad, además, es tu única familia, no puedo creer que la dejaras sin conocimiento de ello- Reclamó la pelirosa-.

-No Sakura-chan, es mejor que no le diga nada, has visto que no le caigo bien, y estoy seguro, que no le agradará saber que es la hermana del contenedor del kyubi, además, estoy seguro que le agrada la vida que lleva, no seré yo el responsable de hacer que todo lo que tiene se termine- Sonrió tristemente-.

-Naruto…-La pelirosa veía con tristeza, como el rubio tomaba su decisión sin saber exactamente que decir, se abrazó a su novio, el cual, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

-El suspiro del rubio llamó la atención de los presentes- Creo que este día ha sido bastante agotado para mí, será mejor ir a relajarme un poco- Miro sonriente a la ojiperla- ¿Vamos?-Extendió la mano hacia la chica, quien aceptó con gusto este gesto- Sasuke- Llamó a su amigo, quien le miró confuso-¿Podrías quedarte a cargo mientras nosotros regresamos?, necesito que alguien se quede de guardia-.

-No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada, no dependemos de un idiota como tú- El comentario hizo enojar al rubio, pero la mano de la ojiperla lo detuvo de hacer cualquier estupidez-.

-Bien, los veré más tarde- Tomó la mano de su novia, comenzó a alejarse de ellos-.

-Sasuke-kun- Llamó la pelirosa, obteniendo la atención de este- ¿En realidad crees que sea lo mejor?, es decir, Naruto se veía sumamente feliz al saber que encontró a alguien relacionado con él, él siempre actúa de esta manera, tratando de hacer lo mejor para otras personas, pero creo que ahora no debe hacerlo, debe preocuparse por él, aunque sea una sola vez-.

-Sin dirigirle la mirada, el ojinoche negó- Todo se sabrá tarde o temprano, si el dobe no quiere contarle sobre esto, llegará el momento en que sea inevitable el que ella sepa la verdad- Tomó la mano de su novia y depositó un beso en ella- Vayamos a arreglar todo, creo que Naruto tardará un poco en regresar- La pelirosa asintió, y ambos caminaron hacia donde los demás miembros de la misión se encontraban-.

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

-Eso es genial ttebayo, ese lugar es casi idéntico a este- Sonrió, mientras apresaba a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo- Me alegro que te hayan tratado bien, si no era así, soy capaz de ir a golpear a ese rubio idiota- Reafirmó su mención, golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho-.

-Déjame recordarte, que ese rubio idiota, es una versión tuya en ese mundo- El Uchiha sonrió con burla, al ver la cara de enojo que recibía por parte del rubio-.

-Un suspiro por parte de la rubia Namikaze, hizo que los demás giraran a verla- Me parece genial estar de vuelta, pero sinceramente, me hubiera gustado permanecer un poco de tiempo más en ese lugar, principalmente para ayudarle a Naruto-kun cuando tuviera que decirle la verdad a Ino-Tristemente, miró a la ventana, mientras sentía el abrazo brindado ahora por su querido novio- Quisiera hacer algo por ellos, mi yo de aquel mundo, en verdad que es una persona fastidiosa, no puedo creer que sea yo-.

-Hmp, en realidad, a veces eres insoportable, auch- Se quejó, al sentir claramente un golpe en la costilla por parte de su prometida-.

-Ino-chan, no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura que al Naruto-kun de ese lugar, hará lo que crea conveniente para decirle la verdad, y además, no creo que la Ino-chan de ese lugar sea tan mala, tal vez, solamente, era un mal día para ella- Trato de animar a la chica, pero el comentario del novio de esta, lo arruinó todo-.

-Si, tal vez se encontraba en uno de eso días del mes, y cuando una mujer esta en esos días, son insoportables- Un golpe se estrelló en su cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo-.

-No ayudas en nada con tus comentarios, Sai- La ojiverde se acercó a ellas, lanzando una mirada asesina al sonriente pelinegro, quien se levantaba lentamente del suelo- Vamos Ino-cerda, no te preocupes por ello, ahora solo piensa en lo que pasará mañana, tenemos que ir a animar a estos bestias en su partido, será divertido, después de todo, no siempre tenemos un final de torneo-Sonrió-.

-No, olvida eso por ahora- La voz de la menor de los Hyuga resonó, colocándose junto a la rubia, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró con añoranza- Dime, ¿soy una buena ninja en ese lugar?, quiero que me digas que tan fuerte soy- Los demás asintieron, esperando escuchar algo sobre ellos mismos en el relato-.

-Bueno, en realidad, no te trate mucho que digamos, ahí eres demasiado seria, siempre tratando de practicar, y llevando a Naruto-kun a entrenar contigo, creo que apenas te has graduado de la academia, pero según lo que Sakura y Hinata me dijeron sobre ti, tienes muchas posibilidades de convertirte en un chunin en el próximo examen- Sonrió, al darse cuenta de la cara de sorpresa por parte de ella-.

-Genial, soy una chica fuerte- Un brillo paso por sus ojos, comenzando a reír histéricamente-.

-Su sonrisa, se convirtió en una mueca al recordar algo, acto que fue captado por los demás- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-Preguntó con interés el Uchiha-.

-La rubia suspiró, y con algo de desilusión, comenzó a hablar- Tenía tantas ganas de ver como será la boda de Naruto-kun con Hinata-chan, solo espero que sea linda- Ante la mención de boda, y al escuchar su nombre involucrado en ello, las caras de los mencionados se tornaron rojas-.

-¿QUË ES LO QUE DICES?-La voz enojada del miembro mayor de los Hyuga, se escuchó en toda la cabaña, recibiendo miradas de miedo por todos los presentes-Explica eso de la boda- Exigió, situándose frente a la rubia, quien tenía una pequeña gota en la cabeza-.

-_Oh kami, pensé que ya les había hablado sobre ello-._

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-La luna llena se dejaba ver con todo su esplendor, especialmente donde ellos se encontraban, una cascada dejaba caer su cristalina agua formando una laguna, donde fácilmente se puede apreciar la magnifica vista que era brindaba este enorme astro, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la laguna, con los pies metidos en el agua, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, el rubio miró hacia donde podía apreciar perfectamente el pálida rostro de la mujer que quería- Es hermosa -Susurró, en un tono de voz apenas audible por su compañera-.

-Si, tienes razón Naruto-kun, la luna se ve hermosa esta noche- Contesto, acurrucándose en el pecho del chico, pero la risa de este le hizo dirigir su rostro hasta la cara del ojiazul- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó confundida-.

-Yo no me refería a la luna, si no a la mujer más bella que tengo al lado mió- La ojierpla se sonrojo, y lo único que hizo, fue esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio, quien solamente le abrazó, mientras pensaba en lo próximo que diría, la chica se removió un poco, mientras miraba nuevamente a la luna reflejada en el lago, lo que le dio el valor que necesitaba tener-Hinata-chan-Llamó, mientras la chica desviaba la vista del espectáculo natural, para situarla nuevamente en el rubio-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, encontrándose con la mirada seria del chico-.

-El rubio señalo hacia donde antes había puesto su vista, y con curiosidad, giro cacao ese lugar, encontrándose con algo diferente, en el centro de la laguna, dodne la luna se reflejaba, ahora, un pequeño sapo de color amarillo, se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, con algo entre sus patas-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó, poniéndose de pie al igual que el rubio, y sin recibir contestación, solamente comenzó a caminar, siendo jalada por el chico, aplico un poco de chacra en sus pies, para poder caminar sobre el agua, hasta situarse en dodne la pequeña rana esperaba, se agacho al estar frente a ella, y con una sonrisa, tomó lo que el anfibio le extendió, y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, el pequeño animal se disolvió en una pequeña nube de humo, con algo de extrañes, se dio cuanta de que lo que el sapo le entregó, era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, con curiosidad, abrió esta, y sus ojos e abrieron de la impresión, al encentrar un hermoso anillo, con un pequeño diamante en el centro, giro su rostro sorprendida, para encararse con el rubio, quien solamente tomó en anillo entre sus manos y la miró con una sonrisa-.

-Se que en este lugar, no se acostumbra este detalle, pero fue una idea de Ino-chan, aun así, creo que sirve para lo mismo- Tomó un apequeña pausa, mientras la ojiperla trataba de asimilar lo que el anillo significaba- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Preguntó, tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso que fuera posible-.

-Su boca se abrió, imitando a un pez, no encontraba las palabras para contestar a aquello, pues, sinceramente, le había tomado por sorpresa esa declaración, sin saber exactamente que contestar, se lanzo a los fuertes brazos del chico de sus sueños, comenzando a llorar levemente- Si, si quiero- Contesto ahogadamente, inmediatamente después, sintió como era apretada aun más en el abrazo que su rubio le brindaba-.

-Creo que esa, fue una de las mejores noticias que me han dado, gracias por aceptar, Hinata-chan- Se separo un poco de ella, mirando su perfecta cara- Te prometo, que no te arrepentirás por tu decisión- Acerco su cara hacia ella, y deposito un beso en sus labios, un beso que le transmitió a la Hyuga, todo lo que el rubio sentía en esos momentos, varios minutos después, ambos se separaron, con la respiración pesada, tratando de obtener un poco de aire- Te amo- Dijo cuando obtuvo el suficiente oxígeno para pronunciar palabra-.

-Yo también, te amo- Dijo la ojiperla, volviendo a unir sus labios en uno solo-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hum, bien, creo que eso fue demasiado corto, pero en fin, era eso, o dejar de actualizar por otras dos semanas o algo así, bien, aquí esta la declaración del rubio, espero que el mini capitulo les haya gustado, y espero recibir algunos comentarios sobre esto, la recta final se acerca, no puedo decir más o menos cuantos capítulos faltan , pero estoy segura que no pasaran de los ocho (si, recta final y das otros ocho),bueno, espero sinceramente que me comprendan por no poder hacer algo más largo, pero bueno, nos leemos pronto, cuídense muco, y aléjense de grupos masivos de gente, pueden tener problemas por ellos, ja ne.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 22**

-Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a adentrarse en el campamento de los shinobis de Konoha, pero para ese momento, el movimiento ya tenía buen rato de haber comenzado, y ahora, los ocho estaban de pie, esperando por las órdenes que el líder de la misión daría-Bien, para comenzar, el día de ayer les informé que llevábamos la mitad de camino recorrido, por esa misma razón, ahora necesito que cambien sus ropas, no debemos parecer ninjas de ahora en adelante, y de esa misma manera, solamente caminaremos hasta llegar a la aldea de Furai, es ahí en donde pasaremos el resto de la misión, solo tenemos tres días para recolectar la mayor cantidad de información que sea posible- Concluyó, observando las reacciones de cada uno de sus subordinados-.

-Entiendo todo lo que nos has dicho, pero lo que aún no entiendo, es la "razón" por la que iremos a esa aldea, antes de partir, dijiste que centraríamos la atención de nuestra visita en otra cosa, y si no nos la dices ahora, no sabremos que decir en el momento de explicarlo-El Nara tenía razón, aún no les había dicho el otro motivo de su salida, bueno, de cualquier manera se enterarían en otro momento-.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru, lamento no haberles dicho aún esa razón, pero mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar- Sonrió, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de la ojiperla y les sonreía a sus amigos- El motivo de llegar hasta la aldea de Furai, es mi boda con Hinata-chan- Solamente los hombres desconocían la razón, pero se limitaron a sonreír levemente- Ahora, les explicare los motivos que nos "orillaron" a tener que venir hasta este remoto lugar, para realizar la ceremonia-.

*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

-Se levantaron a las cinco de la mañana, y en este momento, iban de regreso a Konoha, la noche pasada, pudo conciliar el sueño a eso de la media noche, después de haberles explicado la situación de la boda del rubio y la ojiperla en el otro mundo, apretó el tabique de su nariz, en verdad de nada le habían servido cinco horas de sueño, y ahora, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, miró a la derecha, sonriendo al ver a su querido moreno conduciendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, en verdad lo había extrañado, y aunque en el mundo ninja también había un Sai, el de ese lugar era sumamente extraño, miró por el espejo retrovisor, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, su querido hermano se encontraba dormido, con ambos brazos envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo a su cuñada, quien se dio cuenta que era observada, y se ruborizó completamente, no cabía duda que esos dos de veían muy bien juntos, en este y todos los mundo posibles, miró al frente, ya habían ingresado en la ciudad, se dio cuenta que la camioneta que manejaba Sasuke, se dirigía hacia la preparatoria donde se llevaría acabo el torneo de fútbol, sonrió arrogantemente- _Ahora que hemos venido, estoy segura que el equipo de mi hermano se llevará el trofeo, y si no lo hace, me aseguraré de hacer sufrir a mi nisan por haberme traído en vano hasta aquí-_El auto de su novio se detuvo, haciéndola mirar el lugar en donde se encontraban, la preparatoria Suna, sonrió, este era el lugar donde estudiaban los antiguos amigos de su hermano-Esto se pondrá divertido, ¿me preguntó si ellos sabían de esto?, seguro que sí-Comenzó a reír mientras bajaba del auto, abrió la puerta de atrás, donde se encontraban el rubio y la peliazul- Vamos, ya estamos aquí- Comentó con alegría-.

-La ojiperla la miró con algo de suplica- Ino-chan-Llamó- Ayúdame onegai- La rubia la observó por unos momentos antes de morder su labio en un intento por evitar que una carcajada se escapará de su boca, la Hyuga no podía moverse, pues su hermano la mantenía abrazada fuertemente, y la apretaba más contra sí al momento que ella lo movía ligeramente o trataba de moverse- N-no quiere despertar-Agregó-.

-Bufó un poco molesta- Vamos, ¿qué se cree?, el otro naruto-kun se levantaba con solamente decir su nombre-Se adentró nuevamente, esta vez en la donde estaban ellos, comenzó a zarandear a su hermano- Despierta, ya hemos llegado-Murmuró un poco enojada, pero en lugar de abrir los ojos, el rubio se aferró más fuertemente a la cintura de su prometida-.

-No, aún puedo seguir comiendo ramen- Murmuró, comenzando a babear un poco, una venita apareció en la sien de su hermana, la cual se acercó peligrosamente hasta su oído y acerco su boca a él-.

-NARUTO-KUN, LLEGARAS TARDE AL AEXAMEN CON IBIKI-SENSEI-Al momento, el rubio se levantó de un brinco-.

-¡No!-Gritó al soltar a la peliazul que le miraba divertida, el rubio llevo nerviosamente sus manos a la boca, mordiendo desesperadamente sus uñas, aún sin mirar a los que se encontraban con él- Ibiki-sensei me matará si llego tarde- Dejo de hablar y se enfocó en su entorno al escuchar la carcajada que soltó su pelinegro "cuñado" en la parte delantera del auto, como un rayo le llegó repentinamente el recuerdo de dodne se encontraba y una risilla de vergüenza se escapo de su boca- Je, mmm, ¿ya llegamos?-Su mano rascaba nerviosamente su nuca, mientras los demás seguían sonriendo-.

-A-así es Naruto-kun, ya hemos llegado a la preparatoria de Suna-Los ojos de su prometido se abrieron más al escuchar aquello, como pudo, el chico salió del auto empujando a la rubia en el proceso, y miraba nerviosamente todo el lugar-.

-Demonios- Murmuro, los otros tres ya estaban junto a él, mientras los que venían en la camioneta se acercaban a ellos- Esto no es bueno-Los recién llegados le miraban sin comprender, al igual que los tres que llegaron con él, Sasuke comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, este se acercó a él y le miró furioso- No te burles teme, ¿por qué no me dijeron que la final seria aquí?, sabes que no me agrada estar aquí, y menos ahora-Miro disimiladamente a la rubia y a su prometida, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la columna al pensar en lo que le esperaba-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la ojiverde, al ver la tensión que emanaba su rubio amigo- ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera, Naruto?, si no mal recuerdo, es en este lugar donde ambos estudiaban antes de regresar a casa, este lugar tiene secundaria y preparatoria en las instalaciones-.

-Por eso mismo lo dice- Comentó con burla el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del ojiazul-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, dime Naruto-Exigió la rubia, ya se había hartado de todo eso-.

-El rubio miró al de pelo negro, y este se encogió de hombros, al parecer, su amigo estaba sumamente asustado con esto- Bien, si Naruto no habla, lo haré yo- Todos le miraron, mientras el rubio abrazaba a su prometida, mientras veía alrededor nerviosamente- Cuando íbamos en al secundaria, el dobe y yo comenzamos a hacernos populares, demasiado para nuestro gusto, tanto así, que siempre éramos perseguidos por grupos de tontas gritando nuestro nombre, al igual que sucede en la preparatoria- Todos asintieron, peor no veían la razón de la actitud del rubio- En ese momento, nos hicimos amigos de Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, éramos tan unidos, que varios decían que Karin era la novia de ambos, lo que causo la razón del por la que Naruto actúa de esa manera-Todos prestaron atención- Había una muchacha de nuestro mismo ciclo, cabello naranja, buen cuerpo-Admitió mientras su novia le muraba de manera asesina, la ignoró y continuo hablando- Sasame creo que era su nombre- Asintió, ese era el nombre- Bueno, el punto era que esa chica, se enteró de esos chismes y un día, cuando el dobe estaba sólo, lo llevó con ella a la fuerza hacia el salón de música, ya que nadie iba a ese lugar a la hora del almuerzo- Comenzó a reír- Naruto no opuso resistencia al darse cuenta que se trataba de una chica, nuca le ha gustado lastimarlas-Siguió riendo, mientras el rubio trataba de esconderse entre su hermana y prometida- Cuando llegaron al salón, ella lo lanzo contra la pared, apresándolo con el cuerpo, y trato de besarlo- Los demás abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente-.

-Y… ¿Naruto se dejo?-Pregunto la ojiperla, tristeza se dejaba notar-.

-¡Claro que no!-Habló esta vez el rubio- Termina de hablar de una vez Sasuke, quiero ir a esconderme- Finalizó-.

-Bien, bien, el punto es, que Naruto se quitó al instante, le miró con sorpresa y ella quería volver a hacerlo, diciendo que si "besaba" a la "zorra" de karin, ¿por qué no lo hacia con ella?, Naruto le juró y perjuró que eso no era verdad y que solo eran amigos, entonces ella le dijo que si era verdad, de ahora en adelante ella seria su novia-Se detuvo un momento gozando de la mirada de pavor que el rubio presentaba- Él hizo lo posible para negarlo, le contó que estaba comprometido y que quería mucho a su prometida- El rubio se sonrojó al igual que la ojiperla, ambos se miraron, y el rubio sonrió apenado- Eso a ella no le importo, llegó a decir que no era celosa, ¿pueden creerlo?-Comenzó a reñir nuevamente-.

-Termina de hablar de una buena vez, ¿o me dirás que esa es la razón?-Cuestionó el ojiperla, con claro fastidio el la cara-.

-Claro que no, esa vez, Naruto pudo salir corriendo del salón de música y llegó hasta donde yo estaba, se escondía de la misma manera que lo hacia ahora- Señaló, mientras gotas de sudor caían en la cabeza de los demás- Al día siguiente, naruto parecía chicle, no se separaba para nada de mi, lo cual me molesto muchísimo, pero comprendí la razón cuando me contó todo, a la hora del almuerzo, la chiquilla esa volvió a acercársele, pero esta vez yo estaba con él, al darse cuenta que no me dejaría, ella comenzó a hablar, si dejarnos decir algo a nosotros, "me he dado cuenta que no estas preparado para tener una novia" comenzó, mientras nosotros le mirábamos con extrañes, "así que he decidido que te dejaré por el momento, cuando seamos más grandes, te buscaré y serás mi novio, hasta entonces". La descarada se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se fue corriendo antes de que pudiéramos hacer o decir algo-Comenzó a reñir- Ahora Naruto teme que ella aún lo recuerde y se lance sobre él nuevamente- Comenzó a reír-.

-Jaja, ríe todo lo que quieras teme, como no eres tú el que será acosado por esa loca- Su cara se puso pálida y de una carrera se metió en el auto de Sai, mientras los demás le miraban sin comprender, fue hasta que la voz de una mujer se escuchó junto a ellos, que comenzaban a entender-.

-¡Sasuke!- Miraron hacia ella, encontrando a una chica de aproximadamente su edad, con cabello naranja- Cuando me dijeron que ustedes vendrían, me emocioné, tenia tantos deseos de verles- Comenzó a buscar entre los presentes- ¿Dónde esta mi Naruto?, me dijeron que él era el capotan del equipo- Pregunto con preocupación, mientras la rubia se acercaban a ella, tocó su hombro, y la miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó-.

-Debes ser Sasame, ¿cierto?-la aludida le miró por unos instantes, antes de asentir-Bien, por que en verdad, quería verte cara a cara-La pelinaranja le miró sin comprender, hasta que una ojiperla de cabellos castaños se acercó a ellas-.

-Si, precisamente era eso lo que yo quería- Sasame las miró sin comprender-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían-.

-Mi nombre es Ino Namikaze, ella es Hanabi Hyuga, la cuñada de Naruto, yo soy su hermana- La mirada de la chica se amplió- Y como ya sabes quien somos, ahora te pido, ¡deja de molestar a mi hermano!-.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para impedirme verlo!, será muy tu hermano, pero él es el que decide si me quiere cerca o no-La enfrentó, haciendo que la rubia se enojará más-.

-Mira tú, si no dejas a Naruto, no responderé por lo que mi hermana llegué a hacerte- Señaló, en ese momento todos miraron a la peliazul, quien tenia una mirada seria, y a la vez molesta- Suele ser muy callada, pero cuando la hacen molestar, créeme, no quieres verla molesta- La Fuuma las miró altaneramente, hasta ver que la de cabellos rosados se acerco a ellas, jalando consigo a la Hyuga-.

-Y si eso no es suficiente, por lo menos la cantidad lo será, te advierto, si te vemos cerca de Naruto, te tendrás que enfrentar a nosotras, él es demasiado bueno como para hacer algo contra ti, pero a nosotras no nos importa, ¿quedó claro?-Sasame asintió, nerviosa-Bueno, entonces espero que disfrutes el partido- Dijo con una sonrisa- Adiós- la pelinaranja comenzó a correr, alejándose de ellos-Vamos naruto, ya se fue- El rubio bajó del auto un poco apenado, mientras la ojiperla lo abrazaba y bajaba la cabeza-.

-Gracias chicas- Miró a su lado, la ojiperla no había levantado la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa se alejó de los demás, levando consigo a su prometida, cuando nadie los veían levanto el rostro de la chica, mirando las pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas- Moh, Hinata-chan, no llores, ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó, haciendo una cara de ternura-.

-Ella le miró por unos momentos, antes de robarle un pequeño beso, al separarse, comenzó a hablar- No me gusta que otras muchachas te miren, no me gusta que traten de seducirte- bajó la cabeza, con algo de vergüenza, pero era la verdad, al darse cuenta que esa tal sasame buscaba tan apasionadamente a Su prometido, los celos comenzaron a recorrerle todo el cuerpo-¿Tú me quieres?-Preguntó de pronto, recibiendo una sonrisa llena de ternura-.

-Claro que si, desde que éramos niños, no te debes preocupar por eso, aunque todas las mujeres del mundo estén tras de mi, sólo tendré ojos para ti, eres la mujer más bella de todas, bueno, Ino-chan también es linda, pero no tanto como tú- Se agachó un poco, y la besó, sus labios recorrieron los de ella, profundizo su beso adentrándose en su boca, jugando con su lengua, quería hacerle saber todo lo que la quería, todo lo que era capaz de hacer por verla feliz, cuando el aire fue necesario en sus pulmones, se separo de ella, encontrando su sonrisa ruborizada- Nunca dudes de que te querré-Ella asintió, con otro beso rápido, regresaron a donde ya los esperaban los demás, con mochilas en mano- Bien, vamos a patear los traseros de los de Suna- Grito emocionado, mientras tomaba la mochila que llevaba su uniforme del equipo, se acercó a su pequeña cuñada y le entregó la mano de su prometida- hanabi-chan, prométeme que cuidaras de ella, ¿si?-La pequeña sintió, le agradaba ver que ellos ya se llevaban como una pareja-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-Habían llegado apenas habían entrado al país de la tierra, todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a la aldea de Furai, y los ninjas de Konoha caminaban sin descanso, todos platicando como normalmente lo hacían, en la parte central de ellos, caminaban tomados de la mano los futuros esposas, conversando animadamente- Entonces, fue cuando me día cuenta que ella quería tirar el té caliente sobre Hinata-chan, y sin que se diera cuenta, le regrese el truco, hubieras visto su cara al darse cuenta que ella fue la que recibió la travesura, hubieras visto su cara, me hubiera reído si no estuviera enojado con ella- la ojiperla sonrió, y miro a su novio con cariño-.

-Naruto-kun- Llamó al chico, este la miro esperando que hablará- ¿Cómo fue que decidiste que nos casaríamos en la misión?-Preguntó, era algo que quería saber desde que él habló sobre los detalles en la mañana-.

-El la miró por un momento, antes de tomar un poco de aire y adquirir una expresión seria- Tú padre me llamó a su mansión hace algunos días, y me dio este- Le mostró un pergamino- me dijo, que él estaba conciente cuanto nos amábamos, y que no dejaría que los ancianos te alejaran de mi, según él, quieren que te cases con otra persona, antes de que cumplas la mayoría de edad, habló con Tsunade-bachan para conseguir este permiso, en el cual, dice que podemos casarnos en el transcurso de esta semana, sin que ellos puedan hacer nada, por esa razón, bachan nos mando a la misión, aprovecho eso, para que nosotros saliéramos de la aldea, y poder hacer lo que ese pergamino nos permite- Sonrió al ver la tristeza en la cara de su amada- No te preocupes, yo estaba pensando en proponértelo antes, esto iba a pasara tarde o temprano, solamente ve esto como un adelanto de lo que sucedería-Ella le abrazó fuertemente comenzando a llorar-amos Hinata-chan, no llores, tu cara se pondrá fea con esas lágrimas, ella le miro sonriendo-.

-Gracias Naruto-kun-Pronunció levemente-.

-No tienes que dar las gracias- Le dio un beso rápido y siguieron caminando abrazados-.

*pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp*

Bien, otro capitulo corto, pero esta vez si tengo algo con que excusarme, pase estos días escribiendo dos nuevos fics, que acabo de subir, sinceramente, espero que los lean y me den su comentario, y de paso me perdonen por dejarlo tan corto, pero bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dimensión paralela**

**Capitulo 23**

-El partido había terminado hacia unos minutos, y gritos de euforia recorrían el lugar, con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo a encontrarse con su querido prometido, había sido la estrella del juego, el equipo de la preparatoria de Konoha había ganado por una gran diferencia, estaba completamente orgullosa de que eso haya sucedido, olvidándose que llevaba a su hermana con ella, soltó su mano, y al entrar en el campo de fútbol, se lanzó hacia el rubio que corría hacia donde ella llegaba, le rubio la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella, mientras la ojiperla sonreía con pasión, nunca había visto jugar a su novio, y se sorprendía de lo bien que lo hacía, ahora entendía perfectamente la razón del por que era el capitán del equipo-¿Qué tal lo hice, Hina-chan?-Preguntó al separarse un poco de ella, sin dejar de tomarla por la cintura, ella le brindo una brillante sonrisa, invitándole a darle un beso en sus rosados labios-.

-E-estuviste genial Naruto-kun-El rubio sonrió, soltándola por fin y tomándola de la mano-.

-Vayamos con los demás, quiero burlarme de Sasuke, esta vez sobresalí mucho más que él-La jaló hacia donde ya las porristas festejaban junto con los jugadores, y soltando su mano, saltó encima de la espalda del pelinegro, montándose en él- ¡Sasuke!, hemos ganado-El pelinegro sonrió, su amigo siempre se comportaba de esa manera-.

-Lo sé dobe, ahora bájate de mi espalda, me estas lastimando-El rubio asintió, y esta vez se dirigió hacia su cuñado, estrechando su mano con él- .

-Sai, esto lo iremos celebrar-Posó una mano sobre el hombro del sonriente chico y miró a su hermana y prometida-Vayamos a cambiarnos y yo invitó la comida, iremos a comer pizza-Sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermana y a su novia-Quiero ver la cara de papá cuando sepa de esto-Levantó su rostro y besó a su novia, mientras dejaba en libertad a su hermana, fijo su vista detrás de la ojiperla y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras abrazaba más estrechamente a la peliazul-Hina-chan, no me dejes solo, ahí esta Sasame-La ojiperla miró hacia donde le rubio lo hacia y la vio, la de cabellos naranjas veía a su prometido de manera sensual, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde ambos se encontraban, siendo acompañada de una chica de cabello negro y una rubia-Kami, ellas también vienen-Murmuró, miro en todas direcciones, y encontró a Neji junto con Sasuke a unos metros de ellos, tomó a Hinata de la mano y corrió junto con ella como si el mismísimo Satanás viniera por ellos, se detuvo al colocarse detrás de Sasuke, tratando de esconderse-.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Pregunto con fastidio, tratando de sacarlo de ahí-.

-Sasame-Con esa palabra, basto para frenar el movimiento por parte del pelinegro, y haciendo que el de cabellos largos mirará hacia él burlonamente-.

-Eres un cobarde-Una mirada asesina por parte de su futuro primo le hizo reír levemente-.

-Las tres chicas se detuvieron frente al Uchiha, mirando solamente al rubio-¿Qué quieren ahora?, según tengo entendido ya les habían dejado claro que debían dejarlo en paz-La rubia comenzó a reír-.

-Eso, se lo habían dicho a Sasame, pero no a mí-Sin tomar en cuenta a la chica y a los dos chicos, jaló hacia ella al ojiazul, haciendole sacar un gritito de pánico-¿Me has extrañado Naru-chan?-Preguntó mientras movía su mejilla contra la del chico-.

-La verdad no, ahora déjame-Pidió el chico, recibiendo una mirada de tristeza de la chica, él aprovecho y corrió detrás de Hinata, abrazándola por la cintura-.

-Vamos Naru-chan, no juegues conmigo, dijiste que me ayudarías a que mi familia siguiera con su legado, no veo el porque ahora dices que no me extrañaste-Los dos Hyuga vieron en estado de shock al rubio mientras Sasuke soltaba una fuerte carcajada-.

-Vaya, veo que la zanahoria regreso con compañía-La voz de la Namikaze se escuchó, haciendo mirar hacia ella a las tres mujeres-Creí haberte dejado claro que no siguieras acosando a mi hermano, pero al parecer, tienes algunos problemas para comprender las cosas-Junto a ella estaban Hanabi y Sakura, mirando enojadas a las tres-Pero, esta vez lo explicaré más claramente, para que tú y tus amigas, lo entiendan- La tres de Konoha, se acercaron más a ellas-Dejen de acosar a Naruto o se las verán conmigo-Mostró su puño, frente a ellas, y luego señaló sus caras-.

-Así es-Hanabi corroboró, mientras las tres les miraban, sin inmutarse-.

-¿Qué, no comprendieron?, si no se van ahora, Hanabi tendrá que mostrarles lo bien que su padre le ha enseñado el Ba Gua Zhang-La pequeña tomó una postura de este arte, según Sakura terminaba de hablar, obteniendo un grito de terror por parte de las tres, quienes comenzaron a correr-A, que malo, se me olvido mencionar que apenas sabes lo básico-Ambas rieron ante eso, mientras, la rubia miraba hacia su hermano, quien se encontraba recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del ojiperla, mientras la peliazul lo veía, esperando una repuesta-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó la rubia al acercarse a ellos-.

-Esa rubia, eso pasa, dijo que Naruto le prometió ayudarle a "seguir" con su legado, y dijo que Naruto no tenía derecho a dejar de extrañarla, quiero saber a que se refería-Exigió, mientras todos centraban su mirada en la del rubio, mientras Sasuke seguía riendo como tonto-.

-Eh, bueno, Shion siempre me decía que algún día le ayudaría a seguir con el legado de su familia, pero nunca supe a que se refería, así que le dije que lo haría, no veo la razón de que la tuviera que extrañar por ello-Una gota apareció en la nuca de los que escucharon eso, mientras Sasuke aumentaba la risa-.

-Naruto nunca comprendió lo que las palabras de Shion significaban, por eso siempre me burlaba de él cuando ella se le acercaba-Ino miró con algo de pena a su hermano y lo tomó por la mano-.

-Ahora comprendo por que la Sakura del mundo ninja dijo que seguramente el otro Naruto no sabía como se hacían los bebes-Todos comenzaron a reír-Ven Ni-chan, te explicaré de que se trata-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-El sol se encontraba en la parte más alta del cielo, lo cual les indicaba, que aún les faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar a su destino, todos ellos, para esta parte del día, portaban ropa tradicional de civiles, las tres mujeres portaban kimonos, siendo Hinata la que tenía el más caro, ya que se suponía, ella era la hija de alguien importante y las otras dos sus doncellas, los hombres, llevaban yukatas de color negro, mientras Naruto portaba una un poco más elegante, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke llevaban el equipaje de todos, ya que debían parecer los guardias de civiles comunes si llegaban a encontrarse con alguna persona-Esto es aburrido-Murmuró el rubio, mirando de reojo a la ojiperla quien iba charlando animadamente con las otras dos, hablando sobre la boda que se celebraría pronto-¿Porqué no puedo ir junto a ella?-Se preguntó en voz alta-.

-Bien, eso ya te lo había dicho-Contesto Sai sobresaltándolo un poco-Es una tradición civil, el que la novia y el novio no deben de besarse o inclusive tocarse antes de que la ceremonia de boda se lleve a cabo-El rubio bajó la cabeza en decepción, no le agradaba el hecho de tener que aparentar el ser civiles, si tenía que estar alejado de su Hinata-Pero no te preocupes Naruto-kun, podrás hacerle lo que quieras una vez te hayas casado con ella-El rubio enrojeció, mientras lanzaba un golpe al chico de pálida tez, quien comenzaba a correr para evitar esa paliza-.

-Maldito pervertido, ven aquí para darte tu merecido-Lo siguió ante la cara de fastidio de todos los demás-.

-Dobe, se suponía que no debemos atraer la atención en este lugar, podemos ser rodeados por bandidos-El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el de coleta-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a esa aldea?, estoy comenzando a fastidiarme de cargar con las cosas de Naruto-.

-Tsk, todavía nos faltan algunas horas, llegaremos ahí antes del anochecer-El pelinegro suspiró con fastidio, caminando hacia donde su novia se encontraba, conversando con las dos chicas-.

-Te lo juró Hinata, nosotras nos encargaremos de que tu boda sea lo suficientemente hermosa, la recordaras pata toda tu vida-La rubia proclamó, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-Ese idiota de Naruto se arrepentirá de no haberte pedido matrimonio desde hace tiempo-.

-Si, Naruto se dará cuenta de que ser tu marido será la mejor cosa que existe en el mundo, mucho más que el ramen-Las tres rieron-.

-El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta, las distrajo de su charla, mirando al ojinegro-Me preguntaba, si podía robarme a su doncella por un momento, Hinata-sama-La ojiperla asintió con una sonrisa, mientras veía como los dos se alejaban un poco-.

-Siguió con su camino, mirando hacia el frente, mientras la rubia le miraba alegre-Se ve que quieres mucho al tonto de Naruto-Comentó, haciendo sonrojar a la chica-Es un completo idiota, pero espero que te haga feliz, no te había tratado mucho, pero se ve que eres una chica muy buena-La ojiperla sonrió, ambas siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato, hasta que la ojiperla rompió con ello-.

-Di-dime Ino-chan, ¿te gusta la familia que tienes?-La pregunta desequilibró un poco a la rubia, pero luego sonrió-.

-Miró al cielo-En verdad, si, me agrada mucho la familia que tengo, especialmente, después de que mi padre me confeso algo, hace poco tiempo- Miró sonriente a la de ojos perlas-Mi padre, tuvo el valor de confesarme, que ellos me adoptaron cuando nací, no sabe quienes fueron mis padres, pero, según dice, ellos están muertos, murieron en el ataque del Kyubi-Sonrió nostálgicamente-.

-Mordió su labio inferior, y se debatió consigo misma, si seguir con las preguntas, o quedarse callada, al final, gano la primera opción-I-Ino-chan, ¿n-no te has preguntado, quienes eran?, ¿si tienes algún otro tipo de familia por parte de ellos?-La rubia sonrió nuevamente-.

-Claro que si he querido saber quienes eran, pero nadie puede decirme, además, si tuviera algún otro familiar, creo que si ellos sabían que yo estaba viva, hubieran hecho algún tipo de contacto conmigo, si no les interesé en todos estos años, no deben de interesarme ahora a mí-Sonrió confiada-Tengo todo lo que necesito, así que no veo la razón de buscarles-La otra asintió, agachando un poco la cabeza-.

-Cre-creo que debemos acelerar un poco más el paso, los demás ya nos han dejado atrás-Y así era, por estar platicando, los otros se habían adelantado un buen tramo, bueno, sin contar con Naruto y Sai que iban varios metros delante de los demás, uno persiguiendo al otro-_Creo, que el ayudar a Naruto-kun con esto, será un poco complicado-._

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp*

-El novio de Ino los había dejado en la puerta de la mansión Namikaze, con un rubio farfullando por la burla de su "cuñado", Ino le había explicado lo que Shion quería decir, y él gritó escandalizado, mirando hacia su amigos, especialmente hacia Hinata, tratando de que su vergüenza no se notará, pero para su desgracia, todos se encontraban riendo de aquello, inclusive su futura esposa, ahora, solamente los dos hermanos y la futura Namikaze, entraban a la mansión, ambas chicas riendo y el rubio maldiciendo a Shion, pero todo eso se detuvo al ver como se encontraba la mansión, varias personas corrían de aquí para halla, dejando y acomodando varias cosas en toda la estancia, y patio trasero, los tres, Naruto y Hinata tomados de la mano, se acercaron hacia donde una pelirroja, con enorme sonrisa, hablaba por teléfono, mientras ordenaba a las personas en la casa que hacer, al verlos llegar, cortó la llamada que realizaba y se acercó a ellos, abrazándolos fuertemente-¿Qué sucede aquí, mamá?-Preguntó Ino, viendo como un tipo pasaba con una gran cantidad de platos de porcelana, enarcó una ceja al igual que el rubio y miro a su madre esperando una respuesta-.

-Hay Ino-chan, bueno, creo que no es importante si lo saben ahora o no, después de todo, lo sabrán-Sonrió, entrego un pequeño sobre a cada uno de ellos y sonrió, mientras ellos comenzaban a abrirlo-Estoy supervisando los preparativos de su boda-Anunció a Hinata y Naruto, quienes la miraron con los ojos abiertos, Naruto comenzó a toser desesperadamente, mientras las dos chicas miraban el contenido del sobre, se trataba de una bella invitación, y al ver el día de la fecha, el rubio comenzó a toser con mayor fuerza, recibiendo ayuda por parte de su prometida-¿A qué no es genial?-Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sus hijos-¿Qué?-Preguntó-.

-Ka-san, esto es en cuatro días-Exclamó, todavía sin creer lo que estaba pasando-.

-Lo se cariño, ¿no es genial que Hinata será ya tu hermana?-Volvió a preguntar-.

-Pe-pero, n-no nos habían avisado sobre esto, es muy pronto-Comentó el rubio-.

-¿Por qué piensan eso?, tu padre dijo lo mismo cuando Hiashi-san nos aviso de la boda, además, creo que es el día perfecto, será el día del cumpleaños de mis queridos hijos, y creo que ya estaban concientes de que la boda se realizaría cuando cumplieran dieciocho-Abrazó a los tres- Además, nos acabamos de enterar antes de regresar a Japón, Minato-kun no quiso que te dijéramos, dijo que era demasiado para ti con tu problema de memoria, además, esta el hecho de que se fueron de fin de semana-Sonrió, tomando nuevamente el teléfono-Por cierto cariño- Se dirigió a Naruto-Minato quiere hablar contigo, algo acerca de un auto y la policía, no recuerdo bien-Los adolescentes se miraron entre si, entrando en un poco de pánico-Ah, Hina-chan, ya no tienes que ir a tu casa por ropa para cambiarte, tu padre ya ha traído todas tus cosas para acá, tu habitación esta junto a la de los chicos-Con una sonrisa, y marcando un número en su celular, se marchó-.

-Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo, hasta que Ino rompió el silencio-Y bien, ¿qué se siente casarse dentro de unos días?-Preguntó burlona, pero la cara roja de la chica y el desmayo que le siguió, le dijo que ellos no lo habían tomado como chiste, el rubio le miró con algo de preocupación-¿Qué?, yo solamente quería romper tensiones-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-La aldea a la cual se dirigían se podía observar a algunos metros delante de ellos, se trataba de un pueblo algo grande, ya que grandes anuncios de bares y casas de juego y mujeres se dejaban ver a la lejanía, poniendo un poco incómodas a las tres chicas, los hombres siguieron caminando de manera normal, procurando que las mujeres fueran en la parte delantera de la excursión, al entrar en el pueblo, la mayoría de la gente los miraba con curiosidad, no era que no hubieran visto anteriormente a viajeros en el lugar, sino que el ir acompañados de lo que parecía ser guardias, hizo que sintieran la necesidad de saber la identidad de los nuevos visitantes, en cambio, los ninjas-civiles, siguieron su caminar hasta toparse con una posada, no demasiado grande, pero era lo que el rubio había estado buscando-Sai, Chouji, Sasuke, permanezcan aquí protegiendo a las damas, Shikamaru, ven conmigo-El de coleta asintió, mientras ambos entraban al lugar, la recepción era algo espaciosa, buscaron al encargado del lugar, y cuando lo encontraron, el rubio, junto con una sonrisa, se acercó hacia él-Buenas tardes, señor-Hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual imitó el anciano frente a él, al igual que el Nara-Me imaginó que usted debe ser el encargado, ¿o me equivoco?-El anciano asintió-.

-Así es joven, mi nombre es Sanosuke Himura, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-Cuestionó, haciendo sonreír al rubio-.

-Disculpe mi pregunta señor, pero, en estos momentos, ¿hay personas alquilando habitaciones?-El señor enarco una ceja, mirando al rubio, sin contestar-.

-En realidad, solamente una habitación se encuentra ocupada-Contestó, no muy convencido-.

-Eso es perfecto-Comunicó-En ese caso, me gustaría alquilar las habitaciones que queden disponibles, todas ellas-El anciano abrió la boca un poco, el rubio asintió al Nara, quien salió del lugar-.

-Pe-pero, las habitaciones disponibles son diez, señor-El rubio asintió-.

-Es lo que calculaba-Sacó una pequeña bolsa con dinero dentro y se la entregó al anciano-Aquí tiene, me imaginó que esto cubrirá los gastos de por lo menos, una semana de uso-El viejo abrió la bolsa y se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero que el rubio portaba-.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero… ¿por qué quiere rentar las habitaciones?-La puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a los compañeros del rubio, este sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ojiperla, y besaba su mano-.

-En realidad, no es ninguna impertinencia, y no me molesta el que lo sepa, señor-Sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y ambos se acercaban al encargado-Necesito el lugar para que mis sirvientes y nosotros podamos permanecer tranquilamente en este lugar, hasta el día en que nuestras nupcias se lleven a cabo, ya que, hemos venido a este lugar, para poder casarnos-.

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp*

-Habían recostado a la Hyuga en la cama del rubio, mientras ellos comenzaban a platicar un poco, aún no podían digerir lo que estaba por ocurrir en algunos días-No puedo creerlo, esto es demasiado repentino-Miró a su hermano, quien suspiró resignado-.

-Dímelo a mí, soy yo el que se va a casar, digo, sabía que eso sucedería desde niño, y no me desagrada el hecho de casarme con Hinata-can, pero, creo que nuestros padre debieron habernos preguntado la fecha, no sé, tal vez en el cumpleaños de Hina-Su hermana rió-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Cuestionó-.

-No te parece, que en verdad, ambos mundo están ligados-.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó, haciendo reír nuevamente a la chica-.

-Piénsalo, ¿por qué razón Naruto y compañía salieron en una misión?-El rubio lo pensó por un momento-.

-¿Para poder casarse?-Contestó, no muy convencido de que tenía que ver eso, con lo que les pasaba, su hermana lo miró con algo de decepción-¿Qué?, no tengo la culpa de no comprender tu razonamiento-.

-Ni-san, eso es lo mismo que va a pasar en unos días contigo y con Hinata-Contestó, provocando que el rubio abriera los ojos-Y no me sorprendería que su boda se realizará el mismo día que la tuya, es decir, el diez de octubre-Ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que el rubio comenzó a reír tontamente-¿En que piensas?-Preguntó, con una media sonrisa-.

-En que, podemos preguntarles, cuando será su boda-Sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos, algunas imágenes comenzaron a verse frente a ellos, haciendo sonreír a la rubia-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-Por fin podía estar a solas con su querida ojiperla, ya que el encargado se había ido a preparar la cena, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, Hinata sobre las piernas del ojiazul, besándolo suavemente, y Naruto sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, ambos absortos en su mundoo rodillas del rubio, besandolo suavemnete,o se habnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

o, preocupados solamente en besarse, hasta que el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los sorprendió-Vaya, parece que es un mal momento-Una voz dijo, haciendo sobresaltar al chico, quien, sin soltar a su amada, cayó al suelo, abrazándola para protegerla de la caída-.

-¿Por qué interrumpen?, Sai no nos dejo acercarnos en todo el día, es justo dejarnos un momento juntos-Una risa demasiado conocida para él, le obligó a abrir los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados por la caída, mientras la ojiperla comenzaba a ponerse de pie-Son ustedes-Comento a la ligera, levantándose y comenzando a sacudir su delicada yukata, mientras su novia hacia lo mismo con su kimono, pero al darse cuenta que los observaban, ella se escondió detrás del rubio, completamente sonrojada-¿Qué necesitan?-Preguntó ya más tranquilo, después de todo, podía disculparse a sí mismo, ¿no?-.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?-El rubio Namikaze preguntó, recibiendo una cara completamente roja por su contraparte y un chiquillo de vergüenza de parte de la Hyuga-.

-Oye, el hecho de ser yo, no te da derecho a burlarte-Amenazó el Uzumaki, mientras la rubia reía levemente-Oye, tú tampoco puedes burlarte-.

-Gomen, pero no estamos burlándonos, el hecho de tratar de hablar con ustedes, era para preguntarles, si ya sabían la fecha de su boda-Ambos volvieron a sonrojarse-.

-Bueno, yo tenía previsto que fuera el día de mi cumpleaños, bueno, si Hina-chan esta de acuerdo con ello-Antes de que la chica contestará, la rubia comenzó a gritar de la emoción-.

-¡Si!, lo sabía, será en cuatro días-Comentó eufórica, abrazando al rubio a su lado-Es el mismo día en el que se casará mi ni-chan-El Uzumaki se sorprendió ante eso, de todos los días que paso ahí, nunca supo el día exacto de aquella boda-.

-¿Su boda?-Peguntó tímidamente la ojiperla, haciendo sonreír a ambos rubios del otro lado-.

-Así es Hina-chan, nuestra madre acaba de decírnoslo-Señaló a la cama, donde la otra Hinata descansaba-Ella se desmayo-La ojiperla se sonrojó de vergüenza, la otra chica era idéntica a ella-.

-Bien, bien ya que lo sabemos, creo que los dejaremos solos, pueden seguir con lo que hacían, no los molestaremos nuevamente-Con un despido por parte de los Namikaze, el portal despareció, dejando a la pareja, completamente ruborizada, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta de algo-.

-¿Cómo rayos pudieron usar mi técnica?-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, hey, aquí un nuevo capi, un poco más largo que los anteriores, ¿qué les ha parecido?, espero me dejen su comentario sobre el capitulo, ya que gracias a ellos puedo continuar con esta historia, bien, aprovecho para darle las gracias al caballero de la luna, quien ha estado dándome algunos consejos sobre como continuar con la historia, bueno, sin más, nos leemos pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dimensión paralela**_

_**Capitulo 24**_

-Un día había pasado desde que los de la otra dimensión los habían "visitado", trataban de actuar de manera normal, aunque el hecho de saber que ambas dimensiones eran tan idénticas hasta el punto de que sus contrapartes fueran a casarse el mismo día que ellos, era sumamente perturbarte, Naruto trató de olvidarse un poco de aquello, al salir a dar una vuelta en la aldea acompañado de Chouji, el cual fue sumamente feliz de acompañarle al saber que la aldea tenía varios puestos de buena comida, en este momento, ambos caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles de esa aldea, aunque les gustaría disfrutar como la demás gente de ese lugar, aun debían cumplir con la misión que se les había dado, y todavía no lograban averiguar nada sobre los planes de la aldea de la hierba y la de la roca, sin más preámbulos, y con un insistente glotón junto al rubio, ambos se adentraron a un lugar donde según los rumores de los ciudadanos, hacían la mejor barbacoa del lugar, la boca del Akimichi se hacia agua debido a las ganas que tenía de comenzar a comer, mientras el rubio simplemente le veía con una sonriente mirada-Me doy cuenta que te emociona demasiado el probar este tipo de comida, Kaito-kun-El Akimichi miró peligrosamente al aún sonriente ojiazul, hasta que recordó que ese era el nombre que usaría en este lugar, pero eso aún no quitaba el hecho de que pensara que con ese nombre el líder de la misión estuviera burlándose de él (Kaito significa enorme, inmenso), pero dejando eso de lado, se dispuso a contestar-.

-Así es Yu-sama, la barbacoa es la mejor comida que se pudo haber inventado, según lo que me han dicho, este lugar hace la mejor de toda la región, por esa razón, estoy tan entusiasmado-El rubio sonrió, con su conversación, habían llamado la atención de unas cuantas personas, vio acercarse a la persona que tomaría sus órdenes, listo, era una chica, y según por la forma en la que los miraba, sería fácil obtener algo de ella-.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Miyu, me imagino que han venido a comer, ¿cierto?, ¿qué les gustaría?-Sus ojos brillaban inmensamente, causándole algo de gracia al ojiazul-.

-Buenos días, mmm, bien, creo que antes de ordenar algo, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta-Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon un poco, pensando en el tipo de pregunta que le realizarían-Nos han contado que en este lugar se hace la mejor barbacoa del toda la aldea, ¿es cierto eso?-La decepción en la cara de Miyu fue evidente para el rubio, se sintió un poco culpable por ello, pero después de todo, quería saber sobre la barbacoa-.

-Si, eso es verdad, la mayoría de los viajeros se detienen en este lugar, dicen que es el mejor-Se acercó un poco a ellos de manera confidencial-Me atrevo a decir que hasta los ninjas de las aldeas cercanas se detienen en algunas de sus misiones, con los que he llegado a hablar, me han comentado que vale la pena salir de sus rutas designadas-Rió levemente-.

-¿Ninjas, eh?, siempre me han llamado la atención, he tenido tratos con los de la aldea de la niebla, ¿lo recuerdas Kaito-kun?-El Akimichi lo miró y con una sonrisa contestó-.

-Por supuesto que si lo recuerdo Yu-sama, fue la vez que contrató a un equipo de esa aldea para llevar el regalo de matrimonio de Yue-sama-El rubio asintió complacido, habían memorizado todo eso por si se daba la oportunidad, y al parecer, esa oportunidad se había presentado, la muchacha los miraba con curiosidad al escucharles decir eso-.

-¿Regalo de matrimonio?, ¿va a casarse?-Pareció algo decepcionada al escuchar esto, pero al mismo tiempo, algo emocionada al escuchar un nuevo chisme, Naruto dio una mirada de complicidad a Chouji, y con una sonrisa indicó a Miyu acercarse -.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría pedirle algo de discreción-Ella asintió fervientemente a eso, dándole otra sonrisa a la cara del rubio-Mi nombre es Sumeragi Yu, el hijo menor del señor Minamoto Sumeragi, uno de los hombres mas ricos del país del rayo, hace algunos años me habían comprometido con la hija de una familia adinerada, al principio, me sentía traicionado por mi padre el haber hecho eso, pero...cuando conocí a mi prometida me arrepentí de haberme enojado con él, Yue es la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, desde que fuimos presentados oficialmente, estuvimos comunicados por medio de nuestras aves mensajeras, ambos estábamos impacientes por llevar acabo la ceremonia de matrimonio, pero...un día llego una carta dirigida a mi padre, en ella, el propio padre de Yue cancelaba todo, al decir que había encontrado otro pretendiente para ella, al enterarnos de eso, tanto Yue como yo nos opusimos a esa idea, ambos nos amábamos, pero por mas que mi padre trato de ayudarnos, fue imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al señor Hashirama... por esa razón, tuvimos que tomar medidas desesperadas-Hizo una pausa, colocando una mano en el hombro de Chouji, sonriéndole-Varios hombres de confianza y algunas cuantas chicas del servicio me ayudaron a llevarla lejos de nuestro hogar, hemos llegado a esta aldea con el firme propósito de casarnos, de esa manera, el señor Hashirama no podrá hacer nada en nuestra contra ya que estaremos casados-Finalizó con aire soñador-_Y eso mismo va para la familia Hyuga, nada podrán hacer ahora que estaremos casados-._

-Ambos shinobis miraron a la muchacha que se había quedado en silencio por todo ese tiempo, pero al hacerlo, se encontraron con la cara de esta llena de lágrimas y los ojos iluminados por un extraño brillo, lo cual hizo que a ambos les recorriera un escalofrío-Eso es muy romántico, quisiera que algún chico llegara a hacer lo mismo por mi algún día-Miro al rubio y tomó sus manos, haciendo sudar un poco al chico-¿Puedo conocerle? me imaginó que debe ser una persona muy bella para que usted haga todo eso por ella-El rubio miró al Akimichi para preguntarle su opinión, pero este se encontraba comiendo unas patatas fritas mientras observaba la reacción de ambos-.

-Creo que a ella le encantará el conocerte, pero antes de que eso suceda...¿podrías traernos algo de comer?, no hemos probado algo comida en todo el día-Ella se sonrojo un poco y se inclinó en una reverencia-.

-Lamento eso, me deje llevar por su historia, se me habían olvidado que debía atenderlos, en seguida regreso-Sin mas, se dirigió a la cocina del establecimiento, con la mirada de ambos hombres sobre ella, Chouji miro a Naruto con una cara de molestia-.

-No es una muy buena mesera, no tomó nuestras ordenes-Se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer completamente en su asiento-No volveré a comer en este lugar-Se quejo-.

-Míralo por este lado Kaito-kun, tenemos a alguien que sabe sobre nuestro propósito en este lugar, y según lo que pude ver, pronto todos lo sabrán-.

-------------

-El medio día los había encontrado descansando en el patio de aquella posada, cada uno absorto en sus propios asuntos, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban juntos en un rincón del lugar, Ino trataba de observar la manera en la que Sai dibujaba, Shikamaru se encontraba recostado mirando las nubes, lo que la dejaba completamente sola, con un suspiro miró al cielo, tratando de que su aburrimiento desapareciera-_No puedo ir a entrenar, se supone que soy una civil-_El ruido de pasos en el corredor donde se encontraba sentada le llamó la atención, giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, hizo una cara de duda al ver que un hombre un poco más grande que ellos, caminaba por el lugar, lo observo detenidamente, el sujeto era alto de cabello café corto, vestía un pantalón de color caqui y una camisa verde, junto con una espada en la espalda-_Seguramente se trata de la persona que se encontraba en la posada-_Pensó, viendo como el sujeto se acercaba a dodne ella se encontraba, dirigió su vista hacia su cabello, y por más que trató de buscar, no encontró por ningún lugar un itai-ate que le indicará si se trataba de un ninja-.

-El tipo se detuvo junto a ella, y sin dirigir una sola palabra, se sentó junto a la ojiperla, recibiendo de esta una mirada de extrañeza-Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó, acercándose a ella, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los demás compañeros de la Hyuga-.

-Sasuke se acercó a ellos, y contestó por la chica-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-La mirada café de aquel tipo se centró en él, ganando una mueca de fastidio para el pelinegro-.

-¿Disculpa?, le he preguntado a la hermosa dama que se encuentra a mi lado, así que piérdete-Sasuke enarcó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que los demás se acercaban-.

-Yue-sama-Murmuró ino al acercarse a ella y ayudarle a ponerse de pie junto con Sakura, el sujeto sonrió levemente-Acompáñenos por favor-Pidió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la de cabello azulado-.

-Lo lamento, pero no permitiré que se marche, me he tomado la molestia de venir a hablar con ella, y no me iré de aquí hasta que reciba algo bueno por parte de ella-Shikamaru se situó frente a él, con su típica mirada despreocupada-.

-Tsk, le recomiendo que se marche en este momento, a nuestro amo no le agradará mucho el que permitamos que algún tipejo acose a su prometida-Una carcajada salió de la boca del castaño, haciendo irritar al Uchiha, pero la mano y la pequeña sonrisa por parte de sai le impidieron hacer algo-.

-Así que ustedes son sus guardias, ¿ne?, pues déjenme decirles, no podrán hacer nada contra un ninja de la hierba, mucho menos uno que tiene el nivel de jounin-Sonrió con autosuficiencia, haciendo que los tres hombres se miraran entre si por un momento, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha-.

-Entonces eres un jounin de la hierba, ¿no?, bien, entonces, nos serás de gran ayuda-Sonrió maliciosamente antes de desaparecer de la vista del castaño, quien comenzó a mirara en todas direcciones, hasta que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que al que buscaba lo sujetaba por detrás-Buenos sueños-Murmuró antes de golpearlo en la cabeza y dejarlo hacer pesadamente el suelo-.

-Parece ser que Sasuke-san ha conseguido nuestra fuente de investigación-sai comentó, acercándose para levantar al ninja de la hierba, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-.

-Llévalo a una de las habitaciones, no queremos que el señor Sanosuke se dé cuenta que su otro inquilino esta durmiendo en el suelo-Shikamaru terminó de hablar y volvió a sentarse para observar el cielo-Esto es muy problemático-Murmuró-.

---------------

-Habían llevado a su habitación a Hinata y al momento de entrar, Sakura se tumbó en la cama de esta, recibiendo una mirada de las demás-Pobre tonto, mira que ponerse a discutir con ellos-La rubia rió-.

-Tienes razón-Se acercó también a la cama y miró a la Hyuga-Y dime Hinata, ahora que te hemos librado de ese sujeto, ¿ya estas preparada para casarte con ese tonto de tu prometido?-Un codazo por parte de Sakura le hizo girar a verla-¿Qué?, es un tonto-Hinata comenzó a reír levemente-.

-La verdad es que aún no, todavía tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes de sentirme completamente lista para el matrimonio-Ino abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, se acercó rápidamente a ella, seguida de Sakura y ambas miraron a la ojiperla con la boca abierta-.

-¿Qué clase de cosa necesitas hacer?, si es lo que pienso que es, estaré encantada de darte algunos buenos concejos-Comentó con picardía, la ojiperla le miró sin comprender a que se refería, pero al ver que Sakura se tapaba la boca y comenzaba a reír levemente sonrojada, su propio sonrojo al invadió, bajó la cabeza con rapidez y comenzó a negar-.

-N-no es eso lo que quiero hacer antes-Murmuró, decepcionando a la rubia-.

-¿Qué es entonces?-Preguntó Sakura, interesada por lo que iba a decir-.

-Levantó su mirada y miró directamente a Ino-Quiero darle el mejor de los regalos a Naruto-kun, quiero que deje la tristeza que lo ha embargado desde que regresó-Sakura le sonrió cálidamente, sabía a lo que se refería su amiga-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confundida-.

-Ino-chan, pronto lo sabrás, serás la primera en hacerlo-Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación, giro a verlas y les sonrió-¿Podrían acompañarme a la aldea?, necesito hacer algunas compras, todavía no he conseguido mi kimono-.

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp*

-Desde que la mañana había comenzado, su madre y ella habían prácticamente secuestrado a la que sería su nueva cuñada en algunos días, no le habían avisado a su padre o hermano sobre aquello, por lo cual no le extrañaría que pronto el rubio menor comenzará a hablarles preguntando por su localización, o gritándoles por haberse llevado a la ojiperla sin su permiso, pero eso en verdad no les había importado ni a la pelirroja ni a ella, así que ahora no era momento de ponerse a pensarlo, ya después su hermano se los agradecería por hacer esto, la noche anterior, ella y su madre se habían dado cuenta que, aunque Kushina llevará la mayor parte de la organización de la fiesta y casi todo estuviera preparado, aún hacia falta el vestido que la peliazul usaría, ya habían recorrido más de cinco tiendas dodne vendían estos, pero aún no encontraban algunos que convenciera a las Namikaze-No, creo que ese no te queda muy bien-Murmuró la pelirroja, mirando inquisitoriamente a su nueva nuera-.

-P-pero, Kushina-san, a mí me agrada este-Se encontraba sumamente agitada con todo eso, la mayoría de los vestidos que de había probado habían sido de su agrado, pero al parecer, la única opinión que en verdad importaba en estos momentos era la de las dos mujeres que la acompañaban-.

-No Hinata, yo apoyo a mi mamá, tienes que verte espectacular el día de tu boda con hermano, ese vestido es bonito, pero no te hace resaltar tus maravillosos atributos-Se acercó a ella con otro vestido en la mano-Este será el último que te pruebes, si no nos agrada, elegirás el que te haya gustado-Con la cabeza gacha aceptó la prenda y se dirigió hacia los vestidores-.

-Uff, esto es muy agotador-Murmuró Kushina, tomando asiento, sus tacones le mataban, miró a su hija, quien tomó asiento a su lado, recostándose en sus piernas, Kushina comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos, le gustaba mucho hacer eso con sus dos hijos, al igual que a su marido, sus cabellos amarillos era muy fascinante para ella -¿Cuánto crees que tarde Naruto-kun en reñirnos por robarle la novia?-preguntó alegremente, Ino se incorporó y revisó el reloj de su celular-.

-Creo que ya ha tardado un poco, seguramente esta esperando a que lleguemos, pero no te preocupes, el desesperado pronto comenzará a molestar-Y como si hubiera adivinado, el teléfono de su madre comenzó a sonar, haciendo reír a la ojiverde-¿lo ves?-.

-Kushina apretó el botón de contestar, y ahogo la risa que quería soltar-Hola Naruto-kun, ¿qué deseas?-Preguntó sonriéndole a su hija, quien se encontraba con la oreja pegada en la bocina-.

_-¿Cómo que qué deseo?, han secuestrado a Hinata-chan, eso no es justo, se suponía que iríamos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial-_Se escuchaba molesto, lo cual hizo reír aún más a las dos-.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, creo que tienes que comprendernos, además, te aseguro que nos lo agradecerás después, trajimos a Hinata a comprar el vestido para la ceremonia, y te aseguró, que va a ser la novia más hermosa de toda la historia-Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, llamando la atención de su hija, ambas miraron impactadas a la ojiperla quien salía del vestidor, levemente sonrojada-.

-Kami Hinata, te ves hermosa-Naruto escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono, lo que ellas decían-Te dije que nosotras sabíamos lo que te quedaría perfecta-.

-_Hey, todavía estoy_ _aquí, ¿recuerdan?, ¿qué sucede?-_Ino salió por un momento de su trance, tomó el teléfono de su madre-.

-Naruto, tenemos que colgar, pero te aseguro que el día de la boda, tendrás que llevar una bolsa en la boca cuando veas a tu nueva esposa-Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a su amiga-Bien Hinata, ya tenemos el vestido, vamos por los zapatos y demás accesorios, tenemos todo el día por delante-Una gota salió por la cabeza de la chica mientras suspiraba con decepción-.

-No pensé que casarse fuera tan complicado-Murmuró-.

-----------------------------

-Con enojo colgó el teléfono de su casa, bufó con fastidio mientras se sentaba en el mullido sillón de su sala-¿Qué sucede hijo?-La voz de su padre le preguntó, sobresaltándolo-.

-Me asustaste tou-san- Su mano derecha se encontraba sobre su pecho-.

-Lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes acompañarme a mi despacho?-El menor le miró y sin responder se puso de pie, siguiéndolo, al entra, Minato cerró la puerta e invitó a su hijo a tomar asiento, él hizo lo mismo, y se quedó un buen momento mirando al chico-.

-Tou-san, si quieres hablar sobre la razón de que tu auto se encuentre con la policía, tengo una muy buen explicación sobre ello-Se adelanto a decir, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del mayor-.

-En verdad no es eso lo que quiero hablar ahora-Unió sus manos frente a su rostro y se cubrió el mismo con ellas-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la vez que te dijimos que estabas comprometido?-El chico le miró sin comprender en absoluto, pero decidió contestar-.

-Si, ese día me enoje contigo por hacerlo, pero cuando conocí a Hinata, eso se me olvidó, claro que nunca le dije a ella que me gustaba-Sonrió tontamente-.

-Bien, eso quería escuchar-Bajó sus manos sobre su escritorio y lo miró más intensamente-Eso significa que en verdad eres mi hijo-Su contestación tomó por sorpresa a su hijo-.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?, siempre he sido tu hijo, bueno, amenos que me hayas adoptado y nunca me lo hayas dicho-Comenzaba a pensar en las posibilidades de que fuera adoptado, hasta que nuevamente la voz del mayor lo llamó a la realidad-.

-Bien, hasta hace unos días, antes de que fueran a la cabaña, no lo eras, al menos, no eras mi hijo, el que tengo en frente, ¿te molestaría explicarme eso?-.

-¿Q-qué?-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Hola, aquí dejando una nueva actualización de este fic que tengo tan abandonado, ¿qué tal les pareció?, espero que por lo menos lo bastante bien como para que me dejen algunos comentarios, no tengo más que decir, así que nos leemos luego.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dimensión paralela**_

_**Capitulo 25**_

-El final de ese día había terminado, cuando el rubio llego de su paseo por la aldea junto con el Akimichi, y con solamente poner un pie dentro de la posada, fue avisado que su querida prometida había salido a la aldea acompañada de Sakura e Ino, suspiro con algo de pesadez, tenía la intención de llegar a estar junto con ella, pasó decididamente hacia una de las habitaciones de la posada, saludando amablemente al dueño del lugar, tratando de no llamar su atención, llegó hasta donde Sasuke y los demás lo esperaban-Entonces, ¿qué has descubierto?-Preguntó entrando en la habitación junto con Chouji, ambos tomaron asiento frente a los otros-.

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría preguntar, ya que al parecer pasaron la mayor parte del día fuera-Sai sonrió ante la postura del Uchiha, sería divertido escuchar primero lo que el rubio y el de huesos anchos tenían que decir-.

-Chouji llevó sus manos hacia su estómago mostrando una enorme sonrisa, mientras su compañero soltaba un bufido de fastidio-En realidad, no encontramos nada, llegamos a un lugar donde vendían barbacoa, pensamos que tal vez conseguiríamos información, pero en su lugar, obtuvimos a una admiradora, y una mesa llena de comida, al final no obtuvimos nada de información, pero tuve que pagar la mitad del dinero que me quedaba-Bajo la cabeza-Estoy en banca rota-Murmuró, en verdad, no tenía mucho dinero, y eso que aún no llegaba el día de su boda-.

-Hmp-Murmuró el Uchiha arrogantemente, haciendo sonreír a Sai, y que Shikamaru sonriera de medio lado-Pues, nosotros no tuvimos que gastar el dinero, pero, tenemos a una posible fuente de información-Naruto levantó la mirada-¿Recuerdas al otro inquilino?-Al recibir un asentimiento de su amigo, el Uchiha lo miró con superioridad-Resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un jounin de Kusa-.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?-Preguntó con emoción, no tendría que gastar más dinero en tontas búsquedas de información-.

-Sasuke-san tiene a nuestro invitado en su habitación-Sin esperar más, salió corriendo en dirección de la habitación del Uchiha, dejando a sus amigos, con una sonrisa-.

-Uzuratonkachi-Murmuró, siguiendo la misma dirección que el rubio-.

-------------------------

-La parte comercial de la aldea era sumamente extensa, por lo cual, tenían muchas tiendas en las cuales buscar el kimono de novia para Hinata, pero, al parecer, con la rubia ayudándole a escoger el correcto, no les alcanzarían las tiendas en ese lugar, ya llevaban varias horas con su excursión, pero, ningún modelo agradaba a la Yamanaka-En verdad, no me parece que lo escojas tú Ino-cerda, la que lo usará es Hi-Yue-sama-Sakura protestó, y se golpeo ella misma, por poco y decía el verdadero nombre de la kunoichi-.

-Frentuda, es que no me agradan para nada estos modelos, será su boda, no cualquier reunión tonta, aunque todo se arreglaría si decidiera que la boda se cancelará-Comenzó a reír por su ocurrencia, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su amiga-¡Sakura!, solo era una broma-.

-Como digas-Contestó molesta, no le agradaba para nada que su amiga tratará de esa manera al rubio, y mucho menos ahora que la Haruno sabía que eran hermanos, bueno, la rubia aún no lo sabía, pero, debía tratar de llevarse bien con todos-.

-Cambiando de tema-Se acercó a Hinata, quien miraba atentamente la discusión de ambas-Dime Yue-sama, ¿Qué hará tu prometido con la ropa de Kushina?, digo, era mucha ropa y dudó que ella se la hubiera llevado, y creo que tú no te atreverías a usar eso-Hinata sonrió-.

-E-en realidad, Naruto-kun tenía pensado desde un inicio, el que tú te quedaras con ellas, dijo que después de todo, le habías ayudado a escogerlas-Ino sonrió-.

-¡Si!, eso es genial, me gustaron esas prendas-Sonrió mientras centraba la mirada en otro kimono-Sigamos con la búsqueda, estoy segura que la hora de la cena se acerca-.

-Si, y si no regresamos pronto, estoy segura que Yu-sama vendrá a buscarnos desesperadamente, si no le entregamos a su prometida-Las tres sonrieron por aquello, siguiendo en la búsqueda de el vestuario perfecto-.

***dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp***

-Pasó saliva una nueva vez, la mirada azulada frente a él lo ponía sumamente nervioso, nunca espero que la razón de que se encontrara en el despacho de su padre, fuera para un asunto diferente al de la desaparición del auto del rubio mayor, y muco menos espero escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar-E-en verdad, n-no entiendo a lo que te refieres papá, siempre he sido yo-Trató de eliminar los evidentes nervios de sus palabras, pero no logró nada satisfactorio, el rubio aún lo miraba atentamente-.

-Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del padre Namikaze, provocando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de su hijo, eso no era nada bueno para él-¿En serio?, eso es muy raro, seguramente estoy comenzando a desvariar un poco, ya que extrañamente recuerdo que hace algunos días, no se, al parecer, habías perdido la memoria, y de casualidad, hoy me has contestado algo que estoy seguro no contestarías si te encontraras en la misma situación-Con esas simples palabras, había ganado una batalla contra las posibles evasiones por parte de su hijo, quien, bajó la cabeza en signo de derrota-.

-Eh, mmm, bu-bueno, jeje, creo que mi problema de memoria se ha resuelto, ¿n-no es increíble?-Sonrió nerviosamente, obteniendo una mirada de su padre que fácilmente se leía como "no trates de engañarme, has sido descubierto"-.

-Naruto-Con esa última palabra, la posibilidad de escapatoria para el menor se esfumo, y como por arte de magia, comenzó a hablar-.

-¡Ha!, maldición, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan perceptivo Minato Namikaze?-Minato solamente se encogió de hombros-.

-No lo sé, supongo que esa es mi habilidad especial, ahora, ¿me dirás lo que pasó, o tengo que ir a interrogar a tu hermana?-.

-_Juró que tendrás que pagarme por esta explicación, Uzumaki_-Su padre esperó pacientemente por la explicación, así que, soltando un suspiro, se preparó para contarle toda su "aventura"-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-Naruto sonreía, el hombre que se encontraba apresado en la silla frente a él, estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión mostrada por el Uchiha, estaban a solamente minutos de completar la mitad de su misión, solo bastaba con que el genjutsu en el que el ninja de Kusa se encontraba, quitara todo su autocontrol, y el sujeto hablara como si fueran viejos amigos-Vamos, dinos de una buena vez lo que te hemos preguntado, si lo haces, tu sufrimiento acabará-Nunca le había gustado el interrogar a alguna persona, pero, en el mundo ninja eso era algo que no se podía evitar, Shikamaru le miró, dándole a entender, que eso no funcionaría-Tsk, Sasuke, vamos, obtén de una vez la información, quiero irme a dormir-El pelinegro negó levemente con la cabeza-.

-Son demasiado impacientes-Cerró los ojos, centrando alguna cantidad de chacra en sus ojos, y al abrirlos, miro directamente al kusa-nin-Mangekyo sharingan-Tras murmurar aquello, las sonrisas en las caras de sus amigos se ensancharon-.

-Creo que el interrogatorio acabo, iré a buscar algo de comer-Los demás asintieron ausentes, era normal que el Akimichi decidiera ir a buscar un bocadillo-.

-Unos segundos después, Sasuke los miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que su interrogando, dejaba caer la cabeza, completamente inconsciente-Tengo lo que estábamos buscando, no necesitaremos más de este sujeto-Sacó un kunai de su estuche, y se preparaba para lanzarlo, cuando la mano de alguien lo detuvo, giro su rostro, levemente molesto por la intromisión, encontrándose con la risueña mirada azulada de su líder de misión-Dobe-Murmuró, al ver que el rubio soltaba su mano-¿Por qué me detienes?-Shikamaru y Sai, también lo miraron, esperando la respuesta a aquello-.

-No podemos permitir que Kusa o Iwa sospechen algo cuando este sujeto no regrese a su aldea, además, Sanosuke-san sospechará algo cuando su inquilino no se encuentre en su habitación a la hora de la cena-.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres hacer?, la idea de Sasuke es buena, si lo dejamos ir ahora, podría delatar nuestra misión, y los posibles planes que tienen ambas aldeas, podría cambiar-Naruto miró sonriente al genio de su generación-.

-¿Y quién dijo algo de dejarlo ir así como así?-Preguntó inocentemente, ganando varias miradas de curiosidad de sus compañeros-.

-¿Qué traes entre manos, dobe?-El Uzumaki solamente los miró, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de los tres-.

-Después de dejar pasar un rato, sin que nadie hablara, Naruto dejó salir un suspiro de derrota y decepción al mismo tiempo-No puedo creer que no hayan pensado lo mismo que yo, ser supone que soy el más tonto de los cuatro-Sasuke lo miró ofendido-.

-Tsk, creo que por esa misma razón no pensamos lo mismo que tú Naruto, no te ofendas, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, eres el más tonto de nosotros, y no creo que pensemos de igual manera que un tonto-Naruto miró duramente a Sai, quien se limitó a sonreírle como respuesta-.

-Ains, bien, lo diré de una vez-Los demás asintieron, comenzaban a desesperarse por la interrogante que el rubio causaba-pensé que tal vez, ya que tenemos a una especialista en mentes en este equipo, podríamos borrarle lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas-.

-Naruto, no creo que Ino pueda hacerlo, nunca ha intentado eso, se especializa en entrar en las mentes y leerlas, no borrarles la memoria-Shikamaru argumentó, pero de cualquier manera, la sonrisa confiada del rubio no se desvanecía-.

-Bah, ella lo hará, y si, dado el caso de que no pueda, yo mismo me encargaré de que ese trabajo se lleve acabo, ahora-Miró a sasuke con seriedad-Explícanos los planes de Kusa e Iwa-Sasuke sonrió-.

-Ya te habías tardado en preguntar-Tomó asiento-.

-Creo que esto será muy largo, cuando Sasuke-san sonríe, es que las cosas son algo interesantes-.

-Cállate de una buena vez Sai-El moreno solamente sonrió, le encantaba hacer sufrir al rubio-.

--------------------

-Si día de compras había finalizado, el trío se encontraba descansando ahora dentro de la habitación de la ojiperla-Creo que mañana sería aconsejable llevarte a unos baños termales, de esa manera te relajaras antes de la boda-Hinata sonrió-.

-La frentuda tiene razón, por que conociéndote, estoy segura que te desmayaras en medio de la ceremonia por estar tan ansiosa de que la boda se lleva acabo-Sonrió al ver el rostro rojo por parte de la chica-Definitivamente, tienes que tomar algo que te relaje lo suficiente para enfrentar ese día-La puerta de la habitación sonó, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de pie para abrirla, al hacerlo, sonrió, Sai se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con su usual sonrisa en el rostro-Sai-kun-Murmuró-.

-Hermosa, Naruto necesita de tu presencia en la habitación de Sasuke-kun-la rubia le miró y enarcó una ceja-.

-¿A mi?, ¿estas seguro que no quería hablar con Hinata o Sakura?-Sai asintió-.

-Si, eso dijo-Ino se encogió de hombros, desde que "Kushina" había regresado a su mundo, ella no le había dirigido más de dos palabras al rubio, y especialmente, no había tratado de arreglar el malentendido con respecto a la otra rubia, y le parecía sumamente extraño que este quisiera hablar con ella-.

-Chicas, regresare pronto-Salió lentamente de la habitación, mostrándole una sonrisa al pelinegro-Dime Sai-kun, ¿mañana me acompañarías a dar una vuelta por la aldea?-El ex anbu llevó una mano a su barbilla, indicándole a la chica que estaba pensando-.

-Creo que si, no tengo nada que hacer en la posada, además, me gustaría buscar algún lugar donde pudiera pintar-.

-Cuando escucho los pasos de ambos shinobis alejarse, se puso de pie y se acerco a sakura, quien la miró cuestionablemente-Sakura-san-Comenzó la ojiperla-Necesito pedirte un favor-.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?, ¿es algo importante?-Cuestionó-.

-En realidad, si lo es-Mordió su labio-Necesito, que esta noche, alrededor de las nueve, hagas que Ino-chan llegué a la habitación que ocupa Naruto-kun, si es necesario que la acompañes, hazlo por favor-Sakura la miró por unos momentos-.

-Lo haré, pero… ¿para que quieres eso?-Hinata dejó salir un poco de aire por la boca antes de contestar-.

-Esta noche, Ino-san sabrá que es una Namikaze, así tenga que obligar a naruto-kun a hablar sobre ello-.

----------------------------

-Entonces Ino, ¿crees poder hacerlo?-Ino miró a su compañero de equipo-.

-¿Bromeas?, yo examino las mentes, me infiltro en ellas, nunca en mi vida he hecho algo como eso, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga?-Shikamaru, miro al rubio, quien sonreía apenado-.

-Hum, creo que fue idea mía, pero…si no puedes hacerlo, yo me las arreglaré-La rubia le miró inquisitivamente, no creía que ese idiota fuera capaz de hacer algo de ese tipo-.

-Si es así, me quedaré a verlo, no todos los días puedo ver que hagas algo inteligente-Naruto no dejo de sonreír, pero sasuke comenzó a carraspear, ella se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la cama del ojinegro-.

-El Nara negó con la cabeza-Problemático-Murmuró, recargándose en la pared de la habitación, el rubio suspiró, y cerró los ojos-.

-Sai, ¿podrías prestarme un pincel y un poco de tinta?-El pelinegro asintió son comprender, salió de la habitación, regresando minutos después con lo pedido por el rubio en manos, y se lo entregó a este, quien lo tomó con un poco de molestia-.

-Tsk, no me gusta mucho que digamos el tener que hacer esto, pero es mejor que matar a alguien cuando no es necesario-Sasuke desvió la mirada, había sido una indirecta que fácilmente captó, Naruto se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a realizar una serie de signos, a gran velocidad, cuando hubo terminado de hacerlos, se puso de pie y comenzó a realizar más sellos en la cabeza del jounin de Kusa, bajo al atenta mirada de los presentes en la sala, incluyendo a Chouji, quien había entrado minutos atrás, con una bolsa de papas fritas en las manos, Naruto, al ver terminado su trabajo escrito, comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente, realizando una secuencia de sellos, al terminar, abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al comenzar a mover las manos, y gritó-**Fūin (sellado)-**Los sellos que había realizado en el suelo y en la cabeza del ninja, comenzaron a iluminarse por una brillante luz amarilla, cuando esa luz desapareció, también lo hicieron las marcas de tinta, Naruto suspiró-Ésta hecho-Comento, mientras todos lo miraban un poco sorprendidos-.

-¿Cómo…?-La rubia comenzó, pero el de cabellos en forma de piña se le adelantó-.

-¿Desde cuando sabes hacer sellados?-La rubia asintió, eso mismo quería saber-.

-Todos miraron al rubio, a excepción del Uchiha, querían saber sobre la respuesta, Naruto soltó un suspiro-Cuando me fui de viaje con ero-sennin por tres años, comenzó a adentrarme en el tema, en ese entonces, solamente podía sellar algunas armas dentro de pergaminos, pero, hace dos años, la vieja me entrego varios pergaminos y libros que pertenecían a mi pa… digo, pertenecían al cuarto hokage, me dijo que a él le gustaría que yo aprendiera- Soltó un suspiro-Todos esos papeles contenían la manera de realizar sellados y algunas técnicas que fueron creadas por el yondaime-Guardo silencio, ahora comprendía la verdadera razón de haber recibido todo aquello-.

-Bien, creo que esto ya se ha resuelto, me retiró-Ino salió de la habitación, si dirigir alguna mirada hacia alguna persona en el lugar-.

-**Esa mocosa comienza a molestarme-**La voz del zorro se escuchó en la cabeza del rubio, haciendo que este rodará los ojos, e hiciera un sonido de fastidio, llamando la atención de sus compañeros-**Creo que en lugar de ganarnos su confianza**,** deberías estamparle un rasengan en la cara, de esa manera no será más un dolor de cabeza para nosotros-.**

**-**Creo que deberías de guardarte tus tontas ideas para ti-Contesto en voz alta, y para cuando se dio cuenta, los cuatro hombres en el lugar lo veían como si tuviera dos cabezas-¿Qué?, ¿nunca han discutido con un estúpido zorro en su cabeza?-Negó antes de salir de ese lugar, estaba comenzando a quedar como un idiota-.

-Hmp, creo que será mejor ir a comer, el dobe se esta volviendo más loco de lo que era -Los otros asintieron, se estaban muriendo de hambre-.

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd*

-Cuando las tres mujeres hicieron aparición en la casa Namikaze, ya era muy tarde, naruto se encontraba esperándolas en las escaleras, cuando ino abrió la puerta de entrada, el rubio inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ellas-¿Dónde han estado?-Preguntó con algo de enojo, enojo que solamente hizo reír a las Namikaze-.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, creo haberte dicho que la traeríamos sana y salva, ¿no es cierto?-Preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo que Naruto se mordiera el labio-.

-No es por eso, lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con Ino-Ante la incredulidad y sorpresa en los rostros de las tres, tomó la mano de Ino y la llevó jalando hacia su habitación, pero a medio camino, la soltó y regreso corriendo a donde las otras dos se habían quedado, quito las bolsas que Hinata llevaba consigo y se las entrego a su madre, para después llevarse de igual manera a la ojiperla, cuando los tres se encontraban en la habitación, Naruto lasa soltó, y miró con algo de preocupación-.

-Naruto, te aseguró que nadie trató de acercarse siquiera a Hinata el día de hoy, así que, ya puedes dejarnos ir-Naruto negó rápidamente-.

-No es sobre eso-Apretó sus manos de manera nerviosa, preocupando a ambas chicas-.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?-Preguntó Hinata acercándose a él, y colocando una mano en el hombro del chico-.

-Con un suspiro, comenzó a hablar-No se como, ni por que razón, pero nuestro padre, comenzó a preguntarme sobre "el muchacho que estaba ocupando mi lugar hace algunos días"-Las chicas abrieron la boca, sorprendidas-.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-Preguntó Ino-.

-Trate de negarlo, pero dijo que si yo no decía nada, te interrogaría a ti, así que solté toda la sopa-Hizo una pausa, mirando e, rostro aterrorizado de las demás-Le dije sobre lo que paso, como es que te fuiste por unos días, inclusive como extrañamente, tenemos algunas de las técnicas de nuestros otros yo-Mordió su labio, aquí venia la parte difícil-.

-¿Minato-san se enojó contigo?-Naruto negó-.

-Hubiera preferido que hiciera eso-.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Ino-.

-Quiere que le mostremos como podemos contactarnos con ellos, al parecer, quiere hablar con el idiota de Naruto-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-Era la hora en la que Hinata le había pedido actuar, se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su amiga, tocando la puerta en la espera de ella, cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver a una soñolienta rubia, haciendo que una sonrisa se sobrepusiera en su rostro-¿Dormida tan temprano, cerda?-Ino pareció haberse ofendido por ello, pero se limito a contestar-.

-Las siestas ayudan al cutis, y ahora me doy cuenta del por que eres tan fea, frentuda-Una vena apareció en la frente de la de ojos verdes, pero reprimió su contestación-¿Para qué me quieres?-Preguntó al notar el estado de la chica-.

-Bueno, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, pero primero necesitamos ir a la habitación de Naruto, necesito que me preste algo de dinero-Ino rodó los ojos-.

-Te acompañaré, pero que quede claro, tendrás que comprarme algo ami también-Sakura asintió, sonriendo por dentro, su plan para llevar a Ino a su destino, estaba hecho, ambas caminaron hacia la habitación del rubio, en sumo silencio, cuando se disponían a llamar a la puerta, escucharon la voz de la ojiperla del otro lado, causándole gran curiosidad a la rubia, quien se acercó a la puerta, siendo seguida por la ojiverde, ambas pegaron sus oídos en ese lugar-.

-¿Por qué no quieres que ella sepa la verdad?, es decir, eso te haría feliz-Hinata preguntó, haciendo que Ino se interesara más-.

-El rubio soltó un suspiro-Hinata-chan, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes-Hizo una pausa-A ella no le agradará saber que es la hermana de un jinchuuriki, sabes que no le agrado mucho-Ino abrió los ojos, mientras sakura se mostraba algo contenta-.

_-¿Naruto tiene una hermana?_-Se preguntó, poniendo más atención en la conversación-.

-Pero, tal vez si le dices, quienes fueron sus padres, algo cambie con ella-Naruto negó-.

-Eso seria aceptar a sus padres, seguirá sin aceptarme a mi, aun siendo su único familiar-Los nervios de Ino estaban por estallar, quería saber el chisme completo-.

-Puedes intentarlo, y si ella no te acepta, quedaría sobre su consciencia-.

-¿Y que puedo decirle?, hey Ino-chan ¿sabes?, somos hermanos, somos gemelos, nuestros padres fueron Kushina Uzumaki, y Minato Namikaze, el cuarto hokage, fuiste la afortunada de salvarte de ser sellada con el zorro estúpido, y después el viejo hokage te puso en otra familia para evitar que alguien te tratará mal por mi culpa, ¿qué te parece, serás mi hermana?-Para ese momento, Ino se encontraba completamente sorprendida-Claro que no Hinata-chan, no puedo hacerlo-Hinata le sonrió-.

-Claro que puedes, de hecho, creo que ya lo hiciste, ¿cierto Sakura-san?-Ambos prometidos miraron a la puerta, la cual se abría lentamente, naruto se sorprendió al ver a las dos kunoichis de pie en ese lugar, miró a la rubia, quien le miraba con los ojos abiertos-.

-I-Ino…-Murmuró, y cuando la rubia escuchó su voz, salió corriendo del lugar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué tal?, ¿les gustó?, espero que si, ya que es un poco más largo que los anteriores capítulos, ¿qué creen que suceda?, eso ni yo misma lo se, tengo un completo bloqueo con esta historia, y me sorprende el hecho de que el capítulo haya salido, por esa razón, espero sus comentarios sobre este, y caballero de la luna, espero que no te molestes conmigo, se que prometí que en este capitulo incluiría de konohana, pero no encontré en que momento ponerla, te aseguró que será para el siguiente, bien, me despido, nos leemos pronto-.

P.D: disculpen los errores de ortografía que pueda tener el capi, me dio flojera revisarlo.

icas, regersaramente extraño que este quisiera hablar con ella-., Y LE PARECIA EXTRAÑO EL QUE EL RUBIOP


	26. Chapter 26

_**Dimensión paralela**_

_**Capítulo 26**_

-La noche se había marchado, dándole paso a un nuevo y brillante día, día que para ella, era sumamente molesto y frustrante como el anterior, y claro, este seria mucho peor que el día anterior, se supone que este era el día en el que su misión terminaría, en la tarde de ese miserable día, la heredera de los Hyuga se casaría con el idiota que se suponía era su hermano, al recordar esto último, hundió su cara entre su almohada, todavía no podía creer que eso fuera verdad, se había pasado todo el día anterior encerrada en su habitación, sin querer ver a nadie, tratando de asimilar todo aquello, pero, por más que intentaba darle un sentido a todo lo que había escuchado, no podía meterse en su cabeza, el ser la hija del más grande héroe de toda la aldea, y además, ser la hermana de la persona mas despreciada por los mismo aldeanos, un ligero toque en su puerta la hizo levantar el rostro-¿Quién es?-Preguntó desanimada, la noche en la que había escuchado aquello, el rubio y su prometida, al igual que su amiga de cabellos rosas, habían tratado de hablar con ella, pero ninguno había logrado hacerla escuchar, y el día anterior, casi nadie había intentado molestarla, esperó la respuesta de la parte de afuera, pero en lugar de eso, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejándole ver, unos cabellos del color del oro, volvió a hundirse en sus cobijas, evitando mirar a aquel chico, que según podía escuchar, se encontraba de pie a lado de ella-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿viernes a hablarme de pronto de nuestros lazos familiares?, ¿vienes a hablarme como el estúpido hermano que nunca quise tener?-Guardó silencio después de eso, sabía que lo último fue realmente innecesario, pero…ya lo había dicho-.

-En realidad…-Comenzó a hablar con voz grave-No se de que hablas Yamanaka, he venido aquí, ya que soy el líder de esta misión, y te informó, que tienes que regresar a tu papel en ella, todo está por concluir, así que necesitamos de tu participación-Comenzó a caminar, mientras la chica se mantenía oculta-Tus obligaciones comenzarán en veinte minutos en el comedor de esta posada, Sakura te informará lo que harás-Y sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando salir un profundo suspiro al cerrar la puerta, miró a la ojiperla que lo esperaba afuera, ella le miraba con algo de tristeza, que él compartía en sus ojos-No hay nada más que hacer aquí Hina-chan, es mejor seguir de la manera en la que estamos-Ella le abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo un poco, pero…sabía bien, que nadie podría hacerlo, por que ahora, en verdad, no tenía familia alguna en este mundo-.

------------------------------------------

-Cuando bajó al comedor, después de haber tomado un baño, se encontró inmediatamente con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes, se encontraban sentados mirando hacia el pequeño estanque del lugar, se acercó lentamente a ellos, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, se sentó junto al de huesos anchos-Buenos días, Chouji, Shikamaru-Ambos inclinaron su cabeza, en señal de haberla escuchado-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Sakura?, se supone que ella me diría que es lo que tengo que hacer-Shikamaru fue el que contestó, ya que el otro se encontraba sumamente entretenido comiendo algunos onigiris, que el dueño de la posada le había proporcionado en la mañana-.

-Se fue hace unos minutos al pueblo, junto con los demás, pero me dijo, que tenías que ayudar a Yue-sama con los arreglos de su kimono, y algo sobre nuestra partida de mañana-La miró por unos minutos-Espero que ya estés mejor, será muy problemático el que te encuentres enferma, siendo que mañana regresamos a nuestra aldea –Ino frunció el ceño, que ella supiera, no se había enfermado en toda esa misión, Shikamaru la miró con duda-¿No se supone que ayer te encontrabas un poco enferma?, eso fue lo que Naruto y Sakura nos dijeron –Ino comenzó a reír-.

-Así, pero, ya me siento mejor, iré a ver en que debo ayudar a "Yue"-sama-Se alejo de ese lugar, tratando de no haber sido obvia-_Por lo menos, no les dijo lo que en verdad sucedía-_Pensó, mientras entraba en la habitación que ocupaba la de ojos lilas, cuando entró en el lugar, encontró a la chica, mirando pensativamente por la ventana, se acercó a ella, y se sentó en la cama, tratando de ver lo que la Hyuga veía, sin encontrar nada, se encogió de hombros-Hinata, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?-Preguntó, obteniendo la atención, y una pequeña sonrisa, de la chica de blanca piel-.

-Negó-Ya he preparado todo lo necesario-Indicó, pero pronto volvió a sonreír-Tal vez si necesito de tu ayuda, ¿podrías acompañarme al pueblo?, necesito comprar algo, para alguien importante-Se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación, con un largo kimono de color lila con flores de color amarillo, era necesario vestir de esa manera, se suponía que era la hija de una persona importante después de todo, salieron al pueblo, indicándoles a los dos "guardias", que regresarían en unas cuantas horas, mientras seguían el camino, Ino miró a la sonriente chica, algo en ella no le agradaba por completo, se suponía, que la ojiperla y ella serian cuñadas, aunque a ella no le agradara, ¿por qué ahora, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, en lugar de tratar de explicarle las cosas?, dejo de pensar al ver que la chica se detenía justo en frente del aparador de una tienda, la vio sonreír, para después entrar en el lugar, elevó una ceja en la curiosidad, y entró después de ella, solo para verla señalar algo en el aparador, y a la dependienta del lugar, entregarle una pequeña caja de color morado, Hinata salió del lugar después de haber pagado por lo que sea que llevara en las manos, ambas hicieron su camino de regreso, sin mencionar palabra alguna, pero, Ino quería saber que era eso en sus manos, dentro de la pequeña caja de color morado-Es, para alguien especial-Comentó de pronto, sobresaltando a la rubia-.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó, sin comprender bien lo que la otra chica le decía, Hinata soltó una pequeña risa-.

-Digo, que este regalo, es para una de las personas más importantes de Naruto-kun-Ino bajó el rostro, un poco molesta por que la otra chica hubiera sacado ese tema a flote, seguramente ahora comenzarían las molestas charlas sobre tratar de hacerle entender-.

-Si es para mí…-Fue cortada por el movimiento de cabeza de su "ama"-.

-¿Por qué debería de darte algo a ti?-Preguntó con inocencia, mientras volvía su vista al frente-No es como si fueras su hermana, ni nada parecido-Comentó sonriendo, haciendo confundir más a la rubia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, no vengas ahora a revolverme con palabras raras, yo se lo que escuche-Comentó, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, ¿qué quería ahora esta chica?-.

-No se a que te refieres Ino-chan, que yo sepa, Naruto-kun no tiene familiares, el día de hoy, me convertiré en el único lazo que tiene, bueno, además de Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun-Comentó riendo, para luego tornar su expresión en una más seria-Por cierto, dime Ino-chan…-Hizo una pausa, desesperando a la rubia-¿Qué se siente, el saber, que eres la hija, del héroe más reconocido en la aldea?-Preguntó, mirando un poco emocionada-Creo que seria un verdadero honor el saberlo, ¿no crees?-Ino volvió a elevar una ceja, no tenia idea de hacia donde se estaba yendo aquella conversación-.

-Si en verdad tienes tanto deseos de saberlo, ¿por qué no le preguntas al idiota de tu prometido?-Hinata comenzó a reír-.

-¿Cómo crees que puedo preguntarle a él?, Naruto-kun es huérfano, nunca supo quienes fueron sus padres, ¿cómo podría él decirme sobre ese sentimiento, cuando TÚ, eres la ÚNICA hija de Minato Namikaze?-Ino detuvo su caminar, mirando con algo de sorpresa a su acompañante, ¿todo eso, era lo que se imaginaba que era?, cuando se había preparado para preguntar al respecto, vio a su compañera comenzar a correr, para lanzarse a los brazos de cierto rubio, quien sonreía al ver a su prometida en sus brazos, algo de enojo comenzó a recorrerle, para caminar con suma rapidez y separar a los tórtolos frente a ella, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de ambos, así como de los tres acompañantes del rubio, encaro al mencionado, mirándolo con enorme furia-.

-¿Qué sucede Yamanaka-san?-Preguntó con extrañeza, haciendo molestar más a la chica-.

-Te advierto de una vez, toda esta tontería que estas haciendo, no ayudará a hacerme sentir mal, como para aceptarte-Dijo, con odio en la voz, Naruto solamente sonrió-.

-Nunca he tratado de hacer eso, solamente, estoy haciendo lo correcto, y lo que considero, es lo mejor-Hizo una reverencia, mirando a la que en unas horas, será su esposa y le brindó cordialmente la mano-Yue-san, me gustaría que me acompañaras, necesito hablar de algo contigo-Ella asintió, alejándose junto con el rubio, dejando a cuatros personas, de pie en medio del camino hacia la posada-.

-Toma Ino, ya que estas aquí, ayúdanos con esto-Salió de sus pensamientos al ver el paquete que Sakura le pasaba-Nuestros amos no pueden llevarlas, así que, vamos-.

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp*

-El movimiento en la propiedad Namikaze era demasiado para esa hora del día, los sirvientes de esta y de la mansión Hyuga, se movían por todo el lugar, arreglando los últimos preparativos de la boda de los herederos de ambas familias, dirigidos principalmente, por la madre del chico en cuestión, la futura novia se encontraba en una habitación especial, mientras varios estilistas y masajistas se encargaban de arreglarla como una princesa, a petición de las dos mujeres Namikaze, y de la pequeña Hyuga, claro esta, mientras que el novio, se encontraba en la oficina de su padre, junto con este y su hermana gemela-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-Preguntó el rubio menor, quien miraba con algo de preocupación a su padre-Podemos hacerlo en cualquier otro momento, hoy es el día de mi boda-Minato sonrió, pero negó-.

-Hijo, en serio quiero hablar con ellos ahora, además, todavía faltan algunas horas para tu boda-Colocó una mano en el hombro del chico-Toma esto como una manera de relajarte, la conversación será algo relajante-Naruto miró a su hermana, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros-.

-Hazlo de una vez ni-chan, después de todo, tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento-Él asintió, su padre era una de las personas más persistentes que conociera.-.

-Bien, bien, pero si se enfada, no es mi problema-Cerró los ojos, concentrando la mayor cantidad de chacra posible, comenzó a realizar algunos sellos, y al final abrió los ojos-** Eien ankuko no doa **(puerta de la oscuridad eterna)-Comenzó a formarse una esfera de color negro frente a ellos, haciendo sonreír al mayor, unos cuantos segundos después, una imagen comenzó a formarse en ese mismo lugar, haciendo que los tres rubios se acercaran más, para poder escuchar mejor lo que sucedía en el otro lado-.

-Debemos tener todo preparado para ese momento Hinata-chan-La voz de un muchacho pronunció, haciendo que Minato se acercará más, notando de quien se trataba-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasará?-Preguntó entretenido, viendo como el rubio que había hablado momentos antes, miraba un poco irritado hacia la puerta de aquel lugar, esperando encontrar a alguien de pie ahí-.

-Chicos, en serio, tengo que tratar algo importante con Hinata-chan-Comenzó, acercándose al lugar que su vista marcaba, pero una repentina risa detrás suyo detuvo su caminar, al darse cuenta de que se trataba-Hey Naruto, ¿qué deseas ahora?-Cuestionó antes de encararlo, pero su cuerpo quedó en shock al darse cuenta de quien acompañaba al rubio Namikaze, miró a Hinata, quien se acercó a él y le tomó su mano-Yon-Minato-sama-Murmuró, mirando fríamente a los gemelos tras el mayor, quienes miraban todo seriamente-.

-Me imagino que eres Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no?-Preguntó, mirando detenidamente al chico y a la ojiperla, quien se escondía detrás del muchacho-.

-A-así es señor-Bajó un poco la cabeza-B-bueno, creo que, mmm, tengo que pedirle perdón, me imagino que ya se encuentra enterado de lo que hice, no fue mi intención el hacerme pasar por su hijo-Espero con la cabeza gacha a que alguna palabra se escuchara del hombre, pero al no escuchar sonido alguno, se mantuvo en esa posición-.

-En realidad, no necesitas disculparte, me agrado el haberte conocido-Naruto levantó el rostro mirándolo incrédulo-Aunque, me hubiera gustado el que me hubieras tenido confianza, no me agrado el tener que esperar el momento en que fueras a decirme que eras un chico dentro del cuerpo de mi hijo, y al final, te fueras sin despedirte-Naruto abrió más los ojos-.

-E-es decir… ¿sabias que y-yo no era tu hijo?-Pregunto con asombro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Namikaze mayor-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, cualquier persona se hubiera preocupado por lo que sucedió-.

-Yo lo se, pero…no era necesario tomar medidas, ya que tu también eres mi hijo-Los chicos le miraron un poco sorprendidos por ese comentario-.

-¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso Minato-sama?-Preguntó la ojiperla, haciendo que los tres rubios adolescentes asintieran-.

-Que, por lo que me comentó mi hijo, en ese lugar, también eres hijo de Minato Namikaze, ¿cierto?-Naruto asintió, mientras Minato posaba una mano sobre cada uno de los hombros de sus hijos-Esa es la razón del por que le pedí a mi querido hijo que me permitiera hablar unos momentos contigo-El Uzumaki no comprendía la razón, pero, estaba sumamente agradecido con el gesto del rubio-Hinata-Llamó, mientras la chica salía de detrás del rubio, ligeramente ruborizada-Estoy enterado de que en ese mundo estoy muerto, por eso...-Miró cariñosamente a ambos chicos, quienes se encontraban tomados de la mano-Me gustaría felicitarlos por el paso que están por tomar, me gustaría felicitarlos, por tenerse mutuamente, y espero, que todo salga bien con su matrimonio-Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por el rostro del Uzumaki, mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa-.

-Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones...-Dudó por unos segundos, antes de mirar nuevamente al hombre del otro lado, quien mantenía abrazados a sus hijos-¿Puedo llamarte padre?-Preguntó, haciendo que todos miraran interesados al mayor por su respuesta-.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo hijo-Contestó, haciendo llorar esta vez al rubio, quien trato de esconder su estado escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata-.

-Muchas gracias, Minato-sama-Pronunció verdaderamente agradecida, lo que más necesitaba el rubio en sus brazos en estos momentos, era sentir el aprecio por un familiar, aunque fuera de otra dimensión, y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que recibiendo apoyo de su padre-.

-Creo que será mejor que me retire, creo que aun quedan algunas cosas que necesitan resolver, antes de que su momento especial se cumpla-Miro paternalmente al rubio, quien ahora secaba sus lágrimas, mientras lo miraba con alegría-.

-Cuídense mucho, y espero que su boda sea lo suficientemente linda, Hinata-La Hyuga asintió, mientras la rubia sonreía-.

-Cuida mucho de Hina-chan y de Ino-chan, baka, por que si me entero de que algo malo les sucedió a alguna de las dos, soy capaz de ir hasta donde estés y golpearte por ello-Uzumaki asintió, mirando dulcemente a su novia-.

-Hinata-chan se convertirá el día de hoy en mi familia, y juro por todo lo que tengo, que la protegeré con mi vida, e Ino-chan, se convertirá en la segunda cosa más importante en mi vida, velare por que nada malo le suceda-Minato asintió conforme, sabía que esas palabras eran completamente verdaderas, un ruido de pasos apresurados desconcertaron a todos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban, nadie se veía por el lugar, así que decidieron no darle importancia-.

-Bueno pequeños, es momento de irnos, seguramente Kushina debe estar buscándonos-Los gemelos asintieron, pero el Uzumaki negó-.

-Por favor, permítanme entregarles algo-Pidió, mientras Hinata le entregaba una pequeña caja de color morado, Naruto hizo unos cuantos sellos, mientras concentraba chacra en sus manos-** Eien ****kūkan**** no doa **(puerta del espacio eterno) -Pronunció, mientras una extraña puerta se abría frente a ellos, chispas de energía brotaban de todas partes, mientras el Uzumaki entraba por ese lugar, seguido de Hinata, para quedar frente a frente con los tres Namikaze, estiro la mano con la cajita, y sonrió-Por favor, entréguenle esto a Hinata-chan, díganle que por favor, lo use en el momento de su boda, es mi regalo-Explicó, mientras su doble tomaba la caja, le regaló una sonrisa, y miró a los otros dos rubios-Fue un placer verlos de nuevo, cuando necesiten contactarme, no duden en hacerlo de nuevo-Pidió, mientras Minato asentía, pero, un repentino pensamiento cruzó su mente, mirando con algo de curiosidad a su otro yo-Por cierto-Comenzó, haciendo que el otro le mirara atentamente-¿Cómo es que pueden realizar mis técnicas?-Una gota de sudor bajó por el cuello de ambos gemelos, mirándose entre ellos, no esperaban esa pregunta-.

-¡Ah!, miren que hora es, mi madre debe estar desesperada por no encontrarnos, nos veremos-Golpeo ligeramente a su hermano en la costilla, mientras este deshacía la técnica que los mantenía en contacto, logrando escuchar solamente un leve ¡hey! por parte del desaparecido rubio-Eso estuvo cerca-Murmuró, dejándose caer al suelo, ante la sonriente mirada de su padre-.

-¿Por qué no le respondieron?-Cuestionó-.

-Siii, así de fácil íbamos a decirle que de casualidad recordamos sus jutsus, y que cada que los usamos, utilizamos parte de su chacra, si él lo hubiera sabido, ya hubiera hecho algo para restringirnos el uso de su chacra, y nuestra diversión se acabaría-Comentó, haciendo reír a su padre-Bien, será mejor que me vaya a preparar, mi boda comienza dentro de poco-.

*******nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn***

-Habían terminado de acomodar las cosas que ocuparían para la ceremonia y el banquete, y en estos momentos, el encargado de la posada se encontraba preparando dicho banquete-Ino-La llamó el chico Uchiha, obteniendo inmediatamente su atención-Necesito que vayas a buscar a Yu-sama, tenemos cosas que hacer-Ella enarcó una ceja como muestra de desacuerdo, pero el pelinegro ignoro esa mueca, dando media vuelta para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, sin más remedio, se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba el rubio, farfullando una serie de maldiciones contra el Uchiha-.

-Ese Sasuke, no tengo idea de como es que lo soportaba anteriormente-Comentó para nadie en especial, se detuvo justo en frente de su destino, suspiró con pesadez, y justo cuando se preparaba para llamar a la puerta, escucho algo que la detuvo, su curiosidad gano contra el coraje que tenia adentro, y no se resistió a colocar la oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que se decía dentro-.

-Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones...-Escucho pronunciar al rubio, haciendole cuestionarse de quién se trataba, ya que no podía sentir alguna presencia en aquel lugar, a excepción de los futuros esposos-¿Puedo llamarte padre?-Preguntó de repente, haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se abrieran de pronto, ¿con quien demonios estaría hablando?-.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo hijo-Contestó una persona, por el tono de voz, podía darse cuenta que se trataba de alguien mayor-.

-Muchas gracias, Minato-sama-Pronunció Hinata verdaderamente agradecida, sorprendiendo una vez más a Ino, ¿no se suponía que ese era el nombre de su verdadero padre?-.

-Creo que será mejor que me retire, creo que aun quedan algunas cosas que necesitan resolver, antes de que su momento especial se cumpla- El hombre que se suponía era Minato volvió a hablar, detonando en su voz, cierta ternura que solamente había escuchado en su padre Inoichi hacia ella-.

-Cuídense mucho, y espero que su boda sea lo suficientemente linda, Hinata-Esa voz la sorprendió más, y al mismo tiempo, le hizo comprender de quien se trataba, si esa era ella, seguramente el hombre era el cuarto de el mundo de la otra Ino, se alejo de la puerta dispuesta a entrar, ella también quería hablar con ese señor, pero, una tercera voz la detuvo-.

-Cuida mucho de Hina-chan y de Ino-chan, baka, por que si me entero de que algo malo les sucedió a alguna de las dos, soy capaz de ir hasta donde estés y golpearte por ello-Esa era la voz de Naruto-.

-Hinata-chan se convertirá el día de hoy en mi familia, y juro por todo lo que tengo, que la protegeré con mi vida, e Ino-chan, se convertirá en la segunda cosa más importante en mi vida, velare por que nada malo le suceda-Las palabras pronunciadas por esa persona, la detuvieron en el acto, su cabeza se agacho, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a correr hacia cualquier otra parte, ¿cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a jurar protegerla?, ella no necesitaba nada de ese chico, se detuvo justo en la que era su habitación en ese lugar, y se encerró en ella, no quería saber más de nadie ese día, no le importaba que incumpliera con su misión, de cualquier manera, había más personas que podían hacer lo que ella hacia-Todo esto apesta-.

----------------------------------

-La hora de la ceremonia había llegado, lo sabía debido a la sorpresiva quietud en la planta baja, no pensaba bajar a presenciar la boda, no pensaba darle la satisfacción al idiota rubio de verla en ese lugar, no, no pensaba hacerlo-¡Ah, con un demonio!-Grito poniéndose de pie, mientras buscaba alguna yukata que ponerse-Que quede bien claro, solo lo estoy haciendo para que Tsunade-sensei no me llame la atención por mi inasistencia en esta misión-Dijo, tratando de convencer a quien se suponía se encontraba con ella, pero no había nadie, así que, bien, olvídenlo, se acomodó el cabello después de haberse colocado la yukata, y suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta corrediza de su habitación, comenzó a salir de su habitación, con pasos lentos y pesados, tratando de no llegar y al mismo tiempo hacerlo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, una por una, tomando su tiempo con cada descenso, al lograrlo, miró el largo pasillo que debía recorrer para llegar hasta donde la ceremonia se estaba llevando acabo, suspiró, dándose un poco más de valor para llegar hasta ahí, sus pasos comenzaron nuevamente con su trayecto, mientras ella se fundía en sus pensamientos-_¿En serio piensas ir hasta ahí?, ¿qué piensas decir?, "seria verdaderamente una descortesía no asistir a la boda de tu recientemente descubierto estúpido y odiado hermano mayor"-_Negó al mismo momento que se quedaba de pie en su lugar, en verdad no podía decir semejante idiotez, ya que ni siquiera era eso por lo que estaba yendo, ¿o si?-Solamente voy por mi papel como la dama de compañía de Hinata-Se dijo, comenzando nuevamente su caminata, en un corto periodo de tiempo, que sorprendió a la chica, ya se encontraba en el inicio del jardín, donde podía verse perfectamente el final de la ceremonia, si, digo el final, ya que solamente alcanzo a ver el beso que se daban los esposos jurándose amor eterno, o lo que sea que signifique el beso, sonrió de medio lado-Al final, no tuve que decir nada-Murmuró, corriendo hacia su habitación nuevamente-.

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp*

-La espera comenzaba a desesperarle enormemente, la ceremonia de su boda comenzaba en unos pocos minutos, el padre ya había llegado y se encontraba en el inmenso jardín de su casa, pero la novia no, no podía ver a su Hinata-chan por ningún lugar, con desesperación, comenzó a caminar por la sala de estar, mirando asesinamente a su hermana, una de las culpables de que su hermosa prometida no hiciera acto de presencia, escuchó la risa de su hermana, haciendole parar su desesperado trayecto, la miró con enojo, mientras ella trataba de detener su risa-Lo siento ni-chan, pero te ves realmente gracioso, ¿estas tan desesperado por casarte con ella?-Preguntó, mirando con alegría la cara completamente roja de su hermano-Debes tener un poco más de clama, te aseguro que ciando la veas, te olvidaras completamente de que va un poco tarde-Se puso de pie, dejando el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada-Dime, ¿cómo me veo?-Preguntó, dando una vuelta para mostrar su vestido, que se trataba de uno azul marino, abierto de una de sus piernas, en escote V con tirantes, su cabello estaba arreglado en una media fuente, mientras que todo su cabello se encontraba lleno de caireles, y un ligero maquillaje en el rostro, Naruto sonrió-.

-Te ves realmente hermosa, si no fueras mi hermana, huiría contigo en lugar de casarme con Hinata-can-Ino enarcó una ceja mirando divertida hacia la escalera-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó, señalando hacia ese lugar, Naruto miró rápidamente hacia ese lugar, mostrando una sonrisa tonta-.

-Olvídalo-Susurró, mientras se deleitaba con una sonrojada ojiperla que bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, su boca no podía estar más abierta, la chica llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, en la parte de arriba, se trataba de un corsé ajustado a su cuerpo, mientras que la falda se trataba de una sin vuelo, que llegaba hasta los tobillos, en un costado de esta, se encontraba una gran abertura, que era cubierta por un fino encaje, su cabello se encontraba levemente recogido, su cabeza era adornada por una fina corona de oro, que sostenía el fino velo de seda en su espalda, sus labios se encontraban brillosos debido al gloss que habían usado con ella, Naruto se obligó a errar la boca al tenerla junto a él, le brindó su brazo, mientras ella aceptaba, y con un ligero sonrojo, se recargaba en el hombro del chico, mientras los tres caminaban hacia el lugar donde ya todos los invitados y el padre los esperaban, él se acercó a su odio, y susurró para que nadie los escuchara-Estas, verdaderamente hermosa, me alegra, que por fin podamos casarnos-Ella se sonrojo, asintiendo, también le agradaba eso-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y a mi también me agrada que hayan podido hacerlo, creo que estuve haciendole mucho al cuento para que eso pasase, pero por fin se cumplió, y en verdad, lamento no haber escrito nada de las ceremonias, pero seamos honestos, nadie lee eso, o al menos yo no lo leo, y bueno, a parte, que no estoy muy informada sobre el tema, solamente he asistido a dos bodas, y eso cuando tenia siete, así que ya llovió, pero bueno, creo que todos saben que es lo que pasa después de las bodas, y déjenme decirles, que…no estoy segura de poder complacerles en eso, no soy buena escribiendo lemon, anteriormente había recibido una propuesta de ayuda con ese tema pero…no estoy completamente segura de recibirla, es decir, si no soy capaz de escribir algo bueno, no merezco poner algo en el fic, y bueno, quiero tener su opinión, si es que decido poner algo de eso, bien, ¿cuál seria la pareja?, ya que, mmmmmmmmmmm, bueno, no pienso hacerlo de ambas, digo, seria casi lo mismo, pero, bueno, espero su opinión, y el comentario del capitulo, bien, ya lo dejo, creo que ya es suficiente escritura, llevo escribiendo esto desde el martes, y apenas pude terminar, bien, nos leemos pronto.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Dimensión paralela**_

_**Capitulo 27**_

-La ceremonia de matrimonio había terminado hacia algunas horas, ahora, todos los invitados y familiares, se encontraban disfrutando de la recepción que la familia Namikaze brindaba por la celebración, los recientes esposos conversaban animadamente con varios de sus amigos, quienes hacían diversos comentarios sobre lo rápido que se había llevado acabo la boda-Claro que no esta embarazada Kiba-Comentó con irritación, ¿por qué la mayoría preguntaba eso?-Según recuerdo, te habíamos dicho que estamos comprometidos desde niños, así que no me vengas con eso-El castaño comenzó a reír seguido de sus demás amigos-.

-Tsk, es problemático, pero Kiba tiene razón, hay muchas parejas que se casan por que van a ser padres, solamente era una duda general, no tienes porque molestarte Naruto-El rubio lo miró con algo de enojo, mientras sentía como su esposa escondía el rostro en su pecho, no le gustaba que sus amigos la hicieran avergonzarse-.

-Pues que les quede bien claro a todos ustedes-Señaló, mientras sus amigos mostraban caras risueñas-No nos estamos casando por eso-Una mano en su hombro lo hizo girar, encontrándose con la cara de su hermana-.

-Si, lo que digas ni-chan, ahora, me llevare por unos momentos a mi cuñada, tengo que entregarle algo importante-Naruto enarcó una ceja, mientras la rubia se llevaba jalando a al chica, sin haber obtenido autorización para ello, se encogió de hombros, volviendo a centra su atención a sus amigos-.

-Bien, ¿en que estábamos antes de que Kiba abriera la boca?-.

------------

-La rubia había guiado a su nueva hermana hasta una de las habitaciones de servicio en la mansión Namikaze, cerrando tras ella la puerta, Hinata la miró, encontrándose con una extraña sonrisa en los labios-¿Q-qué sucede Ino-chan?-Preguntó dudosa, no le agradaban ese tipo de sonrisas en los Namikaze, siempre presagiaban algo desfavorable para ella-.

-Ino tomó una pequeña caja que se encontraba en la cama de la habitación, entregándosela, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Hinata comenzó a abrirla-Hemos venido aquí, para darte algunos consejos para hoy en la noche-La caja y su contenido fueron a dar al suelo al Hinata darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, y claro, después de escuchar el objetivo de la rubia-Jeje, no seas tan tímida Hinata, eso es algo normal-Se acerco a ella, y le susurró en el oído-Estoy segura que le agradaras a mi hermano con eso puesto-Los colores comenzaron a subir al rostro de la novia, haciendo reír a la ojiazul levemente al ver esa reacción-Bien, comencemos con los consejos, se que con esto harás feliz a mi hermano-Hinata se puso pálida, mientras comenzaba a correr a la puerta, la cual abrió de un solo movimiento, saliendo disparada a donde se encontraban los demás-Rayos, y yo que quería verla con esto puesto-Recogió la prenda y sonrió-Bueno, no tengo de otra más que dejarla en su habitación-Sonrió, esa chica se desmayaría al verla de nuevo-.

-------------------

-Se había alejado un poco de sus amigos, yendo hasta una de las mesas a tomar un poco de refresco, estaba un poco aburrido, era su boda, si, pero eso no quitaba que los comentarios tontos de sus amigos lo desesperaran-Idiotas-Murmuró, pero, su aburrimiento quedo de lado, al ver salir a su esposa, sumamente apresurada de la casa, enarcó una ceja al verle acercarse a la pelirosa y abrazarle, dejó su vaso en la mesa, y se preparaba para ir con ella, cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo-.

-Vaya hijo, por fin puedo encontrarte solo-Eliminó su idea de acercarse a su esposa, al darse cuenta que esta ya se encontraba nuevamente bien, enarcó nuevamente la ceja, y sacudiendo la cabeza, observo a su divertido padre-.

-¿Qué sucede tou-san?-Le pregunto, el hombre colocó un brazo sobre su espalda, rodeándolo, mientras sonreía alegremente, Naruto, tomó su vaso de refresco, y comenzó a tomar de él, esperando escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decirle-.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un tema interesante, me hubiera gustado discutirlo también con el otro Naruto, pero, debido a la falta de tiempo para ello, lo haré contigo- Naruto asintió, no tenia idea de lo que hablaría su padre, pero era mejor darle el avión, Minato se acercó más a él, hablando en su oído-¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer en la noche?-Naruto enarcó una ceja-Me refiero, a que si no sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer, con mucho gusto te daré algunos consejos que me sirven de maravilla con tu madre-El refresco de la boca del rubio fue expulsado sonoramente, llamando la atención de todos los invitados, Minato comenzó a golpear la espalda del chico, tratando de impedir que se ahogará, mientras por el rabillo del ojo, veía como la esposa de su hijo, y algunos amigos de este se acercaban a ellos-.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?-Preguntó la ojiperla al acercarse a ellos, Minato asintió en lugar de su hijo-.

-Ah, no es nada, solamente estábamos hablando de…-Naruto comenzó a toser más fuerte, evitando que su padre siguiera hablando-.

-Mira Hina-chan, ahí viene mi padrino, vamos a hablar con él-Gritó, llevando hacia esa dirección a su esposa, dejando a los demás completamente confundidos-.

-Bueno, creo que no quiere mi ayuda después de todo, hum, tendré que guardar todos mis tesoros que pensaba prestarle-Tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno, quienes se habían acercado junto con Hinata, le miraron sin comprender a lo que se refería, fue cuando una pelirroja paso junto a ellos, que comprendieron a lo que se refería-Pero…no creo que se desperdicien, Kushina puede ayudarme con ellos, esta noche no dormiremos-Sakura se ruborizo, mientras Sasuke miraba para otro lado, ninguno de ellos tenia la intención de escuchar aquello y menos de enterarse de la vida privada de los padres de su amigo-.

-Cof, cof, creo que debemos ir con Tenten, seguramente es interesante tratar de alejar a Lee de las bebidas-Su novio asintió, y juntos se alejaron del rubio mayor, quien sonriente, camino hasta donde su esposa se encontraba-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn *

-Todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, incluyéndolos a ellos, y, aunque les hubiera gustado celebrar un poco más su unión, estaban conscientes de que debían descansar, ya que al día siguiente, a primeras horas de la mañana, partirían de regreso a Konoha, y a uno de sus problemas: el clan Hyuga. Si, ya estaban casados, y tenian el permiso del líder Hyuga, pero aún les faltaba enfrentar a los demás integrantes de aquel distinguido clan, con un suspiro, Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación, girando para encarar, con una sonrisa, a su esposa-Por fin eres mi esposa, Hinata-chan-Comentó, acercándose a ella, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la pequeña cintura de la ojiperla, ella regreso el gesto, rodeando con sus brazos la fuerte espalda, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su rubio-Estuve esperando este día, por mucho tiempo-Con delicadeza, comenzó a besar su cuello, deslizando por su hombro izquierdo la manga de su delicado kimono blanco-.

-Aferró sus manos con mayor fuerza en la espalda del rubio, mordiendo su labio inferior por la placentera sensación que el chico le proporcionaba al besar esa parte de su cuerpo, de pronto abrió los ojos, al dejar de sentir, tanto ese placer, como el calor del cuerpo del Uzumaki, desaparecer de su lado, ladeo la cabeza al ver al rubio caminar lentamente hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, el chico llevo una mano a su boca, y le mostró un signo de silencio, ella asintió, esto comenzaba a preocuparle, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por el repentino movimiento del ojiazul, quien había abierto la puerta de improviso, pero su sorpresa aumento, al ver una persona conocida de pie en ese lugar-S-Sai-kun-Murmuró, mientras veía como el chico comenzaba a reír nerviosamente, y como el rubio se le acercaba de manera enojada-.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado, Sai?-Cuestionó visiblemente irritado-.

-Uh, solo estaba obteniendo información de primera fuente, sobre las relaciones en los matrimonios-Les mostró el pergamino y el pincel que llevaba en las manos-Hasta el momento, he avanzado muy poco, ¿por qué no continúan?-Una vena apareció en la frente del rubio, mientras levantaba la mano derecha en un puño, la ojiperla cubrió sus ojos avergonzada-.

-Teme-Murmuró, antes de lanzarse sobre él y arrebatarle sus pertenencias, para después golpearlo con un fuerte derechazo-En seguida regreso, Hina-chan-Comentó, saliendo de la habitación, jalando tras él a un golpeado pelinegro-.

-Hinata vio salir a su esposo y amigo salir del lugar, se dejo caer en el futon que se encontraba ahí, bajó la cabeza con algo de resignación-Lo clásico entre los amigos de Naruto-kun-Soltó una leve risita, la cual fue escuchada por el rubio, quien iba entrando en esos momentos, sacudiendo sus manos, como si hubiera realizado un pesado trabajo-.

-¿De que te ríes?-Preguntó, acercándose a ella nuevamente-.

-De nada, solamente, es que me agrada la manera en la que te llevas con tus amigos-Él enarco una ceja, dándole a entender que no pensaba lo mismo que ella-.

-Bien, como sea-Se sentó junto a ella, volviendo a besarla en el cuello-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?-.

*dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp*

-Las personas comenzaban a retirarse, mientras ellos les regalaban sonrisas de agradecimiento por haberles acompañado, sonrisas que eran un poco hipócritas, ya que ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de hacerlo-Me estoy muriendo de sueño-Comento en voz baja, mientras la ojiperla sonreía un poco-.

-Y-yo también Naruto-kun-Declaró, ahogando un bostezo, que fue notado por la matriarca Namikaze, quien se acercó a ellos, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno-.

-Bien pequeños, creo que ha sido suficiente por un día para ustedes, vayan a dormir-Les sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de ambos-La habitación de el ala izquierda ya ha sido preparada, desde el día de hoy, esa será su habitación-Naruto la miró cuestionantemente, recibiendo un ligero golpe en la espalda por parte de su madre-No quiero que mi pequeña Ino se desvele por su culpa-Naruto seguía igual de confundido, pero por el pequeño chillido de vergüenza de su ahora esposa, la realización de eso le llegó como un baldazo de agua fría, o diría caliente, ya que sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo inmediatamente-.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó, señalando con la vista el estado de su ojiperla-N-no digas esas cosas-.

-Jejeje, pero si es la verdad-Se acercó a la chica, guiñándole un ojo-Espero que hagas feliz a Naruto-kun esta noche-Los colores carmesí la rodearon violentamente, mientras el rubio la tomaba de la mano-.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, _no quiero que mi esposa se desmaye aquí_-Jalo la mano de la chica, y la llevó presuroso hasta su nueva habitación, ante la mirada soñadora de la Namikaze-.

-Hay, lo que es ser joven nuevamente-Dio un suspiro de ensoñación, dirigiéndose presurosa a donde su esposo despedía a algunos invitados-.

-----------------

-Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba la habitación, una rubia los estaba esperando con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que el rubio golpeara su cabeza con su mano libre-¿_Por qué tengo tantos familiares?_-Se preguntó, no es que no los quisiera, pero había momentos en los que los desesperaban mucho-.

-Hola ni-chan lamento interrumpirlos, pero solo quería decirle a Hinata, que mi regalo se encuentra en el baño, si lo quiere tomar, es su decisión-Sonrió ante el nuevo sonrojo de la peliazul-¡Que pasen una buena noche!-Deseo, antes de salir disparada del lugar, Naruto no entendía lo que su hermana había querido decir, pero no le dio importancia, se adelanto un poco y abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar a la chica primero, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento, cerró la puerta cuando hubo entrado, y ambos se quedaron de pie ahí, observando el lugar-.

-Por fin se encontraban solos en aquella habitación, que desde ese día, se convertiría en el lugar que compartirían, Naruto colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su reciente esposa, sintiendo como esta temblaba ligeramente ante el contacto, sonrió ligeramente, comprendiendo la acción de la de ojos perlas, se colocó tras ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, sintiendo inmediatamente la tensión en el cuerpo de esta-Hinata-chan-Comenzó a susurrar sensualmente su nombre en el oído de su esposa, sonriendo maliciosamente por dentro ante las reacciones que había conseguido-Ya es muy tarde Hinata-chan, será mejor que nos preparemos para dormir, estoy seguro que mañana tendremos algunas cosas que hacer-Con una sonrisa completamente inocente, se coloco frente a ella y tomó su mano, dirigiéndola hacia donde el baño se encontraba-Vamos Hinata-chan, ponte tu pijama, yo me iré a acostar, tengo algo de sueño-Ella le miró incrédula, mientras asentía ligeramente, después de unos pocos segundos, se metió rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta después de ella, Naruto volvió a sonreír, se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en una orilla de esta, y comenzó a quitarse lentamente, con mucha pereza, su incómodo traje negro-Yo quería quitarle su lindo vestido-Murmuró en voz baja, tratando de que la ojiperla en el baño no lo escuchará-Pero…creo que nuestra noche de bodas tendrá que esperar, no puedo obligar a mi linda Hina-chan a que haga algo de lo que no está preparada-Se retiró la camisa blanca, botándola en cualquier lugar de la habitación, ya tendría tiempo en la mañana de levantarla, llevo sus manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón, cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, siguió con su labor, sin girar a ver a la ojiperla-Eso fue rápido Hina-chan-Comentó, poniéndose de pie, para poder sacar el pantalón de vestir-¿No te parece, que el día fue un poco loco?-Preguntó, esta vez girando a verle, y se quedó congelado en ese lugar, abriendo la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna-_Oh kami, creo que ya estoy soñando-_Frente a él, se encontraba la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, y eso también contaba con los ligeros recuerdos del Naruto del mundo ninja, donde se veía a una chica rubia completamente desnuda, pero, en definitiva, esta ganaba miles de veces-.

La ojiperla se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del baño, con el cabello suelto, y un extremo sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero en lo que sus ojos se encontraban centrados en esos momentos, era en el ligero babydoll de color naranja, con encajes decorando el perímetro de los senos, y con una apertura desde el fin de estos, hasta el termino de la pequeña prenda, el cual dejaba observar con detenimiento, las exquisitas curvas que marcaban el cuerpo de la nueva Namikaze, su blanca piel y los bien proporcionados pechos, no pudo más que quedarse en ese lugar, perdido en la imagen, como un completo idiota.

-Hinata había salido del baño después de haber tomado una gran cantidad de aire, cerró la puerta al salir, y observó detenidamente a su esposo, desprenderse de sus prendas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo levantarse mientras se retiraba el pantalón, al escucharle hablar, se tenso completamente, sabía que ese seria el momento en el que él se daría cuenta de la "ropa" que portaba, se sonrojo aún más al verle dar al vuelta, y observar como se quedaba completamente embobado con ella, sonrió tímidamente, completamente agradecida por el regalo de su cuñada-_Parece, que Ino-chan tenia razón, le agradó con esta ropa_-Tomando aire nuevamente, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde el chico se encontraba, abrazándolo fuertemente, sacando del shock al chico, quien correspondo inmediatamente el gesto-¿Te gusta, Naruto-kun?-Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible por el chico, pero que lo hizo ruborizarse al darse cuenta de en que forma se encontraban abrazados, él solamente con su bóxer, y ella, con esa prenda tan reveladora-.

-C-claro que me gusta, Hina-chan-Comentó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos-P-pero será mejor ir a dormir ahora-Cualquier movimiento que pensaba realizar, se vio interrumpido por el ardiente beso que la chica planto en sus labios, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir ese nuevo contacto, pero rápidamente se olvido que trataba de que su noche de bodas se pospusiera, y correspondió al beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella, escuchando un leve gemido al hacer eso, cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta, se separaron sin querer hacerlo, cada uno mirando con un poco de lujuria al otro-Hinata, no tenemos que hacerlo hoy, puede ser en cualquier momento, en el que tú estés lista-Su única contestación, fue otro beso de igual magnitud, olvidándose del celibato de su primer día de casados, llevo una de sus manos a la espalda baja de la chica, mientras con la otra profundizaba más el beso, tratando de encontrar la manera de no separarse en un momento próximo, sus cuerpos se encontraban tan pegados unos de otros, que podían sentir el fuerte latido del corazón del otro, reconociendo el fuerte nerviosismo que los invadía-.

Queriendo profundizar aun más ese beso lujurioso, el rubio la tomó de su trasero, levantándola para quedar al mismo nivel, haciendo que el beso fuera roto por la chica, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amado, al sentir la dura prueba de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y del creciente entusiasmo que este presentaba, con una ligera sonrisa, el rubio la colocó nuevamente en el suelo, levantando su rostro para mirarla fijamente.

-No puedo creer, que me provoques todo esto, Hina-chan-Con urgencia, Naruto la tomó en brazos, y besó los ya hinchados labios de su esposa, comenzando a caminar el poco espacio que los separaba de la cama, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, su lengua invadió la boca de Hinata, comenzando una batalla sin tregua, escuchando los leves suspiros que ella dejaba salir de vez en cuando-.

-Se separaron con la respiración acelerada, mientras sus ojos se centraban en los del otro, las manos traviesas del Namikaze, comenzaron a recorrer las torneadas piernas que se encontraban a su alcance-Ahhh…-Gimió al sentir los calientes dedos recorrer uno de sus, hasta el momento, lugares no explorados, pudo sentir como el rubio ascendía sus manos por toda su cintura y estómago, deteniéndose aferradamente, en sus caderas, comenzando a besar su cuello, llegando hasta su hombro, donde comenzó a morder, aumentando el placer que hasta el momento rodeaba el cuerpo de la ex Hyuga-Na-Naruto…-Murmuró, alcanzando a ver, la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su amor, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda, conocía bastante bien al chico, como para saber, que esa sonrisa, significaba una nueva travesura por parte de este-.

-No se…de quien haya sido la idea…-Comentaba, mientras seguía mordiendo y besando el cuello de la chica, dejando en la blanca piel de ella, ligeras manchas rojizas, que estaba seguro, al siguiente día, le demostrarían a cualquiera, que la chica le pertenecía-De usar esto, pero…-Dejo de besar, y se acomodo a cuatro patas, mirando celosamente a su mujer-Pero…comienza a estorbar-Señaló la prenda naranja, dirigiendo lentamente sus manos a los ligeros tirantes en sus hombros, ella adquirió un exagerado rojizo en sus mejillas, el rubio continuo con sus besos alrededor de su quijada, comenzando a bajar tortuosamente los tirantes, ayudado de sus dientes, la chica se estremeció al contacto, tratando de evitar, que un nuevo gemido saliera de su boca, escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de su amante, al mismo tiempo, que las manos de este comenzaban a subir por entre sus muslos y abdomen, haciendole abrir los ojos y mirarle con sorpresa, al darse cuenta que es lo que quería hacer-Te dije que me estorbaba-Había colocado las manos debajo del encaje, masajeando lentamente las dos blancas y blandas montañas, pertenecientes a la Hyuga, mientras continuaba con sus dientes, bajando esa tortuosa prenda, Hinata decidió, que se había quedado quieta por demasiado tiempo, así que comenzó a recorrer el firme abdomen que el rubio poseía, no tenia idea de cómo había adquirido tan buen cuerpo, pero en realidad no le importaba, soltó un nuevo gemido cuando el rubio apretó con fuerza sus pechos-Lo siento-Dijo separándose levemente de su anterior tarea, regresando a ella inmediatamente, le faltaba poco para eliminar ese tormento que aprisionaba a su objetivo, que masajeaba con delicadeza-.

-Cuando consiguió bajar completamente la prenda, se separo con un poco de resistencia, quedando embobado por lo que sus ojos mostraban, con nerviosismo, las manos de la chica bloquearon su panorama, mientras el chico hacia un puchero-N-no me veas de esa manera, Naruto-kun-Pidió, desviando la mirada sonrojada del chico-.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para no hacerlo-La chica quería responder a ello, pero un nuevo beso apasionado la detuvo, las manos del chico comenzaron a rodear su espalda, deslizando finalmente el babydoll por sus piernas, él tocó cada pulgada de su piel, sus dedos rozaron su estómago y bajó a sus caderas, se trasladó a su lado bajo de la espalda y cuando ella levantó su espalda para él, corrió sus manos por toda esta, hasta que llegó a alrededor de su pecho. Él se apoderó nuevamente de sus pechos, esta vez con un masaje y la hizo nuevamente suspirar, totalmente complacida con su tacto. Pero lo que realmente le fascino, fue cuando besó su pezón. Entonces utilizó su lengua caliente en el botón de color rosa, el cual apretó entre los labios, y cuando le dio un pequeño pellizco con sus dientes, Hinata dio un fuerte gemido que le dio a Naruto un momento para reír levemente-.

-Le encantaba todas las sensaciones que Naruto le estaba causando, y ella quería retribuirle por ello, no tenia idea de que podía hacer, pero hizo lo primero que sus instintos le dijeron, lentamente, colocó una de sus piernas rodeando las del chico, escuchando un pequeño gemido, esta vez por parte de su amante, sonrió, esto le daba mucha vergüenza, pero no quería quedarse atrás, sentía como el miembro del chico se encontraba cada vez más preparado para lo que sucedería en unos momentos, por esa razón, decidió hacer algo más, separo un poco al chico de ella, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de este, ella solamente sonrió, y en un movimiento, dio la vuelta, tratando de quedar sobre el rubio, pero, no calculo el impulso brindado, mandando a ambos al duro y frío suelo, abrió los ojos al sentir el golpe, escuchando la fuerte risa del rubio, quien se encontraba sobre ella.

-Eso fue divertido Hinata-chan-Comentó, besándola fugazmente, antes de intentar levantarse, pero se detuvo, siendo él en esta ocasión, quien abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, cerrándolos al instante, mientras mordía su labio-H-Hinata…-Susurró, mientras ella, que había llevado sus manos a la parte baja del chico, comenzaba a masajear su miembro, poniéndolo cada vez mas duro-Hina-chaaaan…-Gimió, sintiendo, como, con una gran muestra de valentía, la chica metía la mano dentro del bóxer, logrando esta vez, en el seguro suelo, dar la vuelta y quedar sobre él, lentamente, con la mano libre, comenzó a bajar la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo del rubio, cerrando los ojos para evitar desmayarse por lo que podría ver, un nuevo suspiro salio de la boca del Namikaze, mientras él, ni lento ni perezoso, y mucho menos, queriendo quedarse atrás, llevo sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica, comenzando a masajearla, era su turno de hacerla sufrir, mientras ella seguía con su miembro, metió delicadamente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la chica, haciendo que todo movimiento por parte de esta se detuviera, comenzando a arquear su espalda-Mi turno, Hina-Comentó, recorriendo con su mano libre, los muslos de su chica-.

-Comenzó a retorcerse ante las deliciosas sensaciones que eso le brindaba, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que un leve ardor se comenzaba a formar en su estómago, más fuerte aun del que se forma cuando subes a una montaña rusa, sintió como un líquido caliente comenzaba a descender por sus entrañas, mordiendo su labio ante el proceso-Ahh, N-Naruto…-El rubio retiró su mano, lambiendo el líquido que se encontraba en ella, Hinata se sonrojo ante aquella vista, cuando Naruto termino con lo que hacia, enfoco todo su interés en ella-.

-Hay que regresar a la cama-Comentó con voz ronca, cargando a la chica, y recostándola nuevamente en el medio de la cama. Hinata sonrió nerviosamente mientras se hundía en la suave cama, sabía lo que seguía, y no estaba segura de estar lista para ello, con mayor nerviosismo, se dio cuenta, que su esposo comenzaba a retirar las bragas húmedas que aun reposaban en su lugar, un escalofrió la recorrió al sentirse desprendida de ellas, una sonrisa llena de deseo se mostraba en la cara de Naruto, ambos se miraron, disfrutando por primera vez, el verse tal cual eran en realidad, sin ningún tipo de ropa sobre ellos, Naruto se acerco a besarla, mordiendo levemente su labio-Es el momento, Hina-chan-Ella asintió, mientras el chico abría sus piernas, se acomodó lentamente en medio de estas, mirándola dulcemente-Lo siento, esto va a doler un poco-La beso fuertemente, antes de adentrarse en ella, con algo de resistencia por parte de la barrera que mostraba la inocencia de la ojiperla, aumentó la ferocidad del beso, mientras sentía, como húmedas gotas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica, y aunque se sentía tan bien, y tan apretado al mismo tiempo, trato de controlarse, no quería hacerle mucho daño-.

-Eso dolía, y dolía demasiado, estaba segura que al siguiente día no podría caminar con normalidad, pero aun consiente de ello, no quería que él se detuviera, Naruto rompió el beso, y la miró, comenzando a limpiar con la boca las saladas gotas que enmarcaban su rostro, ella sonrió ante el gesto, comenzando a mover ligeramente la cadera, el dolor todavía no pasaba, pero si seguían en esa forma, jamás lo haría, vio al rubio sonreír antes de besarla nuevamente, un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, que se demostraron cuando el chico entro completamente en ella, Naruto comenzó a moverse con ligeras embestidas, sintiendo como cada vez que lo hacia, la chica soltaba un ligero gemido en medio del beso, se separo nuevamente de ella, disfrutando del placer reflejado en el rostro de la peliazul-N-Naruto-kun…-Susurró, comenzando a seguir el movimiento del chico, todo eso se sentía tan bien, su dolor iba desapareciendo con cada embestida que el chico le proporcionaba, siendo sustituido por placer inimaginable, de un momento a otro, las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, teniendo que apretar las sabanas debajo de ella, en un intento por dejar de sentir que flotaba-Ummmm, Na-Naruto, ahhh-Los gemidos comenzaron a invadir completamente la habitación, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara mucho más indicado para esa ocasión, -.

-Sentía como pronto llegaría hasta su clímax, por esa razón, aumento su velocidad, sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica sentía lo mismo, ya que las piernas de ella se enroscaron como serpientes en su cadera, tratando de profundizar esa fogosa experiencia, con un fuerte ataque, sintió como comenzaba a expulsar una gran cantidad de líquido desde dentro, sintiendo como la chica arqueaba la espalda, experimentando el mismo resultado que él, ambos habían llegado por primera vez al orgasmo, ambos, por primera vez, se habían entregado al otro, completamente satisfechos por el resultado de todo aquel agitado día-Te amo, Hina-chan-Comunicó, antes de besarla rápidamente, saliendo del caliente interior de la chica-.

-Yo también, Naruto-kun-Murmuro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Naruto la abrazo hacia él, recostándola sobre su pecho, mientras el sueño comenzaba a rodearlos, perdiéndose en medio de aquella noche, la cual fue el único testigo de su primer entrega, jeje, bueno, hasta donde ellos sabían-.

-Detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación, un hombre reía levemente, mientras garabateaba rápidamente sobre una libreta que se encontraba en sus manos-Jiji, esto será una obra de arte en mi siguiente libro, ya espero a ver la cara de mi ahijado cuando se de cuenta-Volvió a reír pervertidamente, mientras terminaba de escribir, comenzó a alejarse del lugar-Fue una excelente idea hacerle creer a Minato que estaba ebrio, me hizo más fácil mi labor-.

*nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

-La mañana los había alcanzado nuevamente, todos se encontraban reunidos en las puertas de aquella posada, esperando las órdenes de su líder para partir-Espero que su camino de regreso a su aldea sea confortable, regresen cuando deseen-Los ninjas asintieron, viendo como el anciano se adentraba nuevamente en el lugar, cuando se perdió de vista, las miradas serias invadieron las caras de los shinobis de Konoha-.

-Debemos estar en Konoha a más tardar mañana en la mañana, hay información importante que entregar-Informó el rubio, tomando la mano de la ojiperla-.

-Hum, Naruto, creo que será mejor darnos prisa, si ese es tu objetivo, no creo que si vamos a paso de civiles, lo lograremos-Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Chouji, mientras todos los demás comenzaban a caminar, habían avanzado un buen trayecto, cuando la rubia se detuvo, mirando preocupada en todas direcciones, no quiso preguntarle, y mucho menos inmiscuirse, así que siguió caminando, poniendo atención a lo que la ojiazul hiciera-.

-¿Qué te sucede Ino?-Preguntó la pelirosa, obteniendo la atención de la mayoría de los presentes-.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Sai-kun?-Preguntó, escuchando un pequeño golpe en el lugar donde el rubio se encontraba, giro a verle, encontrándole con una mano en la frente-.

-Demonios, me olvide de él-Murmuró-.

-----------------------

-En el closet de una de las habitaciones de la posada, un pelinegro se encontraba amarrado completamente con sogas, y con la boca tapada, impidiéndole gritar o pedir algo de ayuda, pero sin embargo, este se encontraba sonriendo, la sonrisa no era visible, pero él sonreía-_Me pregunto, ¿cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí? -._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Jeje, hola nuevamente, aquí reportándome con este capitulo, con el lemon que había dicho el capi anterior, es el tercero que he hecho, y todavía no me convence en lo absoluto, pero por lo menos es mejor que los anteriores, o a ustedes ¿qué les parece?, me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un comentario, ya que gracias a ellos, mejorare en ese tema, y bueno, no tengo más que agregar, si no que les deseo suerte, y nos estamos leyendo, ja ne.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, lamento descepcionarles con esta nota, pero me fue necesario explicarles algo importante.

Algo verdaderamente fuera de mi alcance ha sucedido en mi familia, y por esa razón, me veo en la orrible necesidad de poner en hiatus todas mis historias, es algo que me desagrada, pero no tengo cabeza para escribir en estos momentos, hare un esfuerzo para escribir algo, pero no creo poder hacerlo en un tiempo cercano, me siento terrible al tener que hacerlo, pero por mas que quisiera seguir no puedo, espero me comprendan, y puedan esperar las actualizaciones, será algo verdaderamente importante para mi que asi fuera, bien, me despido, que tengan suerte.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dimensión paralela**_

_**Capitulo 28 Final**_

El camino de regreso a la aldea escondida entre las hojas fue un poco más tensa que la vez que salieron de ella, necesitaban llevar hasta la Hokage la información que habían obtenido de aquel ninja de Kusa, y según los planes del líder de misión, debían llegar al amanecer del siguiente día, pero las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes a lo que él quería, ya que no llevaban si quiera la mitad del camino, y ya había oscurecido casi completamente, sin embargo, todos ellos seguían avanzando al paso que el rubio les imponía, todos iban agotados, pues ningún ninja, por muy entrenado que se encontrará, soportaría todo el día en movimiento sin algún tipo de descanso, la mayoría de ellos seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna sobre ello, tratando de ser profesionales, otros (cofChoujicof) comenzaban a quejarse sobre su falta de alimento y energía, otras personas sin embargo, no se enteraban de nada de ello.

Ino seguía avanzando como autómata, no prestaba atención más que en el seguir avanzando al mismo tiempo que los demás, su mente estaba completamente centrada en otra cosa, en algo que se negaba a pensar siquiera, pero su subconsciente llevaba a colación sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, todos esos días le habían brindado una tensión que no recordaba haber tenido antes en su vida, bueno, la vida shinobi estaba llena de tensiones, pero no como esta, toda su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y no sabía que hacer, por un lado, estaba completamente sorprendida e ilusionada al saber que era la hija de una de la mejores persona que el mundo ninja hubiera conocido, y por otro lado, se sentía como la más vil de todas las personas. Naruto siempre había mostrado apoyo y amistad hacia ella y los demás, ella lo consideraba un cabeza hueca con buen corazón y más que buenas intenciones para todos, nunca había sentido hacia él algo peor que desesperación en algunas ocasiones, y es que nadie podía soportarlo por completo cuando se comportaba como un idiota, pero...pero nunca lo había odiado, o sentido algún tipo de sentimiento similar contra él, así es que no comprendía la manera en la que se había comportado con él al enterarse que ambos eran hermanos, que él llevaba su misma sangre, y...y que la quería, que quería cuidar de ella y protegerla mientras fuera necesario, inclusive estaba dispuesto a que nadie conociera su parentesco si ella no lo quería, bueno, al menos eso le había parecido el día anterior ante las palabras de Hinata. Un suspiro de desconcierto abandonó su boca, levantó la mirada y no por primera vez en ese día, observó la espalda del rubio...su hermano, sabía que había sido una completa estúpida con él, que había sido injusta, él no tenía la culpa de que los aldeanos lo trataran como lo hacían, y principalmente, no tenía la culpa de tener como hermana a una chica que no podía poner sus pensamiento en orden, estaba consciente de que el chico valía oro, que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida, y por esa misma razón, no lograba decidir que era lo que haría cuando volviera a Konoha, por que si de algo si estaba segura, era de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo cuando llegaran a su aldea, cuando volvió a dar un salto para colocarse en la siguiente rama, se encontró chocando con una fuerte espalda, y cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, cerró los ojos, sin atreverse a hacer algo más, ya que estaba completamente distraída como para tratar de aterrizar correctamente, después de un momento de no sentir el golpe en su espalda, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, bueno, hacia donde sus pies se encontraban ya que se encontraba de cabeza, mordió su labio con fuerza al verse sujeta del tobillo izquierdo por la mano del chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos todo ese tiempo, le dirigió una mirada dura, que ella regreso con la misma intensidad-Será mejor que veas a donde te diriges Yamanaka, no es seguro para un shinobi el ir distraído en una misión-Con un bufido de enojo, Ino dio una patada a la mano del chico con su pie libre, y dio una voltereta para caer de pie en el suelo, miró con reproche al Uzumaki, frunciendo el ceño-.

-Lo recordaré, taicho-Comentó con aspereza, ante la mirada de reproche de los demás, en unos cuantos segundos, se vio rodeada de ellos, todos en silencio-.

-Basta de comportarte tan infantilmente Ino, acomoda tu bolsa de dormir, pasaremos aquí la noche-Le informó la Haruno, alejándose inmediatamente de ella, también sabía que debido a su actitud se había ganado el enojo de algunos de sus amigos, pero, no podía hacer nada al respecto, no los culpaba, estaba segura que actuaría de igual manera si fuera ellos, sin decir alguna palabra más, se quitó su mochila y saco su sleeping, esperaba que por lo menos dormida, no se sentiría tan inquieta y esperaba que eso le ayudara a aclarar un poco su mente-.

-------------

-La mayoría de los presentes en esta misión comenzaban a comportarse demasiado raros para el gusto del descendiente Nara, especialmente su compañera de equipo, no le agradaba en absoluto la forma en la que reaccionaba a la presencia de Naruto, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que la Ino de la otra dimensión se hubiera marchado, era problemático involucrarse en asuntos como ese, pero a como estaban las cosas, lo más seguro sería inmiscuirse, mascullo algo por lo bajo, mientras se acostaba con las manos en la nuca, mirando las estrellas que se dejaban apreciar en esa noche, a su lado, el crujir de una bolsita de papas fritas le alertó que su amigo de la infancia había terminando su aperitivo-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Shikamaru?-Chascó la lengua, ese era la parte mala de que Chouji lo conociera como la palma de su mano, aunque por un lado eso le agradaba, no tenía que explicarle mucho sus estados de animo-.

-Dio un profundo suspiro y clavó la mirada en el cielo, tratando de tranquilizar un poco la corriente de ideas que inundaban su mente, en algunas ocasiones, no le agradaba su mente, comenzaba a trazar ideas sin su voluntad propia-Hay algo que está comenzando a molestarme desde que llegamos a esa aldea, y no tiene nada que ver con la no declarada guerra contra Iwa que se nos viene encima-Giró un poco su rostro, hasta captar la seria expresión del de huesos anchos-Ino ha comenzado a comportarse de manera rara con Naruto, y creo que eso es algo que no debo pasar por alto, ella ha sido nuestra compañera de equipo desde los doce, y Naruto ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace bastante tiempo-Con evidente pereza en sus movimientos se puso de pie, y con movimientos lentos sacudió su pantalón-Iré a hablar con el líder sobre esto, espera aquí-Cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos en la dirección del rubio, soltó un bufido-Mendokuse, hubiera preferido cederle mi lugar a Shino para no tener que meterme en este tipo de problemas-.

-La fogata en medio de ese campamento rodeado de bolsas de dormir, ardía con fuerza frente a todos los presentes, no le fue demasiado difícil el encontrar a su revoltoso amigo, que, ahora que lo notaba, hacia algunos días que no se comportaba de la forma tan molesta con la que estaba acostumbrado, tsk, todo eso era demasiado problemático, detuvo su perezoso andar justo enfrente del matrimonio, quienes lo miraron inmediatamente, y sin esperar palabra alguna, se sentó junto a ellos-¿Qué sucede?-Inquirió Naruto, quien se puso en guardia por si había alguna razón del repentino movimiento de su amigo-.

-Shikamaru guardó silencio por un momento, mirando a ambos detenidamente, cuando habló, lo hizo sin mostrar duda alguna sobre sus palabras-He notado algo extraño con respecto al trato entre Ino y tú, esto tiene que ver con respecto a tu regreso de aquel mundo, y la presencia de aquella Ino, y quiero que me expliques todo esto-Por un momento creyó que Naruto no le contestaría, y se preparaba para hacerle hablar aunque fuera mareándolo con palabras innecesarias sobre la amistad y todo ese problemático asunto, pero al ver que Hinata se ponía de pie, guardó silencio-.

-Iré a hablar con Sakura-san y Sasuke-san un rato-Anunció, sonriendo suavemente a su marido, mientras éste asentía ligeramente, una vez estuvieron solos, Shikamaru escuchó como el aire abandonaba por un momento los pulmones de su amigo en una clara muestra de agotamiento-.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru-Admitió una vez que reunió aire nuevamente-Ino esta enojada conmigo, por algo que no tengo ni tuve la menor oportunidad de remediar-Sonrió con amargura por un momento, dirigiendo una leve mirada hacia la mencionada, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con un sonriente pelinegro-Cuando estuve en el lugar donde Kakashi-sensei me envió con su técnica, descubrí quienes son su verdadera familia, y cuando ella se enteró por accidente hace unos días, no le agrado para nada la idea de estar relacionada con uno de ellos-Concluyó, pero el joven Nara sabía que había algo más, Ino suele ser una chica caprichosa y más molesta que las demás, pero nunca era alguien que se molestara por algo tan trivial como eso, especialmente con alguien quien no tiene culpa alguna con ello, a menos que...-.

-Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de pronto en la compresión, haciendo que el ceño del rubio se frunciera levemente en un gesto de precaución-Y me imagino, que especialmente no le agrado en lo más mínimo el saber que es tu hermana-Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se puso en tensión al escuchar esa aseveración, y con aprehensión miró nuevamente en dirección de la rubia, quién se había dirigido ya a su sleeping, Naruto tragó saliva y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, confirmando las sospechas del Nara, quien comenzó a masajearse la nuca con gesto de cansancio-Tsk, esto en verdad es problemático-Dijo, mientras suspiraba, nunca ni en sus más locos y extraños sueños se había imaginado a su amiga relacionada de forma alguna que no fuera amistad con Naruto, y por otra parte...por otra parte, el parentesco estaba ahí, frente a todo el mundo, sólo que nadie lo había visto-.

-Una melancolía embargo la mirada de Naruto, mientras miraba fijamente al fuego-Cuando regresemos a la aldea, todo el mundo sabrá quienes fueron sus padres, espero que si guardo nuestro parentesco para las pocas personas que lo conocemos, pueda ganarme un poco de su afecto-Sus labios se curvaron mostrando una más de sus máscaras de alegría que sus amigos habían llegado a identificar en él, Shikamaru guardó silencio, y entrecerró los ojos, la tristeza era palpable alrededor del rubio, y no se atrevía a decir algo que arruinará aún más su estado de ánimo-.

-Si eso es lo que crees que beneficiara a ambos, no soy quien para hacerte cambiar de idea-Notó que la ligera sonrisa comenzaba a temblar un poco, y se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia su bolsa de dormir, había llegado el momento de arreglar todo ese asunto, y era su obligación hacer algo al respecto, ya que era amigo de ambos bandos-.

****

-l sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación y el rubio ya se encontraba de pie, mirando detenidamente por la ventana. Hacia un par de días que su matrimonio se había llevado acabo, era la persona más feliz del universo, sin embargo, se sentía un poco inquieto, trataba de esconder ese sentimiento a su querida ojiperla, pero estaba seguro que ella sabía que algo le sucedía, y aunque aún estuviera dormida, sabía que le molestaba que él no le contara nada, pero sabía que ella no debía de molestarse por ello, no cuando su preocupación no estaba en manos de ninguno de ellos, de hecho, no estaba en las manos de nadie de ese mundo, suspiró con pesadez, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a la ventana-No deberías preocuparte mucho por eso, Naruto-kun -Aunque la voz que dijo aquello era débil y delicada, el rubio no evitó dar un pequeño salto por la impresión, giro la vista hacia donde había salido aquella voz, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su reciente esposa, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella-G-gomen, n-no fue mi intensión asustarte-Inquirió, con evidente preocupación en su voz, Naruto acarició su mejilla, y se sentó a su lado, pasando un protector brazos por su espalda-.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan-Apoyó su barbilla encima de la cabeza de la chica, mirando fijamente el exterior, como si con ello resolviera sus problemas-No me agrada que ellos tengan problemas, especialmente cuando la relación que tenemos Ino-chan y yo es demasiado buena como para que ellos la desconozcan-Hinata rió levemente, acariciando las mejillas de su rubio, quien inmediatamente se apoderó de su muñeca y comenzó a besar con delicadeza la parte interior de ésta, Hinata cerró los ojos, mientras mordía su labio inferior, las caricias de Naruto cada vez eran más sabias, no sabía como había aprendido todo eso, pero no se arrepentía de que lo hubiera hecho, pronto, sintió como las manos de sus esposo la tomaban por la cintura y la ponían de pie al mismo tiempo que le daban la vuelta, chocó con los suaves labios de su amado, mientras éste recorría con la lengua los labios de su esposa, deslizó las manos por su espalda, hasta posarlas en el trasero de Hinata, y la apretó hacia él, haciéndola temblar por el contacto, al sentir ese movimiento, mordió el labio de la ojiperla, para poder adentrarse en su boca, demostrándole de esa manera lo que les esperaba a ambos en unos cuantos momentos, Hinata no se quedó atrás, llevo sus manos dentro de la camisa del muchacho, recorriendo con ellas toda la piel de su espalda, Naruto soltó un quejido, mientras la guiaba hacia la enorme cama de la suite que su padre había reservado en el hotel de Borgoña, Francia, a donde habían ido de luna de miel, ninguno de los dos esperaba el viaje, pero ya que Minato se había molestado en eso, no tenían intención de desperdiciarlo. Cuando Naruto comenzó a tirar del camisón casi trasparente que llevaba la chica, el teléfono de su habitación los detuvo, ambos se miraron, Naruto con decepción, y Hinata con algo de pena, él estiró su mano, y descolgó el auricular con algo de enfado-Diga-Murmuró-.

-La leve risita del otro lado, le dijo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, por lo que trató de recomponer un poco su actitud-Siento haberte molestado ni-san, pero era importante que hablará contigo-Las risas de más personas se dejaron escuchar, inquietando al rubio-.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó con cautela, mirando a su esposa, quien se había sentado a su lado-.

-En realidad, será mejor que tú juzgues si ha pasado algo-Dijo sin poder contener la risa que la invadía-Tengo en mis manos la copia del próximo libro de tu padrino-Naruto enarcó una ceja, ¿qué le importaba a él el tonto libro erótico de su padrino?, pero cuando estuvo por preguntarlo, Ino siguió hablando-Creo que te será de gran importancia leerlo, ya que al parecer, conoces personalmente a los personajes principales-Y volvió a reír, esta vez acompañada de las otras persona que estaban con ella-.

-¿Me interesa leerlo, por qué conozco a los protagonistas?-Preguntó, sin comprender exactamente a que se refería su hermana-.

-Si, me preguntó como hizo para escribirlo en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero en fin, si quieres impedir que Jiraiya publique este libro, y todo el mundo sepa como fue tu noche de bodas, tienes que venir inmediatamente-Y la realidad golpeo a Naruto, haciéndolo sudar al comprender-.

-¿Q-quieres decir...?-Ino volvió a reír-.

-Así es querido hermanito, parece ser que tu padrino fue espectador de tu primera vez-Naruto ya no pudo seguir escuchando más, con rapidez colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el armario, tenía que guardar todo en las maletas inmediatamente-.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?-Preguntó preocupada, Naruto la miró, algo tenso, y tratando de formar una sonrisa en su apretada mandíbula-.

-Sucede Hinata-chan, que somos los protagonistas de un libro-.

_****_

La mañana para los de Konoha llego mucho antes de que el sol saliera, tan pronto hubieron descansado lo necesario, retomaron su camino de regreso a su hogar, por lo que a esa hora de la mañana, ya tenían una gran cantidad de terreno avanzado, y al paso que llevaban, según su líder, estaban seguros que solamente faltaban un para de horas más para llegar al territorio de la hoja, el sol ya se encontraba en todo su esplendor, lo que causó un pequeño enfado en la mayoría de ellos por tener que avanzar, aunque al parecer, el rubio era de hielo, por que parecía no notar el calor sobre él, ya que avanzaba sin la menor vacilación.

En un momento de frustración, Ino disminuyó el paso, estaba bien por todos que siguieran así, pero ella debía de cuidar un poco su piel, no llevaba bloqueador y, bien, ya se había cansado de todo aquel trote, pudo observar, que no era la única que disminuyó el paso, su compañero y amigo, estaba justamente junto a ella ahora, y lo miró inquisitivamente, ese chico nunca hacia nada sin tener intención alguna.

-¿Qué sucede, Shikamaru?-Preguntó, sin poder seguir un minuto más el silencio que los rodeaba-.

-El mencionado miró hacia el frente, y se encogió de hombros-Es molesto tener que seguir el paso de todos esos, el calor me esta dando sueño-Dio un bostezo, demostrando lo dicho, y una sonrisa invadió el rostro de Ino, ese perezoso nunca cambiaría-.

-Si, este sol es verdaderamente desesperante, no entiendo como los demás logran seguir el paso-Calló de inmediato, mirando de manera extraña al pelinegro-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Shikamaru Nara?-El moreno le contestó con un bufido-.

-Una de las cosas que más me molestan es que algunas personas sepan todo sobre mí-Exhaló por un largo rato, y miró hacia el frente, entrecerrando los ojos-Es sobre Naruto-Y al escuchar el nombre, la chica se estremeció un poco, y desvió la mirada, lo cual fue notado de inmediato por el genio ninja-.

-¿Qué sucede con él?-Preguntó por fin, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, no creía que el rubio hubiera dicho nada-.

-Algo ha cambiado en él, y creo que no es algo bueno-Comenzó a decir, mostrando en su voz, algo de preocupación-Se supone que, con el comienzo de una vida con esposa y todo, un hombre debe mostrarse reluciente y alegre, pero...él se muestra alegre, pero al mismo tiempo, más serio y creo que algo le preocupa-Ino guardó silencio, no ella sabía perfectamente eso, y se maldecía por ser tan cobarde y egoísta, pero al mismo tiempo, no encontraba el valor suficiente para cambiar eso, se encontraba confundida, ¡por dios!, y lo que menos necesitaba, era que indirectamente, su mejor amigo se lo restregara en la cara-.

-En verdad no me he dado cuenta de lo que dices-Mintió, y trató de mentirse a ella misma, pero no pudo, escuchó nuevamente el suspiro de su amigo, y se encogió por dentro-.

-Creo, que este es el momento perfecto para que nuestro amigo comience a ser feliz, ya a sufrido demasiado la mayor parte de su vida, se acaba de casar y aún así, algo lo molesta...te aseguro que si yo pudiera hacer algo, lo intentaría, pero lo que él quiere, estoy seguro que se encuentra fuera de mis manos, aunque también creo, que eso es algo se se puede solucionar con demasiada facilidad, por que es hora de que algo bueno pase en su vida-Y con eso, comenzó a avanzar lo necesario para colocarse junto al Akimichi, dejando sola con sus pensamientos a su compañera, y esperaba, que esas pocas palabras, ayudaran a ambos rubios cabeza huecas-.

----------------

-La llegada a la aldea trajo a la mayoría, una enorme tranquilidad, y algo de lo que despreocuparse, ya que justamente cuando tocaron la entrada de Konoha, el rubio les indicó a todos que podían retirarse, él seria el responsable de informar a la Hokage sobre los resultados de su misión, y cuando él y su esposa se hubieron marchado, Ino se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, mirando hacia la nada, y, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dio un respingo por la sorpresa-El mejor momento de remediar las cosas hechas, es hacerlo antes de que sea muy tarde para ello-Ino miró sorprendida a Sai, quien le sonreía-.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó, confundida-.

-No tengo idea, Shikamaru-san me dijo que te lo dijera-Un tic invadió la ceja de la rubia, mirando algo decepcionada detrás del pelinegro, para intentar cuestionar a su compañero, sin embargo, no lo encontró-También dijo que el momento perfecto sería ahora que va directo a la decisión más tonta de la vida de Naruto-Nuevamente la sorpresa invadió a Ino, y miró nerviosamente en dirección de la torre Hokage-.

-Maldito sabelotodo-Masculló antes de comenzar a saltar entre los tejados, esperando que las palabras de su amigo le dieran el suficiente coraje de hacer lo correcto-Cuando te vea, te dare una buena golpiza por golpearme verbalmente, Shikamaru-.

* * *

-Los ojos dorados de la Hokage estudiaban atentamente a los dos ninjas frente a ella, con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro, no dejaba ver la reacción en su rostro, pero con su mirada bastaba para saber que la información había puesto en alerta sus instintos de líder-Entonces, los informes eran ciertos-.

-Así es, según lo que Ino pudo obtener de la mente de aquel ninja, logramos comprobar que n ambas aldeas preparan una alianza contra Konoha-Tsunade asintió-.

-Será necesario avisar de esto a nuestros aliados, necesitaremos por lo menos de su presencia si queremos disuadirlos de sus ideas de guerra, La aldea de la Arena y la de la Nube estarán gustosos de presentar una oposición contra ellos-Aseguró, con una leve sonrisa, que luego borró, se inclinó encima del escritorio y miró fijamente al que veía como su hijo-Y ahora que has regresado-Comenzó, Naruto cerró los ojos-Creo que es el momento perfecto para arreglar el asunto de cierta descendencia-Naruto asintió, tomando fuertemente la mano de Hinata entre la suya, tomó algo de aire, y miró directamente a la godaime-.

-Si, es momento de arreglar eso, pero...las condiciones han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que tocamos el tema-La ceja elevada le informó que Tsunade quería que continuara, pues no comprendía nada, pero él guardó silencio-.

-Creo estar consciente de que las cosas cambiaron, ambos han alcanzado la mayoría de edad, el tiempo exacto para llevar acabo la acción tomada por el concejo, y también ahora eres un hombre casado, no comprendo que otro motivo tienes para decirme que las cosas han cambiado-.

-Lo que quiero decir-Habló-Es que no será necesario anunciar que Yondaime Hokage dejó a dos hijos después de morir, ya que, para todos ellos, solamente una kunoichi será la heredera de la voluntad de Minato Namikaze-.

-No comprendo lo que tratas de decir-Declaró, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico-.

-Ino se enteró de mala manera de nuestra relación, y no está dispuesta a reconocerme como hermano, por esa razón, he decidido que nadie más debe saberlo, y que todo lo que heredaríamos ambos, quede en sus manos-La godaime se puso de pie, golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio, hasta que varias astillas salieron disparadas, rozando levemente la cabeza de ambos shinobis-.

-Y una mierda, Naruto, hace unos días me gritabas diciéndome que no era justo que pensáramos en dejar fuera de conocimiento a la segunda hija de tu padre, y ahora me sales que la malcriada no quiere que sepan que eres su hermano-La puerta se abrió justo al final de aquellas palabras, siendo objeto inmediato de toda la furia de la mujer-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN?-Preguntó, pero entrecerró los ojos al ver de quien se trataba-Yamanaka Ino-Murmuró con los dientes apretados, la mencionada avanzó hasta ellos con la mirada baja, y apretando sus manos nerviosamente-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yamanaka?, les dije que yo entregaría el reporte-Ino lo miró con reproche y enojo, se acercó a él, y luego miró a la otra rubia-.

-Tsunade-sama, me niego a aceptar lo que este idiota esta diciéndole, él no tiene ningún derecho de decidir nada con respecto a mi-Tsunade la miró con enojo, y se acercó a ella-.

-Será mejor que salgas ahora mismo de mi oficina, estoy comenzando a hartarme de tus caprichos-Ino se alejó de ella, negando con la cabeza-.

-Ino, será mejor que te vayas de una vez-La voz de Naruto resonó por primera vez desde que ella llegó-.

-Por favor Ino-san, esto es algo que Naruto-kun y Tsunade-sama deben tratar sin tu presencia-.

-No-Dijo tajante-Esto también me importa a mi, y no estoy de acuerdo en lo que Naruto quiere, si el reconocimiento del apellido Namikaze no es para ambos, no lo será para nadie-Las palabras hicieron que todos los demás se quedaran en silencio, mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas, un tiempo después, cuando tuvieron oportunidad de asimilar lo que había dicho, el primero en decir algo fue Naruto-.

-¡¿Qué?!-Chilló, eso no tenía nada de sentido, miró a su esposa, quien se encogió de hombros, igual de confundida que él-Definitivamente, creo que hoy me esta haciendo daño la convivencia con el chacra del zorro, mi cerebro se está derritiendo-Ino lo miró con dureza, haciendo que Naruto tragará saliva y permaneciera en silencio y quieto, como un venado frente al impotente tigre-.

-Tsunade-sama-Comenzó a hablar con calma-Si se va a dar a conocer la la descendencia de Minato Namikaze, será de los dos hijos, o no se hará-.

-No comprendo, ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?-Hinata preguntó, y una sonrisa fue su contestación-.

-Mi hermano merece más que yo ser reconocido, y será para mi un honor enorme, el que me familiaricen son mi padre y con él-Y una vez más, los tomó por sorpresa, Naruto comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicase que estaba soñando o algo por el estilo-.

-En estos momentos es cuando odio no ser bueno en genjutsu-Murmuró, pellizcándose, e inmediatamente, recibió un golpe en media cara-Creo que no estoy soñando, ttebayo-.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme a tener un hermano tan idiota como tú, pero no hay problema- Miró a la Hokage-Entonces, ¿qué pasará a hora?-Preguntó-.

-;Lo que iba a pasar desde que este tonto me obligó a hablar con el concejo-Hizo una pausa, retomando su lugar en el escritorio, y reclinándose en él-Dentro de unas semanas, se anunciará su mayoría de edad y su herencia-.

-Genial, así me dará tiempo de ponerme toda esa ropa hermosa que Naruto le compró a la otra Ino-Hinata rió, recostándose en el pecho de su esposo, levantó el rostro, mirándolo con una sonrisa-.

-Felicidades, Naruto-kun-Él la beso, sonriente-.

-Gracias, ahora solamente falta resolver el problema con tu clan-.

* * *

_**Seis meses después**_

_**-**_Vamos frentona, muévete, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa nuevamente-Ino salió de aquella casa, llevando a trompicones a la pelirosa-.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿quién fue la que se paso media mañana escogiendo el vestido que iba a ponerse?, y ¿quién fue la que olvido a que hora necesitábamos estar ahí?-Ino sonrió, y dejó a su a miga caminar por su cuenta-.

-Si, lo admito, fue mi culpa, pero esta justificada, necesito verme guapa, estaré unto a Naruto, deberías haber hecho lo mismo, por lo menso yo no quedaré en ridículo-Sakura rodó los ojos-.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho que hubieras adquirido esa actitud el día de mi compromiso, pero ese día solamente tardaste en arreglarte dos horas, se notan las preferencias-Hizo un ligero mohín, que hizo reír a su amiga-.

-Ese no era un evento muy importante frentuda, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano Sasuke haría oficial que se casaría contigo, no le gusta quedarse atrás de Naruto, lo único que me extraña es que no te haya secuestrado ya de nuestra casa, con eso de que mi hermano se negó a que te fueras a vivir con él hasta que se hayan casado-Sakura rió-.

-Si, pero eso no nos quita nuestras escapadas-Murmuró soñadora, Ino rodó los ojos, ella misma sabía el nivel de sus "escapadas", le había tocado ver una de ellas en medio de su propia habitación, salió corriendo, después de que la parejita feliz salió de ese lugar, tuvo que quemar las sábanas, no dormiría en ellas ni aunque la ataran-Por cierto-Dijo, comenzando a sonreír-¿Cuándo se va a animar Sai a decirle a Naruto que será tio?-Ino se sonrojó, y tocó su vientre, muy plano, pero ahí se encontraba el resultado de su amor por Sai-.

-Ya pronto, no habíamos querido hablar con él hasta que sus problemas con el clan Hyuga hubieran terminado, y al parecer, apenas ahora han comenzado a calmarse un poco-.

-Si, sobre todo con lo que va a pasar el día de hoy-Ambas rieron levemente, hasta que se encontraron frente al edificio de la Hokage, donde para ese momento, los alrededores ya se encontraban llenos, Sakura le dio un codazo a su amiga, el evento estaba por comenzar, y ellas estaban retrasadas-Te lo dije-Comentó, abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos, para llegar hasta el techo del lugar, cuando pudieron conseguirlo, Hinata, quien ya se encontraba ahí, se acercó a ellas sonriente-.

-Me alegra que ya estén aquí, Naruto-kun estaba a punto de salir a buscarlas-Sakura miró a Ino, quien se encogió de hombros-.

-Las personas importantes siempre llegan al final-Naruto la miró sonriente, ea frase la había aprendido de él-.

-Ya basta, hay que comenzar de una buena vez con esto, ya quiero deshacerme de todo el papeleo, el puesto de Hokage debe estar en poder de Naruto para que pueda irme a tomar mis vacaciones-Tsunade halo a Naruto hacia el frente, encarándolo con los aldeanos-.

-Ino acercó a las otras dos kuniochis a ella, mientras la Senju comenzaba a hablar-Chicas, ¿creen que se desmaye en frente de toda la aldea, si voy en este momento y le digo que va a ser tío?.Rió levemente, mirando la preocupación en el rostro de su cuñada, y la sonrisa pícara en la de Sakura-.

-No lo sé cerda, pero podemos averiguarlo-.

Bien, con esto queda finalizado este fic, que fue el segundo que subí, snif, otro hijo que se me va, pero en fin, esto tenia que suceder tarde no temprano, solo espero que no lo haya arruinado, pero es que la gripe no deja pensar con claridad, espero les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios, cuídense mucho, y les agradezcoa todos pos su apoyo y comentarios, sayonara.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Dimensión paralela**_

_**Epílogo**_

Los libros salían volando por todas partes, al igual que los pergaminos que anteriormente se encontraban sobre el escritorio, y sin embargo, el rubio no podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando, tiró el estante de los libros al suelo, y se dirigió hacia el siguiente, lanzando maldiciones sin molestarse en disimularlo.

-Ino se acercó a Hinata, quien se encontraba recargada en la pared, junto con Sakura, mirando todo el desorden que el nuevo Hokage estaba causando-¿Deberíamos llamar a Kurenai-sensei para que lo duerma por un tiempo?, ya saben, un buen genjutsu no se desvanecerá muy pronto en él-Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndola callar y encogerse de hombros-.

-Ya saben-Comenzó la de ojos perlas-Tal vez, si hubiéramos esperado un par de semanas más, o por lo menos, un día, esto no hubiera sucedido-Sakura rió por lo bajo-.

-Pero solo queríamos ver si se desmayaba en frente de los demás-Hinata suspiró, esas eran las intenciones de ambas, pero, en el momento que le habían dado la noticia, su esposo había abierto los ojos hasta una capacidad que no sabía que tenía, y su rostro se volvió de color rojo, y en vez de desmayarse, había pegado un grito que estaba segura, el mismo Kazekage había escuchado en su despacho de Suna, se había despedido con rapidez de los aldeanos, y se había dirigido hacia las puertas de la aldea, dispuesto a ir a encontrar al "maldito desgraciado" que le había hecho eso a su hermana, lo habían convencido de detenerse ya que Sai en esos momentos se encontraba en una misión junto con Sasuke y otros ninjas en el país del rayo, y siendo él el Hokage, no podía abandonar la aldea, en ese momento habían pensado que lo tenían bajo control, aunque él seguía maldiciendo al ex ANBU, pero para sorpresa del trío, había ido a su nuevo despacho, y en estos momentos, estaba buscando algo que en realidad ellas no sabían que era, pero estaban seguras que si llegaba a encontrarlo, sería algo realmente malo para el padre de su sobrino-.

-Yo voto por pedirle a Shikamaru que lo aleje de aquí y luego decirle a Kurenai-sensei que lo duerma-Dijo Ino, recibiendo nuevamente la mirada de ambas-.

-Y yo voto por que me digan que está pasando-Una cuarta voz habló, sobresaltándolas, giraron levemente, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro del rubio, no exactamente el que seguía botando las cosas de esa oficina, si no de otro que les hablaba dentro de algo parecido a un espejo, al instante las tres sonrieron, hacia mucho tiempo que no veían al otro Naruto-.

-Hey, es bueno saber algo de ustedes-Saludó la rubia, alejándose del escándalo de su hermano-.

-Naruto-kun, es bueno verte-Hinata hizo una reverencia, recibiendo una sonrisa-.

-Si, tal vez tú puedas "calmarte"-Señaló Sakura, el rubio miró con atención todo lo que su contraparte hacia, soltando una carcajada-.

-No me digan, Ino-chan le dijo lo del futuro enano-Con asombró, las chicas lo miraron, sorprendidas por que había adivinado-.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Preguntó la rubia-.

-Bien, por que en estos momentos yo estaría haciendo lo mismo, mi hermana tiene un extraño modo de informar las cosas, y si no fuera por mi padre que actuó antes que yo y fue a hablar con Sai, ya hubiera matado a ese tonto, y no puedo deshacer nada a golpes, por que Hinata-chan me ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño-Una gota resbaló por la sien de las tres, la pelirrosa y la rubia miraron a su amiga, quién comenzaba a sonrojarse-.

-Creo que esa hubiera sido una buena idea-Murmuró Ino, mirando de reojo a su hermano-Bueno, tal vez no, ya hubiera roto la pared para escapar-Los cuatro rieron-.

-Pero aun no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es posible que la otra Ino también este embarazada?-Naruto miró a Sakura y se encogió de hombros-.

-No lo se, tal vez en todas las diferentes dimensiones que existen, Ino tenga un hijo al mismo tiempo, no tengo idea-Se encogió de hombros, y todos quedaron en silencio, escuchando las cosas golpear la pared y el suelo cuando el, ahora Hokage, las lanzaba-Y bueno, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de conversar, ¿por qué no me cuentan algo interesante?-.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?-Preguntó Hinata-.

-Hum, no se, tal vez, el como se las arreglaron con el clan Hyuga cuando ellos se enteraron de su boda-Ino y Sakura rieron ante el recuerdo, y Hinata sonrió-.

-Eso te lo contaré yo, fue algo de lo que no podremos olvidarnos nunca-Naruto miró a Sakura con atención-Bueno, veamos, todo pasó cuando la cerda aceptó que Naruto era su hermano, entonces, Hinata y Naruto salieron del despacho de Tsunade-sama y fueron directamente a la mansión Hyuga-.

_En la entrada de la mansión, ambos se encontraban de pie, mirando seriamente el interior de ésta, Naruto tomó la mano de su esposa, y ambos entraron, preparados para lo que les esperaba dentro, los condujeron hacia una sala, en la cual, estaban reunidos los miembros de mayor importancia dentro del bouke, entre ellos, el padre de Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi, con una leve reverencia por parte de ambos, tomaron asiento frente a los mayores, ante la atenta mirada de ellos posada en sus manos unidas, el carraspeo de uno de ellos, sacó del silencio a esa reunión._

_-Nos han comunicado que tienes algo que hablar con nosotros, Uzumaki-Pronunció el de más edad, situado en el hombro izquierdo de Hiashi, Naruto asintió, y sacó un pergamino de su porta shurikens, y se los entregó-._

_-Solamente he venido aquí, para informarles que Hinata y yo, nos hemos casado hace unos días-Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre-._

_-¿Qué significa esta tontería?, no te puedes casar con la heredera Hyuga sin el consentimiento de su clan, especialmente cuando no tienes nada que ofrecerle a este-Naruto ladeo la cabeza levemente, mirándolos atentamente-._

_-Obtuvimos el permiso para esto, claro, es lo que acabo de entregarles-Con rapidez, la persona que había tomado el pergamino lo extendió y todos lo leyeron, al final, las miradas de sorpresa estaban posadas sobre Hiashi, quien se mantenía impasible-._

_-Así es, yo he dado mi aprobación a esto-Dijo con estoicismo, dejando pasmados a los demás, un golpe en el suelo los sobresalto, y todos miraron a Hideki Hyuga, quien había golpeado sus puños contra el suelo-._

_-Esto no es razonable Hiashi, debiste haber consultado tu idea con nosotros-Hiashi negó-._

_-Yo soy el líder de este clan, y no necesito pedir permiso ni opiniones, mi hija deseaba casarse con Uzumaki-san, y yo solamente accedí-Las miradas llenas de incredulidad lo taladraron sin consideración, pero el las soportó como todo shinobi-._

_-De cualquier manera-Dijo Naruto, captando la atención de los ya irritados Hyuga-También se equivocan en la segunda afirmación que hicieron anteriormente-De entre sus ropas, sacó otro pergamino, este con la insignia de la Hokage, y se los entregó-Según el apellido de mi madre, que es el que poseo en estos momentos, no tengo nada que ofrecer a este clan, pero, según este pergamino, dentro de unas cuantas semanas, llevaré el de mi padre, y estoy seguro que cambiaran de opinión-Sin creer lo que decía, Hideki Hyuga abrió el pergamino, y sus ojos se abrieron, miró completamente sorprendido al rubio, quien les sonrió-Además, Tsunade-sama me ha confirmado, que seré su sucesor, en algunos meses-Nada pudieron decir o discutir, ya que todo eso estaba escrito en el pergamino que la misma Tsunade había escrito para ellos, y cuando Naruto estaba comenzando a celebrar en su interior, el carraspeo de el mayor de los presentes lo detuvo-._

_-Creo que con esto que nos has mostrado, es suficiente para que el matrimonio entre nuestra heredera y tú sea aceptado por nosotros, sin embargo, hasta que esos dos motivos sean cumplidos, ella vivirá con nosotros, y será formalmente tu esposa, cuando seas nombrado Hokage-Y las ganas de celebrar desaparecieron tan pronto escuchó aquello, abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mano de Hinata apretó más la suya, deteniendo su intento, con resignación, bajó su cabeza y asintió, reteniendo las ganas de llorar y agarrar a todos esos sujetos a patadas por hacerle eso-._

-Ino, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a reír cuando ésta última terminó de relatar lo que había ocurrido-Y cuando Naruto llegó al departamento, tenía un humor de perros, con decirte, que cuando Sasuke-kun fue a visitarme, Naruto lo corrió sin explicar el por que, me alegro que hoy por fin lo hayan nombrado el Hokage, así ya no estará de tan mal humor como todos estos seis meses-Hinata se sonrojó, pero apuntó a decir-.

-No lo creo, Ino-chan acaba de darle otra cosa de la cual irritarse por nueve meses-Las otras dos dejaron de reír, sin embargo, el Naruto de la otra dimensión siguió con su estruendosa carcajada-.

-Pobre de él, mi padre es el que se encargará de arreglar eso aquí, y me alegro de que Hiashi-sama no me haya quitado a mi Hinata-Ino lo miró con algo de picardía-.

-Ahora que la frentona te ha contado lo que querías saber, es tu turno de que nos cuentes que fue lo que pasó después de su boda, ¿llevaste a Hinata de luna de miel?-Fue el turno de que el rubio se sonrojara, carraspeo levemente y comenzó a hablar-.

-De hecho, si, fuimos de luna de miel, pero tuvimos que cancelarla, debido a un problema que se presentó-.

_El taxi que los traía del aeropuerto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Namikaze, y justo antes de que las ruedas se detuvieran, Naruto salió del auto, y comenzó a sacar las maletas, seguido de cerca de la ojiperla, el taxista los miró con sorpresa y extrañes, cuando todo estuvo fuera, el rubio se acercó a él, y le entregó su paga, que por las prisas, resultó ser más del doble de lo que marcaba el taximetro, no se detuvo a ver si era lo correcto, tomó sus cosas, y junto con Hinata, entraron con escándalo en el recibidor de su hogar, encontrándose rápidamente con los Namikaze mayores y con la rubia, quién sonrió ante su vista-._

_-Oh, ya han llegado-Murmuró Ino, acercándose a ellos-._

_-¿Por qué están aquí tan pronto?, se suponía que estarían fuera por dos semanas-Naruto tenía la respiración agitada, al igual que Hinata, el rubio tiró sus maletas en el suelo, y sin contestar, se acercó con paso rápido a su hermana-._

_-Dime en este momento donde se encuentra ese viejo pervertido-Ino sonrió nuevamente, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver la mirada de su hermano mayor-._

_-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kushina, separando a sus hijos-¿Para que quieres ver a tu padrino?-Las mejillas de los recién casados se tiñeron de rojo, y desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, Minato abrió los ojos, y comenzó a toser descontroladamente-._

_-Oh kami, lo ha vuelto a hacer-Murmuró, lo bastante alto para que los otros en el recibidor lo escucharan-Me parecía raro que se hubiera emborrachado tanto ese día, es más resistente a las bebidas que nada-._

_-Kushina comprendió a lo que se refería, ya que el día de su boda, había sucedido lo mismo, así había nacido el primer libro de la serie icha-icha-¡Minato!, te advertí que no lo dejaras quedar aquí-El tono acusatorio de su madre, hizo que Naruto se sonrojara más, comenzó a toser para llamar la atención, y cuando la obtuvo, abrazó a su esposa, quien estaba al punto del desmayo por vergüenza-._

_-E-eso no importa ahora, solo quiero quitarle ese tonto libro que escribió, no voy a permitir que lo publique y que todos...y q-que todos lean e-eso-Ino comenzó a reír fuertemente, y sus padres lo miraron con algo de pena-._

_-Lo siento hijo, pero Jiraiya-sensei entregó ésta mañana su manuscrito a la editorial, yo mismo lo acompañé-La incredulidad invadió a ambos esposos, quienes se derrumbaron al suelo, cubiertos por la pena, y con la cara más roja que la sangre-._

_-No se preocupen por eso, de todos modos, los chicos y yo ya lo hemos leído, no tenía caso hacer que se detuviera la creación de ese libro, ya todos sabemos que hicieron en su noche de bodas-Naruto abrió la boca con indignación ante las palabras de su hermana, pero guardó silencio, no había nada que se pudiera hacer ahora-._

_-No se preocupen chicos, en algunos años, la gente se olvidará de ustedes, cuando Jiraiya-sensei escriba la siguiente parte-Naruto miró a su padre con enfado, como si fuera fácil olvidar eso, se dijo Naruto-. _

Ino y Sakura se abalanzaron hacia Hinata, quien estaba a punto de caer al suelo desmayada, sin embargo, ellas dos no paraban de reír, el nuevo Hokage se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, mirando boquiabierto a su otro yo.

-¡Maldito ero-sennin!-Gritó éste, golpeando con su puño la superficie de su escritorio, el cual se partió en dos al momento, el Hokage entrecerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por dentro, y se inclinó para recoger los papeles que estaban dentro de los cajones del escritorio, se detuvo antes de tomar en sus manos un pergamino de color púrpura, y sonreír siniestramente, alertando a las dos chicas conscientes, de que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando-.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en las manos, Uzumaki?-Naruto miró a su otro yo, quien había preguntado-.

-Este pergamino, tiene una invocación revertida que irá directamente a Sasuke, me lo dio una vez que intentó llevarse a Sakura a vivir con él, me dijo que si llegaba a utilizarlo, ya no podría impedir que Sakura se fuera, pero, es algo que vale la pena tomar-La mencionada entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que la utilizaran como hoja de cambio-.

-¿Y para qué lo vas a usar?-Preguntó, si eso tenía que ver con ella, era justo que supiera por lo menos para que lo usarían-.

-Sasuke me hará un favor, el que yo escriba en esto-Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los tres que lo miraban-Los accidentes puedes ocurrir, y hasta los shinobis más experimentados, pueden tener accidentes en sus misiones, tan graves, que hasta no regresen a casa de una misión tan lejos de su aldea-Ino gritó de espanto, y tanto ella como Sakura se abalanzaron sobre su hermano, luchando por el control de ese pergamino, el otro Naruto los miraba con una gota en la frente-.

'Dame eso Sakura-chan', 'si me golpeas, estarás golpeando a tu sobrino, Naruto', 'no puedes decidir lo que voy a hacer ni donde voy a vivir, Naruto-baka', 'ese era mi ojo Ino-chan', 'frentona, mi mano no es resistente al fuego', '¡nooooooooooooooo!, ¡mi pergamino!', 'kuso Naruto, si no te detienes, quemaremos también tu oficina'

Naruto se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada para ayudarse, cerró la ventana que lo comunicaba con ese mundo, y se dejó caer en la tapa del escusado, ahora que ya había hecho lo que había podido por dejar de aburrirse, era hora de encontrar otra cosa, total, Hinata todavía estaba consolando a su hermana después de que su padre hubiera salido a buscar a Sai-Estoy aburrido ttebayo-.

Bien, aquí está el epilogo que me habían pedido, traté de explicar las cosas que no habían quedado claras, y que me habían dicho que explicará, espero les haya gustado, y aunque estuvo muy corto, me esforcé en ello, espero sus comentarios, cuídense mucho.


End file.
